Dark Desire
by quantumchickpea
Summary: When Adrien finds that he needs control in not only his everyday life, but in his sex life... He turns to a woman named, Ladybug. While, he has no idea who she is behind her lace mask... She knows exactly who he is because she knows him in his everyday life. This story was sort of requested of me by a reader. WARNING: Hardcore bdsm. Starts out tame, but it's gonna get more intense.
1. Sign Here

**Note: This was sort of requested by a reader of mine. I don't know if they want to be named. Anyway, enjoy this story. ;)**

Ladybug sat at a long banquet table with a stack of paperwork in front of her. She adjusted her red lace mask and the nervous man that sat across from her visibly swallowed. His emerald eyes drifted down the line of her neck to between her breasts. Her red leather dress had a deep V-neckline that pressed her breasts up high. He turned his ring on his right ring finger and licked his lips as she brought the pen to her lips.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Monsieur Agreste?" Ladybug peered up from the papers at him and chewed on the end of her pen. She had known this man for a long time… and she had never imagined that he would be sitting in her house, signing paperwork for something like this. He had never seemed like the type. But that's how her night job worked. It was full of surprises and this was no different.

Adrien swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Let's start the paperwork then. Now, as you may or may not know… this deal is deeply rooted in trust and communication. We have to communicate in order to know what is too much and what is not. It's everything. Understand?" Ladybug smiled at him and scribbled something down.

"Yes." Adrien's cheeks flushed and he looked up at her through his blonde bangs.

Ladybug stood up and leaned over the table. Her breasts pressed against the table top and he swore they'd fall out from her short, tight, leather dress. She crawled across the table and put her pen beneath his chin and brought his eyes up to her bluebell ones. "First things first. You will stare into my eyes and not my breasts when I talk to you. You will call me Mistress Ladybug and nothing else will be permitted. Got it?"

Adrien's eyes went wide and his cheeks burned. "Yes, Mistress Ladybug."

"Good." She suddenly smiled and crawled back off of the table and sat back down. "So, let's talk about your past experiences, hm?"

"Alright. I'm an open book." Adrien sat back and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I like an honest man." Ladybug winked at him. "So, have you done something like this before?"

"Once before, but nothing to this extent. I never signed a contract or did 'this' whole ordeal." Adrien waved his hand in a circular motion to encompass everything around him. "Dabbled I guess you might say. I've read a lot about it and watched a lot of it online. So, I'm familiar with how it all works, Mistress Ladybug."

"Ah, but that is where this is different, Monsieur Agreste. This won't involve making love or experimenting in this world. You're about to delve into the underworld and taste what Hell is like and I need to make sure that you are aware of that." Ladybug winked at him and his cocked flexed in his tight black skinny jeans.

He leaned on his palm with his elbow on the table and smirked with a devious expression. "If you're the devil… I'll go to Hell any day, M'Lady." He winked at her with one side of his lip curled up.

Ladybug slapped his hand with her pen and tsked. "You didn't call me Mistress Ladybug. You keep that up and I'll have you on your knees begging for my pussy within two minutes, Monsieur Agreste."

Adrien's eyes went wide and he sat back in his seat with a groan. _Damn this woman was sexy when she was in charge._ He adjusted himself and focused back on her. "M'-La-dy." He tested her and she slammed her fists onto the table. She stood up and walked around the long table to him.

She stood behind him and placed both hands on the table. She leaned into his ear and whispered. "Now… I'm gonna finish up our little paperwork and then punish you for being a bad kitty."

Adrien smirked and slightly turned his head to peer at her from his periferal. "Yes, Mistress Ladybug."

She let her hands drag along the table top as she backed away from him. She ran her fingers through her side-swept bangs and sat back down. "Now. How did you get into this world?"

"How did you?" Adrien raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fine." Ladybug gave in and set her pen down onto the paperwork. "I guess this is the one way I can feel like I'm in control. Like I can control the outcome. My life wasn't going how I wanted it to and I found solace and enjoyment in this world. I had read books about it and something about it intrigued me. I suddenly wanted to be a part of this world. So, here I am. Now you. How did you get into this whole thing?"

Adrien sighed and tapped his fingers on the top of the table. "Your life wasn't going how you wanted it?" He dwelled on how she had explained her life, as if, it was falling apart. He didn't know who she was beneath the lace mask, but his heart ached for her.

Ladybug shrugged. "We're not here to talk about depressing things. We're here to play. Are we not, Monsieur Agreste?"

Adrien cleared his throat and nodded. "I suppose so, yes."

"So." She leaned on the table once more with her ass in the air and his eyes followed her curved spine. "Let me ask you again." She grabbed his collar and pulled him closer. His lips parted and his sweet breath feathered against her lips. "How did you get into this?"

She let him go and he fell back into his seat. He ran a hand through his blonde hair as the room became incredibly warm. "I've been controlled my whole life. By my packed schedule, my career, my father… I feel wrong when I'm not being controlled. Even in my sex life. I'm so used to it and I need it. I need someone to keep me on my guard. I tend to leap before I think, most of the time. I need someone that can hold me back. Tell me what to do."

"But how did you find out about bdsm?" Ladybug pressed him for the answer she wanted. She didn't want to know about his personal life. That was how she would fall for him. She just wanted someone to play with.

A dark expression fell onto Adrien's face and he chuckled. He leaned across the table and touched her chin, tipping her face up. Ladybug frowned and shoved his hand off of her and he chuckled harder before settling back into his seat. "I saw an image of a man dressed in a black cat leather suit, ears, bell, tail… the whole ensemble, and a woman had him drinking milk from a saucer. From then on I wanted to be a part of that world. I wanted to be that man with that strong independent woman. I wanted to be under her boot. On a leash… everything. I became obsessed with trying to find a woman that would be into that. That was when I found you."

She smiled at him and he continued to explain himself. "I mean it wasn't just my life or the photo I found… There is an incredible amount of trust in it. Like you said. I need that feeling of trust. I don't have it anywhere else in my life. I never have. I crave it and I need it. I need to feel trusted and to feel like I can trust someone. Right now… I can't trust anyone." His cheeks flushed and he looked away from her with slumped shoulders.

Ladybug tried to not listen to him. Tried to not let him wedge his way into her heart, but her heart sped up anyway. She worried her bottom lip and tried to not feel anything for this man in front of her. No, she wouldn't let herself fall. She never had this issue before. Never felt anything for any man or woman for that matter and she had been with a few of those too. So, why was she suddenly feeling something for this person? What made him so special? What made him any different than those before him?

She shook her head and leaned on her hands. "I think that the trust is what makes this life beautiful, Monsieur Agreste. Trust is everything. Especially, in this day and age. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, Mistress Ladybug." Adrien smiled at her and she made a few notes on the paperwork before she continued on with the questions.

"Now, let's go over hard limits and soft limits." Ladybug smiled and turned the page after he initialed the last one. "Now, go through this list and tell me the ones that you won't do."

"Alright, seems easy enough." Adrien took the paperwork and skimmed down the list. He spun the paper towards her and pointed to each line of text as he spoke. "I won't do anything with: bowel movements, urethra play, ass fisting, ass hooks, skin piercing, knife play, medical play, needle play, and rape is a big no. Other than that, Mistress Ladybug? I'm all yours."

"You're okay with any other anal play, harnesses, leather suits, being tied up, and everything else on that list?" She was shocked. Most men had more limits than him.

"Yeah. That all sounds fine." Adrien got lost in thought of her dominating him and his cock twitched with excitement.

"Alright. Initial here." She passed him it again and he signed the bottom. "Now, the safeword. What do you want it to be?"

"Hmmm…" Adrien thought for a moment, tapping his index finger on his chin. "How about Macaron?"

"Macaron?" Ladybug raised an eyebrow.

"Seems fitting for me." Adrien shrugged and she smiled at him.

"Alright, macaron it is." She wrote it in the blank slot for the word and made him initial again. "Now, I must tell you. I don't do relationships. Too much drama for me. So, as soon as you fall for me, which you might… the deals off. Contract broken. I've been hurt too many times to go through that again. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Adrien nodded and she passed him the paper.

"Now, let me go over my rules. As soon as, you are behind that door and in that room… I own you. You will get on your leather suit or harness. Whatever I put out for you to wear. You will get on your knees and not touch me unless I agree to it. Hands on your thighs. And don't utter a word. Other than Yes, Mistress Ladybug." Ladybug smiled and watched him swallow hard and blush.

"I understand." Adrien cleared his throat and rubbed his hand along the bulge in his jeans.

"Alright, that's it. We're done." She smiled at him and he sat back in his chair. She walked around him and pressed her breasts into his shoulder blades as she removed his hand from satisfying his ache. "And no pleasuring yourself unless I say to."

"So, when do we start?" A deeper blush came to Adrien's cheeks and she smirked at him, sitting back down in her chair.

"As soon as you'd like. We could now if you want. My room is right there. Just a few doors over." Ladybug leaned on her hands again and batted her eyelashes for him.

Adrien's gaze drifted to the direction she was focused on.

"Or… we could give it a few days and-" Ladybug shrugged and was shocked to see Adrien fall to his knees with his hands on his thighs and head bowed. "-start then…" She had never seen a man do what he did so willingly. It was like he had changed and was ready to begin without even saying a word. Something about it bugged her, but she shook it off. She wouldn't let him get to her. Not this easily.

Ladybug walked over to him and placed her hand beneath his chin and tilted his head up. He looked at her with an eager expression. "You don't need to get on your knees until you enter that room. But I appreciate your eagerness."

She let her hand slide from beneath his chin and she pressed the toe of her black heels between his thighs and he kept his eyes on hers as his cheeks flushed. "Get up." She smirked and removed her foot from him.

Adrien stood up and followed Ladybug out of the room and down a red hued hallway. She looked over her shoulder to make sure he was still following her. "Now, what should I call you?"

"Chat- Chat Noir." Adrien swallowed hard as his heart raced.

"Sounds purrfect for you." Ladybug smirked and unlocked the door in front of her.

Adrien's cock flexed in his jeans once again and his eyes widened as she opened the door for him. It was like a dream and he didn't know where he wanted to start first. He had never seen so many toys and rigs. The room was a soft pastel pink and everything inside was either leather or lace. There was a chaise lounge that was a hot pink velvet and a massive bed sat in the middle with restraints hooked to each black bedpost. The comforter was a soft grey and the sheets were made from a pink satin. A round, dark grey, rug sat beneath the bed and spilled out around it. The walls had toys that were categorized by purpose. Recessed shelving that held things from: floggers, whips,and canes to spreader bars, various restraints, gags, and feathers. Cabinets with drawers lined the room and he could only imagine what was inside of those. A pastel pink sex swing hung from a corner, a pink and black St. Andrew's Cross stood against a wall, a spanking bench sat beside that. While a diyed metal rig with various points to attach various restraints stood at the other side of the room. A door to the walk-in closet was slightly ajar and he could see racks of leather outfits and various boots and heels. He swallowed hard and felt himself swell between his thighs as his muscles tensed at the thought of using it all.

"Get on your knees." Ladybug turned to look at him and he willingly dropped to the ground. She slid the toe of her heel up his chest and beneath his chin, tilting his face up so that his gaze me hers. "First I'm going to dress you up. Harness or suit, pussy cat?"

"Either." Adrien swallowed hard and she smirked. She took her foot off of him and swayed her hips as she walked towards a drawer. He watched her open it and bend slightly more than she needed to, revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties under her short leather dress, but a hint of pastel pink leather straps with little bows ran around and up her ass cheeks. "Shit…" He sighed under his breath and worried his bottom lip as his cock spilled precum.

Ladybug turned around and walked back with a black collar that had a gold bell and a black cat mask. She walked over, fastened the buckle of the collar at the back of his neck, and tied the mask around his head with black satin ribbon. She gripped his chin and pressed her thumb between his lips as she tipped his head back. He looked helpless and his eyelids were lowered in an expression of lust. He bit her thumb and ran his tongue along it. She took in how the black mask went around his eyes and brought the green out of them. It wrapped up his forehead and became ears with rivets at each corner of the ears. It suited him and she found herself gasping for him. She shook it off and walked away again, pulling her thumb from his lips as he sucked on it. She pulled a black leather leash from a drawer and brought it over to him. She hooked it to the collar and wrapped the leash around her fist. "Come." She yanked on it and he stood up.

She peered up at him with a sexy smile and swayed her hips as she walked towards the walk-in closet. "We're gonna have some fun dressing you up."

Adrien groaned and followed her like a hopeless kitten that was looking for a home. Ladybug pushed him down to sit on a velvet pink bench that ran along the middle of the closet. He eagerly watched her as she pulled out a full body harness from one of the long racks. The whole closet had built in white shelving that housed the clothing and shoes. A black chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling and cast a warm light over the room. "I think this would suit you, don't you think?" She turned to face him and held it up. It was a full body, black leather, harness that had multiple buckle points and a long belt cat tail at the back. Two steel rings sat at the bottom of it and one steel ring sat in the middle of the chest piece.

Heat pooled between his thighs and he didn't know if he'd make it that far. He nodded and she smirked at him. "Stand up, Chaton." She quickly undid most of the buckles on it and the sound of clinking metal ricocheted in his ears and made him chew on his bottom lip.

Adrien did as he was told and she set the harness down on the bench that he had been sitting on. She slid her hands up his white button down shirt and undid the top button. He placed his hands on her hips and the feel of leather made him tremble. "Don't touch." She scolded him. He groaned and took his hands off of her.

Ladybug continued to pop each button and place red stained kisses down his muscular chest to right above the button on his jeans. Her heart went wild as she revealed sculpted pecs and perfectly crafted abs, a deep V sat at his hips and made her quiver. He was gorgeous and she was falling in love fast. She shook herself out of it and began to lick and suck on his neck as she slid his shirt down his arms. It fell to the ground and she went to work undoing his pants. Adrien moaned and let her do what she wanted. She ran her palm over his erection and he groaned as she trailed her fingers along the waistband of his tight red boxers. Within moments his pants and boxers were discarded with his shirt. She got on her knees, sliding her fingertips along his sensitive skin. She licked along the underside of his twitching cock and he gasped as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock for a moment, before she stood back up. He whimpered at the loss of her mouth and she reveled in it.

Ladybug slid the black leather harness over his head and onto his shoulders. She then buckled the two side buckles beneath his armpits to the front ring. She trailed her fingertips down his sides and his cock swelled and flexed for her. She then fastened the belts at his hips and the ones that ran below his ass cheeks and along his upper thighs. The last buckle ran between his legs and a metal ring was set in the middle of the front strap. He moaned in anticipation of that ring and how it would feel snug around his dick. She ran her nails up his muscular thighs and he sighed as her fingers grew closer to his aching cock. She smirked up at him and grazed the metal ring over his swollen head and he groaned as she slowly slid it down his shaft. The harder he got the more it added pressure to the base and he couldn't get enough of it. A second ring went around his balls and he moaned for her as she fastened the last buckle.

Chat turned to a floor length mirror and took himself in. He slightly swiveled to look at the long leather tail with a metal end on it. It trailed along the floor. His cock twitched and spilled out more precum as his gaze fell to hers in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed and he could tell she was pressing her thighs together. He watched as a drip ran down her inner thigh, catching the light. He was rubbing off on her and he couldn't have been more thrilled by it.

Ladybug pulled him from the room. "We're gonna start out slow." She walked him over to the bed. "Lay down, pretty kitty."

Chat did as he was told and laid down on the soft bed. She walked around the furniture piece and raised each of his hands to fasten them into padded cuffs, before she fastened his ankles as well. "You're gonna be a good kitty and lay perfectly still." She ran her nails along his hip bone and he groaned and shifted his hips. "That includes those pretty hips of yours." She slapped his hip and he groaned, biting his bottom lip.

She walked over to the wall and grabbed a red feather that was attached to a wand. Ladybug walked over and straddled his thighs, causing her legs to spread and he could see a hint of her glistening pussy that was dripping for him. She ran the feather along each bicep, crossing his chest with it. He moaned and watched her with wanton glowing eyes. Ladybug smirked and ran the feather down his stomach and up and over his cock. She swirled it around the tip and he flexed from the sensation. Ladybug bit her bottom lip and trailed the feather down his cock and around it, making sure to not touch his cock again with it. He whimpered at the loss of feeling and she reached behind her and ran the feather along his inner thighs. She ran the long feather over his balls, leaned forward, and yanked the leash, causing him to rise up on the bed by using his ab muscles. She brought her lips dangerously close to his and her breath feathered his lips. He wanted to kiss her, ravish her, take her and make her cry for mercy. Chat was internally dying for her touch, her pussy, her mouth, anything would suffice. He wasn't picky at the moment.

Ladybug brushed her lips against his and his tongue darted out to taste her, but she shoved him back down into the bed with her palm and he looked up at her with a dark expression as he slowly licked his top lip, peering through his damp bangs. She ran her thumb along his bottom lip and pressed the pad of her thumb past his puffy lips. He moaned and let her put it in between his teeth. He bit down and growled at her with smoldering eyes. Her heart faltered again and she had to push the feeling away from her. She slowly pulled her thumb from his mouth, dragging his lip down slightly. His lip snapped back in place and she gasped at his expression. It was sultry, dark, dangerous, and laced with sin. He was so nervous and awkward at the start of the paperwork and now he was excreting a darkness she had never seen in a man. "Holy shit." She gasped and stood up from him.

He chuckled, feeling good about himself and how he could make her question everything. He turned his head to watch her walk over to the cabinets again. She pulled a gag from the wall that had a metal bar on it. She came back over and sat on his thighs again. Her clit throbbed and her nipples hardened as he looked up at her like she was a goddess. His goddess. "Lift your head."

Chat lifted his head and she placed the metal bit between his teeth and buckled it behind his head. He groaned as the cool metal pressed at the the corners of his mouth. "Good boy." Ladybug smirked and bent down to flick his top lip with her tongue as her leather clad breasts brushed against his chest.

He groaned as she pressed her palms into his chest and slid her wet sex against his cock, pressing it against his lower stomach. Precum streamed onto his taut muscles as she rolled her hips against him. He moaned and pulled at his restraints and tilted his head back into the black silk pillow. "Shit." He mumbled and she gently giggled at his reaction.

"Do you want me, Chat Noir?" Ladybug rolled her hips again with a high pitched moan as his head brushed her clit and she circled her hips.

"Yessss." Chat hissed past the bit and she bit her painted lip.

She slid up his cock and past it, causing it to pop against her ass. He suddenly moaned and she gripped his cock and slapped it against her ass a couple times. He shifted his legs the best he could and she slammed her hands behind her to still them. "Nuh-uh. No moving, kitty." She waited for him to whine and still before she continued to crawl up his body. "Now, I'm gonna sit on your face and you're going to lap up my pussy like a cat licking cream. You got that, pussycat?"

"Yes, Mistress Ladybug." He replied past the metal bar in his mouth and she gripped the black leather upholstered headboard in her fists and lowered her pussy down onto his face. He moaned and opened his mouth wide, pushing his tongue past the bar to run it between her folds. She moaned and bucked her hips against his mouth. Chat groaned and flicked her swollen clit.

She lifted herself for a moment, wanting more from him, and sat back on his chest. "Lift your head."

Chat did as she asked and she unbuckled the gag from his head and removed it. He stretched his mouth out and licked the corners of his lips. She slid back up and lowered herself back down to his lips. He greedily ran his tongue from her opening to her clit with a moan that vibrated in the back of his throat. She crushed his mouth with her pussy and he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked, while he flicked it with the tip of his tongue. Her toes curled, her muscles tensed up, and she bucked her hips. Ladybug tightened her grip on the headboard as she rode out her orgasm. He groaned and shifted his hips. All he wanted to do was bury himself inside of her, wanted to feel her walls surrounding him, milking him until he couldn't handle it anymore. Until he was cuming hot and gasping for air. Until he was calling out her name and she was screaming his.

Ladybug sighed as she came down from her high and she climbed off of him. She walked over and pulled a leather blindfold and flogger from the wall. "Lift your head again." Ladybug ordered and he did as he was told.

She fastened the bit gag back in place and then the blindfold. The only thing he had was his hearing. He panted as he heard her walk around the bed. It echoed in his mind and he trembled. His cock couldn't get any harder and at this point his tip was slick with precum. His balls ached for release and his dick was as solid as it could get, throbbing with his raised heartbeat. She ran the flogger along his biceps to his forearms. She let it run down his chest to his stomach and over his cock. He groaned loudly as the cool leather strands enveloped his aching cock. "Fuck." He bit the word out and flexed his hands into fists above his head. She smiled and ran the flogger down each thigh and he gasped.

"Are you ready to fuck me, Chaton?" Ladybug smirked and lightly flicked the flogger against his hip bones. He flinched and whimpered as she once again ran it across his hips, grazing his swollen cock. "Are you ready to sink your warm, hard, giant cock into my tight, wet, pussy?"

"Please, Mistress Ladybug. I can't anymore." The metal ring had begun to add pressure to the base of his cock and balls. He couldn't handle it anymore. His breathing came out in short pants and his chest rose and fell, while his legs shook.

Ladybug climbed onto the bed and brushed her wet sex against his cock and he moaned, raising his hips to meet hers. She slammed her hands down onto his hip bones to still them. "Don't move, Sin Kitty."

Chat groaned and she rolled her hips, catching the tip of his cock on her tight entrance. She coated him in her slick juices and he gasped as she slowly swirled her hips and slipped his head into her warm pussy. "Ah, shit. Fuck…" He sighed past the metal in his mouth and she giggled.

"Feel good, kitty?" Ladybug gripped the leather straps that ran down his pecs and slid further down onto his cock. He groaned loud as her walls surrounded him, pressing him when she flexed her muscles.

"Yes, Mistress Ladybug." Chat spoke past the bar between his teeth as she slid all the way down to the base. Her ass rubbed against his pelvis and balls as she rolled her hips.

She bent her knees and began to bounce up and down on him. She cried out in soft moans as she ground down on him. Chat loudly groaned as she circled her hips and pumped up and down harder. "Ah, ah, ah… Chaton…" Ladybug mewled his nickname and he growled from his chest.

She undid his wrist restraints and pulled the leash, causing him to sit up. Ladybug lifted her leather dress up and over her head. She removed his blindfold and he blinked his eyes, letting them focus on her. His lips parted at the sight of her in a pastel pink harness that wrapped around her breasts to her back. Two bows sat where the straps met the sides of her breasts. Her hips were wrapped in thin leather straps that went around her ass and thighs, pressing the lips of her sex towards each other. His cock spread them and she moaned as she slid his hands up her toned stomach to cup her breasts. He ran his thumbs over her nipples and tugged on them as he panted. She rolled her hips and fucked him harder with her head flung back in a scream. Chat breathed hard and swallowed as he felt her body shiver. He grazed her nipples with his nails and she cried out and gripped his harness with her fists, pulling him closer to her.

He pressed his palms behind him, lifted his hips, and moved with her. She brought his lips mere inches from hers and he slowly licked his top lip, peering up at her like a helpless kitten. He wanted to kiss her, to feel her tongue on his. He wanted to feel full in all aspects by her. To feel something more than being degraded by the world. More than being seen as a model and a sexy body to hang clothing on.

He panted and moaned as he neared the edge. He brought her breasts to his lips and flicked and sucked each peaked nipple with his tongue and lips.

"Cum for me, Chaton." Ladybug softly ordered and rocked her hips harder against him.

He cried out and felt the rubber band snap, as he came hard within her. She gasped and cried out, joining him over the edge. They panted and gripped at anything as they both succumbed to their pleasure. Chat panted and fell back against the bed and she got up and undid his gag. She pressed kisses to the reddened corners of his mouth and kissed along his wrists. She pressed soft kisses along his skin and down his legs. She undid the restraints at his ankles and rubbed the redness from them. He sighed as she undid the buckles on his harness and released his cock and balls from the rings. He sat up and pulled the leather from him. He went to remove the mask and she stopped him. "Leave it on, kitty."

Chat gave in and dropped his hands from his mask and he swallowed hard, laying back onto the bed. Ladybug crawled back up his body and straddled his hips. Her cum soaked pussy coated his soft cock and he felt himself get hard again for her. She leaned over him and brushed the back of her hand along his cheek. "You're such a beautiful man." Ladybug ran her finger beneath his chin and he softly moaned, chasing it with his tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

"My father ask you to come by?" Adrien snuck up behind Marinette and she jumped, clutching the material in her hand to her chest.

"You scared me." Marinette smacked him in the chest and he rubbed the spot with his palm. "You know how he gets. I closed my boutique down for my lunch break and made time to stop by."

"Right." Adrien nodded and licked his lips. "Well, it was nice of you to use up your lunch, helping my father."

Adrien had been building up feelings for her, but he never thought she'd accept him for his sexual needs. Never thought that she would be okay with dominating him in the way that he needed. That he wanted. He always saw her as someone that would want to be dominated and not the other way around. But she was sweet, nice, caring, selfless, creative, and his closest friend. She often stood up for him to his father or distracted his father when he was getting too coarse. Adrien felt like he owed her everything and if she knew about his sexual needs… he thought she would never talk to him again. So, he pushed back his feelings for her. Pushed back his thoughts of marrying her and buying her a nice house on the Seine.

"Do anything exciting with your day off?" Marinette smiled at him and began to fold the fabric over her arm. She was busy packing everything back up. He shook himself from his thoughts at the sound of her voice.

"Um…" He rubbed the back of his neck and didn't look her in the eye. "No, not really. I read. Yeah… I- I read. A classic novel."

"Oh?" Marinette looked at him from the corner of her eye with a smug expression. "What classic novel was it?"

"It was… _Wuthering Heights._ " Adrien gave her a fake smile and she put her bag over her shoulder.

"That's a good story. I've read it once or twice." Marinette smiled at him seeing past his lies.

He cleared his throat, put his hands in his pockets, and rocked on his feet. "So, anyway. I have to go meet with my father. I'll talk to you later? Are you up for a Mecha Strike tournament later?"

Marinette smiled at him. "Sure, Adrien. I'd love to. Online tonight?"

"Sounds perfect. See you in the lobby." Adrien smiled and walked past her to his father's office.

Marinette shook her head. She couldn't stop seeing him in leather, tied up to the bed, pumping into her, moaning her name, gasping, flexing for her, devouring her, and letting her take him to the edge of oblivion. A tremble ran through her body and she blushed. She turned to look at him from her peripheral and caught him walking with his head held high. Something about him seemed different like he was more relaxed and happier. Something in her broke and her heart threw itself against her chest. She felt flushed and the room got hotter.

Marinette had never felt that way about Adrien, but something about him now made her want him. But it wasn't like it was when she was Mistress Ladybug… She found herself wanting him to take the reigns. She wanted him to take control and something about that scared her.

Her thoughts soon spiraled to candle lit dates and cuddling by a fire. She began to panic more and more as she began to feel herself fall. Marinette quickly ran from the mansion and got into her car. Her eyes flew wide and she began to punch the steering wheel. "No, no, no, no!" Tears fell from her eyes and she grabbed her bangs in frustration. Her heart felt like it was in her throat and her stomach turned. She didn't want to feel. She didn't want to date. She didn't want to deal with this. She didn't want to fall! Not again! Not after what happened to her in the past. Not after Nate had hurt her. How he had controlled her in and out of the bedroom.

She sniffed and started her car. She had to get back to her clothing shop. She had to hit the gas. She had to move. She had to do anything. Anything to make it stop. To make the pain stop. She needed control. Wanted it. It was the one thing she had that was good. The one thing that she could do right. She had to gain it back for herself.

Her store was slowly losing business and it was becoming hard to pay the bills. Her design degree had gotten her nowhere and the only people that really cared for her designs were Gabriel Agreste and Jagged Stone, but even they didn't pay her often. She quickly peeled out of the mansion gates and headed back to her boutique.

She parked in the underground garage and made her way to the surface. She walked up to her boutique and unlocked the door. She sighed and stepped inside. Marinette knew that she would only get in a few customers the rest of the day, but at least she had something to look forward to afterwards. She needed to destress and while video games didn't really help, as well as, if she had Chat under her fingertips… it was still something to take her mind off of her life.

Marinette leaned on the counter and waited for someone to come into her shop. She had tried everything to draw people in, but nothing seemed to be working anymore. After a few hours, she chose to just close her shop for the day. She couldn't handle the stress of not selling anything and she was tired of watching people walk past her windows. Always looking and never actually stepping foot inside.

She grabbed her purse and locked up the shop. She made her way to her car and drove to her apartment. She needed to be free and all she wanted to do was sit on the couch and play games with her close friend/client.

She opened her apartment door and fell onto her pastel pink couch. She put her pink gaming headset on and picked up her silver controller. "Hey, Adrien!" She smiled and spoke in a cheerful voice.

"Are you ready to lose?" Adrien challenged her and she giggled.

"I don't know about that. Are _YOU_ ready to lose, Adrien?" Marinette teased and he gasped.

"How dare you assume that you will win over me." Adrien pretended to be offended and she laughed harder.

"We'll see about that." Marinette picked her usual ladybug character, while he picked his usual black cat one.

"Oh you're on!" Adrien yelled into his neon green headset and she became determined.

After hours of playing, Adrien accepted his defeat. "Alright, you win. I bow down to the fighter game queen."

"Thank you, thank you! I'll take you on your knees now." Marinette quickly covered her mouth in shock. She slowly dropped her hands from her lips. "I- I don't know where that came from."

Silence invaded their conversation for a moment before she heard him clear his throat and burst into a laugh.

She awkwardly giggled and rubbed the back of her neck with a blush. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Marinette. Really." Adrien's laugh calmed down with each word and he sighed. "Maybe next time I'll make you kneel for me." He was just as shocked by his own words. He wasn't one to take control, yet there he was talking about it like he was into that. That he could do that when he knew he couldn't. Taking control reminded him too much of his father and he didn't want to be anything like him.

He heard her gasp in his headset and his cheeks flushed. His heart throbbed and he felt his cock flex at the thought of holding Marinette down. At the thought of tying her up in rope by wrapping it around her, in expertly tied knots, that surrounded her breasts and held her arms behind her back. The thought of suspending her from the ceiling and lapping at her folds with his tongue. He wondered what she tasted like with adrenaline pumping through her veins. What she would look like blindfolded and spread open with a spreader bar. What she would look like with a ball gag in her mouth. He groaned without thinking and Marinette cleared her throat.

"Um… I think I need to go to sleep. I have to be up early tomorrow and um.. You know how that is. Sleep is important. Have to get those eight hours in." She giggled and worried her bottom lip. A part of her hoped that Chat would show up tonight. Adrien's groan was the same as when she had had her way with him and it was sending electricity between her thighs, that had her wet and begging for him.

"Uh… me too." Adrien slumped on his couch and undid his jeans. He slid his hand beneath the band and ran his hand along the length of himself. "I'll see you later. I mean- talk to you later."

"You too." Marinette took her headset off and clutched her throat as she turned off her game. Her clit throbbed and her throat felt dry. Her heart raced and her face flushed as his groan repeated over and over in her mind.

Adrien moaned and slid his jeans past his hips, setting his cock free. He ran his hand along his shaft and circled his thumb around the swollen head, spreading the precum around. He leaned his head back and groaned as he groped his balls at the same time. Memories of Mistress Ladybug filled his mind and he got lost in it as his hand sped up and formed a rhythm along his hard dick. Adrien slowed down his pace and reached for his phone with parted lips and damp bangs. He looked for Mistress Ladybug's number and hit the call button. Adrien softly moaned as he tightened his grip and leaned further down into his couch. He was so close, but he wanted to be punished for what he was doing. He wanted her to disapprove of his moment of weakness. To hear her scolding him.

"Hello?" Her voice came through his phone and he moaned in response. "Are you being a bad kitty, Chaton? You know what happens when you're a bad pussycat, don't you?" Her voice became teasing and sultry.

"Are- you- going to punish me…?" Adrien bit out each word and softly groaned at the end.

"Why don't you come over here and find out for yourself?" Ladybug challenged him and he groaned again, feeling himself near the edge. "And don't you cum, Chaton."

Adrien whined as he forced his hand to stop. "Be there in ten."

"I'll see you then, Sin Kitty." Ladybug hung up her phone and began to run around looking for an outfit to wear. Her pulse was elevated and she felt like her skin was on fire. She didn't know how much more of Adrien she could handle. He was too much and it was killing her. She could get through this. She had to.

It didn't take long for Adrien to show up at her place. He eagerly knocked on the door and she opened it. Adrien immediately fell to his knees before she even had a chance to close her door. She could tell his jeans were uncomfortable and with the way his fingernails were digging into his thighs, she could tell he was ready to play.

"We're not in the room yet." She looked at him in shock through her red lace mask. She wore a one piece red leather outfit. It had a sweetheart neckline and the bottoms were short and curved along her ass cheeks, causing a crescent of rounded skin to show at the base of the leather. Ruffles ran along the hem that curved around her hips. Delicate straps of leather peaked from her red outfit and criss-crossed over her breasts and circled her upper thighs. A short sleeved, black silk, kimono draped along her body and black heels sat on her feet. She was just as breathtaking as before, causing his cock to flex and swell to its brink. He didn't know how much longer he would last.

"Permission to stand, Mistress Ladybug?" Adrien spoke and she could hear the strain in his voice.

Ladybug walked up to him and placed her fingers under his chin, tilting his face up. He looked at her with heavily lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. He shifted his thighs and his hands itched to touch himself. To release his built up tension. "What got you so riled up, Chat Noir?"

"I feel ashamed to say." Adrien looked away from her and his cheeks burned redder.

"Come. Let's go to my room. What happens in there stays in there." Ladybug smiled and slowly let her hand slide from beneath his chin.

He swallowed hard and followed her. Adrien stepped inside and left to the walk-in closet to put on the outfit she had picked for him. It was a black leather suit that had a zipper down the front. The zipper pull was a gold bell and the collar of the suit was made to wrap around your neck. He undressed and changed into the skin tight suit. He slipped on the belt tail and clawed gloves. Then the boots, which had steel toes. He swallowed hard as he opened the red box beside him to find a black mask and a pair of black cat ears. Both of them were made of a matching leather. He tied the mask around his head and placed the ears in his hair. Adrien turned to the mirror and took in how he looked. He messed up his hair and let it hang in his chartreuse eyes before he walked back out to her.

The suit didn't hide much and he noticed her eyes drift down from his chest to the bulge that rested between his thighs. Chat suddenly forgot the rule when he caught her rosy cheeks. Forgot that he was supposed to be on his knees.

He started walking towards her with intent in his eyes. Her heart raced and she gasped as she saw his dangerous expression, one of lust and sexual frustration. Ladybug snapped out of it and pushed him back by his chest and she looked away. "On your knees."

Chat stopped in his tracks, suddenly brought back to reality by her words and he dropped to the floor and obediently placed his hands on his thighs.

Ladybug began to panic, realizing that he may have begun to have feelings for her too, but it wasn't what she wanted from him. She didn't want him to have feelings for her. She didn't want this. She wanted to have fun. That's it. She placed her heel in the middle of his chest and slid it up to his chin. "I'll ask you this once. You have one chance to answer."

He peered up at her, panting hard. He looked up at her with a glare that cut through her like a hot knife. "Yes, Mistress Ladybug."

"Do you have feelings for me?" Ladybug gave him a serious expression. One that was deeply rooted in her own fear of falling. She shouldn't care if he was. It didn't even matter. So what if he had feelings for her? So what if he had come at her?

Chat's bottom lip quivered and he looked down at his lap and shook his head.

"You have feelings for someone else? A woman I remind you of?" Ladybug's heart skipped as she watched him nod. She could feel shame radiate off of him as he admitted that to her.

"Yes, Mistress Ladybug." Chat spoke and sighed, letting his shoulders slump.

Ladybug wanted to run. She wanted to fall backwards and leave him in the room alone, but as soon as the panic set in… anger and betrayal coated it and strangled it to death. "Who is she?" Jealousy filled her veins and pumped adrenaline through her.

Chat just shook his head and held his fisted hands out at her, hoping she'd drop it and just punish him. Show him how much lower he was to her. How he deserved to be treated. He heard her sigh and soon she was sitting in front of him. "Let me guess… you don't think she'll accept your lifestyle?"

Chat nodded and didn't look in her eyes. She grabbed his wrists and placed them onto his lap. She cupped his cheek and brought his face up so that his eyes were level with hers. "If she can't see past that… then she's not worth your time, Kitty."

Chat nuzzled her hand and felt comfort in her touch. She warmly smiled and stood up, yanking him up with her. "Now, be a good pussycat and go over to that chaise lounge."

Chat stood up and walked over to it. She walked over to the wall of bars and pulled a spreader bar from the wall. She sauntered back over and pushed him onto the lounge by his chest. He fell back onto it and looked up at her with parted lips. His cock twitched and she threw the bar beside him. Chat watched her slowly let her kimono fall from her arms to the floor and he swallowed hard.

She walked over and straddled his thighs. "You've been a bad… kitty, Chaton." She wrapped her hands behind his neck and suddenly tugged his head back by his soft hair. He groaned as she brought her lips close to his and ground her pussy against his dick. "You've been a bad- bad- kitty." She bounced with each word and then hungrily pressed a deep kiss against his lips and his hands went to her ass and he groped it. She gasped and slapped his hands off of her and he chuckled against her kiss.

Ladybug leaned back in his lap, letting her breasts kiss the air, while her palms pressed right above his knees. He swallowed hard as she took his hands and skimmed them up her stomach. She made him knead her breasts in his hands and he groaned. Ladybug rocked her hips against him and he groaned louder as precum spilled from the tip of his cock.

She leaned back up with her bottom lip between her teeth and gripped the bell pull on his suit. She slowly pulled it down and licked along his pecs. Ladybug skimmed her teeth against each of his nipples and he blushed as she sucked on one of them. She trailed her heated kisses up his chest to his neck, where she lavished his pulse point. He moaned as she rolled her hips, sliding his suit down his arms and to his waist. He brought his hands to her hips and she grabbed them and slammed them down beside his hips. "Don't touch, Kitty Cat." Ladybug whispered along his ear and nibbled on his earlobe.

Chat groaned and she stood up to walk back over to the cabinets. She opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of padded black leather handcuffs. She turned on the stereo system and _No Me Importa_ by In This Moment began to play. She walked back over to him with the restraints dangling on her index finger. She swayed her hips and slowly slid her hand along her collar bone to the thin red strap on her shoulder. She let it fall down before she did the same with the second one. She bit her bottom lip and put the chains that connected the handcuffs between her teeth and he moved his hips, feeling his cock flex. She bent over and touched her right foot before sliding her hands up her leg to her thigh.

She then slid her hands slowly down her taut stomach to where she needed him most. She softly moaned and let her knees buckle in towards each other, as she ran her hands between her thighs and threw her head back in bliss. He groaned as he watched her undo the clasps between her thighs. She slid her hands up her back and suddenly pulled the clasps up her spine undone. She threw it to the bed and he took in her harness. It was different then last time, but it drove him just as wild, if not more.

He panted and took in how the black thin leather straps wrapped around her body. They contoured to her breasts and ran across her chest, meeting in the middle with a small silver ring. A leather strap ran down to just below her breasts and two more straps wrapped around her bust to meet at another small metal ring. The middle strap followed the line of her stomach and more criss crossing leather straps connected to a third ring. Two silver rings sat at each hip and went down into another two rings that held leather straps around her upper thighs like a garter belt. Red lace lingerie sat beneath it and he groaned at the sight of her in it.

She swayed her hips and took the cuffs from her teeth. "Get on your hands and knees, pretty kitty."

Chat shifted on the chaise lounge and put his forearms on the part of the couch that sloped up into an arm rest. His knees pressed into the couch cushion and she straddled his calf and brought his hands behind his back. His shoulders and chest pressed against the armrest and he bit back a moan. She buckled each wrist into the cuffs and pulled on the chain. "Good, Kitty? You're not gonna utter that safeword are you?"

"No, Mistress Ladybug." Chat bit into the plush couch as she slid his suit down his hips. She chased the tight fabric with her lips and his hips rocked.

"Don't move, Chaton." She slapped him across the ass and he stopped moving. He needed this. He wanted this and he knew Marinette would never give him this satisfaction. This intense need to be dominated, to be owned by someone like this mysterious woman.

"Yes, Mistress Ladybug." Chat gasped as he felt her spread his legs. Suddenly, he felt two padded cuffs buckle around his ankles.

"Ready, kitty?" Ladybug smirked and he gasped as she quickly extended the bar between his ankles, causing them to spread further apart.

"Shit." Chat moaned and felt his cock throb. He wanted to touch himself, wanted her to suck him, to lick him, to run her hands along his hard dick.

She ran her fingers between his legs and cupped his balls in her hand and palmed him. He moaned and tried to shift his hips to get her to touch his throbbing cock, but she just spanked his ass for moving. "What did I say?"

"Sorry, Mistress Ladybug." Chat growled deep within his chest and she let her hand slide along the top of his ass as she got up from the lounge.

Ladybug walked over to the cabinet and opened a drawer. She pulled out a black leather blindfold, an anal plug, lube, and a silicone cock ring. She walked back over and he watched her with parted lips as she smirked and slid the blindfold in front of his beautiful eyes. She tied it around his head and gripped his chin, turning his head slightly so that she could press her lips to his. He hungrily kissed her, letting his tongue glide along hers in a frantic kiss. Ladybug moaned and sighed as she ripped his face from hers and slapped his cheek. "You're a naughty kitty."

"You're my dirty pretty." Chat smirked back at her and she pretended to be offended.

"How dare you, you mangy alley cat." She slapped his ass and gripped it, spreading him wide. He groaned and his fists clenched along his spine.

He groaned as she stuck her finger between her lips and made them wet. She slid her middle finger inside of him. "Ah, fuck." He pressed his forehead into the arm of the couch and groaned as precum spilled from his swollen head.

Ladybug reached around him and slid a stretchy cock ring around his dick. It pressed into him and added pressure at the base of his cock and he cried out as she added a second finger into his ass. She pumped her fingers in and out of him and he flexed his hands as his cock dripped onto the soft velvet. "Are you going to touch yourself again?"

"No, Mistress Ladybug." Chat groaned loudly and bit his bottom lip till it bled.

Ladybug saw the hint of red and pulled him up onto his knees, but the chains that connected his wrists. She turned his head and bit his bottom lip, drawing his blood into her mouth. It tasted metallic and dark, like him. He groaned and let her suck on his bottom lip before he ran his tongue along her lips, begging for more. She let his lip go and pushed him back down to the couch. "That's enough. You'll get spoiled."

Chat groaned as she removed her fingers from his ass. She put lube on her hand and began to coat the toy in the slick clear liquid. She ran her hand up his spine and he relaxed as she pressed chaste kisses along his shoulder. "Ready?" She purred into his ear and he gasped as she slowly slid the plug into his ass.

"Ah!" Chat cried out and rocked his hips as more precum spilled onto the couch. She nestled it into his ass and slid between his thighs and laid her back against the bar.

She flicked the tip of his hard cock with her tongue and he moaned louder. She swirled her tongue around him and he flexed. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft and wrapped her lips around his head, pumping him with her hand and mouth in tandem. He panted and rocked his hips into her mouth. She moaned, sending vibrations through his cock.

He was near the edge and it didn't take long. He could feel his muscles tightening up. Could feel his breath catch. Words escaped him and he couldn't even concentrate on anything but the toy in his ass and her mouth.

"Cum for me, baby." Ladybug let him go with a wet pop and spoke as she ran her hand along him.

Chat groaned and she used her free hand to move the toy in and out of his tight asshole, while she used her other hand, mouth, and tongue to work his throbbing cock. "Shit, Mistress- Ladybug. Oh God. Hah- ah- fuck."

She sped up the pace and brought him over the edge, increasing the rhythm and pressure behind her actions. He spilled hot cum into her mouth and she greedily drank it from him. He tasted sweet and she couldn't get enough. His hips slowed down with each gentle tug she gave him and she slowly removed the anal plug from his ass. Ladybug took the ring off of him and set them aside.

He panted and tried to not let his knees give out with her under him. She slid back out from under him with flushed cheeks and swollen red hued lips. "You're not done yet, Kitty. You still need to help a bug out."

Chat groaned at her words and she undid his ankles and handcuffs. She rubbed his ankles and wrists, placing soothing kisses to each one. Chat marveled in how she took great care in rubbing the redness away and how she placed loving kisses against his irritated skin. "Anything, Mistress Ladybug." He sighed and turned to lean his back against the arm of the chaise lounge, while she stood beside him.

"I want you to dominate me." Ladybug blushed and Chat's lips fell open.

"Excuse me?" Chat was at a loss for words.

"You heard me. Dominate me." Ladybug felt her heart race. She wasn't sure if she could handle it and part of her hoped that he would say his safeword. That he would say no.

Chat worried his bottom lip and his heart raced in his chest. He began to pant as she stood and waited for his answer. He felt like a cornered cat and he wanted a way to escape. "Macaron." Chat whispered, ashamed. Ashamed that that was the deal breaker. That _that_ was what made him say no.

"Macaron?" Ladybug's eyes went wide at his safeword. She was surprised to say the least.

Chat worried his bottom lip and nodded. "Macaron." Tears fell down his cheeks and she suddenly sat down beside him and pulled him to her chest. "I- I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Adrien." Ladybug broke from her character for a moment to try and fix the broken man. Her broken friend. Her broken kitty.

He shivered at his actual name and she let him go to go grab his over shirt. She wrapped it around his shoulders and he curled into himself. "I- I'm so sorry. I'm ashamed that that is my limit. That I can't do that for you. That I've never been able to do that for a woman."

"Don't be." Ladybug smiled warmly at him and removed his blindfold, mask, and ears. She ran her hands through his damp blonde hair. Ladybug sighed and worried her bottom lip. "I can't be submissive."

Adrien looked up at her in shock. He thought she would be able to play both sides.

"Hard limit for me." Ladybug giggled at how ashamed and stupid she felt. "But there is one man that I have just realized that I would sub for. But he's just a friend."

Adrien swallowed hard and watched her cheeks flush. He suddenly realized how similar they were. How she was going through what he was. "I too have a woman that I would dom for, but we're just friends. Have been for years."

Ladybug's eyes flew open wide and she suddenly relaxed and giggled. "I guess we're both a couple of fucked up people."

Adrien chuckled and relaxed on the couch. "I guess we are." He sighed and stood up. "I'm going to just go get dressed." He pointed to the closet and she nodded with a smile.

"Go ahead, Chaton." Ladybug shared a smile with him and he left into the walk-in closet.

She walked over to slip her black kimono back onto her shoulders and she tied it around her waist. Ladybug sat on the bed and laid back. Her thoughts filtered to Adrien and she worried her bottom lip. He came back out of the closet in the clothes that he wore to meet his father. Her clit swelled and she ran her fingers between her thighs and parted them, giving him a view. "Can I ask you for one more favor?"

"Anything, Mistress Ladybug." Adrien sighed watching her run her fingers along her slick folds.

"Lick my pussy like you mean it." Ladybug softly mewled and slipped her middle finger into her tight opening. She moaned and watched him with a sultry expression.

"With pleasure, Mistress Ladybug." Adrien groaned and gasped at the words that fell from her parted lips.

"Chaton? Call me M'Lady." Ladybug sighed and he moaned louder as he leapt onto the bed and grabbed her thighs, bringing her closer to his mouth.

He spread her folds and ran his tongue between them, tasting her. She was sweet like honey and he couldn't get enough of her. He wrapped his lips around her swollen clit and sucked as he flicked it with his tongue. He reached up and tweaked her peaked nipples through the silky fabric and she arched her back and cried out.

She undid her kimono and he rolled her nipples through the thin lace. She cried out as he sped up his tongue and brought her over the edge, shaking his head back and forth while sucking on her clit. Her toes curled and she felt her muscles tense up as she fell over the edge. Her vision went black for a second as she closed her eyes and screamed out with her fingers buried in his soft hair. "Ah… Adrien!"

Adrien moaned at hearing his own name on her lips instead of kitty or any other cat oriented name and she sighed as she came down from her high. She dug her nails into the back of his button down shirt and he climbed up her body. She clutched him to her body and caught her breath. Her heart felt like it was exploding and he looked down at her, panting. She gazed into his emerald eyes and noticed the golden specks in them. They stayed like that for a while, just drinking each other in. Adrien slowly ran his fingers up her cheek and went to push the lace mask up and off of her eyes, when she pulled his hand away. "Don't. I don't show my clients my face without the mask."

Adrien groaned and pressed his forehead to hers, letting his hand fall beside her shoulder. "I understand."

Ladybug wanted him to see, wanted him to know who she was. That she was his close friend and had been for years. That she had fallen for him. That she wanted him, all of him. She didn't care if he didn't dominate. It didn't matter to her. She just wanted him. All of him, but she knew she couldn't do that. She knew it was better to keep her distance. To separate her two worlds. So, she pushed him slightly and he got off of her. She fixed her kimono and sighed. "You should go. Our time is up."

"When can I see you again?" Adrien was desperate at this point. He wanted to get to know her. To know more about her.

"Tomorrow night." Ladybug smiled and walked him to her front door.

"I'll see you then, M'Lady." Adrien took her hand, bowed, and brushed his soft lips against her knuckles.

Ladybug giggled and pushed him up to stand. "Alright, okay. Goodnight, Chaton."

"Goodnight, M'Lady." And with that Adrien left.

Ladybug closed her door and fell against it. She slid down the wooden door and brought her knees to her chest. Tears fell from her eyes as her heart ached. She wanted to be with Adrien more than anything, but she didn't know if he wanted her. And she was scared of being hurt again. Scared of being in a relationship. Scared of what he would think of her.

 **Song she's stripping to:**

 **No Me Importa by In This Moment**


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette was standing at the counter of her boutique when the door opened. Her heart jumped at the thought that she might have a customer. "Welcome to Coccinelle." Marinette put on a smile, but when she looked up and saw who it was, it faded.

"Hey, Marinette." Adrien smiled at her and she tried to hide her blush.

"H-hey, Adrien." Marinette smiled at him and her heart sped up. "What brings you into my shop?"

"I had some time to kill and thought I'd stop by. It's been a while since I was in here." Adrien smiled and ran his hands along one of the spring dresses. "Is this new?"

"Yeah, I made it the other day." Marinette smiled and walked over to look at it with him.

"It's beautiful." He smiled and went to turn around, not realizing she was right there. He ran into her and she knocked into his chest.

Marinette giggled. "S-sorry. I'm so clumsy. Although, you know that. Um-" She looked up at him with heated cheeks and Adrien awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Y-yeah. Um… So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me? You know like we used to?" He left his hand on his neck as he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Of course. Yeah. Just let me close up." Marinette smiled and stepped around him to flip the open sign to closed.

"So, you really don't get much business do you? I mean aside from my father and Jagged." Adrien picked up a blown glass paperweight that she had commissioned from a local artist. She had been trying to sell them, but she had only sold one since she had gotten them in.

"No, no, I don't. I haven't made a sale in a few days. Um… oh there it is." She found her purse and picked it up from behind the counter. She was too distracted and her thoughts were all over the place. Her mind kept filtering to the night before and whenever she looked at Adrien, that's what she saw.

"Alright, well. Where should we eat at?" Adrien awkwardly put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Something cheap. No sales means I don't have much to my name at the moment. Sorry." Marinette rambled and felt guilty for not being about to pay for much. Not that he was surprised by that little known fact.

Adrien chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Her cheeks flushed darker and she squeaked as he leaned into her. "It's okay. I asked you because I was offering to pay for it." He smiled at her and she awkwardly looked away.

"I couldn't ask you to do that. It's okay." Marinette tried to escape from his hold, but he caught her upper arm.

"I insist. Please." Adrien gave her a worried expression that showed something deeper and Marinette's lips parted. His expression spoke over his words and she gave in.

"Okay. We can go wherever you want." Marinette watched his expression change to one of happiness.

"Thank you." Adrien smiled and something about him seemed relieved and a part of her didn't understand why.

"So, where are we headed Monsieur Agreste?" Marinette smiled up at him and he swallowed hard. His mind raced and fell into thoughts of Ladybug.

"How about the cafe down the way?" Adrien shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Sounds amazing, Adrien." Marinette followed him out of the shop and locked the door behind them.

She walked beside him and their hands brushed. Electricity ran through their hands and she jumped. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Adrien chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um- actually… I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Yes?" Marinette turned to face him. She wondered if he had figured it out. If he knew who she was. If he knew that she had been the one giving him pleasure. Giving him what he so desperately needed, wanted.

"I… how do I say this?" Adrien sighed and stopped walking.

"Take your time. I have all of the patience in the world." Marinette smiled and held onto his words like they were her only way to breath.

"I really appreciate the fact that you create new designs and that you stop by to talk to my father. That you put him in his place for me. I- I really like that about you. You're amazing, Marinette." Adrien nervously smiled at her and she could tell he hiding something, but she let it go.

Marinette was sad that he hadn't figured it out. That he hadn't looked at her in the same way as Ladybug. All he had to do was put a lace mask on her and there she was, plain as day. She put on the best smile she could. "Thank you, Adrien. You're pretty amazing yourself."

Adrien nodded with a smile and they continued to walk to the cafe.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ladybug sat in her room in a full pastel pink see-through lace suit. It covered her from her feet to her chin. A light pink leather mask sat over her eyes and she had pink cat ears on her head. A leather harness crossed across her chest and down to her upper thighs. It contoured to her curves and rounded beasts. She tapped her fingernails on the comforter and waited for Chat to come out in the outfit she had picked for him.

He stepped out of the closet in black vinyl short shorts. A silver zipper ran down the front and between his legs and they tied up the sides, showing off his skin. A black leather collar with a golden bell sat at his neck and it jingled as he walked. A black leather mask sat over his emerald eyes and a pair of cat ears sat in his messy blonde hair. The steel toed boots sat on his feet like they had the day before and she bit her lip and spread her thighs for him.

He groaned as he took in her pussy through the lace and the tight material pressed against his hardening cock, causing him to be uncomfortable. He could see the outline of her clit and her inner lips. The dark pink folds stood out behind the pastel pinks of her outfit and he noticed how a wet spot had formed on the fabric. She ran her fingers over her folds and leaned her head back, pressing her breasts to the air. "Do you want me, Chaton?"

Her voice came out in a soft mewl and Chat about lost his composure.

"Yes, M'Lady." Chat sighed and walked up to her with his runway stride.

Her cheeks flushed and her heart beat loudly in her ears. She hadn't seen that walk with him dressed the way he was and it nearly killed her. Her eyes went wide as he crawled over her on the bed and looked deeply into her eyes. Ladybug became determined and she grabbed his shoulder and pushed him onto the bed, straddling his hips and locking padded cuffs onto his wrists. She connected them to his collar. "There, now. If you raise your hands or pull them down… it'll choke you. Silly kitty." She poked him in the nose and he groaned, shifting his hips beneath her.

She grabbed the chain and pulled him up so that his lips were close to hers and she slowly flicked his parted top lip with her tongue and he moaned. Chat winced as the shorts pressed his hard cock down against his balls. "Feeling uncomfortable, Chaton?" Ladybug smirked and ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he softly growled. She slid her hand beneath her, raised her hips, and slowly unzipped his tight shorts. She raised her hips more to let him spring free. He gasped and sighed as relief hit him. "Better, kitty?"

"Yes, M'Lady." Chat sighed and she bit his bottom lip, breaking the cut from the day before open again. A bead of red liquid bubbled up and she flicked it with her tongue. He moaned and hissed as his wound stung.

She ran her nails along his chest as he used his abs to balance himself. He sighed and tilted his head back as her nails lightly trailed over his pecs and shoulders. She began to massage his shoulder muscles and felt how tight they were. "Stressed?"

"Not here, Mistress Ladybug. Not with you." Chat explained himself. He didn't want her to think that these sessions were making him stress out when it was, in fact, doing the opposite for him. If he didn't have her than he felt out of place. Like something was off. Lonely even. She was his highlight of his day and night.

"I see. Work? Your father?" Ladybug didn't want to talk about this. She didn't want to hear about his personal life. She knew it all too well already and it only made it all the more real that he was in fact, Adrien Agreste.

"Both, M'Lady." Chat sighed into her massage and she smiled at him.

"Well, you're with me now. Let's forget about all that, shall we? Make our own little oasis?" Ladybug wrapped her arms around his neck and bit and sucked on his pulse point.

He groaned and they fell back onto the bed. Ladybug got up off of the bed, walked over to the recessed displays along the wall, and grabbed a pastel pink flogger. She also grabbed a gag that held a silver ring in the center and an anal plug that had a long black tail attached to it from a couple drawers.

"I want you in that sex swing over there, Chat Noir." Ladybug smirked at him and he obeyed her command.

He got up and walked over to the swing that was hanging in the corner. It had two thick bands that were made to support a person's body, while two small rounded cuffs hung at the sides. She touched his shoulders and turned him to face her. She undid his padded cuffs from his wrists and collar. Ladybug watched him while she raised his wrists to her lips and lovingly kissed each one.

"Why do you do that?" His cock flexed and he tried to catch his breath as he watched her caress and massage his wrists. As his heart warned at the fact that she always took care of him. She always made sure that he was comfortable and okay. Even when bruises were left behind… she would kiss each one, as if, she was healing them with her love. No, not love. With her expertise. He shook himself away from the word, love. She had warned him about falling and yet there he was giving her one of the most important words to him.

"It can't always be pain, Chaton." Ladybug winked at him, yanked his shorts down for him to step out of them, and brought him over to the swing. "Sit on that strap there and the other one should support your shoulders, kitty."

Chat sat down where she had told him to and he leaned back into the swing. She brought one of the smaller loops over to him. "Put your foot here." Ladybug ordered and he looked up at her with parted lips.

"Yes, Mistress Ladybug." Chat did as he was told and repeated the process with his other foot, spreading himself wide.

"Good, boy." Ladybug smacked him on the ass with the pink flogger, grazing his thighs, balls, and cock with the thin leather strands. He groaned at the sting that was left behind in its wake and bathed in the delicious pleasure that soon followed.

She wrapped her hand around his cock and began to stroke him. He peered up at her with shimmering emerald eyes, flushed cheeks, and parted lips. "Shit." Chat moaned and panted with each pull of her hand. She ran her thumb over his tip, spreading precum around his swollen head. "Ah!" Chat called out and she ran her hand up his shaft and then cupped his head, rotating her palm around. His legs shook and he groaned louder, letting his head tilt back.

"Have you been a good kitty today?" Ladybug leaned into him and lightly circled his slit with her thumb, teasing him. She got on her knees and blew air along his heated skin and he gasped as she flicked her tongue along the slit, tasting him.

"Yes, M'Lady." Chat barely got the words out as he watched her with a furrowed brow.

"You didn't go on any dates without me did you?" Ladybug purred and pressed a kiss to the tip and he softly whimpered. "Hm?" She trailed her fingers down his balls and licked her finger before she returned it and slowly circled his asshole with her fingertip.

He groaned and gripped the straps beside his torso. He wanted her fingers inside of him. Wanted to feel himself go over the edge. Wanted to be deliciously tortured and he knew how to get her to do it. "Yes, Bugaboo. I went on a lunch date today with a beautiful girl." He smirked at her with a devious expression and she pulled her hand away and nearly stumbled at his words.

She cleared her head and struck him in the ass again with the flogger. "Bad kitty, going on dates with pretty women that aren't me. You know I'm your bug." She gripped his ass with her nails and raked them across, prying him open. "And don't- call- me - Bugaboo." She leaned in and whispered into his ear and bit it.

He groaned as she backed up from him and stuck the anal plug into her mouth to wet it. Chat licked his lips and gripped the straps with his hands as she circled his asshole with the slick toy. Chat threw his head back into a deep groan that resonated in his chest. Ladybug leaned into him again, gripping one of the straps for balance, and kissed him hard on the mouth. He moaned and gripped her hair in his right hand, while the other held the strap. She moaned and a part of her panicked at the fact that she was enjoying him being rough with her. Enjoying him taking part of the control away from her.

She gained the control back by biting his lip and he dropped his hand from her hair. She pulled him closer by his collar, slightly choking him, as she let the flogger fall from her grasp. Chat growled and she kissed him hard, while she slid the plug in place. He groaned and fell back into the sling. "Now, you're more like a kitty than before." She wrapped the fluffy black tail around her fist and pushed and pulled slightly, causing his cock to spill precum. It ran down his swollen head and down the shaft. "Meow for me."

"Fuck. Mew." Chat moaned and his knuckles turned white from gripping the strap.

She grabbed the gag and let go of his tail. "Open up, Chaton." Ladybug gave him a lust filled expression and he opened his mouth wide. She placed the ring between his teeth and buckled the leather strap behind his head. She leaned over him and wrapped the tail around her fist again. Ladybug pressed her tongue through the ring. He moaned as he hungrily moved his tongue along hers. She pulled the plug in and out of his tight ass and he bucked his hips, grazing his throbbing cock against her toned stomach and lace. The friction caused him delicious pain and he kept it up until Ladybug pulled away from him.

She let go of his tail and climbed onto his lap. She grabbed onto the straps and lowered herself onto his cock. Chat looked between them and watched the lace part and free her wet, dripping, pussy. His eyes rolled back in his head and he slowly closed his eyes with a loud moan as he slid into her warm, luscious, sex. Ladybug rolled her hips and bounced up and down on his aching cock.

"Ah, fu-" Chat called out as he panted, unable to talk with the ring in his mouth. His damp bangs fell into his eyes and he shifted his hips to meet hers.

She dug her nails into his chest, leaving red lines down his tanned pecs. "Ah, Chat!" Ladybug called out and pressed herself down harder against his pelvis, causing his smooth skin to stimulate her swollen clit.

Ladybug leaned forward and took turns putting each rouged nipple into the ring between his teeth. He lapped and curled his tongue around each one, taking turns feasting off of them. She cried out and shivered as she came hard, coating his cock in white cream. He watched himself enter her tight pussy and come back out slick with her cum. "Oh my God!" Chat flung his head back and kept his hips pumping, feeling his muscles tense up, feeling himself going over the edge.

She knew he was close by how big he was, how hard he was, as if, he couldn't get any more swollen. He was rigid and hitting the back of her pussy with each thrust and she was nearing the precipice again. "Don't stop. DON'T STOP! DON'T YOU DARE CUM, CHATON. NOT YET. I- I'M- SO- SO CLOSE. AH! HAH! AH! A- ADRI-AHHHH!" Ladybug screamed out a few syllables of his name, unable to get it fully past her lips.

"HOLY FU-! HAH! AH!" Chat was close behind her and soon he was cumming hard with reckless abandon. Bucking his hips and she didn't even try to stop him. She let him pull his weight up by the straps and use his feet to push off and fuck her harder and harder until he was moaning loud and cumming hot and heavy inside of her, filling her with his warm, sweet, fluid.

She felt herself coating him in his own cum and she collapsed on top of him. He panted and wrapped his arms around her, trying to catch his breath while she mirrored his breathing.

Ladybug's eyes went wide and she pushed off of him. He let his hands slide down her body and let her free. She removed the gag and plug. Ladybug pressed soft kisses to the corners of his lips, where they had stretched to accommodate the ring. She helped him out of the swing and he stood up.

Chat stretched his arms, behind his head, as he walked over to the closet and changed back into the clothes he came in.

"So, same time tomorrow?" Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and she nodded.

"Sounds good. I'll see you then, Kitty." Ladybug smiled and walked him to her front door.

Adrien watched the door close and put his hands in his pockets. He began to walk down the long hallway to the elevator. His mind wandered back to when he realized that he couldn't be in control. That he couldn't be dominant for anyone. He sighed and pressed the elevator button. It dinged and he stepped inside, pushing the level for the parking garage. He leaned against the back wall of the elevator and gripped the gold bar that wrapped around three of the walls. Adrien closed his eyes and pressed the back of his head against the red upholstered wall.

If he was honest… it had started when he was a kid. When his parents had controlled his schedule and everything he did. When his father had kept him locked up in his bedroom. He was always controlled from his diet to his way of life. Everything was set up for him in pretty little rows. He had gone through life yawning and unthrilled by anything. Tired. He was so tired. Exhausted from his busy schedule.

As he got older, women began to beg for him. He was chased by fans and wanted by teenagers. Even mothers wanted a piece of him. He hated it and everytime that he chose to let his guard down and let them into his bed… all they wanted was for a millionaire to take them. To throw them around and to make them scream. They wanted money thrown at them. Wanted him to buy them fancy things like diamonds and cars. He just wanted someone to actually want him and not what he could offer.

After a while it all beared down on him and made him no longer want to be in charge. He no longer wanted this life of always controlling or being controlled. He no longer wanted to be like his father. He didn't want to control a woman. He wanted to be controlled once again. To be told a simple no with a slap on the wrist. He wanted to be punished for what not only he did, but for what his father did. He wanted a way out. Out of his life and out of making decisions. He controlled his father's brand on some days when his father was out of the country and he hated it. He hated speaking like his father on those days. Sometimes Marinette would stop by and help him deal with the pressures of the company, but most of the time she was busy with her shop and he was on his own.

She always made it seem so easy. So bearable when she would take charge of the brand. When she would order people around and make sure deadlines were met. He could even say that she was better at dominating the fashion industry than his father.

The thought of how she sometimes would take charge of his father's brand made his cock twitch and before long he was back to having a dull ache between his thighs.

The elevator opened and he stepped out of the doors. He found his car and got in. Adrien sighed and adjusted himself before he started the car. It purred to life and his mind wandered to Marinette. Wandered, making him realize that maybe she wasn't as much of a sub as he was previously thinking.

There was a fashion show coming up and he planned to pay extra attention to her actions. Maybe she wasn't who he thought she was. Maybe she was less of the sub type. He had never really payed that close of attention to her. He had always been distracted with his own problems to really notice how she worked under pressure. He knew his father wouldn't be there and he became determined to see what she was like. He was beyond curious now and his mind went on a journey of a dominating Marinette and how that would feel. His cock flexed harder in his jeans and he groaned as he pulled out of the parking spot and headed back towards his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Hey everyone! I'll be taking a 2 week break from writing and will be back with more content on my stories. :) Thank you for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing. :)**

Marinette ran around dealing with the stylists and makeup artists that were busy working around the models. Adrien stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, watching her, rubbing his chin with his thumb and forefinger. Her voice brought him back to reality as she turned to him. "Adrien! What are you doing? You have to get into your next ensemble. Don't just stand around. Your father is going to kill me. So help me God." Marinette knew of one way to get him moving and she used it. She pushed him by his chest into his changing area and started to grab the next outfit from the rack.

She threw the shirt at him and watched him slowly undo the white button down that he had been wearing. "You have to move faster." She grabbed his hands and threw them to his sides and Adrien swallowed hard.

"Here, hold this for me." She threw her clipboard down and stuck her pen between his teeth. His eyes went wide as she began to quickly pop the buttons free, revealing his muscular chest. Her movements were urgent yet caring. She took control yet knew how to be gentle at the same time. This all shocked him and made his head spin. His thoughts filtered to her taking charge in the bedroom and he nearly came undone thinking about her in a pastel pink harness and corset.

The pen pressed against the edges of his mouth and the memory of the bit gag flew around his mind. His cock flexed as she ripped his shirt down his arms and threw the white deep V-neck tee and neon green and black bomber jacket at him. "Put that on." She gave him a stern expression, ripped the pen from his lips, and he nearly said, 'Yes Mistress Marinette', but he shook it off. He slid the shirt on and then the jacket. She began to fuss with it.

"What do we do about Sophia? She's not feeling so well." A stylist walked over to them and Adrien changed his focus to the two of them talking.

"Okay, get her home and-" Marinette turned back to Adrien and pointed at him. "You, change your pants and stop getting distracted, Cha… I mean, Adrien!" She panicked at her slip up and gained her composure as she turned her attention back to the stylist. Adrien's cock twitched and swelled further at her irritation and stumble. "Anyway, get her home and then get Tricia to fill in for her. I think she wears the same size."

"Yes, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng." The stylist nodded and walked away.

Marinette held her hand on her hip while she rubbed her eyes. The stress was getting to her and when she turned around… Adrien was still getting his pants on. "Seriously, Adrien."

He gasped as she moved his hands out of the way and zipped up his pants and did the button for him, brushing the back of her hand along his hard cock as she tucked part of his deep-V tee into the waistband of his jeans.

She dropped to the ground and began to uncurl the hems, hiding a smirk. Marinette knew she was affecting him and she reveled in it. Her heart sped up as she manhandled him and controlled him. It banged against her sternum as she caught his heavy breathing and how his cock would randomly twitch in his tight jeans. Her lips were close enough to mouth on it through the denim, but she knew better than to do that. At least not now. She peered up at him and he visibly swallowed as he looked down at her on her knees. She brushed the tight jeans down with her hands, smoothing them out. Her hands lingered on the inseam a little longer than necessary and she watched him spin his ring on his right hand. A nervous tick of his that she always loved to push.

The jeans sat low on his hips and she slowly stood up. She brushed her hair from her eyes and sighed. Marinette was still stressed out and so far she was behind on everything. Mr. Perfect Model wasn't helping by moving slower than normal at the moment either. "I have so much to do and you moving this slow… isn't helping me right now." Marinette threw black converses at him.

Adrien sat down to put them on. She suddenly touched his shoulders and peered down at him. "Why does your father have me run these things? It's his clothing brand. Why am I the one that has to make sure this runs so smoothly? Why-" She rambled on and he watched her with heavily lidded eyes as his pants became incredibly uncomfortable.

"Mari-Marinette?" Adrien peered up at her through his bangs and Marinette noticed that it wasn't in place at the moment and she began to comb her fingers through it to put it in place. He bit back a moan and cleared his throat.

"I mean why doesn't your father ever work his own shows? He always gets me or you to do it and I just don't see why-" Marinette kept fussing with his hair. "Okay, stand up." Her voice came out as a soft order and he did as she asked. She started to adjust his clothing more.

Adrien smirked and when she stopped meticulously placing the clothing in place, he untucked the bit of his shirt that she had just done on purpose. Throwing it off kilter. She frowned up at him and he closed his eyes and shrugged. "Oops."

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Seriously? We don't have time for this." She yanked him closer by the belt loops of his pants and his cock throbbed. She began to tuck in the front of his shirt and she quickly grabbed a black belt with a silver buckle. She threw it through the belt loops, clicked it in place, and he took a quick breath.

"He's on in two." A voice came into her headset and she growled.

"You have two minutes, Adrien." She held her fingers up in his face and he smirked at her with a dangerous expression. He wanted to bite her fingertips. To run his tongue along them and take them into his mouth. Lavish them like he would to her clit if he ever had the chance.

"I think I got it from here, Marinette, but I see a model over there that might need your expertise." Adrien pointed out a model that was busy trying to slip on a complicated outfit.

Marinette sighed, grabbed her clipboard from the ground, and ran off to help her. Adrien breathed out and fell into the chair with his head in his hands. He could have dressed himself in record speed. He'd been doing it for years, but he was testing her. Teasing her. Seeing if he could push her buttons. He wanted to see if she was more submissive like he had previously thought or if she ruled the bedroom.

Marinette helped the model get dressed and watched Adrien over her shoulder. She saw him run his hand between his thighs and then pretend to check the zipper to make sure it was up. A sultry expression came over her face. She'd punish him for that later. Marinette chewed on her bottom lip, watching him pass his hand over his bulge when no one was looking. How he slumped in the chair with his head back and legs spread wide.

Her clit throbbed and her legs trembled. He was doing it on purpose and it was slowly killing her. She wanted to drag him into her room, tie him in ropes, hang him from the metal rig, and spank him for what he was doing. She wanted to lick his cock and tease him until he was begging for more. She wanted to see him on his knees at her feet. Her nipples hardened at the thought and a soft mewl escaped her lips. She blushed and snapped out of it.

"Sorry, um. Here. All figured out." Marinette smiled at the model after she had figured out all of the straps with her.

"Thank you, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng." The model smiled at her and got in line to walk.

"Adrien is on now." A voice called into her headset and she walked over to grab him.

Adrien was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest when she walked up. "You're on. Remember the expression your father wanted. Look tough, sexy, like a girl is on the bed and you're looking at her. Like she's in your favorite lingerie and you can't wait to have her ride you. Can't wait to have her take _control._ " Marinette leaned up and whispered the last scene into his ear and his face flushed. Precum spilled from his cock and he wanted to groan, but he couldn't so he held it in.

"Yes, Marinette." Adrien responded as she pushed him to the runway. A secret thrill ran through her at hearing him say that, but she wished that he would have called her Mistress.

She bit the end of her pen and watched him walk down the runway. Watched how he sauntered like he was walking towards her in the pastel pink room. She wanted to bring him to his knees, slide a pink riding crop beneath his chin and own him with her voice and heels. She wanted to make him crawl on a leash and lick milk from a saucer like the cat that he was. Her knees trembled and she drug her bottom lip down with her pen as he walked back to her.

She caught a subtle red hue to his cheeks as he looked at her with parted lips. She shook her head, realizing how she must look to him. Her heart leapt in her chest and embarrassment took over her lust.

He cleared his throat and put his hands in his pockets. "So, what's next, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?"

"Nightwear." She directed him back to his changing area and the rest of the show went on without a hitch.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Adrien tapped his thigh as he watched the clock on his phone. His father was needlessly droning on and on about his plans for the brand and about how the fashion show had went. All of the questions could easily be answered with a 'yes, father' or a 'no, father'. He spent his whole life uttering those words. Everytime he had tried to talk to his father about anything outside of what his father wanted to… he'd been shut down. There was no arguing with the man and there was no father/son bonding between them. Not since his mother was gone. It had been years since she had disappeared and yet his father was still holding that against him. Just because he had her eyes and hair. Just because he reminded his father of her so much. He was so easy to blame. So easy to punish for her disappearance. But it wasn't the tantalizing punishment he craved. It was brutal and deep rooted in hatred. Words dipped in poison that stung. His lack of being a parent had hurt him and made him prone to anger, frustration, and anxiety.

His thoughts ran to Marinette. The hem of her dress caught his eye as she ran past the office door. He remembered when he had found her, broken and crying. He had rounded the corner of the street when he had seen her hiding in an alleyway with her cream coat over her head. Shielding herself from the rain. He didn't know what had happened to her at the time. Didn't know why she was there of all places in the rain.

He had ran to her and sat down beside her. Adrien had touched her shoulders and she had fallen against him and sobbed for hours. He had begged her to get up, to let him take her to his apartment, but she had refused. She had uttered a few words about Nate, but it wasn't enough for him to piece it all together. He just knew that she had uttered the words Nate, controlling, and kicking her out.

Once she had calmed down a bit, she had spoken in a broken whisper. He had had to get close to hear her. "He said I was- was worthless. That I didn't belong in his world. That- that I wasn't worth it. That everyone favorited me. That I belonged on a street corner. He told me to go outside and stand on a street corner and get paid like the whore that I am!" She had spit the words from her mouth while she had glared past him with mascara coated cheeks.

And he had just held her. Rocking her like he would his future child. He had stroked her hair and placed kisses along the top of her head. Had picked her up and carried her to his apartment.

Adrien had started a bath for her and had carried her to his bathroom. He had made sure she had everything she needed to relax and had left her to her own devices. He had sat outside of the bathroom door and spoke with her through it in a calming tone.

"He doesn't deserve you." The words repeated in his mind like a distant echo. Why had he said that? Why? Did he really have feelings for her? Has he had feelings since that day? Since before Nate had dumped her like she meant nothing?

"Adrien?" Gabriel brought him back to the present time and he shook his head.

"Yeah?" Adrien cleared his throat and focused back on his father.

"I said I'm going to need you to work with your personal trainer on weekends, as well." Gabriel waited for him to reply.

"Yes, Father." Adrien nodded and caught a hint of Marinette giggling with one of his father's maids. She was looking at the staff's phone. He imagined it was their kids and a smile touched his lips.

"Alright, you're dismissed." Gabriel moved some paperwork out of the way and Adrien stood up. He seriously needed to destress and he only knew of one way to do it.

Adrien began to sift through his phone, looking at his contacts. He was distracted and didn't even see Marinette walking in front of him with her purse over her shoulder. They collided and she gasped as he looked down at her. Their bodies pressed tightly against one another and her lips were mere centimeters from his.

"I'm sorry, Marinette." Adrien got off of her and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay. I was just- on my phone and didn't hear you. Or see you, apparently." Marinette nervously giggled.

"Me too." Adrien chuckled and she searched his emerald eyes.

"I- I guess I'll talk to you later." Marinette awkwardly stood up and made her way to the door.

"Marinette?" Adrien called out and a part of her wished that he asked her to stay. Asked her to go to his apartment like the time he had found her in the alleyway. The night that Nate had kicked her out. One of the many nights that he had done that to her.

"Huh?" She looked at him with shaking eyes that held fear and he looked away, rubbing his upper arm. She was scared of falling for him. Scared of being in love. Scared of trusting someone with her heart again only for them to throw her out like she had meant nothing.

"Is everything okay, since… ya know?" He rubbed his bicep and peered up at her through his bangs.

"Of course. It's been a while, Adrien. I- I'm okay now." Marinette put on a strong face for him, but he saw through it. She turned to leave and he grabbed her arm. She gasped as he pulled her to his chest and held her.

"It's okay to be sad. It's alright to not be okay, Marinette." Adrien held her against him and the pain radiated in her chest. She knew he was trying to help, but it only hurt more. She was falling harder and faster by the moment.

"I SAID I'M OKAY!" The dam broke and she pushed him away from her. She pointed at her chest with tears bursting from her swollen eyes. "JUST BECAUSE YOU FOUND ME LIKE A LOST KITTEN IN THE RAIN? DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'M NOT OKAY! I'M FINE! I'M FIXED! I'M NO LONGER A BROKEN DOLL THAT YOU CAN PRETEND TO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR!" She covered her mouth in shock and watched his mouth fall open. "I didn't mean that." She peered down at his feet.

"Pretend." Adrien looked down and shook his head with a chuckle. He stepped towards her and her back hit the wall. He slammed his hand beside her head and she flinched. He was scaring her and she didn't like it. "Pretend? You wanna hear about pretending, Marinette?" He cocked his head to the side and she swallowed hard. "I SPEND EVERY, FUCKING, MOMENT OF MY LIFE PRETENDING! PRETENDING TO BE PERFECT! PRETENDING TO BE POISED! PRETENDING TO BE FUCKING OKAY! This shit around us?" He twirled his hand around. "This means nothing. ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOTHING!"

"I'm worthless." Marinette whispered, ignoring his words, lost in her own self-deprecating thoughts, and kept her eyes down. This was all reminding her too much of Nate and she didn't like it. It scared her and made her trust in him falter.

Adrien punched the wall. "HA! You're WORTHLESS? I can't find a woman that will love me for me and not my money. I CAN'T EVEN TAKE CONTROL OF MY LIFE! BUT pleeeasse… go on, Purrincess! Tell me MOTHERFUCKIN' more." Adrien spat and punched himself away from the wall.

She slid down to the ground and held her knees to her chest. Adrien stood with his back to her. One of his hands rested on his hip, while the other massaged his eyes. Her gentle sobs fluttered into his ears and he groaned. "Look, I'm sorry." Adrien turned to face her and took in her curled up posture.

She was falling into an endless pit of revolving thoughts and he didn't know how to fix it. "Just-" Adrien sighed and crouched down in front of her. "Let me take you home."

Marinette's eyes flew wide and she shot up. "No, I'm okay. I can take myself home. Thank you, Adrien. It's okay. I understand. I'm just gonna go. Yeah, I'll just let myself out. I hope you have a great night. I'll talk to you later." Marinette began to escape from the house and Adrien opened his mouth to speak, but the soft click of the door cut him off.

He groaned and tugged on his hair. He knew he screwed up. Knew that what he had done was wrong. He really needed Ladybug. He wanted to be punished, wanted to be told that he was wrong by someone other than himself. Wanted to be proven right. He groaned and finished what he had started, finding Ladybug's number and hitting the call button.

The phone kept ringing and ringing as he walked out of the mansion to his car. Ladybug never picked up and something about that bothered him.

He quickly turned his key in the ignition and took off to her apartment. He had to see her. He had to talk to someone. He knew out of everyone he knew, that she would understand him the most.

Adrien stood outside her apartment door and knocked. He didn't hear her say to come in or hear her even make a sound. Adrien knocked on the door harder. "M'Lady?" He called through the door and soon he heard the locks move with various clicks and low pops.

When the door opened, he took in what she was wearing. Adrien's eyes skimmed along her body and took in the leather and lace. She wore a black lace thong that sat low on her hips. Pastel pink leather straps covered her body. They wrapped beneath her full breasts and pushed them up, while four straps ran across her chest. A thicker strap of pink leather ran around her waist. Another set of straps ran around her hips and a vertical strap ran down each thigh, meeting a horizontal one around each upper thigh. Lines of delicate rose gold chains ran across her ass and met at the back in a black bow. The chains accented her rounded ass and made his cock flex in his jeans. A pastel pink mask sat over her eyes and a pair of matching cat ears sat in her hair.

"Hey, kitty. Care to join me?" Ladybug smirked at him and she grabbed the collar on his shirt and yanked him inside. She shut the door and pulled him to the room. She didn't talk or even say a word to him beyond that as she pointed to the walk-in closet. "Get dressed, Chaton."

Adrien smirked at her, forgetting everything he had wanted to vent about, and touched her chin. She slapped his hand away. "Do as I say and go get dressed, naughty kitty."

He chuckled and walked into the closet. A pair of black mesh shorts sat on the bench. A thick hem of leather ran around each leg and around the waist of the shorts. The front had a cut out for what he assumed was for his dick to remain exposed.

He swallowed hard and slowly began to unbutton his woven shirt, letting it fall down his muscular arms. It fell around his shoes in a pile. He popped his belt buckle, undid the button and zipper of his tight jeans, and he pushed them down his legs. Adrien stepped out of his pants and into the mesh lingerie. Adrien walked out of the closet and kneeled in the middle of the room with his hands on his thighs.

Ladybug walked over, her heels making sharp sounds along the floor. She tied a black mask around his head, concealing his identity. She ran a riding crop along his shoulders and he sucked in a breath as his cock hardened. He caught hint of a black collar, dangling from her hand. He visibly swallowed as she stopped and slowly slid the soft leather end of the crop down his spine and then lightly smacked it against his ass. He groaned at the light sting as she slowly walked around him to the front and pressed the leather end between his thighs, up the underside of his cock, up his abs, and she stopped beneath his chin. He raised his gaze up to hers with parted lips and heated cheeks. Precum spilled from the tip and he bit his bottom lip.

"I heard someone didn't move so fast today at his fashion show." Ladybug smirked down at him. "That someone touched themselves when they weren't supposed to."

She ran the riding crop back down between his thighs and lightly tapped it against his balls and he bowed his head, licked his lips, and moaned. "That someone misbehaved."

"How'd you know?" Chat suddenly peered up at her as her words finally made sense in his mind.

"I have my ways, Chaton. Now, shhh… Did I say you could talk?" Ladybug smirked and buckled the collar around his neck. He groaned as she grabbed the back of his hair and pulled his head back. She pressed her lips against his neck and softly bit along it. She let him go with a suddenly yank of her hand and walked over to a drawer. She pulled out a ball gag and brought it over. It was black leather with a neon green ball.

"Open your mouth." Ladybug commanded and he did as he was told, but right as she pressed it to his lips… he shut his mouth. She gasped and slapped his cheek. "Bad, Kitty!"

Chat licked his lips and peered up at her with a smoldering expression. He ran his hands up her thighs and she pressed her heel to his chest and knocked him backwards. He looked up at her as she stepping between his pecs with her black stiletto heel.

"Be a good kitty and do as Mistress Ladybug asks. Now…" Ladybug slid the toe of her heel up his chest and along his neck. "Open that pretty mouth of yours." She lightly stepped on his chin and he opened his mouth. "Good, boy."

She removed her foot and bent down to put the ball between his teeth. "Sit up." Adrien sat up and she buckled it behind his head.

Ladybug walked over and grabbed a leash from a drawer. She came back to fasten it to the collar before she wrapped it around her fist. "Let's go, Kitty. I'm gonna punish you for what you did."

He groaned and let her yank him over to the St. Andrew's Cross. She pushed him against the giant x-shaped furniture. Ladybug took one of his wrists and locked it to one corner before she repeated with his other one. She then got on her knees and peered up at him. "Spread your legs, Chaton."

Chat widened his stance and she locked his ankles at the last two points. He was spread out and his cock twitched with each throb of his heart.

Ladybug thought for a moment, thought about what he had done to her. How he had hurt her. How his words stung and how he had made her day even more stressful than it should have been. She snapped out of her thoughts and stood up to remove his gag. "Before I bring you with me on this next adventure… I need to ask you a question." Ladybug worried her bottom lip and smiled up at him. "Would you like to alter anything in the contract?"

"You're gonna ask me that now?" Chat broke character and looked at her in shock. _Why would she be thinking about that now?_

"Have you ever tried any of the hard limits you gave?" Ladybug ran her hand up his abs to his chest and she bit into his skin with her nails and he groaned, flexing his hands in and out of fists.

"No, Mistress Ladybug." Chat nearly whispered and looked down in shame.

"Do you trust me?" Ladybug smiled up at him and ran her hand along his cock.

Chat bit back a moan as she ran her thumb around his swollen head. "Yes, M'Lady. I trust you with my life."

She left him and he watched her walk over to a small pink jewelry box that sat on a countertop. Ladybug pulled a short, thin, and black silicone urethral sound out of the box. Then she grabbed a bottle of lube. He watched her walk back over to him. She dropped to her knees at his feet. "I'm gonna start out gentle to see how you like it."

"What is that for?" Chat swallowed hard and she smirked up at him.

"This is what we call a urethral sound. It comes in silicone and metal, but since you're new to it… I thought I'd start you out with the more flexible version. It goes down into the urethra and stimulates the nerves there." She pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock and it flexed in response. "Are you up for that? Remember your safeword. Remember you can use it at any time and I'll stop."

"Yes, M'Lady." Chat cleared his throat and watched her squeeze lube on the tip of his cock. She rolled it around with her thumb, coating him. Ladybug added more to the slit and the liquid ran down his shaft and along his balls as she worked it into his skin. Ladybug coated the toy in lubricant and when she felt he was wet enough she circled his slit with the end of the toy. He flexed his hands and threw his head back.

Chat watched her slide the toy along his slit. She put more lube on his cock and slowly eased the toy into his urethra. He gasped and his hips bucked. She used a hand to hold his hips down. "Don't move, Chaton." She left the tip of the toy inside for a moment and waited for his urethra to relax. She placed chaste kisses along his balls and brought each one into her mouth and sucked before letting them each go. He groaned in response to her.

"Sorry, Mistress Ladybug." Chat apologized in a soft moan and she slid it further down, adding lubricant as she went. He watched her with curious eyes as the black silicone ring sat flush against his heated skin.

"Are you okay?" Ladybug pressed kisses to his hips and he swallowed hard and nodded. His legs trembled as she ran her tongue along the underside of his cock. "Ready to see what it can really do?"

"Yes, M'Lady." Chat watched her with heavily lidded eyes as she wrapped her fingers around his shaft. She began to run her hand along his hot sensitive skin. When her hand reached his swollen head, she gently squeezed and his legs gave out as her hand simultaneously stimulated him with the sound. The soft toy stroked nerve endings that he had never imagined. It blocked him from cumming and he loved it. He loved every aspect of it.

She ran her hand along his cock and pulled the toy in and out, gently circling it, gently stretching him open, before she added more lubricant as it slowly dried along his skin. He moaned and hung his head as she continued to work the toy and his shaft together. Cum trailed up his cock but the toy stopped it, causing him to swell harder and go wild. Cum trickled out from around the sound and he groaned with parted lips. "Uh-uh-ah… Don't you dare cum yet, Chaton. We're not even close to being done here."

He swallowed hard as she dug her nails into his hip. It distracted him and he felt himself fall back from the edge.

Ladybug walked over to the wall and pulled a wand from a drawer. She opened another drawer and pulled out a long black cord that had a flat metal square attached to the end. Chat swallowed hard and watched her cross the room. She plugged it into the wand before she plugged the power cord into the wall. Ladybug slipped the metal square against her hip, letting her panties hold it in place. She turned the wand onto its lowest setting and electricity sparked from her fingertips. She set the wand on the floor and trailed her fingertips an inch above his skin. Small pin pricks of electricity moved along his chest and abs. His breathing faltered and his chest rose and fell at a quickened pace. Chat threw his head back and moaned as she fell to her knees and brought her fingertips closer, barely grazing his hips. The current teased him and stimulated him. She hovered her fingertips along his hard shaft. He groaned and pulled at his restraints.

"Please… M'Lady." Chat whimpered her name and she continued to slowly bring her fingertips closer and farther from his skin, deliciously teasing him. "Please…" His breath came out in short pants as his cock swelled around the urethral sound.

"Not yet, pussycat." She brought her lips an inch from his swollen head and pushed the tip of her tongue past her lips, causing a charge to go into the tip. He cried out and bucked his hips. "Now, what did I say about moving?"

Chat panted harder and whimpered as she trailed her fingers over his balls, causing him to tilt his head back and growl. Her teasing was driving him to brink of insanity and he began to feel like the room was spinning. "I can't. Please… I'm begging you, Mistress- Mis-" His skin vibrated and felt like it was too tight. Everything felt like it was suffocating him. "Macar- macaron."

She took note of his safeword, how it seemed like he was panting, and she removed her fingers. She turned the wand off and threw the metal square from her hip. She watched his breathing steady back to a healthy pace. She stood up and touched his flushed cheeks.

Ladybug ran her fingers through his damp hair as he peered down and panted with his eyes shut. It was too much. Everything was too much. He groaned and pressed his hard cock at the apex of her thighs and whimpered as the sound pressed against the tip and massaged him from the inside out. Ladybug poured more lube on it and he cried out as she slowly slid it out from his cock. His legs shook and he felt sick. His skin was hypersensitized to the brink of being uncomfortable and Ladybug knew she had pushed him too far.

She pressed chaste kisses to his lips and along his cheeks and jawline. He winced with each passing of her soft lips along his electrified skin. "I'm sorry. I got carried away." Ladybug ran her fingers through his hair to soothe him as he breathed hard and moaned.

"Just end it. Please. I need- need to- ah…" Chat bucked his hips against her, seeking satisfaction. He needed to orgasm. To gain relief. His balls ached and had begun to hurt. His cock couldn't swell anymore as it seeped precum and dripped against her legs. "Please, M'Lady."

Ladybug pressed the tip of her tongue past his lips and he groaned as she let him buck against her. Let him rub his cock against her leather and lace. She quickly unbuckled the leather harness that was around her hips and thighs and stepped out of it. She slid her panties down and got closer to him. She gripped his solid reddened cock in her hand and placed him between her legs. Ladybug wrapped her arms around his neck and let him pump between her legs as she squeezed her thighs tightly around his shaft. She crushed her lips against his in a hungry kiss.

Chat pulled his lips away from hers and cried out. He blushed at how ashamed he felt, using her legs and not her pussy to cum. How humiliating it was to not get her off before him. How much it reflected his sex life in the past. Tears rolled down his cheeks as she clutched him to her. She knew she had fucked up. Had taken it too far. Had overstimulated him and teased him to where he had gone into a panic. She passionately ran her tongue over his and tried to dry his tears while he panted and moaned against her lips, cumming hard.

She felt his warm cum run down her legs and she stroked his damp hair as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. "Too much. Too much. Out. Let me. Please." He spoke in between heavy breaths and Ladybug felt instantly guilty. Guilty that she let her anger from earlier come into play. Guilty for overdoing it.

She quickly undid his binds and he sank to his knees. He held his head in his hands and gripped his bangs. Ladybug grabbed the grey comforter from the bed and wrapped it around his shoulders. "I'm so sorry." She took his hands from his head and he didn't make eye contact with her. "We don't have to do that again, if you don't want to. If it was too much." She swallowed hard and he shook his head.

"I'm okay with the urethral sound, but the way you were teasing wasn't fair. The electricity was too much. Too much with that. I'd be okay if it was one or the other, but both was- was too much." Chat swallowed hard. He suddenly peered up at you. "Let me get you off."

Ladybug's eyes flew wide at his request. She didn't understand. Wasn't he done?

"Please. I- I feel guilty about you not finishing." Chat begged her and she nodded.

"Okay, Chaton." Ladybug gave him a warm smile and pushed him to lay down on the floor. She crawled up his body and positioned her pussy over his face. Chat tilted his head and began to lick along her folds and he circled her clit with his tongue. She moaned and gripped his hair, rolling her hips against his mouth. He moaned and breathed hard as he sucked and flicked her clit with his tongue. She grabbed one of his hands and slid his finger into her pussy from behind. Ladybug rode his finger and mouth until her body shook. She fell forward and caught herself on her palms as he adjusted his neck to her change of angle. She rode his face harder and he groaned as his cock swelled again. She reached behind her and stroked her hand along his sensitive cock, while she rolled her hips against his lips and tongue. He drew his knees up and pumped his hips with each stroke of her hand.

Ladybug got off of his face and slid down his body. He groaned as she trailed her wet pussy against his heated skin to his cock. Her entrance caught the swollen tip of his dick and she slowly eased herself down onto him. Chat groaned and held her as they both thrusted in sync. Chat panted as the sting from being stretched open lingered as her walls tightened around him and she let go and screamed as she came. He orgasmed soon after her and they both collapsed. Ladybug laid on top of him and tried to catch her breath. "That was amazing, Chaton." Ladybug panted and rested her forehead on his chest.

"Thank you, Mistress Ladybug." Chat sighed and she got up.

"Should we alter that contract?" Marinette searched his emerald eyes and he nodded. "Then meet me in my office." She smirked and helped him stand.

He went into the closet and got dressed back into his everyday clothes. He walked out of the room and into her extra bedroom that was her home office. She was sitting at a table in a tight black leather dress. "Now, let's go over this again, shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I gave in and decided to post what I've written. I've figured out a way to work my writing around everything. So, I'm basically back.**

Adrien sat at the table and rotated his ring around. Ladybug pushed the contract across the table at him again. "Let's go over the hard limits again." She smiled at him and set a pen down on top of the packet.

"Alright." Adrien smiled at her and picked the pen up.

"If you have any questions about something… don't be afraid to ask me." Ladybug intertwined her fingers on top of the table.

Adrien ran through the long list of fetishes and toys. "Well, you know dominating is not my thing. Um… I still refuse anything to do with bowel movements. I'm okay with urethral sounds and medical play. Well maybe… what is that?" Adrien got hung up on what medical kink was.

Ladybug leaned on the table, pressing her breasts against the wooden surface. They nearly fell free from the sweetheart neckline of her leather dress. "Oh you know… Like you're my patient and I'm your nurse. Or I'm your doctor… I would perform routine procedures on you. Tease you. I'd even use some medical equipment on you. I'd only go as far as you wanted though. You always have your safe word." Ladybug smiled at him and his cock twitched in his dark jeans.

"Oh ok. I'm alright with that." Adrien visibly swallowed. He wanted her to take him on the table. Wanted her to fuck him right there. He watched her sit back down into her seat.

Adrien went back to looking at the list. He skimmed down it until he stopped at another kink. "Age play and anything related is a no. I'm unsure about play piercing, but I'm willing to try it."

"We can start slow on that and see how you like it." Ladybug shrugged with a warm smile. "Anything else?"

"Um… I won't do… hooks…" Adrien kept going down the list, finding nothing else to really nitpick.

"So… are those hard limits for sure? Or are they you don't know about them...limits?" Ladybug raised an eyebrow at him.

"They're… just not my thing." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from her with a blush.

Ladybug got up and walked around the table. She sat down in front of him and spread her thighs. She touched his chin and tilted his face towards her. "It's okay to have limits. This is about you. I'm willing to go where you do. If you're not okay with it? I'm not either. We work as a team." Ladybug watched his frown turn into a warm smile and he nuzzled her hand. "So, if you'll just initial that." She smiled at him and pointed to the initial spot between her legs.

His eyes fell to the apex of her thighs as he took in her spread folds beneath her dress. She wasn't wearing anything beneath the tight dress and he groaned. He could see her clit throb and her pussy move. She was wet and her scent was heady and sweet.

"Hey, kitten?" Ladybug put her fingers beneath his chin and made him look her in the eyes. "You gonna sign or what?"

"Y-yeah." Adrien took the pen from the table and signed the new agreement.

"Good boy." Ladybug smirked at him. "So, I'll see you tomorrow night?" She closed her legs and hopped off the table. He whimpered as she walked away from him, skirting her hand along the table as she took the paperwork away.

He swallowed hard and watched her put his file away into a cabinet that was near the table. He took in all of the other folders. "So… how long have you been doing this?"

"A few years now, maybe? Professionally speaking. If we're talking experimenting… a lot longer." She looked over her shoulder with a smirk as she watched him through her dark lashes.

"Do you ever do vanilla?" Adrien wanted to know more about her. He was curious if she was exclusively into this or if she also did vanilla sex.

Ladybug sighed and walked up to him with a sway in her hips. She touched his shoulders and sat in his lap. She played with the hair at the base of his neck. "Everyone loves a little vanilla. Even doms like me." She flicked his top lip with the tip of her tongue.

He groaned and his cock flexed in his pants. "So… do I have a chance at that with you?" His cheeks flushed as he watched her through his long lashes.

"Depends…" Ladybug smirked at him and poked him on the nose. "Are you asking me to dinner, Monsieur Agreste? But if you are… in fact- asking me to dinner? That would mean that your little heart is falling for me and I can't have that." She pulled him by the collar of his shirt and brought his lips close to hers. "Each one of those files were terminated after someone fell for me."

"But why? Why is love such a bad thing for you? Love is a splendid thing. I mean I've loved this girl for years…" Adrien shrugged and began laughing awkwardly. "But today I hurt her."

Ladybug's eyes went wide and she nearly fell off of his lap. Adrien suddenly caught her. He pressed his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes. "You okay?"

She swallowed hard and fanned her face with her hand, getting up from his lap. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Everything's cool. I just- just need some water. Yeah, that's it." She cleared her throat and walked towards her kitchen to get water.

Adrien followed her and spun his ring on his finger. "I mean I got mad at her when I shouldn't have and I hit a wall with my fist and she fell to the ground and cried and I just let her leave." He talked with his hands, flinging them around with his emotion. "I should have stopped her. I brought up her insane ex fiance. I mean he was borderline abusive to her! He didn't even understand the concept of being a dom! He would control her in and out of the bedroom. What she ate? The time that she would eat. Every 5 hours I think it was? He would hold her down and one time, ha!" Adrien set his jaw and twitched his head. "ONE TIME- he tied her down to the bed and tried to set the rope on fire. It was a good thing that someone was there to stop it. Because so help me GOD, if I was there? Nate wouldn't be standing today." He pointed with his index finger with a hand on his hip. "He'd be dead in a ditch! I'd bury his ass in the desert and leave him there to rot. That man doesn't deserve to live. Ya know, he'd tell her to stand on a street corner like the whore she is and get paid. And don't get me started on how she had to obey his every word. If the man said to jump to her death? She had to. And she was always saying sorry. She still does when she feels like she's letting someone down. It's sad. I feel so bad for her. I'm sorry. I just- I get so upset when I think about what she has been through. I can't stand men like that." He sat down on a bar stool and Ladybug's lip quivered against the rim of her glass. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He cared about her that much that he noticed all of those things? That he understood it all.

He played with his ring and focused on it with a saddened expression. "I just- I would never treat her that way. I would protect her. I would care for her. I only want what's best for her. That's all."

Ladybug swallowed hard and set her glass down. She turned to grab some brandy from a cabinet and two glasses. She poured it and slid one of the glasses to him.

"Thanks." Adrien picked it up, swirled it in his hand, and tipped it back. The liquor warmed his chest and his shoulders relaxed with each sip. "I really needed this."

"Me too." Ladybug nervously chuckled and turned away to hide her tears as she took a long sip.

"So… that's how my day has been. Other than working the runway and talking to my father about how I need to see my personal trainer more often." Adrien rotated his glass and watched the warm amber liquid swirl with an unamused expression.

"He what?" Ladybug slammed her glass down on the counter, surprising him.

"Said I have to now work with him on weekends too and that I get no more cheat days." Adrien shrugged with a sigh before he downed the rest of his drink.

"Excuse me for saying this, but a _good_ father wouldn't do what he's doing to you. He wouldn't expect so much from his son. He wouldn't put him on diets or overwork him like he does to you. I mean, has he been doing it for years? What kind of father does this for years… breaking their son down emotionally… FOR YEARS! I mean...seriously? Working out every single damn day? Plus running around as a model, plus you come here. Aren't you tired?"

Adrien raised an eyebrow at her words. How did she know all of that? He shook it off and his mind filtered to a thought he'd had since a few night ago. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Ladybug poured more into his glass and then into her own.

"Why did you ask me to dom if it's a hard limit of yours?" Adrien took a long sip of his drink and watched her.

She rubbed her upper arm and set her drink down. "I guess… I guess I wanted to push myself to get past it. To get past what had- I mean get past my fear of it. And since I trust you… I thought it'd be okay. But a part of me was hoping you'd use your safeword and… you did. Although, it was weird timing. You could have just told me that you were against it, but then again no doesn't exactly work in this case, does it? Um- I'm sorry." Ladybug apologized to him and he smirked.

"No need to be sorry, Mistress Ladybug. Thank you for letting me vent and for dealing with a brat like me." Adrien chuckled and she giggled.

"You are a brat, but… an enjoyable one." She picked up her glass to cheer the air with a wink.

He laughed harder at her words and winked. "I'll be your brat any day, M'Lady."

"Good, would you like to start now or tomorrow night?" She leaned on the kitchen island and he darkly smirked at her.

He set his drink down, got off of his stool, and walked around the island to kneel at her feet. He bent down and kissed her black heels. "As you wish, M'Lady." He peered up at her and saw a sultry expression cross her face.

"Good pussycat." Ladybug whispered and slid a spatula from her utensil holder beneath his chin. "Stand and go get dressed. Your bug wants to play with her kitty some more."

Adrien stood up from the floor and sauntered into the extra room to get dressed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks had past and he was now standing in his father's office speaking with him over _Gabriel's_ pre-fall showcase.

Marinette stood beside him and he snuck glances at her. She would catch him and a blush would appear on her cheeks.

"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?" Gabriel focused all of his attention on her.

"Yes, Monsieur Agreste?" She smiled at him and Adrien stumbled for a moment at her words. Ladybug's words fluttered to his mind and his cock flexed. He nearly dropped to his knees on impulse, but he refrained from it.

"I'd like for you to design something for the showcase." Gabriel smiled at her and she jumped. "Something… dark… different… ground breaking… taboo…"

Adrien's eyes went wide at his father's words. "But father that isn't usually your style? Shouldn't it be practical and business casual with hints of bright colors?"

"No, I want something shocking. Something that will make the press talk. _Gabriel_ is fading into the background and I want to bring it back to the front. And I think Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng has that down." Gabriel searched from Adrien to Marinette. "And I want it designed with Adrien in mind. You'll need his measurements, of course, and I'll clear your schedule." He looked his son up and down.

"B-but… I mean this is a great opportunity, but I don't know if I'm ready… for that kind of…" She awkwardly laughed with a blush. Of course she could create it, she made all of the outfits that were in her secret closet, but she didn't expect Gabriel Agreste to want that kind of work.

"Nonsense! I insist, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng." Gabriel waved them away.

"But FATHER! I can't wear… I-" Adrien's eyes went wide and he looked at Marinette for help.

She thought about it for a second and saw the humiliation on his face. Something about it turned her on and she felt heat pool between her thighs. She brought her bottom lip between her teeth, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "It's a deal. I'll do it. Come on. Let's go measure you." She gestured for Adrien to follow her out of the room, but he was frozen in his spot.

"NO, no I can't." Adrien chuckled and Marinette grabbed his hand and pulled him from his spot.

Gabriel's low voice broke Adrien from his panic and he flashed a glance at his father. "You will do as I say, Adrien! If I say for you to leap? You say…" Gabriel waited for his son's answer, looking over his glasses.

Adrien sighed and slumped his shoulders. "How high…"

"Perfectly stated, son. Now, go. Let her measure you. That ensemble won't make itself." Gabriel waved them away and Marinette drug him out of the office.

Marinette pulled him up the staircase to his old bedroom.

"Marinette, I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I can wear something like that." Adrien panicked, while Marinette quickly shut the door.

"Adrien. You haven't even seen what I have planned or what I have designed." Marinette turned from the door to face him.

Adrien's eyes went wide and he twirled his ring. "You already have a design for this?"

"Well… I thought I'd branch out and design some more edgier pieces over the years and… I may have a whole book of that type of fashion." She nervously laughed and he jumped in surprise.

"We are talking the same type of outfits right? Like leather, buckles… black? Metal?" Adrien crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Marinette blushed and hid in her dark hair. "Yes. All of that. Some pastel colors too." She rubbed her upper arm and twisted her toes into the flooring.

"You?" Adrien was in shock that she would make such a thing.

"Everyone has their secrets." She winked and dug around her purse for her tape measure. "Now, let's get this over with so I can run home and start on it. Your father… decided to ask for this on very short notice. So, I have to start on it now." Marinette feigned her stress over making such an outfit. She already had tons of outfits that would fit him. Marinette was a dominatrix on the side after all and made outfits as a hobby. It was her secret craft.

He stood in front of her and she circled him. She grabbed his hand and picked it up so that his arm was out at his side. She ran a tape measure from his shoulder to right below his wrist, plus a little extra for the hem and seams.

"Arm down." Marinette spoke with a focused expression. He put his arm down at his hip. She then ran the tape measure across his chest and wrote it down. Her fingers trailed along him as she kept measuring his body.

Marinette ran the tape measure around his hips and he swallowed hard when her fingers touched him. She got down on her knees to measure the inseam. "Spread 'em." She was thrilled to look up at him and watch him swallow hard. How his cheeks flushed a deep, warm, pink. His cock flexed and he hoped to God that she didn't notice, but she had. Marinette licked her lips and ran the tape measure from the top of his inner thigh to a little past his ankle.

Adrien cleared his throat and tried to not focus on how her knuckles were pushing against his balls through his tight jeans. Too tight for his taste. "So, um, what's your plan for the ensemble?" Adrien tried to distract himself with conversation.

"Well…" She slowly slid her hands away from him and wrote the measurements down before she stood up. "Arms out at your sides." He did as she said and she wrapped the tape measure around his chest. Her fingers grazed his ribs and pecs as she measured his chest around. She wrote the numbers down. "I plan on short leather shorts… that lace up the sides. Maybe some steel accents on the front and along the hem of your thighs. And… boots that run up your calves, in black. Then I'll pair it all with a black leather harness. Two straps of black leather will cross your chest in four points to a silver ring in the middle of your chest. Then I'll pair it with a black military style trench coat. Then I think we should add some black gloves to complete the look. So it'll look like this." Marinette flipped the page in her pink sketchbook and showed him a rough sketch.

Adrien swallowed hard as he saw it. It looked similar to what Ladybug would put him in. His cock spilled precum at the thought of her. The thought of dressing up for her drove him wild.

"Actually… You like cats don't you?" Marinette smirked at him and he snapped out of his fantasy.

"WHAT?" Adrien nearly jumped at her words.

"I said… you like cats, right?" Marinette smiled at him and waited for his answer.

"Yes, yes I do." Adrien answered and she nodded.

"Then We're going to add ears and a collar with a gold bell." She began to scribble a black mask and a pair of black cat ears. It went around his emerald eyes and two ears sat in his golden hair. She then drew a black leather collar with a bell around his neck.

Adrien found solace in how the mask concealed his identity, but at the same time all he saw was Chat on his knees for his lady in the drawing.

"Are you okay with this? Would a mask help you feel better about this whole ordeal?" Marinette searched his emerald eyes for a moment and all he could think about was kissing her on her beautiful lips. His eyelids lowered and he searched from her eyes to her lips and back up again. "Adrien?" She licked her lips and waved her hand in front of his face. "KI- ADRIEN?"

He snapped out of it and jumped at her stutter.

"Ye- yeah." Adrien cleared his throat and his hands twitched to touch her. All of her. He wanted to worship her at her feet. To place loving kisses all over her body. Lavishing her flaws and perfections.

"Okay. It's settled then. I'll make you the mask." Marinette smiled up at him and he searched her eyes with his own. He felt like she was hiding something. Marinette was slowly becoming less and less like a submissive in his eyes and his thoughts had begun to think that maybe she would accept him. All of him.

"Um… Marinette?" Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and looked way. "I was uh… I was wondering if… you were… um…" His cock flexed at the very thought of her standing in delicate pink lace with a matching whip, in the same color.

"Yeah?" She slipped her sketchbook back into her purse.

Adrien stepped closer to her and her heart sped up as her back pressed against his massive wall of windows. He looked down at her and took her hand in his. He brushed his lips against the back of her knuckles. He dropped to his knees and nuzzled her hand.

"What are you doing?" Marinette looked down at him with wide eyes. "A-Adrien… Um…"

"Marinette. I realize now that I was foolish." _That I- I love you. I've loved you since the day I met you._ He wanted to say that, but he knew she wouldn't have listened. He brought himself back to her. "And I want you to know all of me." Adrien looked up at her with shaking green eyes.

"But I- I know everything about you… already…" Marinette cringed and searched his eyes as her heart raced and her throat tightened up.

"You don't." Adrien shook his head and held her hand in his. "I- I was so scared to tell you this and I'm still scared. I'm scared you'll run away and you'll want me to be gone. That you'll never want to see me again."

"Adrien…" Marinette sighed and she touched his cheek.

"I just want you to know that… that… I- I'm…" Adrien was about to tell her when Natalie burst into the room. Adrien quickly got to his feet and Marinette blushed.

"Your father would like to know how the measurements are going." Nathalie spoke with a monotone.

"FINE!" Marinette and Adrien both shouted in unison and rubbed the backs of their necks, while they twisted their feet into the ground. "I mean-" They chuckled and turned to look at one another.

"I'm all done. I got what I needed. Thank you. I mean-" Marinette awkwardly giggled and turned her focus to Nathalie. "Tell him thank you."

"I will. I'm glad that it is going so well." Nathalie smiled and then turned her attention to Adrien. "You have a photoshoot tomorrow morning at 6AM on a yacht."

"Yes. Thank you, Nathalie." Adrien smiled and leaned back against the windows.

"Your bodyguard will pick you up around 4AM at your home." Nathalie left out of his old room after that.

Adrien slumped his shoulders and finally relaxed. "Listen, Marinette… I-"

"Want a macaron." Marinette finished for him and began to walk towards the door.

Adrien's eyes were wide at his safeword and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "No, I wanted to tell you-" Adrien tried to begin again, but Marinette avoided him.

"That you really… like cats." Marinette kept trying to avoid his words. She was scared and didn't want to hear anything he had to say about feelings or love. She didn't want to hear anything about any of it.

Adrien became irritated. He was tired of her changing the subject and avoiding him. Tired of her walking away. He grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him. "Will you listen, please?"

Marinette looked up at him in shock. "I-" She sighed and gave in, letting her anxiety flow through her. She swallowed hard and focused on him.

"I'm gonna tell you something and it may make you run, but I can't hide it from you anymore and it is the reason why I can't, _absolutely_ can't, wear that outfit that my father wants me to." He looked down ashamed and his grip on her was slipping. He couldn't control her that way. He didn't even know how he had done that. Had grabbed her and made her stay. "I've been seeing- um…" He nervously laughed and raked his fingers through his hair.

Marinette swallowed hard, realizing what he was about to say. Her anxiety slowly ebbed as the words fell from his lips.

"I've been kind of seeing a woman...and she's a…" Adrien blushed harder than before and Marinette smirked at him.

"Get on your knees." Marinette suddenly whispered and Adrien's eyes shot up to look into hers.

"What?" Adrien's eyes shook back and forth.

"You heard me." Marinette looked at him through her lashes.

"She's a dominatrix." Adrien worried his bottom lip as he fell to his knees.

"Tell me about her. What kinds of things does she do?" Marinette walked around him, grazing his shoulders with her hand. "Does she do this?"

"Yes." Adrien swallowed hard and felt his cock twitch in his jeans.

"Yes what?" She stopped in front of him and touched his chest with her pastel pink ballet flat. She slid the toe of her shoe up to his chin and tilted his face up.

"Yes, Marinette." Adrien's lips parted and his cheeks flushed deeper.

"Ah-ah-ah… Adrien… You know you're missing something _very_ important." Marinette gave him a seductive expression. "Doesn't she make you say something special before her gorgeous name?"

"Yes, Mi-mistress... Marinette." Adrien nearly moaned the words, as he felt his cock flex, and his boxers got tighter by the minute.

"What else does this dominatrix do? Does she do this?" Marinette pressed her toes into his chest and he fell back onto his palms.

"Yes, Mistress Marinette and a lot more." He was ashamed to admit it as the full realization of the fact that Marinette wasn't a meek woman and that she was in fact not a submissive.

She slid her foot back down to the floor and placed her hands on his shoulders. She leaned down and whispered into his ear. "I love a good submissive." She pulled away to see him swallow hard and his cock spilled precum within its confines.

"Fuck." Adrien whispered as he watched her walk to the door.

"She's a lucky woman." Marinette smirked over her shoulder and left him on the floor. His swollen lips were parted in slow pants, his cock throbbed against the denim material of his jeans, and his face felt like it was on fire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** **If I am doing anything unsafe, or unrealistic, or wrong... let me know. :) I'm to the point of being in uncharted territory and I'm having to look up most of this stuff at this point. Thanks. I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. :)**

Marinette stood beside Adrien in Gabriel's office. It was the final try on for her outfit that she had to design for his pre-fall show. She slid the distressed, black, military trench coat onto Adrien's shoulders for Gabriel. Gabriel walked into his office and circled his son. Adrien stood with one foot crossed behind one ankle with his head slightly angled down. He peered up through his messy bangs at Marinette.

"Let me see the gloves." Gabriel tapped his chin with his index finger and Adrien pulled one of his hands out from behind his back. Gabriel touched the black latex glove and examined it's quality. "Remove the coat."

Marinette slid the coat from Adrien's shoulders and he positioned his hands in front of his hips. He changed his stance, bringing his foot down to the floor beside his other one. His father touched the lacing along Adrien's hips. "Nice quality leather. Beautiful eyelet work." He pulled on the strips of leather corset work. "Strong and durable, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. If I didn't know any better… I'd say you make this type of work on the side."

Marinette nearly tripped and a blush spread across her cheeks. "I- I just thought of corsets I've made, sir. Nothing else." She nervously smiled wide and he smiled at her.

"Well, this is beautiful work." Gabriel went over to his large tablet and began to move things around on the screen. "It's ready for the show. Adrien!"

"Yes, father?" Adrien responded in a short clipped tone and Gabriel peered at him with a worried expression.

"Good work. Now, your personal trainer is waiting. This show is in three days. Don't let me down, son." Gabriel waved them off and Marinette followed Adrien with the coat to his old room upstairs.

Adrien breathed out and went into his old bathroom to change back into his regular clothes.

"Can you believe it? He loved it." Marinette gushed and Adrien rolled his eyes as he slipped on his red boxers.

"Yeah, joy." Adrien pretended to smile as he stepped into his jeans.

"What's the matter?" Marinette leaned into the door and nearly fell when it opened.

"Nothing. I'm just happy for you." He smiled for her and slipped his shirt over his head and down his abs. He situated the hem and sat on his old bed to put on his orange converse shoes.

"Thank you, Adrien." Marinette smiled and held her hands in front of her hips. "For doing this."

"Oh yeah, sure." Adrien smiled and peered down to tie his shoes with a serious expression.

"I'm just gonna go get the ensemble and take it home to polish it up a bit more." Marinette left to the bathroom to gather up all of the clothing.

Adrien groaned and ran his hand down his face. He fell back onto the bed with a sigh, intertwining his fingers on his stomach. She came out and he suddenly sat up like he hadn't been moping around.

"See you tomorrow?" Marinette smiled at him.

"Uh, yeah… maybe we can grab dinner after my photoshoot and everything else fa- I have planned." Adrien cleared his throat and caught himself.

"Sounds great, Adrien. Text me when you know a time and place." Marinette smiled and left his old room with the clothing.

Adrien leaned forward and pinched the bridge of his nose. He got up and walked out of his old bedroom to his father's office. He knocked on the door. "Um… Father? Can I talk to you?"

"Come on in, Adrien." Gabriel spoke through the door and Adrien opened it.

Gabriel was standing at his large tablet going over the clothing pieces for his fashion showcase. Adrien walked over and spun the ring on his finger. "What did you want to talk about?" Gabriel looked at his son over his glasses.

"Um… I- I can't go out in that ensemble, father. Please don't make me do it." Adrien peered at his feet and shuffled his toes towards each other.

Gabriel thought for a moment in silence. "Would it help if you had another person walking down the runway with you?"

"What?" Adrien peered up at his father with wide eyes.

"I said… would it help you to have it be a couple's reveal?" Gabriel peered up from his screen.

Adrien chuckled and assumed his father had that person planned out to be the Mayor's daughter. "I don't think Chloe would be into that."

Gabriel sighed and took his glasses off. He took out a handkerchief and began to clean the lenses of debris. "I'm not talking about Mademoiselle Bourgeois. I'm talking about Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng."

Adrien stiffened up and he stuttered. "Made-mademoiselle du-dupain-cheng?"

"It's only fitting that it be her." Gabriel set his glasses back onto his face. "If you agree… I'll have Nathalie reach out to her tomorrow morning."

"I- I couldn't make her do that." Adrien argued with his father.

"Adrien. It's either you walk alone or I get ahold of Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. Which would you prefer? I'll only ask this once." Gabriel argued and watched his son slump with his bicep in his hand.

"Okay." Adrien gave in. He would rather walk with her than alone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Ladybug stood in her closet getting ready for Adrien to show up. She knew he was getting up early, but that didn't keep him from wanting to stop by on his way home.

She slipped on a one piece black outfit and began to tie the strips of thin leather. The ensemble was made of a thin black leather. A choker circled her neck and six strips of leather caged her breasts. Two of the straps ran between her breasts in an upside down triangle, while two thin triangles of fabric covered her nipples to just below the curve of her breasts. A strip of thin leather ran just below her breasts and various criss-crossing strips ran across her stomach till they met at a band of leather around her hips. Two strips went down and framed her pussy, while a wide strip of thin leather covered the apex of her thighs right above her clit. The strips tied in three points along her back. The first one was behind her neck, the second was at the middle of her back, and the third was at her lower back. The thin leather strip circling her hips connected to a small open V and dipped between her ass cheeks.

She slipped on a pair of crimson stilettos that had rounded toes before she began to sift through her closet for something for Adrien to wear. Ladybug dropped a black leather arm binder/neck binder onto the bench. She then went to work finding him a pair of skin tight leather shorts. A thin wired cage was fitted to the front to keep his cock in place so that it would be uncomfortable when he got turned on from what she was wearing.

Her doorbell sounded and she swayed her hips as she made her way to her front door. Her heart pounded against her chest and she couldn't wait to see his reaction to her outfit.

She brushed her soft dark hair with her fingertips and opened her front door. "Hey Adrien." She smiled at him and his eyes scanned from her eyes to her feet. A blush rose to his cheeks and his cock instantly reacted to her outfit.

"H-hey, Mistress Ladybug." Adrien swallowed hard and licked his lips. His eyes fell to her breasts and she slid her index finger beneath his chin and tilted his head up so that his green eyes met her blue ones.

"What'd I say about looking at my breasts, naughty kitty." Ladybug smirked and reached up on her toes to bite his bottom lip.

He sighed and kicked the door shut with his foot. She lured him to the pastel pink room with her lips hungrily kissing his. They stumbled through the door and he shut it with his foot too.

Ladybug pulled away from him and touched his chest. "Now, you be a good kitten and get dressed in what Mistress picked out for you."

"Yes, M'Lady." Adrien nodded and made his way to the walk-in closet.

She sat on the chaise lounge and waited for him to come out with her arm draped over the back and with one leg crossed over the other. She tapped her nails on the arm.

Chat stepped out in the tiny shorts and he was holding the binder in his hand. "I uh… can't really get this part on myself."

Ladybug got up and walked towards him. "Don't worry about it. I'll help a kitty out." She fastened the collar around his neck and let the main thick strap of vertical leather go down his spine. She'd finish fastening all of the buckles later. "Now, on your knees."

Chat fell to his knees and as she ran her fingertips along his shoulders… he closed his eyes and saw Marinette in Ladybug's place. He suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her down to his level. Her eyes went wide as she fell into his lap.

"What are you doing?" Ladybug's eyes went wide as he searched her oceanic eyes behind her black leather mask. "Why did you stop me?"

"What's your favorite color?" Chat peered deeply into her eyes seeing something familiar in the deep pools of blue.

"Pink… why?" Ladybug pulled back with confusion on her face.

"What's your favorite dessert?" Chat wanted to know if it was her. If it was Marinette and not some other woman that he barely knew.

"My father makes this cake that has kiwis and strawberries on it. It's my favorite and-" She covered her mouth with her hands, realizing she said too much. Not too much for a normal client, but too much for this particular one. It had been a reflex answer. She had been asked it multiple times in the past by old clients of hers. "Please don't- Please don't say anything, Adrien."

"I knew it." Chat slid his hands away from her and she got on her knees in front of him. She sat perfectly still and waited. "I didn't know before, but back when you asked me what she did and did those things? I couldn't stop thinking about how similar it was. Plus how could you know what had happened at that fashion show or that my father is as strict as he is. Plus I should have seen it when you said you had your secrets when we were talking about what my father wanted. How you had designs in a sketchbook." Chat gestured to what they were both wearing. " _You_ made these, didn't you?"

"Anyone can make them, Adrien." Ladybug nervously giggled and he shook his head.

"Not with this quality, Mistress Ladybug." Chat argued with her. He raised his hands and slid them up her cheeks to the bottom of her black mask.

"Please… don't…" She touched his wrists and looked at him with saddened eyes as tears fell down her cheeks.

"You know I'll love you, no matter what. I've always loved you. I would never treat you like Nate did, Mari. I would never hurt you. You know things about me that no one else does and I'm glad that it's you. If it really is you. If not, that's kind of embarrassing." Chat chuckled and looked away for a moment. He pulled her closer and brushed his lips against hers. "Marinette, it's okay to be scared. It's okay to be afraid of love, but I want to help bring fate back into your life. I know Nate took that away from you. That you trusted him and fell deeply, madly, in love with that man. But it wasn't real and when you realized that… you lost all hope in fate. Lost the ability to believe that there is a person who is truly meant to be. Well, here I am. I've been watching you, waiting for you, hoping that you'll come to me. Show me love and affection. Let me love you and lavish you. Make you feel as amazing as you deserve to feel. I want you to experience unconditional love. Lord knows I need it too. Did I mention my asshole of a father? Can you even call him one?" He thought for a moment and Ladybug giggled. Chat looked into her eyes again. "At least I made you laugh, M'Lady. No one makes me happier than Marinette or Ladybug. I'm so sorry that I got so angry that one night. I've been kicking myself since. It was bad of me and too close to what Nate would have done. I'm so sorry I scared you and made you cry. I want to make it up to you. Let me take you on a da-"

Ladybug reached up and pulled him into a sudden kiss. He gasped and she plunged her tongue past his lips. She ran her tongue along his in a heated kiss and his cock flexed and pressed against the metal cage. He groaned at the slight pain and how it irritated him more than a pair of his _Gabriel_ brand jeans.

His hands fell to his knees and she picked them up and slid them up her stomach to her breasts. He palmed them and she broke the kiss, pressing her forehead to his. She panted each word out of her mouth with closed eyes. "Adrien Agreste, I forgave you that night. You don't need to apologize. I understand how mad Nate made you. I'm shocked you remembered so much about it. Although, I guess you did go hunt him down."

"Damn right I did. No one hurts my bestfriend and girl." Chat smirked and peered into her eyes as she slowly opened hers. "Please, can I see you without the mask?"

Ladybug worried her bottom lip and cleared her throat. She sat back on her heels and raised her hands to her mask. She slowly slid the black leather from her face and his heart caught in his throat. She pulled it up and off of her head without untying it and shook her hair back and forth. His heart leapt in his chest and he wanted to take her on the floor. She blinked her bluebell eyes and chewed on her bottom lip.

"You're so beautiful and amazing, Marinette." Chat threw his mask off and peppered kisses along her cheeks. He couldn't get enough of her. He wanted all of her. He wanted Marinette to dominate him, as herself. Wanted it to be her that was tying him up.

A smirk came to her lips and she peered through her dark lashes. "You're more amazing and handsome, Adrien. I don't deserve someone like you." She grabbed his arms and pressed them to his back. He groaned as she fastened them into the six buckles, holding his arms against his back.

"You deserve every bit of me, Mistress Marinette." Adrien moaned out her name, causing heat to pool between Marinette's thighs. He watched her stand up and walk over to the cabinets and pull something out.

She came back over and placed a bit gag in his mouth. She fastened it around the back of his head and he groaned. The metal pressed into the corners of his mouth like her pen had that day when she had manhandled him. His cock hit the cage again and he winced. "What should we do today? Estim? Maybe… some urethral sounds… or… pegging?"

Adrien panted and his chest rose and fell with each fast paced breath. She stood behind him and drug her nails up his chest and he tilted his head back in a loud groan. Lines of blood bubbled up and she circled around him and got on her hands and knees. She slowly licked up each dripping line and he growled at her as the cuts deliciously stung. "All."

"What was that, kitty?" Marinette pulled him closer by the leather binder.

"I said, do all of it." Adrien groaned past the bit and swallowed hard. "Torture me. Tease me. Make me yours." He watched her stand and walk over to the spanking bench. It was designed specifically for that purpose with one end higher than the other. It was made of black painted wood with two wide pads of crimson hued leather for your torso and knees to rest on.

"How about we start on the bed and make our way to here?" She ran her hand along the deep red leather and his muscles tensed up at the thought of her hand on his ass. Of her punishing him with various toys.

"Yes, M'lady." Adrien groaned his nickname for her as she laid out on the bed and spread her thighs for him. She peered between her legs and made a come hither motion with her index finger.

"Come play." Ladybug smirked at him while she watched him get up off of the floor. He walked over to her and she got onto her hands and knees, while he got onto the bed and stopped in front of her on his knees. She slid her fingers into the waistband of his shorts and barely eased them down, pressing hr lips along his pelvis.

He groaned and she stuck her tongue though the cage and tasted him. He moaned louder as her nails brushed along the band and her tongue flicked his soft skin along his hard cock. Chat gasped as she eased his shorts down further, teasing him with her fingers and tongue. "Please… Mistress La-Marinette."

"Not yet, Kitty. I've only just begun." She pulled away from him and he whimpered at the loss of her touch. Before long she came back with a control box that was attached to a black rubber conductive strap, a metal anal plug, and some conductive gel.

"What is that?" Adrien swallowed hard as she set the stuff on the dark grey comforter. Marinette peered up at him, unfastened the bit gag, letting it fall to the bed and slipped her fingers into the band of his shorts. She eased them down to his knees and freed his cock from it's cage.

He gasped and moaned in delight as his cock was able to now throb and flex on its own accord. She picked up the tube of gel and put some in her hand. She held his face in her left hand and slowly kissed him. He parted his lips and she slipped her warm tongue into his mouth. Adrien moaned as she passionately kissed him. She bit his bottom lip and tugged, while he let out a low growl. Marinette wrapped her fingers around his cock and began to coat him in the conductive gel. He gasped, breaking the kiss and dropping his head down to bite her shoulder. She stroked along his solid shaft with her hand and rotated her palm around his swollen tip, before slowly sliding her hand down his length again. Adrien moaned and pumped his hips into her hand.

She watched precum spill from the slit as she ran her thumb around it. She picked up the ring, sliding it just below his swollen head, and he let out a moan. "This is an E-Stim device. It's like what I did before with my fingertips, but more centralized on a certain area." She began to lubricate the metal plug with the gel. She slid slowly eased the anal plug into his ass and he groaned. She turned it on it's lowest setting and the band of rubber began to stimulate his throbbing cock as the metal plug created a closed circuit. He gasped, biting his bottom lip. She kissed him hard on the lips as he moaned and rocked his hips with each sensation. She pulled away from him and watched more precum spill from his swollen head. Watched him get harder and bigger with each wave of the current running through him. He tilted his head back with his lips parted and right as he was about to cum… she turned the device off and removed it from him.

"So close." He whimpered at her with saddened emerald eyes.

"Not yet, Chaton. You have a lot more." Marinette smirked and slapped his rounded ass, causing him to bite back a moan. She loved working him up and it wasn't hard for her to do.

She got up off of the bed and he sat back on his heels, waiting for her to return. She came back with a different anal plug, a long metal urethral sound, and a bottle of lubricant.

"Shit." Adrien groaned as he watched her climb back on the bed. He wanted her and all of this teasing was killing him.

Marinette sat the toys and lube beside them on the bed. She grabbed his hip, looked up into his wanton eyes and slowly brought her middle and index fingers to her dark red lips. She parted her pretty lips and ran her tongue along her fingers before she pressed them past her lips and sucked on them. She slowly closed her eyes and slid her other hand along his ass cheek. She gripped his ass and pried him open as she sucked on her fingers. His lips parted in a suffering whimper as she slowly opened her eyes and pulled her fingers from her mouth with a pop. They glistened with her saliva and she reached around and slid them into his ass. He tilted his head back and moaned as she pumped her fingers in and out of him. His cock flexed and spilled precum as she massaged his prostate with her fingers. She took her fingers out and he panted with flushed cheeks.

Marinette covered the anal plug with lube and touched his face. "Focus on me, Adrien." She watched his eyes with her own and slowly eased it into his asshole. His lips parted in a loud moan and his eyelids lowered. He watched her through his damp blonde bangs as he slowly got used to the toy. "Good boy." She crushed her lips to his and he groaned loudly against her kiss.

He rocked his hips up and off the bed, causing the toy to press further into his ass over and over again. Marinette undid the binder from his arms and neck. She threw it to the ground and grabbed his hips to still him. "You have to be very still for this next part, dirty kitten. Lay on your back."

Adrien did as he was told and laid down. She straddled his hips and rolled hers against him, causing the plug to move in and out. "Raise your knees, Adrien." He did as she said and she pushed and pulled the toy in and out of his ass, causing him to spill precum on his abs as he moaned loudly for her.

She pushed the toy back in and began to handcuff his wrists above his head and his ankles to the baseboard. She crawled down his body and picked up the lubricant and metal sound. He watched her with curious eyes as his ass throbbed around the toy, causing him to whimper at her. She began to coat his cock in the lubricant. Marinette started adding it to the tip of his dick, while she rolled her thumb around his slit. He moaned and his legs shook with each touch she did. She brought the clear liquid down his shaft and back up, rotating her hand around his head. Adrien pulled at the restraints and tilted his head back with parted lips and flushed cheeks. The plug pushed into his ass and he groaned louder.

Marinette coated the metal instrument in lube until it was slick and dripping. She then went to work on pouring more lubricant on the slit of his cock. Adrien growled and watched her slowly circle his slit with the toy before she eased the tip of the metal instrument into his urethra. He moaned as it gently stretched him open. She slowly inched it in and out as she added more lubricant to it. He groaned and she waited for him to get used to it. "Ready?" Marinette watched him clench his hands into fists. He nodded and she slid it down further inside of him. He pulled at the restraints and cried out as she reached the perfect spot. Precum spilled out from the edges of the instrument as she eased it in and out, adding more lube to help ease the discomfort. He moaned and his skin flushed more as she stimulated his prostate through his urethra.

"Shit… fuck… Mari- Mistress Marinette." Adrien moaned and gasped as she gently rubbed inside of him with the long, curved, urethra sound. He felt himself nearing the edge as she slowly eased it in and out of him.

"Would you like to be spanked now for being a naughty, naughty, pussycat?" Marinette teased him some more with the urethra sound and he growled at her with a dark expression.

"Yes, Mistress Marinette." Adrien bit out and she slowly pulled the sound from his slit. He gasped as it came out and she licked along the metal toy. He groaned and his eyes grew heavy as he watched her take it between her lips. She got up and grabbed a metal, hollow, urethra plug. It was attached to a ring, and she brought it over to him. She coated it in lubricant and slowly slid it into place. She flipped the metal ring over and around the swollen head of his cock and he moaned.

She undid his binds and kissed each wrist and ankle, rubbing them with her soft palms. She flicked beneath the head of his cock and wrapped her lips around his swollen tip and the metal ring. He groaned as she sucked on his throbbing cock. She let him go and pressed a chaste kiss to the tip and he moaned. "Get up, Adrien and go over to that spanking bench."

"Yes, Purrincess." Adrien cleared his throat, took his shorts off all of the way, and walked over to the spanking bench. He looked at it and tried to figure out how it worked.

"Knees go here and arms rest there." Marinette pointed out the various points. He climbed up onto it and she secured him with various restraints so that he was stuck on his forearms and knees. "Good kitty."

Marinette walked away from him to grab two toys out of a cabinet. One was an iridescent white dildo and the other was a sleek pastel pink strap on. She put the strap on around her hips. It fastened between her thighs and when she hit a switch it sent vibrations to her clit. She grabbed the lubricant from the bed and began to coat the toy in it. Marinette touched his spine and he arched his back in response as she slowly and agonizingly pulled the anal plug from his tight ass. Adrien whimpered and rocked his hips, begging for more time with it. "I have something even better." She coated her hand in lube again before she reached around and ran her hand along his hard shaft. She milked him with her hand, causing more precum to spill from the end of the plug. He groaned as she gripped him, causing the toy to stimulate him from the inside, while her hand did on the outside.

She rubbed more lube onto the strap on and circled his asshole with the tip. He groaned and pressed his ass into her. She slowly eased into him with short thrusts, but he met her with a faster pace, moaning and begging for her to go deeper, harder,and faster. She gripped his hips and slammed into his ass and he cried out as precum dripped onto the leather seat.

"Who owns you?" Marinette moaned as the vibrations stimulated her sensitive clit, causing it to swell with each thrust.

"You do, Mistress Marinette." Adrien moaned as she pumped into him harder and faster. She slapped his ass with one of her palms and circled her hips, causing the vibrations to tease her sensitive clit. Marinette picked up the iridescent dildo and wet it with her mouth. She reached behind herself and slid the hard plastic toy into her wet pussy. She cried out and kept pumping the toy into herself, while she thrusted into him at the same time.

He watched her over his shoulder with parted lips as he neared the edge. She pushed into him further and harder as she shivered and came hard, screaming his name. His real name. "ADRIEN! AH GOD! AH!"

She pulled the toy from her soaked pussy, set it off to the side, and wrapped her slick fingers around his shaft. Adrien growled and pumped his hips, cumming hard as she continued to thrust into him. The short metal urethra sound rubbed him inside, while her hand, once again, stimulated his throbbing cock. He cried out and collapsed onto the bench.

She pulled out from his ass and undid his restraints as he slowed his hips. He panted and she waited for him to turn around to face her. Adrien looked at her and she kissed each wrist and ankle with her soft lips, worshiping every reddened spot. "Ready?" She poured more lube around the urethra sound and he nodded as she eased it out of his slit.

"Ah!" Adrien cried out and panted harder as it slipped out from his hypersensitive tip. Marinette bend down between his thighs and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his cock. He flinched and she apologized in a soft tone.

She then crawled up his body and kissed him hard on the lips. He undid her strap on and threw it to the floor. "Is it okay? You know that- that I'm Ladybug?" She searched his eyes with her own concerned ones.

"I'm glad that it's you." Adrien tangled his fingers in the back of her hair and pulled her in for a heated kiss that was filled with love and admiration. "I wouldn't want it to be anyone else."

Marinette suddenly grabbed his face and crashed her lips against his and straddled his hips. Adrien groaned as she rolled her hips along his slick soft cock, causing it to harden again. He moaned and gripped around her thighs. He ran his hands up till he grasped her ass as her tongue slid against his. He stood up and carried her towards the bed and Marinette broke the kiss.

"No, not there. My bedroom. Down the hall." Marinette pointed out the door and Adrien flashed a glance in that direction and smirked.

He carried her to the door and opened it. She tangled her fingers in his hair and they stumbled down the hallway to her bedroom. She reached behind her as he pressed her back into the door and she turned the long handle. It clicked and the door fell open. They stumbled inside and he set her on the bed.

She crawled up to the pillows and he watched her untie the three bows along her neck and spine. She laid on her back and lifted her hips, while she slid the rest of the outfit down her thighs. He watched the moonlight dance on her creamy skin and licked his lips. She grabbed his biceps and pulled him on top of her. Adrien groaned as she captured his lips and he angled his hips to enter her tight pussy. She panted against his lips as he slowly slid into her wet sex. He kept his eyes on hers as they both parted their lips and watched through their long lashes.

"You're so beautiful. Everything about you is so beautiful." Adrien panted the words out with all of the love he could give.

Marinette gripped his hips and guided his pace. "I know. I mean- thank you, Adrien." She blushed as his pace increased. "Ah- A- Adrien… I'm- so close already. Don't stop. Faster."

Adrien bent down and placed kisses along her cheeks and lips. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip then flicked his top one. Marinette wrapped her legs around his hips and slammed him into her pussy harder. He growled and kissed her harder with more passion than before as he pumped harder and faster into her. Her pussy soaked his throbbing cock and he groaned louder with each luscious passing of her folds along his solid shaft. "Ah- Fuck! Ma- Marinette. You feel amazing!"

She panted and raked her nails along his shoulder blades and bit into his neck. He moaned louder as he pumped harder and faster while her legs guided him. Making him move in the best rhythm for her. He felt her walls tighten and felt her muscles tense up. She curled her toes and he watched her hold her breath as she neared her orgasm.

He leaned down and captured one of her nipples between his teeth and nibbled on the rosy peak, sending her screaming over the edge. He pumped harder into her and shuttered as he came with her name on his lips in a sultry whisper.

He collapsed and fell on top of her and she wrapped her arms around him, playing with the damp hairs at the nape of his neck. She pressed soft kisses to his neck and face and he sighed in her ear. "I love you, Marinette. One day you'll believe me."

Marinette felt her heart burst and she found the need to return his words, but something held her back. She swallowed hard and with a weak smile she responded. "I know I will."


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette's smartphone began to ring and she blindly reached along her bed to try and reach for it on her nightstand. She finally grabbed it and looked at the screen, seeing Nathalie's name pop up. She looked beside her to see messy blonde hair and then she checked the time. "Oh Shit." She cursed realizing he was probably late for his photoshoot.

"Good morning, Nathalie…" Marinette nervously spoke like she was walking on glass. She figured it was a question about where Adrien was and she didn't want to answer that.

"Good morning, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng." Nathalie began and Marinette nudged Adrien's shoulder with her free hand. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm really good. Really…" She pushed him again and he stirred, rubbing his eyes. "Good."

Adrien blinked his eyes and looked at Marinette. She pointed at her wrist and he scrambled out of her bed as she mouthed that he was late. "Shit." Adrien ran out of the room to the pastel pink one for his clothes and phone.

Marinette rolled her eyes and went back on focusing on Nathalie. "So, why'd you call? How have you been?" She gave a short giggle and hit her forehead with her palm.

"Monsieur Agreste has a request of you. He would like for you to stop by the mansion on your lunch break." Nathalie's voice was full of unamusement.

"Sounds great. I'll be righ- I mean- there on my lunch. Not with his son, I mean." She giggled and rubbed the back of her neck. "I'll be there. Not with his son-song. Um… I'll see him then."

"Very well, Mademoiselle Dupain- Cheng. We'll see you then." Nathalie hung up her phone.

"Not with his son- song?" Adrien raised an eyebrow at her, while, he leaned on her door frame with one foot crossed over his ankle and his arms were crossed over his chest.

"Shut up! Aren't you late being pretty or whatever it is you do with your devilishly handsome looks that I totally want… nothing… to do with right now… Like… making you more late by making you come back to bed… maybe. I don't know." She crossed her arms and looked away from him with heated cheeks.

Adrien smirked and walked towards her with his model walk. He then crawled on the bed on his hands and knees and she backed up to the headboard. He licked the back of his hand and looked up at her with shimmering emerald eyes. "Mew." Adrien nuzzled her neck and gently bit into her pulse point.

"You're father's going to kill me…" Marinette sighed as she pulled him between her legs and he chuckled.

"I could always say I woke up sick, M'Lady." Adrien began to suck and lick along her neck.

"No, I won't let you miss it. Go. Apparently, I have to meet with your father again. I'm hoping it's not about something I have to fix on that ensemble." Marinette sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Look, um… about that." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from her. "I may have… said I didn't want to walk in it and… he got this crazy idea… to ask you to walk with me and make it a couple's reveal?"

"A what?" Marinette's eyes got wide.

"You know like a fake look what two lovers could wear as a team type of thing." Adrien cringed and she threw her pillow at him.

"You told him that you wanted to walk with me down the runway?" Marinette scolded him and he held his hands up in front of his face.

"No, no! All I said was that I didn't want to walk in that when everyone else is dressed in the usual _Gabriel_ brand. That was all. HE was the one that suggested the whole two people walking… one being you." Adrien pointed at her with a nervous expression and she relaxed.

"So, that's what he wants to ask me." She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Pretty… sure. He said he'd have Nathalie call you about meeting him during your lunch break." Adrien got up from her bed and she began to laugh. "What is it?"

"Nothing, Adrien. I'll walk with you down the runway… on one condition." She crawled across the bed with a determined expression. She got on her knees and grabbed his shirt in her fist, pulling him down to her level. "You wear a leash with that pretty collar of yours and let me walk you down it."

Adrien's cheeks caught fire as embarrassment colored his skin. "No."

Marinette yanked him one more time by his shirt. "Who's the kitten?"

"I am." Adrien moaned as she bit his bottom lip. She slid her hand over the bulge in his jeans with a sultry expression.

"And who's your owner?" Marinette flicked his parted top lip as his cock flexed in response.

"Mistress Ladybug." Adrien groaned and fell onto his palms when she let him go.

"Good kitty." Marinette smirked and he watched her walk to get dressed. "You're gonna wear that leash. Or I won't walk."

Adrien rolled his eyes and Marinette turned around. "Did you roll your eyes at me, Monsieur Agreste? You know what bad boys get for rolling their eyes at me?"

He felt his cock twitch and precum spilled from the tip. "No, but are you gonna show me?" He coaxed her to punish him. One more time before he was to be punished for being late to his photoshoot.

"Get on your hands and knees." Marinette ordered him and he fell to the ground. He worried his bottom lip and waited for his punishment. Waited for her to tease him into oblivion.

She walked around him and he trembled, waiting for her to do something, anything. "You know… I would gladly spank you, flog you, whip you, cane you, tie you up and make you beg, but… I think doing nothing would be more of a punishment for you." She bent down and ran her hand between his thighs. She cupped him and ran her hand over his hard cock through his jeans. She slid her hand up his ass and took away her touch. He whimpered and shifted his hips. "Don't you think? Kitty?" She leaned down into his ear and he swallowed hard as she whispered, "You're gonna be even later kitty. Better hurry up."

Adrien stood up and headed to her front door. He stopped and turned around to look at her. "I- I'll see you at lunch." Adrien ran back up to her and kissed her on the cheek before he headed back to her door.

"ADRIEN?" Marinette called after him and he turned around to see her run after him.

"Ye-" He was interrupted by her lips on his and his back hit the door.

"I'll see you at lunch." Marinette broke the kiss and smiled up at him.

"Okay." Adrien smirked and left her alone in her apartment.

Marinette jumped into the shower and tried to think of how she felt about Adrien. She knew that she loved him, truly loved him. But she was scared. Scared of getting hurt. Scared of this all being some fake moment of bliss that would turn into a storm. She swallowed hard and focused on how she felt. Focused on what she liked about him. The warm water helped her to stay calm as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Okay, Marinette. Time to think. What are the cons to this situation?" She thought about everything and the only things that she could come up with were his father and his anger issues, but even those weren't deal breakers. She sighed and held her arm with her hand. "Alright, pros."

Her mind went to his beautiful green eyes, to his smile, how he always cared about everyone, never flaunted his money, how he accepted that she was a dominant person, how he was a submissive, how he made her laugh, how she always had fun with him, how he always knew how to turn even her worst days around, how… Marinette slumped to the floor of her shower as the last of her thoughts filtered in. "How he promised that he would never hurt me like Nate did and how he went and made sure that he would never find me again…" Realization hit her and she shut her shower off, threw on a red A-Line dress, grabbed her keys, and drove off with Nathalie on the phone.

Adrien was busy posing for his father's tanks and swim shorts when his eyes went wide. A woman in a red dress came running up to the yacht. She looked out of breath and her hair was a mess from running. "Give me five, please Vincent?" Adrien uncrossed his leg and pushed off the banister of the yacht.

"Yes, yes of course. It's not like you were late or anything." Vincent rolled his eyes and Adrien caught the frantic girl.

She held onto his forearms and caught her breath. "I'm so sorry. I'm so- so sorry. I was so stupid! So dumb! I- I should have trusted you. I should trust you. I do trust you. You know what? That's not the point. The point is you have beautiful eyes, a beautiful smile, and an amazing heart. You care about everyone around you and you don't flaunt your fame or your money. You love me for me. You make even my worst days, my best. You make me laugh." She slowly looked up at him and peered into his eyes. "You make me smile. You even make me cry. You take care of me when I'm sick, down, or happy. You protect me and even made me safe. You love me. Truly love me. Not like Nate or anyone else. You are amazing and don't even know it. Inside and outside of the bedroom." She winked with a blush and watched his cheeks flush. "I can't see myself without you. You make me happy. You make me sane and when I'm going to make a mistake? You try to stop me from making it, but sometimes you let me learn from it too. When I need to because I'm stubborn." Marinette giggled and her eyes shook. "I'm scared. I'm excited. I'm- I'm in love. In honest to goodness love with an amazing man. Who's standing right in fron- mmm!"

Adrien cradled the side of her head with his fingers buried in her hair. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers while his other hand held her waist. She parted her lips and he pressed his tongue past them to run it along hers. She clutched his back and slid her hands up to tangle her fingers into his soft windswept hair.

"Can we get back to the photo taking please? Monsieur Agreste will only wait so long…" Vincent interrupted the two of them.

Adrien pulled away from Marinette and they both blushed. "Yeah, sorry Vincent." Adrien didn't let his eyes leave hers. "Marinette? Would you like to stay and watch? I could use some inspiration." He rubbed the back of his neck and she smiled.

"I would love to." Marinette intertwined her fingers with his and he bent down to kiss her on the top of her head. He walked her towards Vincent and slowly let her fingers go as he got back into a pose for his father's photographer.

Marinette leaned back against the other side of the boat and crossed her arm over her chest, while she chewed on the tip of her finger. She watched him look at her with sultry expressions that she knew were meant for only her. Her heart sped up and heat pooled between her thighs as he looked at her like he was going to lick her from the ground up. Like he was going to be punished later for making such dangerous expressions for all to see and not just her. He knew it too and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"You're a brat." Marinette mouthed at him and he smirked for the camera, but she knew it was a reaction to her words.

"And you're a sexy bug." He mouthed back and winked at her with one corner of his lip curled in a sexy smile.

"You're a cat that has gotten too much cream." Marinette mouthed back, slipped her hand around her hip, and to the apex of her thighs. She watched him touch his bottom lip with his thumb and slightly drag it down, looking through his messy bangs as Vincent ran around taking photos of his expression. One that she was controlling.

Marinette stood and marveled at every pose Adrien did as Vincent ran around taking photos and before long they were on lunch break. She hadn't even thought to open her shop. Not that anyone would be waiting to go inside.

"Alright, take your lunch." Vincent waved Adrien off and fiddled with his lenses.

"Thank you, Vincent." Adrien ran off to change back into his original outfit and grabbed Marinette's hand. Her eyes went wide as he pulled her to his car.

"I have to meet with your father." Marinette was suddenly pressed into the side of his car and his mouth was on hers, while his fingers tangled in her hair. He pulled away from her and she licked her lips and blinked up at him. "And suddenly… I'm okay with being late."

"I love you too Marinette. More than you know. Go out to dinner with me." Adrien sighed and held her hands in his.

"When?" Marinette searched his eyes and her cheeks burned.

"Tonight." Adrien smiled at her and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Okay. Tonight it is." Marinette smiled up at him. "But if your father really is asking me to walk beside you… I need to go home and work on that ensemble."

"Can… I watch you do that?" Adrien leaned into her more.

Marinette pushed him away with her finger on his nose. "Nope. It'll ruin the surprise and you know I love to shock my kitty." She booped him one time on the nose and slipped under his arm to walk towards her car. "See ya tonight. Text me when and where, Kitty cat."

Adrien was left with a smug expression as he took out his phone, began looking for a restaurant to book, and got into is car. He was going to make this a night that she couldn't forget.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette sat across from Gabriel at his massive dining room table. She picked at her _Magret de Canard_ and took a sip of her water.

Gabriel set down his fork and cleared his throat to end the silence between them. "I wanted to bring up Adrien and the pre-fall showcase."

"Yes, Monsieur Agreste?" Marinette set her glass down and watched him from across the table. Her heart leapt in her chest and she tried to keep her breathing steady.

"It seems he won't walk down the runway and since he won't… I was hoping that you would walk with him and make it a couples outfit piece. Of course, I would give you complete freedom of the design, but I'd like for it to compliment my son." Gabriel picked at his food and Marinette's fingers twitched along her glass.

"Of course, Monsieur Agreste. I would be honored to walk with your son." Marinette blushed and could barely sit still in her seat.

"Did you have any design ideas on the table?" Gabriel searched her bluebell eyes and she thought for a moment.

"Pastel pink lace for me and a rhinestone accented leash." Marinette smirked, "For your son.". She watched an eerie smile appear on Gabriel's lips.

"Perfect, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng." Gabriel touched his chin and thought about how the pastel pink would stand out against the black.

Adrien walked into the dining room and sat down beside Marinette. "So, did you tell her?"

"Yes, Adrien. I did in fact tell her." Gabriel spoke in an unamused canter.

"I'm excited to be a part of your wonderful show." Marinette smiled and took a bite of her food. She passed her plate to Adrien and he pushed it away from him.

"I'm okay, thank you." Adrien smiled at her and shot a look over at his father. "I'm glad that she willingly agreed to do this for you."

"Well… I actually did it for you." Marinette worried her bottom lip and focused on Adrien.

"It didn't take my father luring you with money or some promise?" Adrien searched her bluebell eyes.

"Adrien." Marinette took his hands in hers and Gabriel nearly spit out his drink when he saw how his son reacted to her touch. She brushed her fingertips along his cheek and he sighed, nuzzling her palm. "I told you that I would for you. Not your father. If it makes you feel better then I'll walk too." She then pulled him closer and whispered into his ear. "But you know our deal. Leash or I don't walk." She smiled and let him go. Adrien's cheeks felt like they were on fire and his cock flexed in his pants.

"Yes, Mistress Ladybug." Adrien whispered and Gabriel raised an eyebrow as his son sat down. He watched his son shut his mouth and not make another sound and it shocked him.

"Now, I hope that you can get that ensemble finished within the time allowed, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng." Gabriel took another bite of his food and Marinette smiled at him.

"Of course, Monsieur Agreste. It's no problem at all." Marinette smiled and Adrien sat with his hands on the table. He spun his ring around his finger and waited patiently for their meeting to be over. He just wanted to get this lunch meeting over with so that he could finish up his photoshoot and go out to a nice dinner with Marinette.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette was busy slipping on a pair of black stilettos that had thin straps that crossed over her toes and buckled around her ankles. Her gown was a bright red and it had a sweetheart neckline. It was sleeveless and the hem went to the middle of her calves. She looked in a small hand mirror and put on a deep red lipstick and checked her smokey eye make-up. Her doorbell rang and she ran to answer it.

She opened the door to find Adrien in a black suit with a chartreuse tie and pocket square. He held out two dozen red roses for her. Her eyes sparkled and shook as she took them. She brought them to her nose and inhaled. "They're beautiful. You didn't have to do that for me." She smiled up at him.

"I wanted to. You look stunning, Marinette." Adrien leaned down and kissed her cheek. She giggled and stepped aside to let him in.

Marinette opened a cabinet and found two vases. Adrien was suddenly behind her with his chest pressed to her back. He ran his hands down her arms and intertwined his fingers with hers on top of the counter. He leaned down and brushed his lips against her neck. "Mmmm…" Marinette gasped out a soft mewl as he slowly opened his mouth to bite her neck. She arched her back and brushed her ass against the bulge in his black slacks. "You keep doing that and we'll never leave."

"Hmm… I think I'd rather stay in than go out anyway." Adrien nibbled up her neck to her ear and lightly tugged on it. Marinette gripped her hands into fists and her hold tightened on his hands.

He released her and she spun around to face him. She slid her hands up his chest to his shoulders and pushed him to his knees. Adrien looked up at her and waited for her command. He licked his lips and she smirked down at him. She slid her hand along his jaw and watched him through his lashes. "Adrien… you can't play on an empty stomach and knowing your father… I'd say you haven't eaten much today and I want to spoil you tonight. So, let's go to that reservation and then play. Okay?" She slid her hand down and grabbed his tie in her fist. She yanked on it and he stood up. He stumbled towards her and she fell back, hitting her lower back on the counter. He leaned down as she pulled his tie and parted his lips against hers. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and flicked the top one. Marinette then captured his bottom lip between her teeth and gently pulled. He groaned as she let him go and brushed her lips and tongue against his in a heated kiss.

"Restaurant, now, before I never want to leave and disobey you. Please." Adrien bit out the words past his lips and swallowed hard as his cock twitched in his slacks.

Marinette ran her hand over him and he groaned, kissing her harder and with more passion. He slid his hands up her thighs, causing her dress to go up around her hips, and picked her up to set her onto the counter.

She tangled her fingers into his hair and moaned as he quickly popped the buckle on his slacks and unclasped and unzipped them. She frantically kissed him as he slid his pants down enough to free himself from them. She pulled herself closer and wrapped her legs around his waist. He reached between them to slide to panties out of the way, but all he felt was her smooth bare skin between her thighs. He growled and yanked her closer as he realized she wasn't wearing any panties. "You didn't wear any panties?" Adrien moaned against her lips.

"Nope. I seemed to have forgotten them." Marinette feigned ignorance and he kissed her hard on the lips, capturing her tongue and sucking on it before letting it go and deepening the kiss.

She moaned and lined herself up with him. She pulled him closer with her legs and he slid into her tight, wet, pussy. "Ah." Marinette cried out as he slowly filled her with each thrust. She broke the kiss and stared into his emerald eyes. His lips were parted and his cheeks were beginning to glow in a soft peach undertone. His blonde hair hung in his eyes and made him look dangerous. He panted and held her hips as he pumped into her.

"Harder, Chaton." Marinette controlled him with her words and he did exactly as she said. "Faster. I want you to cum for me."

Adrien groaned and rested his forehead on her shoulder as he followed her every command until he was barely able to catch his breath. Until her kitchen was filled with her soft moans and erotic screams as her walls crushed him and brought him over the edge with her.

Adrien raised his head and looked into her eyes with a smoldering expression of satisfaction. She kissed his lips, cheeks, forehead, and jawline. He pulled out of her with a groan and watched as his cum ran out of her pussy and down her ass. He bent down and slowly licked up her slit and circled her clit and she tilted her head back in a moan, biting her bottom lip. "You'll spoil your dinner, kitty." Marinette put her heel into his chest and pushed him away from worshiping her throbbing pussy.

Adrien chuckled and stood up straight. He pulled his pants back up, fastening and zipping them before redoing his belt. She jumped off the counter and pushed down her gown. Adrien peered down to see fluid running down her legs. He fell to his knees, again, and slowly licked the lines up to her pussy. He closed his mouth around her folds and began to lap at her. She fell back into the counter and gripped it, rolling her hips against his mouth. "Adrien… Ah." She shuddered and gripped his hair in her fingers as she came again, rocking her hips. He looked up at her like a spoiled cat and she pushed him away from her. His lips glistened in the bright lights of her kitchen and she watched his cock flex in his slacks again.

"You're a naughty kitty, Chaton. I'm going to have to punish you later. But first you really do need to eat. I worry about you, Adrien." She sighed and helped him to his feet as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Shall we, M'Lady?" Adrien held his elbow out to her and she slid her arm between the opening.

"Thank you, Adrien. For everything." Marinette reached up on her toes and softly kissed his lips. He smiled against her kiss and lead her out of her apartment and into the elevator.

They made their way to the restaurant that he had made reservations at. It was a tall white ornate building with gold lettering on the doors and windows. They stepped inside and her eyes went wide. It was decorated in deep red velvet with gold accents. A soft song played over the sound system and they could hear the sounds of quiet conversation, the chiming of serveware, and the laughter of couples enjoying their night together.

Adrien held her hand and he lead her up to give his name to the host. "I have a reservation under the name Adrien Agreste."

"Of course. Right this way." The host lead them to the terrace and Adrien pulled out the chair for Marinette.

She sat down in the chair and he pushed her in. "Merci, Adrien."

"You're welcome." He sat down across from her and the host sat down their menus. He nodded before he left them to look over the menu. A waiter soon walked up to offer them drinks.

"Would you like some wine, spirits, champagne?" The waiter looked from Marinette to Adrien.

"A pinot noir would be great. Thank you." Adrien answered for Marinette and she smiled.

She leaned across the table and uncrossed her legs. She slid her foot between his thighs and caressed him through his pants. "You know… I could punish you for ordering for me."

Adrien leaned forward and winked at her. "That's what I'm hoping for."

The waiter came back with the wine and two glasses. He poured some of the wine into Adrien's glass first. He took his time savoring it and breathing it in. "It's good. Merci." He smiled at the waiter, who was busy pouring some into Marinette's glass.

"Merci." Marinette smiled at the waiter and took a sip of her wine with a sigh. "Delicious." She slowly licked her lips and the gesture didn't get past Adrien. His eyes followed her tongue and his lips parted.

"When was the last time you ate?" Marinette leaned over her menu with her wine glass in her hand.

"Maybe… this morning? Last night? Sometime yesterday." Adrien couldn't remember when he had eaten last and that bothered Marinette.

When the waiter came around again, she was suddenly ordering food for both of them along with dessert. She passed the waiter their menus with battling eyelashes and a warm smile.

"What was that?" Adrien raised an eyebrow and Marinette cradled his cheek in her palm.

"You need to eat." Marinette spread her napkin on her lap and he mirrored her. Adrien sighed and took his wine glass back up.

"You know I can't eat that dessert, Marinette." Adrien groaned into his wine.

"Excuse me, but do you see your father anywhere within our vicinity?" Marinette gestured around them. "No. Mistress Ladybug is in charge and she says you're hungry and going to eat every last bite. You deserve it, Kitty."

Adrien sighed and gave into her. He knew she was only trying to help because she loved him. "Okay, Mistress Ladybug." Adrien picked up her hand and placed a kiss along her knuckles.

Their food showed up and they began to eat. Adrien smiled at her and they talked through the whole dinner about life and the show that his father had been planning.

"What is one thing that you have always wanted, but couldn't have?" Marinette smiled at him and set her fork down onto her plate.

"I guess… a piercing. I've always wanted one, but my father would disapprove." Adrien sighed and rolled his eyes.

Marinette worried her bottom lip and smirked. "Even… if he couldn't see it?"

"Pfft. There isn't a place to get pierced that he wouldn't- oh shit." Adrien chuckled, but he quickly stopped once he realized what she was saying.

"There are lots of places to get pierced, Kitty." Marinette smiled at him and picked up her wine glass to bring it to her lips.

"And… are you versed in such a thing, M'Lady?" Adrien took a sip of his own wine, watching her through his lashes. His heart raced and his adrenaline soared with each thought of her puncturing his skin with a needle. With the thought of the pain. With the thought of disobeying his father. Everything about that thought was intoxicating.

Marinette leaned forward and slid her hand along his thigh. She walked her fingers up his inner thigh to where he needed her most and he bit back a moan as she caressed him through his pants. "I'm well versed in all things, pussycat." She winked at him and his cock flexed in response.

The waiter came back and she sat up with a smile. Adrien paid the bill and breathed out, thinking of something disturbing to calm himself. "Are you ready to go?" Adrien smiled at her and stood up with his hand out to her.

"So, ready." Marinette stood up and took his hand. They walked out of the restaurant and made their way to her apartment.

She held his hand the whole way there and when they got there, she lead him up to her place. Their walk to her apartment was fueled by moments of passionate kisses and moments of tangled fingers in each others hair. Moments of being thrown against walls and grinding hips. Of gasping and moaning. Adrien didn't know if he would make it to her apartment.

As soon as they got into her apartment, Marinette pushed a very lascivious Adrien onto her couch. " You sit there like a good petit Chaton."

He purred at her and sat back with his legs wide. She gripped his soft hair and tugged his head back to roughly capture his lips. She bit his bottom lip and broke the skin before she sucked the blood from the wound. "Be back, kitty."

She let him go and swayed her hips as she walked off into the door to the pink room. He groaned and ran his right hand nonchalantly over his hard cock through his thin slacks. She had tortured him through the whole dinner and all he wanted to do was be buried in her tight pussy. He grabbed his throbbing dick through the soft material and tugged slightly on it, resting his head against the back of the couch.

Marinette walked out in a white leather nurse outfit that hugged her curves with red accents. It had short sleeves and a long zipper down the front and the neckline dropped low and accentuated her breasts. The hem pulled down into garter clasps that pulled on a pair of red fishnet thigh highs. A pair of white PVC knee high boots sat on her feet. A small white hat sat on her head with a red medical cross symbol on it.

"Holy fuck." Adrien cursed under his breath as she leaned against the wall. She walked up to him and pressed her boot between his thighs. She rubbed the toe of her boot against his erection. He groaned and watched her with heavily lidded eyes.

She grabbed his tie and pulled him closer as she leaned in. "What did I say about touching your cock, pretty boy?" She flicked his parted lips with her tongue and he helplessly fell into her.

"Sorry, Mistress Ladybug." Adrien whimpered as she added more pressure with her boot. "Ah… fuck." She shoved him back into the couch and started to undo his tie.

She smiled at him and ran the tie between her parted red lips and bit it. He groaned as she leaned forward, putting her breasts in his face. "Chin up." Ladybug tapped beneath his chin with her hand and he obeyed. "Good boy." She tied the silk tie around his eyes and he gasped as she ran her fingers down his chest before undoing the buttons on his black shirt one at a time.

She watched his pecs rise and fall as she trailed her tongue between them. She pushed his shirt and suit coat off his shoulders and down his arms. He heard them hit the floor and then her boot was gone and her thighs were on either side of his. She tilted his head back and slowly licked up his neck. He moaned as she nipped the artery in his neck with her canine tooth. She licked the small drop of blood that formed on his thin skin. He panted as she rolled her hips against him. She leaned into his ear and whispered. "Would you be into getting pierced today? It'll take sex to the next level once it heals, kitty cat. For you and me." She flicked his ear lobe and he growled.

She flung his hands against the back of the couch and rolled down harder onto his hard cock. "Hm? Kitty wanna play?"

"Yes, Mistress Ladybug. Do it." Adrien groaned as precum spilled from the tip of his swollen cock.

"Then let's go, Chaton." Ladybug got off his lap and took his hand, leading him to the pastel pink room.

Marinette exchanged his tie blindfold for a black leather one that was designed for that purpose. She undid his belt and slid to her knees to undo his pants, placing kisses along his skin above the waistband. He moaned and tangled his fingers into her hair as she slipped his pants and boxers down his legs. He stepped out of them for her. "I'm gonna take care of you first. Then we'll get to piercing you." She peered up at him and took his hard cock in her hand. He tilted his head back in a moan as she slowly slipped her mouth around the swollen head of his dick. She circled the tip with her tongue and took him all the way into her mouth until her lips touched the base. He groaned and clenched her hair in his fist as she bobbed her head and gripped his hips. His legs trembled and he fell back against something that she must have set up at some point. It made a shaky metallic sound when he bumped into it. He moaned as she quickened her pace and swiped her tongue along the underside of his throbbing cock. He panted and bent his head down. His cock swelled and hardened more with each passing of her lips and tongue. He tasted of salt and something sweet as his precum spilled onto her tongue. She knew he was close. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were parted as she worked him. She slowly closed her eyes and hummed in bliss as she brought him closer and closer to the edge.

She felt his skin grow more taut and felt the throbbing of his heartbeat as she wrapped her fingers around his shaft. He moaned louder and she felt him shutter as he got closer and closer to his orgasm. She focused on the head with her lips and tongue. She circled his slit with the tip of her tongue and dipped it slightly inside and he groaned. He gripped onto what he had fallen into, in ecstasy, as she stretched his slit open slightly with her tongue.

"Fuck." He bit his bottom lip as she swirled her tongue around the slit again and brought him all the way to the back of her throat. He growled as she sucked harder and gripped his hips with her nails. He thrusted with her movements and gripped the furniture harder, digging his nails into the leather and metal. "Ah." His brow furrowed as he felt his muscles tense up.

She peered up at him with glowing blue eyes and he went over the edge. He cried out and came hard. She brought her lips back up to his head and sucked, while she used her hand to coax him along. He panted and moaned as he released into her mouth. Ladybug greedily swallowed his warm cum as his heart soared with emotion. She let him go and flicked beneath the head with the tip of her tongue and it flexed in response. He whimpered and pulled her to her feet. He pressed her against him by the small of her back and kissed her hard on the lips. She softly moaned against his kiss as he slid his hands along her ass and gripped her rounded cheeks in his hands. His nails bit into her skin and she cried out against his tongue and lips. She reached behind his head and undid the blindfold. She broke the kiss and grabbed his hands. Ladybug took them off of her and shook her finger in his face. "Naughty kitty."

"So, they say." Adrien winked at her and she pushed him onto what he had been clutching to this whole time. His eyes widened at the sight of the old vintage medical bed.

She strapped him to it with institutional cuffs. He groaned as she slid an institutional grade ball gag in his mouth and fastened it around the back of his head. "To help with the pain." She winked at him and he growled against the red rubber ball.

She went to go grab a metal medical cart that had various items sitting on a sanitary sheet. Everything was sterilized or in a package and never used. Ladybug slid on a pair of medical grade rubber gloves and ran them up his thighs to his muscular hips. "Are you ready, Adrien?" She smiled up at him and he nodded. "We won't be able to have sex for at least four weeks after this, but… that doesn't mean we can't do other stuff. Are you sure you're okay with that?"

Adrien nodded and watched her slide a sterile pad over his abs. She touched his cock and slid the pad beneath it. He groaned and tried to not let the feel of the latex gloves along his skin affect him.

"Also, try to not get hard. It'll make my job more difficult." She winked at him and place a kiss along his soft shaft. Ladybug knew that he would get hard and it really didn't affect her aim, but she wanted to add that extra amount of pressure to him. Adrien groaned and tried to stay soft so that it would be easier, but she wasn't making it easy on him.

Ladybug cuffed his ankles down to keep him from moving. She changed her gloves and opened an alcohol wipe. He softly moaned against the gag as she wiped the tip of his cock with it. It was slightly scratchy along his sensitive skin and it sent a shiver down his spine. His adrenaline amped up with each movement and hesitant choice she made. She looked to see where the main vein was positioned so that she wouldn't puncture it. Once she was satisfied, she grabbed a pen and made a dot beneath the tip of his dick.

She changed her gloves again and picked up a metal receiving tube from the metal cart. "Alright. I'm going to slide this receiving tube into your urethra so that I don't damage anything. Then I'll push the needle through here..." She touched where she had drawn the dot with her pinky. "I'll catch the end of the needle with the tube and once I get it out the other side... You're free." She gave him a warm smile and he nodded in response.

She lubricated the receiving tube and held his cock with one hand, while she slowly eased the tube into his slit with the other. He groaned and pulled at the restraints. Ladybug watched him react to her and heat pooled between her thighs as he got slightly hard. She let him go and grabbed the packaged 10 gauge needle from the tray. She opened it and threw the plastic away. "Ready, kitty? Deep breath in and don't let it out until I say, okay?"

Adrien nodded and watched her as she picked his dick up again. She positioned the receiving tube where she wanted and he groaned. "Okay, deep breath in." Ladybug instructed as she lined up the needle with the dot.

Adrien slowly breathed in and his heartbeat raced as he filled with adrenaline.

"Okay, breath out." She softly spoke to him and he slowly released his breath while she quickly stuck the needle through and caught the pointed end with the tube.

He cringed and bit into the ball as he felt the searing pain radiate through him. It slowly became a dull ache and something about it aroused him. His cock throbbed and he groaned as he tried to keep from getting hard.

"Okay. Worst parts over, kitten." Ladybug calmly spoke, pushing the needle further out of his urethra. Adrien moaned in response and his cock flexed against his will, getting harder.

She removed the receiving tube and picked up the black hued, metal, 10 gauge curved barbell. She slid the unscrewed end into the hollow part of the needle and pulled the needle back through with the piercing. He groaned and closed his eyes at the sensation of her removing the needle. She then set the needle back down onto the tray and began to screw the ball onto the end. She changed her gloves and his chest rose and fell in a fast rhythm.

"You okay?" She warmly smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. She grabbed another alcohol wipe and began to clean the blood from the pierced area.

Adrien nodded as he watched her clean him up. The pad beneath his dick was stained with blood and the metallic smell filled the room. He groaned and tried to calm down, but it was quickly becoming more and more difficult for him to become soft.

"I got you a slightly longer barbell in case it swells, which it will." She wrapped gauze around his cock and secured it with medical tape. His dick flexed and blood seeped into the bandage. Ladybug tried to ignore it. She tried to not let the fact that he was getting turned on by the pain and blood get to her. She cleared her throat and began to tell him important information about his healing process. "You're going to want to soak it in a combination of salt and warm water for the first couple of weeks. Okay, kitty? Also, you'll need to use antibacterial soap. None of your fancy expensive soaps. Hear me?" She removed the pad from his stomach, rubbed his thighs with her soft ungloved hands, and undid his binds and ball gag.

He hissed in pain and looked at his dick. "Yes, Nurse Ladybug." He sighed, sat up, and suddenly pulled her between his knees.

"It's gonna bleed a little bit for an hour or so. Keep it clean too and-" She was interrupted by his lips on hers and she softly mewled as he tangled his fingers into her hair.

He broke the kiss and peered at her with a smoldering expression. "How about a certain bug does that all for me?" Ladybug whimpered and passionately kissed him to answer his question. His cock flexed and he moaned in ecstasy as more blood seeped into the bandage.

"Go get dressed. I'm just going to clean all this up." Ladybug kissed him on the lips and he got up off of the table.

She began to wipe everything down while he got dressed. He walked back into the room and wrapped his arms around her. Adrien gently kissed her neck and she hummed and turned around to face him. "Still doing okay?" She looked up at him and he nodded. He bent down and gently kissed her lips.

"You should change clothes and… work on that outfit." He smiled down at her.

"Not until you get in that shower and get clean." Ladybug winked at him and he chuckled, letting her go.

"Is a certain nurse coming with me to make sure I do it right?" Adrien smirked at her and she worried her bottom lip while rolling her eyes.

"Alright, kitty." She took her gloves off and threw them away. "But you have to help me out of this outfit."

"It'd be my pleasure, M'Lady." Adrien smirked and followed her to her bathroom that was down the hall.

They stood in her bathroom and she bent over to turn on the warm water. She then walked around him to her cabinet and pulled out a fresh bar of antibacterial soap. She walked over to Adrien and began to unbutton his shirt. He popped the straps free from her thigh highs and unzipped her nurse outfit. Her breasts sprung free and he swallowed hard as his cock flexed and seeped more blood. He groaned at the slight tinge of pain and captured her lips with his, pressing his body against her. He slid the dress down her arms and let it fall at their feet. He then unzipped her boots and she kicked them off. Marinette then lifted one of her legs and pulled her stockings off, one at a time. He growled and palmed her breasts in his hands as she bit her bottom lip and peered up at him with seductive bluebell eyes. "You want me kitty?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Adrien purred at her and bent down to suck and bite her neck. She cried out and clutched his biceps as he ravaged her neck with his tongue and teeth.

She undid his slacks and pushed them down to the floor. He stepped out of them and she broke the kiss to focus on removing his boxers with utmost care. She got on her knees and touched his cock. She examined the bloodied bandage and gently peeled the tape off before unraveling the gauze. "Let's get clean, hm?" She smiled up at him and he watched her with parted lips as his cock flexed and blood bubbled up around the piercing.

Marinette stood up, threw the bandage away, and lead him into the shower. She ran the bar of soap under the warm water and lathered his chest with it. He watched her slowly move the bar around his chest and down his stomach. "Hold this, please." She looked up at him while she rubbed the bar of soap between her hands, causing bubbles to rise up around her fingers. Adrien took the bar from her and watched her drop to her knees. She ran her fingers along his smooth pelvis, working the soap into his soft skin. Adrien leaned his elbow against the cool tile and softly moaned as she massaged soap into his balls. He gasped as his cock flexed and a shiver ran through him as she cupped him and massage behind them with her middle finger tip. He groaned and thrust forward as she worked his prostate from the outside. Precum spilled from the slit along with a red tinge of blood and Marinette rinsed her hands in the water. She held up her hands for the soap while her eyes caught his attention. He passed her the soap and she lathered her hands in it again. She handed it back to him and she gently ran her soapy fingers down his shaft. She gripped him and coated his cock in bubbles, making sure to be gentle around the piercing site. He groaned as he felt her gently move the piercing to clean around it. It was still tender, but the dull ache was turning him on and causing his endorphins to rise. He panted and moaned as she gently worked around it.

"Does it feel good, kitty?" Marinette peered up at him and continued to clean it.

Adrien nodded and bit back another moan. She stood up and grabbed the shower head. She moved the shower head to a gentle raincan setting by turning the dial on it. Marinette got back on her knees and began to run water over his pelvis and cock. She lifted his dick and began to rinse beneath it. "It looks great, Chaton." She kissed the side of his shaft and he moaned at the feeling of her soft lips on his heated skin.

Adrien groaned as she turned off the water and grabbed him a towel. He carefully dried himself off and she left to give him new clothes. She came back with a pair of black joggers and a black deep V-neck tee. "Do you always have these?" He raised an eyebrow at him.

She blushed and shrugged. "I make clothing for a living. Well, I try to. Those should fit you. I'll wash the ones you came in." She smiled and gathered his old clothing while he slipped on his new ones.

Adrien grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back to him. "Thank you, Marinette." He softly kissed her lips and she pulled away with a nod.

"No problem. I'm gonna go work on that ensemble for your father now. Stay… leave… whatever you want to do. But no peeking in my craft room. I was serious when I said I wanted my outfit to be a surprise." She winked at him and left to wash his things.

Adrien sighed and pushed the joggers down to look at his new piercing. He chuckled at how crazy it all was that he let her do it, but he didn't regret it.

 **Note:** **I researched P.A piercings for a long time... on various sites and from various people that got them. If you know... and I fucked up somewhere. Let me know and I'll edit. ^-^ Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien stood around talking to one of the stylists in the ensemble that Marinette had made.

"Hey, kitty!" Marinette called out, swinging a rhinestone leash in her hands with a smirk.

His lips parted and his cheeks flushed at the sight of her. His eyes scanned her body from her black heels to her dark smokey eyeshadow. She wore a form fitting pastel pink lace outfit with black heart pasties over her nipples. The pastel pink lace teddy ran along her curves and black fur lined the hem. The straps were made of thin pink ribbon that tied in cute bows at her shoulders. She wore black thigh high cat-eared stockings. A garter belt of thin strips of leather showed through the see through lace, covering a pair of black cheeky panties, and held up her stockings. A pair of pastel pink cat ears sat in her messy midnight hued hair, while a pink leather mask covered her eyes. His cock flexed and the pain ran through him, causing him to bite back a groan.

She walked up to him and touched his biceps. "Ready to walk, kitty?"

He cleared his throat and licked his lips. "I think you mean… are you ready to walk?" He leaned into her and she yanked his collar to pull his lips onto hers. She slipped her tongue past his lips and ran it along his. He groaned and his eyes flew open when he heard a click. He pulled away from her and she smirked, wrapping the leash around her fist. She yanked him close again to press her lips against his. If she kept this up all night, he'd be a goner. He held her by the small of her back and dipped her, placing kisses down her neck and between her breasts.

Nathalie cleared her throat and held a tablet with Gabriel on it. "You two are on next. Don't mess this up. I want dark and sexy. Got it?" Gabriel spoke to them with a serious expression.

Marinette and Adrien leapt away from each other. "Yes, Father." Adrien sighed and Marinette yanked the leash, knocking him off balance. He glared at her and she giggled.

"We'll do our best, Monsieur Agreste." Marinette smiled at Gabriel as Adrien regained his composure.

"You better. My brand is at stake here." Gabriel watched them with an unamused expression.

 _Nightmare_ by NYXX began to play and Nathalie ushered them to the opening that lead out to the runway. A makeup artist and stylist circled around Marinette and Adrien to do touch ups before Nathalie sent them out.

Adrien looked at Marinette for a moment with a worried expression. She touched his face with the leash in her hand and smiled up at him, brushing his cheek with her thumb. "You got this kitty. I know you do. We just have to walk down that runway like no one's watching. Okay? You can do this. I've seen you walk in a lot less. Should I remind you of _Gabriel's_ boudoir show?" Marinette smirked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"God that was awful." Adrien chuckled and shook his head. "I walked the runway in boxers that all looked alike while I lead women down the runway in extravagant lingerie."

"Yes…" Jealousy formed in the pit of her stomach and she clenched her teeth. "Don't remind me of that part. The point is… is that you're wearing more now than back then. So, what is there to be afraid of?" She kissed him on the lips and he sighed.

"It's not the same. I'm wearing leather and-" He leaned down to her ear and whispered. "I look more like Chaton than Adrien at the moment."

"Yes, and I look more Mistress Ladybug. Look, I know who's under that mask and I love him either way. I'm walking with you, supporting you. You have this. We have this. Plus no one knows we do this behind that bedroom door, Adrien. Just us." She rubbed her nose against his and he smiled at her.

"Okay, let's go." Adrien pulled away from her and took a deep breath.

They both faced the doorway and she wrapped his leash around her fist. They began their walk down the runway and people gasped while cameras flashed. Adrien kept his poses dark, sexual, alurring, dangerous, and roguishly handsome. Marinette kept her poses romantic, classy, empowering, and sexy yet angelic. The polar opposite of her kitty. Their dynamic worked wonders for the camera and at the end of the runway she pulled on the leash and brought his face close to hers. His lips parted and she bit his bottom lip and tugged. Cameras sprang into action and snapped photos as she slowly let his lip go, looking off to the side towards the cameras. She unraveled the leash to let him stand up straight. He groaned and watched her through smoldering emerald eyes. She turned her attention back to Adrien and winked at him. They turned around and walked back to the doorway. She slid her hand along his ass to his left cheek and grasped it. Adrien bit back a moan as they walked through the doorway.

Nathalie met them and began to talk to them a mile a minute. "The press seemed to have loved what you did for the photo. So convincing. Monsieur Agreste is very happy with how this turned out. So happy… that he wants you to make more of these types of outfits for his collection. He wants some for his boudoir collection and some for his night wear. Do you think you could do that? I know you have your boutique and everything." Nathalie smiled at her and she worried her lip in thought.

Adrien turned to face her and stepped in front of Nathalie, blocking her view. He leaned down to Marinette's ear and spoke to her. "Do you want to take that on? You not only have your shop, but you also have your night thing and I just don't want you to get too exhausted." Adrien pulled away and searched her bluebell eyes.

Marinette shook her head. "No, I can do it. Besides my only client is you and you're not really a client anymore are you?" She smirked up to him and touched his chin with her thumb and index finger. She rubbed her thumb along his jawline with a warm smile. He closed his eyes in bliss at her touch and gave her a short nod.

"I'll do it." Marinette smiled with excitement at Nathalie to answer her.

"Great! I'll let Monsieur Agreste know right away." Nathalie smiled for once and walked away.

"Ready to get dressed and leave?" Adrien slipped his hand in hers and spun her toward himself.

"So ready." Marinette let him take her to her trailer. She walked up the short staircase to the door and opened it. She looked over her shoulder and pulled his leash to make him stumble inside behind her.

"What are you do-mmm!" She yanked him down to capture his lips with hers. He shut the door behind him, while she deepened the kiss. He moaned and his chest rose and fell as he panted. She ran her tongue along his and parted her lips while he parted his. Marinette pushed him against one of the walls and ran her hands up his chest, shoving the military styled coat down his arms, leaving him in only the harness and shorts. "I don't have my clothes in here. They're in my trai-mmm!" He was interrupted again by her kiss. He groaned and felt his cock flex in his shorts as she undid the corseting on the sides and let them fall to his ankles. He groaned at the slight sting that ran through the head of his cock as his head swelled around the piercing.

"Have you been soaking it?" Marinette ran her hands along his hard dick and Adrien groaned at the slight pain.

"Just like you said, Nurse Ladybug." Adrien bit her bottom lip and tugged on it, causing her to softly mewl.

"Good kitty." Marinette smirked and kissed him hard on the lips, pressing her tongue against his while her lips moved against his in a frantic rhythm. Fueled by desire. She gently ran her hand along his shaft and Adrien groaned again at the mixture of pleasure and pain. She slowly ran her hand along him and pressed kisses along his chiseled jawline to his neck, where she nibbled and sucked on his pulse point. He swallowed hard and slumped against the wall as she worked him.

"I didn't bring salt water with me, love bug." Adrien groaned as precum spilled from the tip and ran down his head. She caught the drop with her thumb and circled his head in it, being careful to not touch the pierced area.

"Good thing, I thought of that then huh, Pussycat?" Marinette smirked up at him and gripped his bicep with her nails. He groaned, giving into her soft touches and rough nails in his skin.

She slid to her knees and his lips parted as he watched her peer up at him with wide bluebell eyes. Adrien moaned as she took each of his balls into her mouth and gently sucked on them, one at a time, while she ran her hand along his cock. More precum ran out and down his dick as she worked him with her hand. He gasped, feeling himself nearing the edge between the dull ache of his piercing and the feel of her fingers wrapped around his throbbing cock.

"Mari-Marinette…" He bit back a warning as she felt him grow harder and felt him swell to the brink. She knew he was close by his tensed muscles the way his cock was solid. How it throbbed in her hand.

"Let go, baby." Marinette whispered and licked the underside of his shaft while she gently pressed the bottom ball of his piercing up against his heated skin. A dull ache kicked in and doubled his pleasure.

Adrien gasped and groaned as he felt himself release. Marinette slowed her rhythm and watched his warm cum spill from his slit and drip around the piercing. She listened to him pant and moan as he clenched his jaw. Watched his hips move with each spurt of cum. "That's it, Kitty." Marinette softly mewled and watched him lean his head back against the wall to catch his breath as she let him go and licked her fingers clean. He looked down at her through his damp bangs with a groan at seeing her chest coated in him, while her coated fingers were between her deep red lips. She grabbed her bag and pulled out a thermos of warm water and dumped epsom salt inside.

"You really planned this?" Adrien spoke between breaths and lightly chuckled at her.

Marinette rolled her eyes and slapped his ass. "Well, someone had to be. You get excited easily, Chaton." She giggled and he pouted at her.

"Not- true. All the time." Adrien crossed his arms and dropped them as soon as the warm water enveloped his sensitive dick, causing him to wince at the slight burn. His cock flexed in response to the warmth and the slight sting that accompanied it. "Hang on." Adrien removed his dick from the water and went to get a few tissues from the vanity. He began to meticulously clean his mess off of her and she looked at him with surprised sapphire eyes. He smiled, pressed a chaste kiss on her lips, and threw the soiled tissues into the trash can.

Marinette smiled up at him and placed his dick back into the solution. "Thank you, Adrien." She got on her knees, pressed her lips to his pelvis, and grabbed his hand in hers. He smiled down at her and gripped her hand. "I love you, you know that?" Adrien watched her carefully clean the piercing.

"I love you too." She peered up at him with love in her eyes. She loved this man more than she knew she should, but she couldn't control it.

"Marinette? May I come in? Monsieur Agreste would like to speak with you!" Nathalie knocked on the trailer door and Adrien's heart raced.

"Just a moment… I'm getting dressed." Marinette removed the salt water and passed him his shorts.

Adrien quickly threw them on and then grabbed the military jacket, sliding it onto his shoulders. He fell onto the couch and sat with his legs wide, bringing the coat round his body.

Marinette sat at her vanity, fixing her lipstick, before she swiveled around in a white silk robe. "Come in!"

Nathalie came in to see a nervous Adrien on the black couch. "Oh, Adrien. I didn't know you were in here."

"Well, I'm full of surprises." Adrien awkwardly chuckled and shot a glance towards Marinette.

She slid the thermos nonchalantly into her bag, while Nathalie was distracted by Adrien.

"Anyway, Monsieur Agreste, is on the tablet and would like to speak with you on your future designs with him." Nathalie turned the tablet to face her and Marinette put on a smile for him.

"Bonsoir, Monsieur Agreste. Did you enjoy the show?" Marinette tried to hide her blush on her cheeks as Adrien spun his ring on his finger. She worried her bottom lip and chose to get up from her chair.

Gabriel's eyes went wide in shock as Nathalie spun around to catch Marinette sitting next to Adrien. Marinette grabbed his hand that was busy spinning his ring and held it in hers. She rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb and he turned to look at her. His lips parted and his eyes widened at her gesture. She ignored his expression and kept rubbing his hand to try and make his nervous tick stop. "It's fine." She mouthed to him and his face relaxed into a warm and loving smile.

"It was great. It's all over social media right now and is putting _Gabriel_ on the front page again. Thank you, Marinette." Gabriel rubbed his chin and focused on his son, who was now leaned back on the couch and relaxed. "I wanted to talk to you both, but I'd rather do it over dinner. How would you like to join me tomorrow night at the mansion?"

"That would be lovely." Marinette smiled at him and Adrien went to touch his ring again, but she held his hand firmly in hers. "We'd love to come."

"Then it's settled. Nathalie add that into my schedule. How about 18:00 then?" Gabriel smiled at the two of them and took in their body language. Adrien was looking down at their clasped hands with flushed cheeks, while Marinette was glowing and clearly infatuated with his son.

"Sounds purrfect, Monsieur Agreste." Marinette gently laughed and Adrien jumped at her pun.

Gabriel chuckled at her response with a warm smile that Adrien hadn't seen in ages. "You're a good woman, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. And a wonderful designer. I think you're going to enjoy your time with _Gabriel._ "

"I'm sure I will. I've admired your work for a long time, since I was a little girl." Marinette beamed and Gabriel nodded at her.

"I'll see you two then. Enjoy the rest of your day." Gabriel smiled and the screen went black. Nathalie smiled at the two of them before she walked out of the trailer.

"So, where were we?" Marinette giggled and crawled into his lap with her arms around his neck. He tangled his fingers into her hair and crushed his lips against hers in a deep kiss that left her head spinning.

He broke the kiss and licked his lips. "I was wondering… can… I pierce you?" He looked up into her widened blue eyes. "I mean- I'd have you guide me, but I was just- I kinda want to…"

"Where at, kitty?" Marinette smirked at him and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose and clenched his jacket in her fists.

Adrien slid his hand along her hip and around till he reached between her thighs. His finger circled her clit and she moaned. "There." Adrien whispered against her chest as she pressed her breasts closer to him. He flicked the top of one of her rounded breasts with the tip of his tongue and she softly mewled.

Marinette leaned into his ear and nibbled on his ear as she spoke in a voice like liquid honey. "Okay." She leaned back to catch his expression. How his lips parted and his cheeks flushed. "When did you wanna do it?" She tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and watched him through her lashes.

"Tonight?" Adrien worried his bottom lip and she gripped his chin, using her thumb to pry it from his lips. She crushed her lips against his and he parted his lips for her. She dipped her tongue into his mouth and he groaned as she slowly slid her tongue along his bottom lip. She flicked his top one and pressed her lips to his as they ran their tongue along one anothers in a sultry kiss. "Fuck." Adrien moaned and felt his cock flex against his control. "You're gonna kill me."

"Am I? Because a certain kitty might shoot me down first." Marinette smirked and kissed him harder, rolling her hips along his thighs. "I'll let you do a VCH tonight."

"VCH?" Adrien bit her bottom lip and tugged on it.

"Vertical Clitoral Hood piercing." Marinette sighed and pulled him into a deep kiss that stole his breath. She broke the kiss and poked him in the chest. "But you have to do exactly as I say. Don't fuck it up."

Adrien nodded and touched her cheek in a loving gesture. "I promise to obey your every command, Mistress Marinette."

"Good." She kissed him again on the lips and got off of his lap. "Now, let's get dressed and go have some much needed fun."

He groaned and stood up to walk to his own trailer, while Marinette began to get dressed. She was nervous yet excited about it. She trusted him with all of her heart and she was willing to let him return the favor for what she had done to him.

She opened her door and looked up to see Adrien and she squeaked at his sudden appearance. "Hi." Marinette giggled and he held out his hand, helping her walk down the stairs.

"Hi." Adrien smirked at her and kissed along her knuckles. "Ready to go, M'Lady?"

"So ready to get out of here." Marinette smiled at him and cuddled his arm as he lead her to the valet.

Their cars were brought around and Adrien gave her a parting kiss as he opened her car door for her to let her climb inside.

"Thank you, Adrien. See you soon." She smiled and he shut her car door. She blew a kiss and drove off to her apartment to wait for him.

Adrien climbed into his car with as much excitement as a cat with a laser pointer. Adrien took out his phone to google the best jewelry for that type of piercing and where to get one in the city. He was going to make a stop on the way to her. A jewelers to get her the perfect curved barbell that would show that she was his and only his.

When he showed up at her apartment, he was shocked to see Marinette answer her door in a pair of pink joggers and a white tank top. She wasn't dressed in leather and lace. He raised an eyebrow and she caught his worried expression.

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Surprised to see me in normal clothing?"

"A little." Adrien chuckled and kicked the door shut behind him. "Change your mind?"

"Far from it. It's all set up. You just have to meet me in the room, Chaton." Marinette played with his soft hair and he hummed in bliss. "Now go wash your hands and I'll meet you in there. How's that sound?"

Adrien swallowed hard and nodded. He walked over to her kitchen and began to sterilize his hands in hot water, while Marinette left to the pastel pink room.

She had never let anyone pierce her before. Had never trusted someone enough to, but she knew she could trust him. Plus she was still in control of the situation.

She pulled the metal medical tray over to the medical bed that now held stirrups. Marinette worried her lip and breathed out to calm herself as her clit swelled and throbbed. She craved the feeling of pleasure and pain. The realization that she was about to have the man she loved pierce her made a thrill run through her veins. Her adrenaline soared and her head flew to the clouds with her heart. She went into the closet and changed into a black leather bralette and black cat eared thigh highs. She placed a black mask over her eyes and fixed her lipstick again. Marinette breathed out and stepped over to the medical table and waited for him to walk in.

Adrien walked into the room to see her sitting on the medical table with her feet in the stirrups and her legs spread wide for him. He watched her pussy throb and glisten. His lips parted at the sight of her and she smirked at him. "Cat got your tongue, Minou?" She flirted with him and he swallowed hard.

"More like a certain ladybug." Adrien cleared his throat and walked towards her.

"On the cart next to me is a box of gloves. Put a pair on." Marinette gestured to the cart and he nervously reached into the box and slid a pair of purple gloves on.

"Now what?" Adrien waited for her instruction and she felt her clit swell more as she became more wet. He watched her drip and bent down in front of her. "May I?"

"Please…" Marinette begged with parted lips and watched him dip between her thighs through her lashes.

He ran his tongue from her opening to her clit and circled it. She moaned and tangled her fingers into his hair as he lapped at her folds. She rocked her hips into him as he lavished her, bringing her closer to the edge. Her toes curled in the stirrups.

"Don't make me cum yet. I want to when you put the needle in." Marinette mewled and Adrien looked up at her in shock. She leaned her head back in a cry as she neared the edge. She pushed him away from her and he searched her eyes with glistening lips. "Grab that alcohol wipe." She panted and pointed to the white square on the table.

He watched her pussy throb with her encroaching orgasm and wanted to make her shiver and scream so badly, but he controlled himself. Adrien opened the alcohol wipe and began to clean the area, causing her legs to tremble at the rough feeling of it on her sensitive button. She bit back a moan and rocked her hips as her orgasm neared again. Adrien threw the wipe into a trash bin beside her.

"Now, get that pen and mark here." She pointed to where the dot needed to be, which was right in the middle of the top of her clitoral hood.

Adrien changed his gloves and picked up the pen. He made a dot right where she said and the feel of the pen caused her pussy to flex and Marinette to cry out. She was so close and every little touch was enough to send her towards the edge. "God, I'm so close, kitty." Marinette moaned and couldn't control her hips.

"You know you have to stop moving so much, if you want me to do this, baby." Adrien ran his gloved hands along the sides of her thighs to her hips.

She groaned with her bottom lip between her teeth. "Okay, I'll be a good girl." She smiled at him and stilled her hips, the best she could. "Now, the piercing forceps."

Adrien changed his gloves again and grabbed the silver forceps. They reminded him of a pair of scissors, but the ends held two round rings.

Marinette pointed at where they needed to go. "You have to clamp the fold of skin that is over my clit, got it?" She grabbed his hand with the forceps and positioned it in the right spot, pressing it against her clit. She slid it along her folds and up beneath the hood and cried out as it brushed her swollen clit.

He bit his bottom lip and watched her react to the cool metal against her sensitive skin. He clamped the top over the dot he had made and held the skin in place.

"N-now the needle, Chaton." Marinette barely got out as she tried to keep still. The anticipation was killing her and the cold metal was stimulating her closer and closer to the edge. "So close."

Marinette held the forceps for him. He grabbed the needle, removing it from the package. He took the forceps from her and looked into her eyes. "Ready, M'Lady?" Adrien searched her heavily lidded eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Yes, Chaton." Marinette begged and looked at him with love filled eyes. "You're going to push the needle from the bottom ring to the top one, through that dot. Got it?"

"Yes, Mistress Ladybug." Adrien swallowed hard and watched her pussy flex again for him.

"Okay on breathing out, push it through. Just like I had you do, Chaton." Marinette instructed as her endorphins rose higher.

Adrien nodded. "Ready?" He smiled at her and placed a kiss on her inner thigh.

"Yes." Marinette sighed and watched him ready himself.

"Deep breath in." Adrien instructed and watched her breathe in slow.

"Breathe out." Adrien softly spoke and as he heard her release her shaky breath, he pushed the needle through.

Marinette shivered and cried out as she came hard around the needle. Adrien groaned at her intoxicating screams of pain and pleasure. There was something so sexy about her. Something so sexy in seeing blood drip from her pussy and run along her folds. He bent down and slowly licked the blood from opening to her urethra, ignoring the pierced area entirely. She shivered and moaned as she felt her pussy flex. He pulled away from her and licked his lips.

"Re-remove the clamp and replace the needle with the curved barbell." She tried to not let him distract her. He was too sexy and everything about him screamed danger and sex. She had placed a basic curved black barbell out for him. She leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to get ahold of herself.

Adrien pulled out the platinum one he had bought her. He had secretly sterilized it, while she was getting this all set up. He slipped the clamp from the needle. He took the needle out and slid the smooth bar through the hole and screwed the top part on.

"Done?" Marinette felt the gentle throbbing of pain run through her pussy as she looked over to see the basic curved barbell was still on the medical table. "But…"

Adrien cleaned her piercing with a new alcohol wipe, took his gloves off, and picked up a small hand mirror. "Here." He smirked at her as he passed her the mirror to look for herself.

She guided it between her thighs and covered her lips in a gasp. "It's too much. Adrien... you didn't."

"I did." Adrien smirked at her with a devilish expression.

Tears fell from her eyes as she took in the platinum curved barbell. The top was a black diamond cat head, while the bottom jewel was a peridot. "Is it?"

"Platinum? Yes, baby, it is. Black diamonds and a peridot. I wanted something that reminded you of me." Marinette set the mirror down and took her feet out of the stirrups. She yanked him by his shirt and brought him closer to her. She searched his shocked expression and yanked his lips onto hers. He made a shocked sound that soon turned into a deep sigh as she ran her tongue along his.

She broke the kiss and smiled warmly up at him. "Thank you, Adrien. It's beautiful and-"

Adrien leaned into her with a crooked smile and lowered eyelids. "Absolutely purrfect?"

"Exactly." Marinette smiled and kissed him harder. She trailed her kisses from his lips, to his jawline, to his neck where she nibbled and sucked on his skin. She pulled away from him and searched his smoldering peridot eyes. "What should we pierce on you next?

"How about my nipples, once I heal?" Adrien smirked at her before he whispered in a low sultry voice. "While you punish me and fuck me senseless."

She giggled, walking her hand up his chest. "It would be my pleasure, kitten." Marinette smiled up at him with an eager expression.

He groaned, "God,I don't deserve a woman like you."

"Yes, you do." Marinette crushed her lips against his and he growled against her passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Adrien knocked on Marinette's door and she opened it. His eyes scanned down her body. She was wearing a pastel pink cocktail dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and was covered in a fine floral lace. The hem hit right above her knees and her heels were white with rounded toes. Straps ran around her ankle and buckled on the side with little white bows. Her dark hair was up in a neat bun with a butterfly hair clip on the side.

"You look innocent." Adrien swallowed hard and shut the door behind him.

"Do I?" Marinette bit the tip of her index finger and pinched the hem of her dress with her other hand, twirling back and forth while she peered up at him with blue doll eyes.

"Damn it." Adrien closed the space between them and picked her up, hiking her dress up as a result. She let out a squeak and giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. He parted his lips and she did the same, brushing her tongue along his. He let out a soft moan and sat her on her kitchen island.

Marinette hooked her fingers into the belt loops of his grey slacks and yanked him between her legs. She ran her hands up his silky peridot hued button down and wrapped her fingers around his thin black tie. She wrapped the satin fabric around her fist and pulled him closer, while she slid her tongue further into his mouth. He groaned and his cock flexed in his pants.

Marinette pulled back, flicking his top lip with her tongue. "You keep being this sexy and we'll be late." She bit her bottom lip.

"Pfft. Me? M'Lady, I think you have that backwards. You're the inno-mmf." Adrien rolled his eyes and challenged her. She yanked his tie again and interrupted him with a sultry kiss that shot right to his groin. Adrien groaned against her glossy pink lips.

Marinette pushed him away and he blinked his eyes in a daze. "We're really going to be late, kitty." She hopped down off of the island and grabbed her white clutch and her keys. She walked towards the door and peered over her shoulder with a smile and shimmering blue eyes. " _CUMming…_ Chaton?"

Adrien shook his head, rolled his eyes, and adjusted himself. "You know I heard that pun, right?" He jogged to catch up to a giggling Marinette.

Marinette stopped walking, shoved her clutch into his palm, and slammed his wrists against the hallway wall. She slowly licked up his neck and he groaned. "And you know I saw you roll your eyes at me, naughty kitty." She nicked his neck with her teeth and he groaned as she slowly licked up the bubble of blood against his soft skin.

"Can we just stay here… and not go see my father?" Adrien begged and Marinette giggled, grabbing his hand.

"Nope, but if you're really good… I'll reward you later." She winked and pulled him towards the elevator.

Adrien sighed and leaned against the back of the elevator.

They rode the elevator down and he took her hand to walk to his metallic black sports car. He opened the passenger door for her and she climbed in. He closed her door and walked around to the driver's side. Adrien climbed in and slammed his door shut. He buckled his seat belt and put the key into the ignition. It purred to life and he smirked over at Marinette as neon green accents lit up along the interior. The black leather seats even had peridot hued piping and the doors had matching upholstered accents.

"Nice car." She giggled and ran her hand along his thigh. She squeezed it and his cock flexed in response to her touch. She bit her bottom lip and she felt her clit swell around the new piercing. A dull ache began between her thighs and she softly mewled. Adrien licked his lips and his eyes went to where her thighs met.

"How's your piercing?" He smiled at her and she giggled.

"Probably around the same lines as yours." Marinette burst out laughing.

"Not-uh, Purrincess. I've had mine longer. Yours is still fresh." He winked at her and she punched him in the arm.

"Fine, aching at the moment because a certain someone else in this damn car is turned on." Marinette crossed her arms and pouted her glossy lips in a cute expression.

"Damn you're cute when you're angry." Adrien touched her chin and brought his lips to her pouted ones. She parted her lips and he slipped his tongue between them, running it along hers.

She pushed him away by his chest. "And _you_ need to drive, Kitty Cat." She giggled and Adrien chuckled and put the car in reverse.

Adrien backed out of the parking space and shifted gears. He took off and shifted again. Marinette watched him ease through gears and work the clutch with his foot. She bit her bottom lip and her clit tingled and stung. "I know you're watching me, Marinette." Adrien watched her from the corner of his eye and shifted again.

"I can't help it… you're so sexy when you drive stick." Marinette mewled and played with the hem of her dress. She rubbed her thighs together and hissed as her piercing ached.

Adrien smirked and hit the gas, taking off faster through the streets of Paris as he effortlessly shifted gears. Marinette was forced back into her seat by the speed. Adrien glanced over at her as he peeled around a corner. She squealed and giggled as he straightened the car out and switched gears again. He chuckled and pulled through the gates of the mansion.

Adrien parked in front of the staircase and turned the car off. He pocketed his keys, climbed out, and walked around the car to open the door for Marinette.

"Thank you, Chaton." She smiled up at him and he took her hand. She stepped out of the fancy car and he pulled her to him as he closed the door for her. He placed his lips on hers in a chaste kiss. She touched his cheeks and deepened it, falling back against the metallic black sports car. She pressed her knee between his thighs and he flinched. "Sorry." She giggled and removed her knee.

"It's okay, Ladybug." Adrien smirked and pressed against her. Her piercing throbbed as her clit swelled and his citrus cologne intoxicated her. It was warm and had a cinnamon undertone that made her heart pound and her face flush with heat.

"If you don't back up… we'll never get inside. I'll pull you back in that fancy car and have my way with you." She pulled his tie and his cheeks flushed as his blonde hair fell into his emerald eyes.

He backed up from her and he took her hand. "Shall we, M'Lady?" He smirked at her, running his hand through his soft hair to put it back in place. She smiled and followed him into the mansion.

Adrien looked up at the top of the staircase to find his father watching them with his hands behind his back. He swallowed hard and dropped Marinette's hand.

"Please, don't stop holding her hand on my accord. I already know, Adrien." Gabriel suddenly smiled at them and walked down the massive staircase.

"What?" Adrien jumped and began to spin his ring around his finger.

Marinette took his hand to stop his nervous tick. Adrien peered at her with parted lips and widened eyes. He dropped her hand and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I noticed how close you guys have become. How your body language has changed. That's why I asked you two to come here. Let's finish this conversation over dinner, shall we?" Gabriel gestured to the dining room and lead them there.

Marinette looked up at Adrien with a worried expression. She noticed how his shoulders slumped when he walked into the dining room. Gabriel sat down at the head of the table and Adrien pulled a chair out for Marinette.

"Thank you." Marinette smiled up at him and he sat down across from her.

"I'm glad that you two have become so close. I've been waiting years for it to happen between you two. I'm amazed it took this long." Gabriel chuckled as his personal chef set food down in front of them.

"It was mostly me." Marinette fessed up and Adrien opened his mouth to speak, but she placed her finger over her lips to quiet him. "I was afraid of falling in love since-"

"Nate." Gabriel filled in for her with a warm smile. "Yes, Adrien complained a lot about him during that time." Adrien's mouth fell open. He didn't think his father had noticed. "Don't look at me like that, Adrien. I may not have been the most attentive father, but I did notice your jealousy a mile away."

Adrien rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Marinette giggled with her hand over her mouth at Adrien's reaction to his father. He really was a brat and she smirked at him, sliding her hand beneath the table and across to dig her nails into his thigh. Adrien shot a glance at her and she mouthed the word 'brat' at him. One of the corners of his lips curled up and he looked at her through his lashes.

"You know it." Adrien mouthed at her and winked. Marinette feigned shock as her lips parted.

"I was afraid of being hurt again. Nate wasn't- well… he wasn't the nicest person." Marinette shrugged and began to pick at her food with her fork.

"I see. Well, I know my son wouldn't do that to you." Gabriel smiled at his son. "He's an Agreste. He was raised to be poised and proper. To have the best manners and to respect women. He'll take great care of you."

"I trust him." She smiled at Adrien, who was busy cutting into his steak. "With all of my heart and soul."

Adrien suddenly dropped his knife and flashed her a look of surprise. "What?" He nearly choked and cleared his throat.

"I said, I trust you with my whole being." She smiled at him from across the table. "And I will never leave you."

He was shocked by her words. Gabriel smiled and his gaze fell onto his son. "Any thoughts, Adrien?"

"I-" His focus flashed between his father and Marinette. He sighed and gave in, letting the words fall from his lips. "I've always loved Marinette. Always cared about her. Yes, I was jealous when I found out she had become engaged with Nate. I was worried about her when I began to see the bruises on her skin, her wrists… her ankles… her neck." He turned his attention to Marinette. "I always wanted to save you from his grasp. To pull you from the rubble and raise you into the sky. To set you free from your cage. But what was I supposed to do? You were smitten with him. You still smiled like everything was okay… still _smi-led."_ Tears threatened his eyes and his voice caught. "Even when it hurt, you stayed happy for everyone. For me. I- I'm so sorry." He got up from the chair and walked around the table. He dropped to his knee and took her hand in his. "I'm so so sorry, Marinette. I'm sorry that you had to put on an act for everyone. Especially, me."

Tears fell down her cheeks and her bottom lip quivered. "I- I didn't want you to worry about me. So, I put on an act. I thought if I smiled and pretended everything was fine… then it was." She shrugged at him and he brushed his lips along her knuckles.

"I want you to marry me." Adrien burst out and Marinette pulled away from him. "I know it's all new and you just agreed to be with me. I know it's hard for you to commit when Nate ruined you, but- but I want to be with you forever."

She felt her body pulling her, causing her to want to run. She wanted to get as far away from him as possible. Adrien felt her begin to pull away and he gripped her hand tighter.

"Don't run. Please." Adrien whispered to her and her heart raced faster in her chest. She slowly closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. He wasn't Nate. Nothing about him was Nate.

"I- I need time, Adrien. Please, understand that. Just give me time to process all of this." Marinette smiled at him and slowly blew out to try and relax herself.

"I've waited this long. I can wait longer. Just say the word and I'm yours for all of eternity, Marinette." Adrien smiled and stood up from his knee. He walked over to his seat and Gabriel smiled at them.

"I'd be more than pleased to have a daughter in law like you, Mademoiselle Dupain Cheng." Gabriel smiled at the two of them. "I wouldn't want my son to be with anyone else. You have shown great promise and I can tell that you truly care for him. Not like the other women that have come around."

"Father!" Adrien's sudden outburst put a smile on Gabriel's lips.

"Other women?" Marinette raised an eyebrow at his words. "What other women?"

Adrien groaned and let out a sigh. "There have been several _fangirls_ that have tried to get my attention, but I've had all of them taken off of my property. Every last one. They only want my name, fame, and money. Gorilla has been handling them and their incessant gifts. If I tried to confront them… they'd tackle me to the ground. So, my father began to have Gorilla deal with them for me. I've had to move several times in the last couple of years." He rolled his eyes and Marinette felt jealousy pool in her stomach. Even though he had told her something about this already, to an extent, it still bugged her and made her angry.

"I see. The price of fame, I guess." Marinette shrugged it off, but Adrien knew better than to think she was fine with it.

"They mean and meant nothing, Marinette. Just a bunch of power hungry women that want my money." Adrien sighed and reached across the table for her hand. "I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"I love you too, Adrien. Even if you have a million crazy fans that want you." She smiled at him and Gabriel cleared his throat.

Marinette and Adrien looked over at him. "Well, I have more designs to approve. If you'll excuse me." He stood up from the table and smiled at Marinette. "I hope that you consider my son's offer. He doesn't usually drop to one knee for anyone, let alone a woman." Gabriel walked out of the dining room and Adrien slumped back into his chair.

Marinette worried her bottom lip. "Can- can we just forget that I reacted that way?" She felt guilty for wanting to run. For wanting to get away from the one man that she loved and trusted. How could she fully say she trusted him if she couldn't even say yes to marrying him?

"It's okay, M'Lady. I know why you would react that way. I understand." Adrien smiled at her and stood up. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Marinette stacked his plate onto hers and then Gabriel's onto those.

"You know he has people to do that right?" Adrien raised an eyebrow at her nice gesture.

Marinette shrugged, "Yeah, but I'd rather help than be the one to make the mess." She smiled and walked the plates to the kitchen. Adrien warmly smiled and took a plate from the stack.

"Then I'll help you." Adrien lead her to the kitchen. They held the plates out to the woman, who was busy washing dishes.

"Thank you." Marinette smiled at her and she returned her expression.

"You're very welcome, Mademoiselle." She took the dishes and added them to her pile.

Adrien lead her out of the kitchen after she thanked the chef and they drove back to her apartment.

He fell onto her couch and loosened his tie with his right hand, while he had one ankle crossed over his thigh, and his left arm rested on the back of the couch. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Marinette took out her earrings and kicked off her shoes after she unbuckled them from her ankles. "My feet are killing me." She fell onto the couch beside him and he looked over at her.

He held his index finger out towards her and made a come hither motion with it. "Give 'em here."

"What?" She squeaked at his sudden request.

Adrien rolled his eyes with a smile and reached down to pick up her feet. He set them into his lap and went to work on her left one first. She watched him hold her foot and press circles into her sole with his thumbs. She moaned and leaned her head back against the arm of the couch. "Oh my God…"

"MM-hm… My mother used to love my foot massages." Adrien sighed and ran his thumb along the sole of her foot and pressed circles into the pads of her toes. He them pushed both of his thumbs from her heel to the ball of her foot. "Better?"

"Mm-hmm…" Marinette mewled as he picked up the other one and began to do the same treatment to that one. He suddenly brought her foot up to his lips and slowly licked along her big toe before putting it between his lips. She suddenly moaned as he ran one of his hands up her calf and thigh. He watched her through his messy bangs as she writhed under his touch. He let her toe go with a wet pop and leaned forward to kiss from her ankle to her inner thigh.

"What are you up to, Adrien Agreste?" Marinette raised an eyebrow and her eyes suddenly shut and she cried out as his tongue met her folds. He pressed his tongue into her sex and began to fuck her with it. "Shit. Hah...ah… A- Adrien!" He slid his finger into her tight ass and she slumped further down into the couch, lifting her hips for him. Adrien fucked her with his finger and tongue simultaneously while her clit swelled around her piercing. She clenched her hands into fists and her body tensed up as she neared her orgasm.

Adrien looked up and watched her breasts rise and fall. Watched her lips part and her hips buck. Her toes curled and a shiver ran through her body as the jewelry rubbed against her clit. He sped up his pace and fucked her harder. Marinette screamed and gripped his soft hair as she came around his finger and tongue. She tasted sweet like honey and he lapped up her juices with his tongue like a greedy cat. "God, you taste divine."

Marinette panted, coming down from her high. He removed his finger and she relaxed into the couch. She gripped his biceps and pulled him up to her. She captured his lips with her own in a greedy kiss and he moaned, pressing his hard cock against her pussy.

"God, I wanna fuck your tight pussy and I can't." Adrien groaned and ground against her. She softly mewled and ran her hands down to his ass and gripped it in her palms.

"Me too, Chaton. Me too." Marinette sighed and bit his bottom lip. He groaned and kept pressing himself against her while he ran his tongue along hers in deep sinful kisses. He drank her in and she let him thrust his hips against hers. "But…" She pushed him off of her. He sat back on his heels and his chest rose and fell as sex filled his thoughts. His eyes scanned her body and fell on her perfectly rounded breasts. She tapped below his chin with her hand to make him look into her eyes. "You should know better than to look at my breasts when I'm talking to you, naughty alley cat."

Adrien groaned as she undid his tie the rest of the way and pulled it free, throwing it to the floor. She began to unbutton his silk shirt and she ran her hand down his throbbing cock, through his slacks. She cupped him and flicked his top lip with the tip of her tongue. "I was saying, mon cher… that we can have some fun without sex. Without touch." She winked at him and he swallowed hard in response.

Marinette stood up and lead him to the pastel pink room. She pushed him into the walk-in closet and began to fling clothing choices aside until she stumbled on the perfect one. She plucked it from the bar and threw it at him. He caught it and his eyes went wide.

It wasn't much of anything, just a black collar with a long black leather strap that ran from the front of the collar to a metal ring. He looked up at her with parted lips and flushed cheeks.

"That ring goes around your cock and balls, Chaton." Marinette winked as she slid on a red mask and a full body harness in red leather with nothing underneath. The light caught the black diamonds on the cat head and sparkled.

Adrien shrugged and took his button down shirt off. He then took his shoes and socks off, as well. He undid his belt and pants, letting them fall to his ankles. He stepped out of them and kicked them aside. He slipped the metal ring around his balls and cock, letting out a groan as they pushed them away from his body. Adrien then straightened the black leather strap and fastened the collar around his neck. It tugged his cock and balls up and he groaned as he flexed his cock, causing more blood to go to the tip.

Ladybug fell to her knees and licked along his shaft. The light caught his piercing and she admired it. "That piercing really does suit you, Chaton."

Chat groaned as he slid on a black leather mask to conceal his identity. She wrapped her fingers around his cock and ran her hand along him, while she sucked on each of his balls. He groaned as the ring got tighter by the moment.

"Wanna have some fun?" Ladybug smiled up at him and stood up. He nodded and she lead him to the suspension rig that sat to one side of the room. It was silver and in the shape of a cube. Four steel vertical bars were connected by a series of horizontal ones. Loops of metal dropped down from certain places in order to attach various items to it. "Stay here." She let her hand graze his throbbing cock and he flexed again.

Ladybug walked over to a drawer and pulled out a black ornate box. She walked back over with the thin rectangular container and stopped in front of him. "I have these. I don't know if you'd be interested or not, but I thought we could try."

Chat watched her open the box and his mouth fell open at the sight of what was inside. Four steel hooks sat inside of it. She then pulled rope out of a drawer. "Suspension hooks?" He ran his hand along the box and looked up at her.

"So, you know what they are?" Ladybug was surprised to say the least that he knew what they were. She figured he would be confused by them.

Chat picked up one of the U-shaped hooks and let it catch the light. "Oh no… I'm familiar with these." A gleam burst in his eyes as he rotated it in his hand. "I've seen my share of pictures and videos of it being done. It always looked fun to me."

"Well, then seems like you're one lucky kitty today. I was gonna suspend you and then use electro stim on you. Is that too much?" She worried her bottom lip and he groaned at the thought.

"No, Mistress Ladybug." Chat smirked at her and put the hook back into the box. She walked over to the wall and pulled a pastel pink flogger from the wall.

"Lay on the bed for me." Ladybug smirked and whipped his ass with the flogger. He groaned at the sting and walked over to the bed. He laid on his stomach with his cock against his abs.

She marked where the hooks would go along his shoulder blades with a pen. Ladybug then brought over a surgical scrub and began to clean along his shoulder blades. Chat sighed and felt his heart race. His anxiety skyrocketed and he swallowed hard. He flexed against the soft bed sheets and groaned as his piercing moved within his swollen head. She then began to massage the areas of skin where the hooks were to be placed along his back to make it easier on them both. "Ready? I'm gonna place 2 at a time, kitty."

Chat nodded and laid still for her. "Breathe in for me, Chaton." Chat let in a slow breath. "And out." He breathed out at her command and she pushed the hook through his skin. He moaned as the pain shot down his spine and into his groin. "Now two." He breathed in and then out. She jammed the second one in. He cried out and precum spilled onto the sheets. His legs shook and she massaged the next spot again. "Ready for three, baby?"

Chat nodded and took a deep breath. He breathed out slowly and she did the third one. "Almost done." Ladybug rubbed the last spot and shoved it through as he breathed out. He groaned again at the dull ache in his upper back. "How do you feel?" Ladybug watched him get up from the bed.

"Good." He rotated his shoulders and hissed at the slight sting. It vibrated through and created a delicious pain that he had been craving as adrenaline pumped through him.

"Ready to play?" Ladybug smirked up at him and he smiled down at her.

"Always, M'Lady." Chat pulled her close and crushed his lips against hers. She softly mewled against his kiss and pushed him away from his chest. She ran her hand between them and lightly brushed her fingers along his hard cock.

She took his hand and lead him to the rig. She attached ropes to the hooks along his shoulders and then hooked those to shackles on a crescent shaped suspension bar that she then attached to the giant steel rig. "Ready, kitten?" Ladybug pulled on the suspension rig to cause it to slowly lift him off of the ground.

He groaned as he felt his skin pull from his body. She lifted him until his feet dangled a few inches from the ground. Ladybug locked it in place and walked over to grab the metal square for the electro stim device. She placed it between two of her red leather straps and her hip.

Ladybug turned on the device and electricity ran out of her fingertips in an electric purple. Chat groaned as he held his feet behind him with his knees bent. His cock flexed and throbbed as the pain filtered into pleasure. She looked up into his glowing peridot eyes and he peered into hers with lowered eyelids. "I love you." Chat sighed and ran his hand along her jawline. She closed her eyes and nuzzled his hand.

"I love you too, Adrien." She pressed a kiss to his palm and hovered her hands over his sides. Electricity skirted his skin and he groaned as it sent a sharp tingle along it. She then slowly slid her hands to his hips and along his pelvis. He groaned and clenched his fists at his sides. "Still okay, kitty?"

"Yes, Mistress Ladybug." Chat groaned and begged for her to touch his aching cock. She smirked and ran her hands along the deep V at his hips. She brought her fingertips closer and further from his sensitive skin.

His hair fell into his eyes as his lips parted into a moan. She kept her fingers far from his skin so that the electricity was light and drove him crazy. She ran her fingers along his inner thighs and the sting of the hooks in his back mixed with the light electricity caused his cock to spill more precum. She ran her tongue along his shaft and electricity soared through from her tongue to his sensitive skin. He moaned and his muscles flexed. She then hovered her fingers over his shaft and he cried out as the electricity ran along his cock. She walked away and turned off the EStim device. She removed the metal square from her hip and came back with a rubber ring. She slipped it beneath his swollen tip and hooked the wire end into the device. Ladybug slipped a metal anal plug between her pink lips and licked it, getting it wet for him. He groaned watching her coat the toy in her saliva.

"Oh God." Chat bit back a groan as she looked up at him with baby doll eyes. She reached around him and eased in into his ass. Chat flung his head back and let out a loud moan as she filled him, little by little.

She bent down and flipped the device on it's lowest setting, causing it to stimulate his prostate. It ran waves through his cock and she flicked his nipples with the tip of her tongue. She grabbed one between her teeth and nibbled on it. Chat groaned as she licked his pecs and trailed kisses up to his neck. She bit down onto his neck and sucked until a hickey formed. "Be right back, don't cum yet, Chaton." She kissed him on the lips and he panted as sweat broke out on his forehead and along his muscular chest.

Ladybug opened a drawer and pulled out an ornate looking lancet. She came back and he watched her slowly slide the small sharp blade along one of his pecs. Blood spilled from the cut in dripping lines down his chest. She caught the line with her tongue and slowly licked up it. He groaned and rocked his hips. She then made a small cut along the side of his neck and wrapped her lips around the wound. She greedily sucked on it, causing it to sting and he gasped as the pain mixed with the pleasure from the electro stim around his cock. He felt his muscles tense up as he neared his release. His dick grew harder and his heartbeat throbbed beneath his taut skin.

"Shit, shit, fuck. Ah." Chat began to pump his hips as she lapped up his blood and gripped his biceps with her nails and fingertips. She slid her hands down his arms and moved them to his hips, falling to her knees. Warm cum spurted out from his cock and into her mouth. He moaned as his cock flexed, causing more cum to spill around his piercing and drip onto her breasts. He watched his cum drip from the corner of her mouth as she closed her lips to swallow it. "Jesus." Chat moaned as she wiped the cum from the corner of her mouth with her thumb and licked it clean.

She then slid her index finger along the streams of sweet cum along her breasts and wrapped her lips around her finger, sucking it clean. She watched him through her dark lashes and he groaned. Ladybug got up and turned off the device. She removed the rubber ring from his cock and the plug. She rubbed his ass with her hand and kissed his hip. She then pressed a soft kiss to where the band had been and went to work lowering him down.

Ladybug undid the ropes from his hooks. "Go lay back on the bed, pussycat."

"Ok, M'Lady." Chat smirked and walked back to the bed. He laid down on the soft comforter and she came over to it with a surgical steel medical bowl that was filled with alcohol. She held some bandages in her other hand.

Ladybug began to pull each one from his skin and drop them into the bowl with a metal clinking sound. Blood dispersed in pretty swirls along the alcohol. Once they were all out, she began to gently massage the blood and air from the wounds. He softly moaned and relaxed into her touches as the dull ache set in along his back. She cleaned the blood from his back and placed bandages along the wounds. "You're gonna be sore the next few days, as if, you had just completed a really good work out. Just make sure you keep the wounds clean. If you notice air built up beneath your skin… don't worry, that's normal too." She kissed the bandages and patted his ass for him to get up.

He sat back on his heels and she undid his collar. She rubbed her hands along his neck and kissed him, making sure to add pressure to where she had cut him with gauze. She bandaged him in those places too before she reached down and removed the ring from around his cock and balls. Chat groaned as she began to rub the feeling back into them. "You should go soak your piercing in warm salt water." Ladybug smiled and examined it further. "It's healing nicely though." She bent down and placed a soft kiss where the ring had sat for the duration of their play and created a red mark.

She got up and left the room to get a glass of warm salt water. "Here." She passed him the warm cup and left to her bedroom to get dressed.

Chat climbed off the bed and left to the walk-in closet to deal with his piercing and get dressed. He sat down on the bench and took his mask off with his dick in the warm solution. Adrien ran his hand through his damp hair and wished that she would just marry him. He knew it was hard for her, but he couldn't imagine living without her. He needed her as much as she needed him.

Tears fell down his cheeks as his heart broke. He wanted this to be more than a play thing. He wanted her to be his and actually his. Adrien wanted a ring on her finger. His ring and nobody else's. He wanted to erase Nate from her mind. His thoughts trailed to what he had done to Nate. Something he would never regret. Something that he had never told her that he had done. She knew he had hunted him down, but she didn't know what he had done to the man after he had found him. He peered in front of him with smoldering emerald eyes and a dark smirk fell onto his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: I wrote this on my tumblr, but in case the person that requested didn't see it... here it is.** **There's something about writing Dark Desire that is liberating. I think it's the fact that I can write freely without caring if someone is shocked or disturbed or upset. It's the concept of really feeling free while writing. It's the idea of getting more creative than I have with any story. I've had to do research and think of how things work. Think of how to use certain elements and it intrigues me. So, I'm glad in a way that I agreed to write this hardcore story because it's let me let loose and just not worry about what people think. And I've learned a lot of interesting things. And if I don't understand something… I read blogs and go wow that's an amazing reason behind stuff or I have this oh… moment as I fully understand the point of something. It's been fun learning how wrong the bdsm stereotypes are and how beautiful and trusting it can be. Anyway, thanks again to the person that requested it from me. It's pushed my boundaries more than any story and made me an even better writer.**

Ladybug opened her front door and pulled him inside by his black deep V-neck tee. He stumbled and fell into her and she captured her lips with his. He groaned as she bit his bottom lip and tugged on it.

"I'd ask if you were ready for dinner, but you're far from dressed for it." Adrien purred at her and she smirked with her lip between her teeth.

"Nope. It's been four weeks and I plan on having my way with a certain kitty, right now." Ladybug giggled and yanked him towards the pink room.

Adrien growled and gave in to her. She opened the door and left to the walk-in closet. He dropped to his knees and waited for her with his gaze on the floor.

Ladybug came back and he didn't bother to look up to see what she was wearing before something slid over his face and fastened around the back of his head. His vision was suddenly obscured and his breathing became labored. His hearing was muffled and when he tried to speak, it didn't come out coherently.

She smirked and clasped his usual collar around his neck. She tapped his golden bell and made it ring out. He groaned as she held up a mirror and he saw that he was wearing a black gas mask that came up into cat ears. Something about it made him feel like he wasn't himself anymore and it caused panic to set in, but it was a thrill he welcomed. She removed the mirror from his view and he focused on what she was wearing. His heart banged against his sternum and he panted harder as he took her in.

She was wearing a short, tight, crimson, rubber, mini dress that barely reached her thighs. The neckline dropped past her breasts and pushed her breasts together. A matching red corset ran around her body and laced up the sides with black suede ribbon. A white circle sat in the middle of the corset with a black medical cross. Her long midnight hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, while a matching red latex mask covered her eyes. Her black thigh high stockings were torn and frayed and black combat boots sat on her feet.

She slid her boot up his chest to his chin with her hands on her hips. "Get up and strip, kitty."

Chat groaned and stood up from the ground. He grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up his torso, slowly revealing the deep V at his hips, his abs, his pecs, and before she knew it his shirt was thrown to the ground at his feet. Her lips parted as she watched him pop his belt buckle and yank it from the loops. He undid the button and then slowly pulled his zipper down. Chat watched her with his bottom lip between his teeth as he slowly slid his hand beneath his pants and over his tight red boxers.

Ladybug picked up her black riding crop and smacked his hand with it. He jumped with a smirk as he removed his hand from his cock and slid his jeans down his thighs. He stepped out of them and then ran his thumbs along the waistband of his boxers.

"Tease." Ladybug ran the black crop up the middle of his chest to beneath his chin and she gave a quick tap with it.

Chat chuckled and slowly slid them down, letting his hard cock bounce free.

"Get on the bed." Ladybug walked over to the drawers and wall of toys, while he walked over to the bed like she had instructed. She put the crop away and pulled out four sets of lined psychiatric cuffs that were connected by heavy chains and pulled a short metal bar from the wall.

She walked over to Chat, who was busy kneeling on the bed. She ran her hand along his ass and squeezed before she slid her hand down his leg to his ankle. She clasped one cuff around it and then to the bar. She repeated the process with his other ankle and set the cold steel bar behind his knees. She kneeled behind him and grabbed his wrist, yanking it behind his back as she slowly licked up his neck. He growled as she cuffed his wrist to the bar. "You've been a bad, bad boy." Ladybug whispered and he groaned as she clasped his other wrist to the bar. "And now, I'm going to make a well behaved man out of you." She got up and left to grab a pink cane from the wall.

"Fuck." His cock throbbed and flexed as she walked back to him. She ran the cane between his thighs and along his balls. Chat groaned and panted as she ran it along the underside of his cock. He moaned and licked his lips, wanting her with every fiber of his being.

His lips parted behind the mask and sweat rolled down his forehead. The gas mask restricted his breathing and made him slightly light headed. Chat watched her through the fogged lenses.

"Have you been good, Chaton?" Ladybug smirked and tipped his head up by placing the cane under his chin. "Hm? It's the end of the world and everyone has to survive. Have you been doing your part, kitty?"

Chat groaned and his cock flexed as he let out a deep purr. "Yes, Nurse Ladybug."

"I heard that you weren't by someone, who can't be named." Ladybug smacked his ass with the cane and a groan burst out from his lips. "Care to try that again?"

His lip curled up at one corner behind the mask. "No, Bugaboo. Would you like to try that again?"

She feigned being shocked by his retaliation. "Naughty, naughty kitty." She hit him harder on the ass with the cane and he cried out in a groan, breathing hard behind the mask.

He watched her run her hands beneath her red leather dress and along her panties, soaking them more with her wet pussy. She slipped them off and placed them over the breathing holes of the mask and he groaned as her heady scent filled the mask and all he wanted to do was lick her pussy, but he couldn't.

She walked back over to the wall and put the cane back up before she opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of red vampire gloves. She came back, slipping them onto her hands.

She crawled onto the bed and lightly ran the barbed gloves along his pecs, causing red lines to appear in their wake. Thin lines of blood ran down in scratches. He hissed in pain and his cock flexed as she ran the gloves along his hips to his thighs. He pumped his hips and she bit her hands into his hips. "Don't move, Chaton."

Chat groaned behind the mask and breathed in, letting her scent fill his nose again. His eyes rolled back in his head before he focused back on her through the fogged lenses. "God damn." He growled and her giggle that she had let out was distorted.

She walked over to a drawer and pulled out a medium sized ball stretcher that was made of steel. She picked up the hex key and brought it over to him. She unscrewed the two sides of the metal ring and climbed onto the bed to fasten them around his balls. It stretched them away from his body and he groaned as she used the hex key to fasten the ring around them. She then slid a rubber cock ring around his dick and slid it down to the base. He moaned and flexed as blood pooled to the tip of his cock. It throbbed and he panted, breathing her scent in more.

She dipped down onto her hands and knees and slowly licked along the bottom of his shaft to the tip. She tugged on his piercing with her tongue and teeth and he gasped and pulled against his restraints, causing the cuffs to tug at his ankles.

Ladybug wrapped her lips around his swollen tip and sucked hard. He groaned and clenched his fists as she sunk the barbs of the gloves into his thighs. She drug her hands down to his balls and gently scraped her fingertips along them. He panted and she got off the bed to grab a glass tube from a drawer. He watched her come back without the gloves and a bottle of lubricant. Chat watched her as she pulled the cock ring from his dick and began to rub lube along his swollen dick. He moaned and bit his bottom lip as she coated him in the slick fluid. She wrapped her hand around his swollen tip and pulled lightly on his piercing. He groaned at it dipped in and out of his slit. She then slid the glass tube over his cock and ran her hand down the long tan rubber tube to the black bulb at the end of it. She began to squeeze it in her fist and he let out a low moan as it tugged at his cock and sucked on him. Precum dripped from his tip and ran down along his cock. He bucked his hips and she slapped his ass. "What'd I say?"

He growled deep in his chest and panted as he became intoxicated by her. She ran her fingers up his chest and she watched his muscular pecs rise and fall with each struggled breath. "Don't you want me to fuck you senseless, while I pierce you?" She bent down and flicked his nipples with the tip of her tongue, one at a time. She continued to pump the bulb in a steady rhythm and cupped his balls. Chat began to breathe faster and his thighs twitched as he got closer and closer to the edge of cumming.

"I'm gonna- Ladybug stop. Ah." Chat's voice was muffled and she couldn't understand him very well, but even if she had… stop wasn't going to end it.

"What was that?" Ladybug took the gas mask off of him and his wet bangs clung to his forehead. She touched his cheek and he peered into her eyes.

"I said stop, but I- ah… don't. Please." He begged and pleaded with her and she smirked at him before putting the mask back onto his face.

Chat moaned as she continued to pump the bulb, making his cock swell more and more within the glass. More precum spilled from the tip as he got closer and closer to the edge. His muscles tensed up and his body quivered as he neared his orgasm. He felt himself begin to release and right as he was about to, she released the glass tube and he felt his impending orgasm recede back into him. He whimpered as his balls ached and his skin tingled. "So, close. So close." Chat whined and rocked his hips, seeking relief and getting none.

She undid his restraints and rubbed the red marks before placing kisses, like she always did, along his raw skin. Ladybug pushed him back onto the bed and got up to put the restraints and metal bar away. She came back with a condom, alcohol, cotton balls, sterile piercing needles, piercing forceps,two black titanium barbell jewelry pieces, and a curved black barbell. "Ready, kitty?" Ladybug smirked at him and slipped black rubber gloves onto her hands. He panted as she reached up and locked his wrists into the cuffs that were attached to the bed, while she straddled his hips.

He growled up at her and she removed his mask from his face. He panted and looked at her with an animalistic expression. He wanted her and his body couldn't take it anymore. Chat was reaching his limit of not touching her, lavishing her, fucking her. Ladybug tore the condom open with her teeth and slid it onto his cock, making sure to not catch the piercing. She slowly slid down onto his throbbing sensitive cock and rolled her hips. He watched her through his wet bangs and parted his lips as she rose and fell onto his dick.

"Ready?" Ladybug reached for the alcohol and tipped some onto a cotton ball. She ran the cotton ball over his left nipple. He groaned at the chill of the fluid along his heated skin, while she circled her hips at the same time. She set it down onto the metal tray and picked up the forceps. She clenched his peaked pink nipple between the two circles of metal and took the needle into her hand. "Breathe in."

He breathed in a shaky breath as she slowly kept circling her hips. "And out." Ladybug smiled down at him and he did before she shoved the needle horizontally through his nipple.

"MMMM!" Chat groaned and hissed at the pain. She left the needle in and rocked against his cock harder and he cried out.

"Ready for two, baby?" Ladybug ran her gloved hand along his jaw. Chat nodded and she cleaned his other one. "Breath in." Ladybug clamped it with the forceps as she rolled her hips slow. "And out." Chat breathed out and she shoved the second needle through in the same fashion. He groaned as she slammed down onto his cock again and began to ride him harder, faster.

"Shit. AH!, Marinette! I- Nurse Ladybug." Chat cried out and flung his head back into the black pillows, clenching his fists.

She slowed her hips and grabbed a barbell from the tray before she slipped the piercing through one of his nipples. She then repeated that same treatment to his other one. "Are you okay?" She rolled her hips and dropped the needles into some alcohol.

"I'm f-fine. But I have one more request." Chat bit his bottom lip and watched her through heavily lidded eyes.

"Anything, Chaton." Ladybug breathed and gripped his biceps as his piercing rubbed against her sensitive cluster of nerves.

"Pierce my navel." Chat grit the words past his lips and she smirked at him with a dark expression.

"Okay, Kitty." Ladybug leaned back and cleaned below his navel with a cotton swab and some alcohol. She picked up the needle and watched him as she spoke in a sultry whisper. "Breathe in, Kitten."

Chat breathed in, watching her get ready to puncture his taut skin. "And out." He breathed out and she shoved it through quick. He groaned and she thrusted down onto his cock after sliding him most of the way out of her tight pussy and he cried out.

"Fuck." Chat bit out as he came hard. She softly mewled and ground her hips against him, feeling herself nearing the edge.

His pelvis pushed against her piercing and it stimulated her swollen clit. She dug her nails into his chest and Chat groaned and watched her tense up and hold her breath. "Release my hand, baby." Chat begged and she shook her head. "Please." He softly spoke and looked at her.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, with a whimper, and released his right hand. He rolled his wrist and brought it between their bodies. "Cum for me, Marinette." Chat gently rolled his finger over her piercing and she finally burst into screams. "That's it." Chat watched her roll her hips against him, while her toes curled and her nails bit into his pecs.

She panted and gasped as she bent her head down and laid down on top of him. He winced as she pushed on the needle and his new piercings. "Sorry." Ladybug suddenly sprang up and quickly replaced the needle in his navel for a curved barbell. She threw the needle into a bowl of alcohol and laid down beside him. He rolled the condom off and tied the end before throwing it into a trash can beside the bed. Ladybug began to clean his piercings and leaned over him. He searched her blue bell eyes with his own before he pulled her down into a deep kiss.

"Marry me. Please." Adrien sighed as she began to undo his restraints.

Marinette shook her head and sniffed. "You know I can't do that." She whispered, not wanting him to hear the shame in her voice.

Anger boiled up inside of him and he sat up, rubbing his wrists. "Do you know what I did to Nate after I found him?"

Marinette's eyes went wide to her ex's name. She shook her head and shrugged. "Told him to lay off of me?" She peered into his emerald eyes and found flames.

Adrien chuckled, "If only it had _only_ been those words." He shook his head and tugged at his wet bangs.

Her eyes flashed to his and she shoved him down into the bed and straddled his hips. "What did you do? I thought you said he moved to another country because he got an art gallery position?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Adrien shook his head and didn't meet her eyes. "I didn't do anything. My father found out what had happened and had Gorilla take him somewhere private. That's all I'm gonna say."

Marinette grabbed his biceps and shook him. "YOU HAD HIM MURDERED?"

"I DIDN'T DO IT! MY FATHER DID." Adrien protested and rolled over on top of her. He held her down with her fists above her head. She panted and searched his eyes with her own. Panic set in among her lust and love for the man on top of her. She shook her head and a dangerous expression came over her face.

"KNEEL!" Marinette screamed and he let her go and sat back on his heels. "You're out of line." She whispered and rubbed her upper arm, not meeting his eyes as all of her confidence melted within her.

"I- I'm sorry." Adrien sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm really sorry."

"How many sorrys will it take, Adrien? How many until you get angry with me again?" Marinette suddenly burst into tears. "How many until you're just like _him?"_ She got up and walked into the closet to grab a black silk kimono. She wrapped it around her shoulders and left the pastel pink room.

Adrien jumped up from the bed and grabbed the hex key from where it was laying and undid the stretcher. He quickly threw on his boxers and went after her. "Marinette."

He heard banging metallic sounds from her kitchen and walked in to find her grabbing ingredients from her fridge. She sniffed and rubbed her nose with the back of her hand. "Look, baby, listen to me." Adrien reached out and took her hand.

Marinette glared at him and yanked her hand free. She slammed the end of the wooden mixing spoon down onto the counter. "DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN YOU FOUND LADYBUG?" She turned the spoon like a knife in his heart and glared at him.

Adrien glared at her and walked her back until her spine pressed against the counter. "How could I forget?" He looked down into her eyes and his angry expression softened as he touched her jawline with his hand. "I was stressed out and upset. I went for a walk in the city, at night, when the moon was full. I stumbled across a club and went inside." He played with a strand of her hair between his thumb and index finger. "And as the smoke dissipated and the lights came down… there was only one woman in that club that I wanted at that very moment." He smirked with a short chuckle and caught her stare with his own. "But that woman came with a heavy price." He winked at her.

Marinette giggled and smacked him in the chest. "I didn't make you pay, silly kitty. You're remembering it wrong."

"Am I?" Adrien leaned into her and nibbled along her neck. He trailed kisses up her neck and sucked on her earlobe, while he whispered. "I seem to have bought said lady several drinks that night."

"That's not my fault. You were the one who offered... you mangy cat." Marinette moaned as he trailed his fingers up her side.

"Yes, but you accepted them." Adrien smirked and bit the shell of her ear with a smile.

"Doesn't count, pussycat. And you know it." Marinette giggled and pushed him away from her ear. She always found it hard to stay mad at him. No matter what he had done wrong, she could never be mad at him for long.

"And what did I say to you?" Adrien pressed soft kisses along her cheeks and picked up her hands to kiss each of her knuckles, while he looked up into her bluebell eyes.

"That I was the most beautiful mysterious woman you had ever laid eyes on." Marinette rolled her eyes at him and he nodded at her. "Then you proceeded to buy me drinks and tell me about how you would give anything to be in a submissive relationship after I told you who I was and what I did."

"Come to think of it. Why did you openly tell me that?" Adrien raised an eyebrow at her.

"You seemed like the type that wanted to let go of their life duties and I was there to take control over it to let you let go." Marinette shrugged. "Plus… I mean you're cute and I've loved you for a while now. Well, I mean. I didn't know I did, but- you get the point." She waved her hand through the air and shook her head in embarrassment. "I love you, Adrien. I just- I'm not ready to commit after- well you know."

"I'm not him." Adrien groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "I'll never be him."

"I know. It's just. I don't know. I need time." Marinette sighed and looked down at her feet.

He smiled and touched her chin, bringing her gaze up to his. He leaned down and gently pressed his soft lips to hers. She parted her lips as tears fell down from her eyes and he suddenly scooped her up and carried her to her bedroom.

"Where are you taking me?" Marinette sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"A place to make you forget all of this." Adrien smiled at her and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. He opened her bedroom door and laid her down onto her bed.

She sighed and looked up at him through her lashes. "What are you doing?" She watched him start to kiss her right ankle. He smiled and pressed soft kisses up her legs to her inner thigh, along her pelvis, up her stomach, between her breasts, and up her neck to her lips. The taste of rubber lingered on his lips and tongue.

He smirked at her and flipped her onto her stomach. She gasped as he rolled his hard cock against her ass. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I said… making you forget." He slowly licked along her shoulder to her neck and she whimpered.

Her whimper became a soft chuckle and she looked at him with a challenging expression. "But you forget who owns who, Minou, and this bug…" She pushed his shoulder and he submitted onto his back, while she rolled on top of him and pinned him with her hips. "Reigns over a certain kitty cat." She bent down and flicked the tip of his nose with her tongue.

He growled and gripped her hips with his nails. She grabbed his hands and slammed them against the pillows on her bed. Marinette rolled her hips against his growing erection and he groaned, moving his hips. "Why don't you show me how you reign?" Adrien winked at her and she smirked at him.

"Gladly." Marinette grabbed his collar that was still around his neck and yanked him up into a heavy kiss. "Forgot something kitty?"

Adrien groaned, realizing he had forgotten to remove the collar from his neck. He ran his tongue along hers and let her slip her hand beneath the waistband of his boxers. She grazed his smooth cock with her soft hand. He purred, watched her with parted lips, and she set him free. Marinette tugged on his piercing and pushed it in and out of his slit. He groaned and gasped as she swirled it in a slow circle, stretching his slit open. His cock flexed and more blood rushed to his head as she worked him with her hand, while her lips moved along his in a frantic rhythm.

He sighed into the kiss and she slid her hand from his boxers. One day she would marry him. He just had to be patient for her. Had to wait for her, which he gladly would. He would go to the end of the world with her if he had to. Her fingers trailing along his hip bones brought him back from his thoughts and she slipped them down.

He lifted his hips from the bed to help her as she slid them down his thighs and he kicked them off. Adrien slipped her kimono from her shoulders and untied the sides of her corset. She grabbed the bottom of it and slipped it up and over her head. Marinette threw it to the floor and he slid his hands up her sides, taking in the feel of the rubber material. He groaned and bit his bottom lip as she rolled her hips along his throbbing cock. Her piercing lightly scratched his shaft, while it stimulated her swollen clit. She gasped and he reached up to grab the zipper at her breasts. He slowly unzipped it, watching her breasts bounce free.

She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to her exposed breasts and he, greedily, licked and sucked each one. He peeled the skin tight material off her shoulders and down her arms and she quickly discarded it on the ground. She gripped his hair and pulled his mouth away from her peaked nipple and he peered up at her like a love sick puppy.

She gave him a devious smile and yanked his head back to drink from his soft lips. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, while the tip of her tongue ran along his bottom lip and up to his top one. He took a deep, slow, breath and she dipped her tongue between his lips. She rolled her hips and caught the tip of his cock, slowly sliding down the length of him. He clutched her hips and let out a low groan as she surrounded him with her warm, wet, walls. She broke the kiss to moan with her eyes clenched shut as she rose and fell onto him. Adrien panted and held her hips as she slowly and sensually rode his hard cock.

He bent forward and nibbled on her neck to quiet his moans as she slowly rolled her hips against him, while she ran her hands along his shoulders. She dug her nails into his muscles and he groaned as she circled her hips and slowly bounced up and down. Marinette tilted her head back and arched her back as her toes curled. He held her by the small of her back and slowly licked between her breasts, up the middle of her neck, and dipped his tongue past her swollen pink lips. She sat up more and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him with passion. She rose and fell and he leaned back, causing them to fall into the sheets. She sat up and pressed her palms to his chest, curling her fingers to scratch his skin. He watched her through his damp golden bangs and bent his knees, pressing his heels into the bed. He raised his hips and changed the angle. His cock rubbed against her g-spot and she gasped as she ground down on him harder with a soft mewl.

"Adrien…" Marinette whispered in a soft cry and he smiled up at her as he slightly turned his hips. She cried out and rolled her hips in a fluid motion, bringing him to the edge with her.

"Marinette… You're so amazing…" Adrien ran his hands up her stomach and palmed her breasts, running his thumbs along her peaked nipples.

She got lost in his bright green eyes and flushed cheeks as she rode him. She bent down and captured his soft lips with her own. Her tongue pressed against his lips and he let her in. They moaned in unison as they moved together in a steady rhythm. She broke the kiss and tilted her head back, letting out a loud moan as she uncurled and came around his throbbing cock. Adrien let go soon after and they collapsed onto her bed.

She laid on her back and stared at the ceiling as they caught their breaths. "I don't even care if you had Nate killed. If I'm honest… I'm glad he's gone for good. I know that's awful for me to say, but he was an ass. I didn't want to think of him being with anyone else. I wouldn't wish that on anyone else." She rolled onto her side and looked at Adrien.

"I'm sorry that I got angry and never told you." Adrien sighed and pulled her closer to his side. "I should have told you years ago, but I was afraid that you'd leave me."

She shook her head to disagree. "I could never leave you. I understand why you didn't tell me. I probably would have done the same thing." Marinette sighed and messed with his P.A piercing.

Adrien groaned at how sensitive it was and she giggled. "You okay?"

He smiled down at her and kissed her on the head. "Never better, M'Lady."

She giggled, touched his cheek, and turned his face towards herself in order to kiss him on the lips. She sighed and pressed her forehead to his. "I love you so much it scares me."

"Same here, Marinette. Same here." Adrien sighed, held her closer in his arms, and closed his eyes. She'd say yes one day.

 **Song I wrote the end love making to:**

 **Downtown by Allie X**


	11. Chapter 11

Adrien sighed and posed in front of the camera for his father's next line of clothing. The ad would feature one of Marinette's designs and he was nervous about it. It was one of her risque ensembles. She had told him that she would make it in time for him to take photos in it. He had been adamant that he wanted her there. They were even driving out to a special location for it. An abandoned hospital in the south of France.

"Alright, moving locations now." Vincent spoke to Gabriel over the phone.

"Sounds great. Thank you, Vincent." His father's voice came over the phone with ease. Adrien spun his ring around his finger and nervously clenched his jaw.

"I'm here! I'm so sorry. I actually got some customers today and had to quickly get them out in order to get here in time." Marinette ran up to Adrien out of breath in a pair of light pink jeans and a flowy white tank top that showed a hint of her skin when she had ran. She bent over with her palms on her thighs, looking up at him with oceanic eyes. A pink duffle bag was strapped across her body.

"It's okay." Adrien smiled at her and dropped his fingers from his ring. "We were just moving locations."

Marinette stood up and cleared her throat and hoisted her bag over her shoulder.

Adrien pulled her closer to him by her upper arm. "What's in the bag?" He whispered into her ear and a shiver ran up her spine.

"Can't a girl have her secrets?" She twisted slightly with her nose in the air and a pout on her lips. Her pout faded into a smile as she peered off to the side at him. He had crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at her with one of his feet turned out.

"Yeah… but this certain girl has a lot of _interesting_ secrets." Adrien rolled his eyes and she caught his chin between her thumb and index finger.

"Wanna roll those eyes at me again, pretty kitty?" Marinette winked at him and his eyes widened as she pressed her lips to his.

"Seriously. What are you planning?" Adrien tapped his foot and she booped him on the nose.

"You'll see." She winked and walked off towards his bodyguard's car.

Adrien ran after her to catch up. He opened the door for her to climb in and shut it for her before he ran around to the other side to get in. The drive there was spent in silence and he tapped his fingers along the door. He was nervous about the whole photoshoot and Marinette suddenly wrapped her fingers around his.

"It's gonna be fine." Marinette smiled up at him, rubbing her thumb along the back of his knuckles.

Adrien breathed out and smiled for her. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. "I trust you."

"Good, because after your photoshoot is over? We're gonna have a little fun ourselves." Marinette winked at him and he swallowed hard.

"What about my father and Gorilla?" Adrien whispered over to her and she smiled at him.

She walked up his chest and gripped his maroon satin tie, pulling him closer to her. "I already made up an excuse for us." She let him go and he fell back against the door. Marinette peered down to see his cock flex against his black slacks.

The ride to the abandoned hospital had felt like it took ages and Adrien could barely wait to get out of the car. Gorilla parked and Adrien climbed out to meet with Vincent. He peered up to see the towering building. It was partially covered in vines and the outside was white with peeling paint. Millions of rectangular windows covered it's surface with crown molding along the edges. It was beautiful in an eerie way.

Marinette walked up behind him and followed him to the makeshift dressing room that was made out of one of the old rooms. The walls were a sickly mint green and the paint was rolling off the surface. The floors were tile and broken in places. A rack of the clothing she had designed for this was hanging off to the side, while a metal chair sat beside it.

Adrien breathed out as she set her bag down on another chair that was set off to the side for her. "So, I'm really wearing this?"

Marinette nodded with a warm smile. "Post apocalyptic style clothing? Yep."

Adrien sighed as he began to undo his gunmetal grey belt buckle. He grabbed the black leather pants from the rack and replace his black slacks for tight leather. It contoured to his body and left little to the imagination. Marinette walked up and slipped her hand over his cock and stroked the exposed silver zipper with her thumb. "They look good on you, kitten." She reached up on her toes and placed a kiss on his lips.

He groaned as she tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth and pressed her hand against him more. She rubbed the heel of her palm along him and he flexed in the tight pants. She slid her hands up to the bottom button of his shirt, while he undid his tie. He pulled the satin fabric from his collar and set it on the chair beside him as she slowly undid the buttons. She ran her fingers down his chest and took in his piercings. "Good thing I made you an outfit to hide these."

Adrien chuckled at her and slipped his shirt off his shoulders to add it to the growing pile. "To be honest… I don't really care what my father thinks." He dipped her back and kissed along her neck and the tops of her breasts. "As long as M'Lady is happy… I am too." He softly purred against her soft skin.

She blindly reached over and grabbed the tight leather jacket that zipped down the middle. The collar sat high on the neck and a golden bell was attached to the zipper pull. The piping on it was neon green and it followed the lines of his biceps and lined the zipper panel. She then grabbed the black gas mask that he had worn before. The one that went up into cat ears and his heart jumped when he saw it. This time it had a long hose attached to the breathing vent. It attached to a square backpack respirator that was in a matching black color. She helped him strap it to his back and she slid the gas mask over his face. Then she added black leather gloves that had cuffs that went around his wrists.

Marinette ran her fingertips along his chest and down his stomach, feeling the smooth leather. She gripped his hips and rubbed her cheek against the bulge in his tight pants. He growled down at her as she arched her back and he ran his gloved hands along her spine and over her rounded ass.

"Ready, Adrien?" Vincent called from another room and Adrien cleared his throat.

"Yep." Adrien breathed out and walked out of the room after she pulled the zipper down to about mid chest.

Marinette followed him out of the room and stood off to the side. Vincent lead him to a room that was dressed up to look like an old operating room. The medical table was a cream leather and there was an I.V stand and a tray of metal instruments. One of which was a gag that opened your mouth wide. He flashed a look at Marinette, who just watched him react to the room. As he looked around, he noticed small things that Vincent wouldn't even bat an eye at.

"Shit." Adrien spoke under his breath and it was muffled by the mask.

"What was that Adrien?" Vincent switched lenses and got ready to shoot.

"No-nothing." He swallowed hard as he took in other things like glass tubes. One of which looked exactly like the one from the other night, along with a few other instruments. Psychiatric cuffs hung from the sides of the bed and he looked in Marinette's direction.

"Ready, Adrien?" Vincent smiled at him and he nodded as he took in a catheter in a sterile package and an empty bag. His heart raced as he began to piece it all together.

"Fuck." Adrien cussed louder and Vincent raised an eyebrow at him.

"You sure you're ready?" Vincent looked over his camera and Adrien nodded. "Let's begin then. Show me apocalyptic sex appeal."

Adrien posed for the camera with his hands on the straps of his backpack and looked up slightly as Marinette walked behind Vincent and took him in.

"Why don't we try pulling that zipper down more?" Marinette rubbed her chin and Adrien's breath hitched.

"I think that's a great idea. Adrien?" Vincent got ready to shoot as he slowly unzipped it more. A nipple piercing caught the light as the camera flashed.

"That's it, kitty." Marinette whispered and licked her top lip as she watched him slowly undo the jacket.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and puffed his chest out. Vincent ran around taking photos of him. Adrien then slowly pushed the mask up and on top of his head and smirked for the camera as he bit the fingertip of his glove and pulled, while he looked down through his lashes. His damp hair fell into his eyes.

"Good, boy." Marinette mouthed and he caught sight of her words and growled.

Vincent took pictures and circled Adrien. He was giving off more sex appeal and animalistic male than Vincent had ever seen from him.

"Now, put the mask back on and lean on that surgical table." Marinette instructed and Adrien did as he was told. "Good, boy. Now peer to the side."

At this rate he'd cum in his pants from her ordering him around. His cock was quickly becoming hard to control and all he wanted to do was take her on the table behind him.

Vincent was impressed with how she could control him and tell him now to pose. He had never seen Adrien behave so well for a photoshoot. "You really have a way with words, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng."

"Well, I try." Marinette giggled and suddenly gave Adrien a stern expression. "Ankle crossed over the other."

Adrien did as she said and she smiled at him. He took great pride in making her happy.

Vincent put down the camera. "Do you need a break?"

"Yes, please." Adrien threw the mask off and walked off to the makeshift dressing room. He grabbed a bottle of water, cracked it open, and took a sip right as Marinette walked in. She closed the door and walked up to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he suddenly realised as the water settled down his throat and into his stomach that he had to piss. "Hang on. I have to-" She crouched down and began to undo the button on his leather pants. The sound of the zipper undoing echoed through the room and his cock flexed as he flexed his cock to hold himself back. "Marinette, I'm serious."

She smirked and looked up at him as she crossed her arms and pulled the hem of her shirt up and over her head. She then undid her jeans and slipped them down. "Marinette, what are you doing?" She touched his hard cock and licked along the shaft as she peered up at him with baby doll eyes. She undid her lace bralette and slid her panties down.

She gripped his hips and pressed her breasts towards him. "So, do it."

"What?" Adrien's eyes went wide as he looked down into her eyes. His bladder ached and all he wanted to do was relieve himself, but he wasn't thinking this was part of the plan.

She peered up at him through her lashes. She dug her nails into his hips and grazed them up to his sides and he chuckled.

"Sto-stop. Shit." Adrien felt himself nearly piss on her and he was trying really hard not to.

"Piss on me." Marinette took one of his balls into her mouth and she sucked, letting it go.

He groaned as the dull ache kicked into his pelvis. His heart raced and he grabbed his dick into his right hand. "You're serious?"

"Do you see me on my damn knees, kitty?" Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

He groaned and widened his stance. She leaned back on her palms and raised her hips, spreading her pussy wide. He bit his bottom lip, groaned, and stepped out of the leather pants and boxers. He got onto his knees between her feet and pushed the ball of the piercing up and groaned as he felt the fluid climb up as the bar stimulated his slit. Adrien looked down as Marinette watched him through heavily lidded eyes. He let out a moan as he aimed at her clit and released himself.

Marinette gasped and moaned as the warm fluid stimulated her clit and caused it to swell. She rocked her hips and came. Marinette licked her lips and looked up at him. "Hold it."

"What?" Adrien's eyes widened and she touched his chin.

"Stop pissing." Marinette ordered and he groaned.

He clenched his muscles and his cock flexed as the stream stopped. His pelvis ached and his cock grew hard. Marinette reached over to her clothes and she got a short metal penis plug.

"Shit." Adrien moaned and Marinette slid it into place after she added lube to his slit.

"When you get done with your photos… you can finish pissing." Marinette winked at him and he groaned. The plug didn't have a hole and it kept him from relieving himself. His cock flexed and swelled as he was stimulated by both urine and the plug. "Now, get dressed and finish those photos so the real fun can begin." Marinette watched him leave the room before she opened the duffle bag to get ready.

Adrien cleared his throat and sniffed as he went back to pose for Vincent. The photos felt like they lasted for ages and the longer he waited the more strain was put on his bladder and the harder his cock got.

"And we're done. Enjoy your tour of the hospital, Adrien." Vincent packed up his stuff and Adrien nodded to him as Marinette walked up in a pin up white latex nurse outfit. She grabbed the sides of his jacket.

"Ready for that tour?" Marinette slowly licked up his neck and he groaned. "Or rather… ready to be my patient for the evening?"

Adrien growled down at her as she undid his pants and yanked them down. She flipped the metal ring from around his head and yanked on it, removing the plug. He gasped as she bit his bottom lip and tugged on it with her teeth.

Marinette placed a specimen cup in front of his cock. "I'll be collecting that from you now."

Adrien smirked and relieved himself as she pulled him down to kiss her hard on the lips. He parted his lips and she ran her tongue along his. He purred against her lips and shook his cock.

"Good, kitten. Now put that on for me." Marinette pointed to the medical table behind him and he turned around to see the outfit laid out for him. His breath caught in his throat as he took it in.

It was a full black rubber suit that had a zipper down the body, a high collar with a golden bell zipper pull, and piping that accentuated his arm muscles. The sleeves came down into rounded paws that were designed to keep his hands in fists. A cock sheathe sat between the legs that was designed to contour to his erection. Black boots with tall ankle straps and steel toes that looked like cat paws sat beside the outfit. A black latex tail was curled up beside that. Adrien then took in the full cat mask. The only opening was one for his mouth. He knew he wouldn't be able to see or hear much of anything, but he could taste and smell. Something about that aroused him and made his cock twitch.

She walked up to him and began to pull the jacket from his arms and then she pushed his pants down his hips. Marinette coated her hands in silicone lubricant and began to slide her hands up his abs to his muscular pecs and along his arms and legs. She then ran the lube along his ass, up his back, and around his neck. Marinette slid her hands down his pelvis and wrapped her hands around his cock and balls, coating them.

Marinette then began to coat the inside of the rubber suit. She helped him step inside of it and pulled it up along his legs, pelvis, ass, abs, and up and onto his arms and shoulders. Adrien moaned at the feel of it on his skin. She then slid the zipper up. She ran her hand along his cock, making him harder for her as he moaned. Marinette slipped the cock sheath over his dick and balls and zipped it into place.

She then rubbed the silicon lube into his mask and slipped it over his head. She slipped the belt around his waist and fastened it to make a tail. She then attached a black choker with a steel ring around his neck and attached a leash. "First, you're going to lick some cream from this saucer and meow for me." She filled a ceramic bowl with cream and put it on the floor. Chat got on his hands and knees and began to lap the cream from the bowl.

"Mew." Chat looked up in the direction of her muffled voice and she smiled at him.

"Good, kitty. Now, lap at it like you would my pussy." Marinette's lips curled at one corner as she watched him dip his head and arch his back.

Chat looked up towards her and slowly lapped up the cream with a curved tongue. He flexed his tongue as he caught cream onto it and flicked it into his mouth. Marinette lowered her eyelids and took in how he acted like a starving animal.

"That's enough. Up on the table for me, pussycat." Marinette yanked his leash and Chat groaned as he crawled to the table on his hands and knees.

She unhooked his leash and he got up onto the table. She ran her fingers down the rubber suit and he groaned. Marinette hooked his wrists into the psychiatric cuffs before she walked around the bed and pulled out the stirrups. She put each of his calves into them and strapped them down. Marinette smirked and slowly unzipped his long zipper. She took a stethoscope out and gently drug it lightly down his chest. The chill of the metal put a shiver down his spine as she reached his pelvis. She set the stethoscope down and rubbed her hand along the cock sheath before she took it off of him as he twitched with need. He pulled at his restraints as she took a lighter to a glass open ended ball. She placed one over one of his nipples and he gasped as it pulled his pierced nipple up into the glass bubble. She repeated it with his other one. Chat panted and licked his lips as he arched off the bed. She slid gloves onto her hands and poured surgical lubricant onto her fingers.

She watched his chest rise and fall, while she swirled his slit with her fingertip. She worked it into him and around his piercing. She then picked up a long urethral sound and coated it in lube, as well. Marinette rubbed along his shaft and pushed more lube along his slit. She circled his urethra with the metal tool before she slowly slipped it into his tip. He gasped and shook as she slowly circled it to stretch him out. She then slowly eased it down into him. He groaned and pulled at his restraints as she stimulated his prostate through his cock.

Chat moaned as she pulled it out and then massaged more lubricant into the swollen head of his cock. "Ready? I'm gonna try something new with you." She changed gloves and picked up the sterile rubber tube that was in a package still. She opened it and coated it in a surgical lube. She then added lube to the tip of his cock. She ran the rounded tube end along the head of his cock before she slowly eased it into him.

"AH!" Chat clenched his fists inside the rubber mittens as she pushed the tube all the way down his urethra till she hit his bladder and urine began to come out of the tube. She clamped it and hooked the end to a collection bag. She attached it to the end of the bed and unclamped the tube, letting it flow freely. Chat moaned and his cock flexed as it was stimulated by the catheter.

Marinette grabbed the mouth spreader gag and looked down at him. "Open your mouth for me."

Chat groaned and opened his mouth. She placed it into his mouth and it pulled his mouth open. He lifted his head and she fastened it around the back of his head.

Marinette held up a bottle of red wine and poured it into his mouth. Chat hungrily drank it before she took a sip herself. Wine spilled from the side of his mouth and she bent down to lick it up. She kissed him hard and dipped her tongue into his mouth. He groaned and ran his tongue along hers in return.

She giggled and stuck a glass tube over his swollen cock. She grabbed the bulb and began to pump it in her hand. He groaned as the device sucked on his cock. He moaned and gasped as he was brought closer and closer to the edge. The rubber tube stimulated him from the inside, while the suction of the glass tugged on him.

Marinette let go of the bulb and removed the glass. He panted and his chest rose and fell in a fast pace. "You okay? Remember your safe word."

Chat nodded as she pulled and pushed on the catheter tube while she ran her hand along his shaft. "AH! Hah- hah!" He could only make sounds and all he wanted to do was say her name.

"Cum for me, baby." She bend down and bent the tube down and along his cock, while she wrapped her lips around it all. He groaned as she worked him, gently pulling on the tube, while she sucked on him.

Chat's legs twitched and flexed as he got closer and closer. She dipped her fingers past her panties and into her tight, wet, pussy. She held them up and let them glisten in the light before she reached up and placed them into his mouth and against his tongue. He groaned as he tasted her heady sweet juices. Chat knew exactly what it was and he wanted more of it.

Marinette worked him until he shook and shivered. She slipped a condom onto him and took her fingers from his mouth. He lunged forward wanting more of her taste, but she denied him.

She then took her panties off and climbed up onto his hips. She slid down onto his length and he groaned as the catheter moved within him as she slowly rode him.

Marinette moaned as she slammed up and down onto him. She unzipped her dress and lowered her breast to his mouth. She dipped her nipple into his open mouth and he stuck his tongue out to swirl it around her peaked nipple. He flicked it with the tip of his tongue and she shuddered.

Marinette cried out and rode him harder and faster until he was fully hard and throbbing inside of her. Chat groaned as he felt her run her tongue up his chest and felt her hands press into his abs.

"Shit." Chat spoke past the gag as he panted. He felt her walls clench him and he was nearing the edge. Cum rose up his cock and spilled out around the catheter and she cried out and came with him.

Chat panted as she rode out her orgasm. She rolled her hips and sat up more to let him free. Marinette took the condom off and threw it across the room, not caring where it landed. Chat groaned as she undid the knot and more urine spilled into the bag. She lapped around the tube with her tongue and he twitched as she cleaned his sensitive skin. Marinette slowly eased the tube out of him and his knees shook. He gasped as she pulled it out from the slit. She pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock and Chat shuddered. "Better?" Marinette looked up at him.

She walked around to where his head was and undid the gag and pulled it from his mouth. She pressed chaste, loving, kisses to the sides of his mouth and he hungrily returned her kisses. She undid his wrists and he tangled his fingers into her hair. Marinette pulled the glass balls from each of his nipples and Chat cried out against her mouth. She then undid his restraints on his calves. She slipped the mask off of his face and helped him out of the suit.

"Let's get you home and cleaned up." She gestured for him to get dressed and she gathered the items up and put them all back into her duffle bag. She disposed of the collection bag and made her way to where he was waiting for her at the door.

His skin felt sticky from the silicone lubricant and he wanted to be rid of it as soon as possible. He searched her eyes with a smirk. "You weren't late due to customers were you?" He leaned on his elbow against the door frame.

"Nope. I was here, setting this all up for a certain naughty kitty." Marinette giggled and grabbed his wrist, pulling him out of the building and to Gorilla's car.


	12. Chapter 12

Marinette sat on the massive staircase looking at the Eiffel Tower. She pressed her pencil to her lips and watched a little boy pull his mom across the sidewalk as he pointed at something that he wanted to do. She watched his mother laugh and she wondered if she wanted a life like that.

Her thoughts filtered to Adrien with a little boy with dark hair and green eyes on his shoulders. Adrien was laughing and walking along holding their son's hands out to the sides, pretending like they were flying. It was the cutest thing and her heart pounded bringing her back to reality.

She shook her head and went back to sketching up designs in her sketchbook. She had to be at her boutique in a half hour, but she wanted to try and wrap her head around where their relationship standed and around what she truly wanted. Did she want to marry Adrien? Did she want that kind of life with someone? Could she do that? She set her sketchbook beside her and brought her knees to her chest.

"Looks like someone needs some ice cream." A soft voice spoke to her and she looked up to see Andre the glacier.

"Andre!" Marinette smiled up at him and she got up off of the stairs.

"I was just passing by and couldn't help, but notice that you looked sad, pretty Marinette." Andre smiled at her with a warm expression.

"I'm confused. I don't know whether this man is right for me or not, or if I'm just being completely insane for not saying yes to marrying him, or if-" Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes as she spoke with her hand.

"Well, my ice cream never fails. How about some of that to make you feel better? Maybe it'll even give you the answer that you're seeking." Andre walked over to his cart and began to open the ice cream lids.

Marinette smiled and watched the man work. She was always impressed by how he could always figure out who was meant to be with who. It was like some magical gift that he was given and it never failed to amaze Parisians.

"Peach pink like his lips and mint like his eyes. Enjoy! I'm sure you'll figure it out, pretty Marinette. You always do." Andre winked at her and pushed his cart along as she focused on the green and peach hued ice cream.

"Marinette?" A familiar voice came up behind her as soon as she had put a bite of ice cream between her lips.

She looked over her shoulder with the spoon in her mouth and Adrien's cheeks flushed. She looked adorable and reminded him of the girls in all of the anime's he watched when they ate ice cream. She quickly pulled the spoon from her mouth and swallowed. "Hi, Adrien. I didn't even hear you walk up. Why are you here?" She awkwardly laughed and tried to ignore how warm her face felt.

"Photoshoot. Again." Adrien nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "May I sit down?"

"Yeah, sure." Marinette smiled and watched him sit down beside her. She smiled and held her ice cream out. "Would you like some?"

"Yes, please. Thank you, Marinette." Adrien smiled and took the other spoon.

They both took a bite of the cold dessert and sighed. "So, Andre… did he help you decide?"

Marinette took the little spoon from her mouth and tapped it against her bottom lip. She sighed, giving into his question. "How much did you hear, exactly?"

"Hm...let's see… all of it." Adrien swirled the spoon in the ice cream and put some in his mouth. "Including your thought of me with our son." He leaned into her and took in her mortified expression. "And you're wrong because our first kid would totally be a girl." He winked at her and she shoved him by his shoulder.

"You weren't supposed to hear that…" She whined and hid her face.

Adrien touched her chin and turned her face towards him. "Look, M'Lady. I- I would love that life with you and you know that, but it can't be one sided. It doesn't matter if that's what I want. You have to want it too." He smiled at her and gently pressed his lips to her. "Peach pink like his lips, mint like his eyes…" He whispered against her chilled pink lips and her eyes flew open wide as he slowly opened his eyes to look into hers.

Her heart pounded in her chest and her breathing sped up into short pants. He barely brushed his lips against hers and she gave in, tangling her fingers into his soft golden locks. She captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Adrien moaned and Marinette dropped the ice cream, tangling her other hand into his hair. Adrien scooped her up into his lap and held her as they ran their tongues along each others, while their lips brushed against one anothers. Marinette moaned and got lost in him. He ran his hand up her thigh and beneath her pastel pink dress, finding thin leather straps.

"You're wearing a harness." Adrien whispered against her lips.

Her lips curled up on one side and she nodded as she pressed her forehead to his with her arms around his neck.

Adrien slid his hand around her hip to find only smooth skin at the apex of her thighs. "And no panties?" He breathed and played with her cat piercing.

Marinette bit her bottom lip with a smile and shook her head again.

He growled and suddenly picked her up to move her so that she was straddling his hips. He grabbed her sketchbook and pencil before standing up with her wrapped around him.

"Where are you taking me?" Marinette squealed and giggled as he pressed soft kisses into her neck and carried her off to a heavily forested area.

"Away from prying eyes." Adrien whispered in a low sultry voice that sent a shiver down her spine.

"What?" She squeaked and he chuckled against her heated skin.

He pressed her against a tree and brushed her midnight hued hair from her eyes, placing it behind her ear. "I love you and you know that. I would marry you in a heartbeat, Marinette." He trailed kisses up her neck to her jawline and she tilted her head and sighed.

"I love you too, Adrien." Marinette gripped at his neck and slid her fingers into his soft hair and he groaned at her touch. Her pets were his weakness and he melted everytime she massaged his scalp.

Adrien captured her lips again into a heated kiss as she parted her lips and he dipped his tongue between them. She softly mewled and ran her tongue along his as she slid her hands between them and began to undo his jeans. Adrien broke the kiss and chuckled as he helped her shove his pants down enough to free his hard cock.

He brought his hand back up to cradle her face as he parted his lips against hers in an open mouthed kiss. She rolled her hips to line herself up with him and he slid into her with a quiet groan. She gasped and clutched at his shoulders as he pumped into her against the tree. Her back scratched against the bark, but she didn't care. The pain only added to the pleasure and his nails bit into her rounded ass as he thrusted. He pulled her closer and kissed her forcefully on the lips and her heart sped up and slammed against her chest.

He took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers and brought it above her head as he slowly rocked into her. She gasped as he changed the angle of his hips and stimulated her g-spot.

"A-Adrien. I'm gonna- mmm…" Marinette gasped as her toes curled and her nails bit into his shirt, dragging it up into her fist as she parted her lips and closed her eyes.

"Look at me." Adrien panted and she slowly opened her eyes to look into his smoldering emerald ones. His expression was enough to send her over the edge and she came around him.

He buried his face into her shoulder and bit down as he came. He panted against her skin and she clutched at him as he filled her. Adrien peppered her face with soft kisses before he pulled out and set her down onto her heels. He fixed his pants and she brushed down the skirt of her dress.

She giggled and ran her fingers through her hair. "Did that really just happen?"

"Yep." Adrien chuckled and ran his fingers through his own hair.

She punched him in the bicep. And he grabbed it with a pout. "Ow, what was that for?" He burst out laughing and rubbed his upper arm.

"For answering that too bluntly, silly kitty." Marinette giggled and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Let's go play a game of Ultimate Mecha Strike. I bet I can win this time." Adrien challenged her and leaned into her face.

Marinette rolled her eyes and gripped his chin. She kissed him hard on the lips and he sighed and slumped his shoulders. She broke the kiss with a giggle. "You never win."

"Well, this time… I'm gonna distract you." Adrien chuckled and let her go.

"Wait. I can't. I have to go open my shop." Marinette sighed and Adrien stopped walking ahead of her.

He turned around to look into her eyes for a moment. "Well, then I guess I'll be your associate for the day."

"WHAT?" Marinette's eyes widened in shock. She thought that he had a full schedule that day. He usually did. She was used to only seeing him if she went to photoshoots, to meet with his father, or at night as Ladybug. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Don't you have a full schedule?"

Adrien pulled his cell phone from his back pocket and tapped on the screen for a moment before clicking one button, replacing it back into his pocket with a smile. "And now it's clear and filled with my favorite woman." He bowed and took her hand in his. He brushed his lips against her knuckles while he peered up into her eyes.

"Okay, kitty. You're hired for today, but I must warn you… it's boring as all hell." Marinette groaned, he straightened up and suddenly tickled her, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Not with a fun Chaton there." Adrien laughed as she hit his back in a fit of giggles.

"Put me down, put me down!" Marinette giggled and he tickled her side laughing hysterically.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you." Adrien chuckled and continued to walk down the sidewalk, gaining weird looks from people passing by them.

"Brat." Marinette mumbled and reached down to hit his ass.

Adrien laughed harder and swung her down to carry her bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck and watched his face as he walked with her. She rested her cheek against his muscular chest and let his gentle gait put her to sleep. Adrien looked down and softly chuckled at the sleeping woman in his arms. He knew she worked hard and didn't get enough sleep. That had always bothered him, but there was nothing he could do or say to make her change that habit.

Once he reached her boutique, he bent down and pressed kisses against her cheek and she stirred, rubbing her eyes. "We're here, Purrincess."

Marinette yawned and stretched her arms, hitting him in the nose. She brought her arms into her body and blushed. "I'm so sorry."

Adrien burst out laughing and set her down after grabbing her sketchbook from her stomach. "It's okay Marinette."

She cleared her throat and unlocked the door to her shop. She stepped inside and he closed the door behind him. She then made her way to grab the till for the register. Adrien helped her carry the drawer. "Thank you, Adrien." She smiled up at him as she opened the drawer slot beneath the register with a key and he dropped the cash drawer in.

He shut it and leaned on the counter. "So, now what, boss?"

Marinette giggled and walked over to the closed sign on the front door. "We flip the sign and… wait all day for someone to come in. Or rather you get to watch them walk up to the window like you're an animal in a zoo as they stare through the glass."

Adrien laughed at her joke and walked over to her. He looked around her shop and began to run around grabbing some of the men's pieces.

"What are you doing?" Marinette watched him start to lift his shirt over his head and she caught women stopping to look inside as he slid one of her maroon button downs onto his torso. He rolled the sleeves to his elbows and messed with the collar on the shirt. Jealousy bubbled up in her throat as he undid his jeans and began to put on a pair of black slacks from her shop. More women stopped to watch Adrien with parted lips and flushed cheeks.

"Getting you customers." Adrien grabbed a pair of black dress shoes after he tucked the shirt into the pants. He slipped them on and flung the front door open to her boutique.

Marinette touched her bottom lip as she watched him model outside her shop and heard him broadcast about her boutique.

"You too can look this good!" Adrien turned his toe out and brushed a hand through his hair with a hand on his hip. "Amazing quality, lovingly made, and pure perfection! Come and check it out! Only available at Coccinelle!" He peered over his shoulder and winked at a giggling Marinette.

Women flocked up to him to touch the merchandise on his body. She burst out laughing as women flaunted over him before stepping foot inside the shop.

"Welcome to Coccinelle!" Marinette held her arms out with a big smile and a giggle.

"If Adrien Agreste shops here then there's nothing in here I won't wear." A woman gushed to her friend and Marinette blushed as her heart warmed. Adrien Agreste. Her Adrien Agreste. She bit her bottom lip and watched him gather more customers for her with his amazing model smile and poses.

Marinette had never sold so many items. By closing, she had made well over enough to pay for her shop and bills. Adrien touched an elderly woman's hand outside of her shop and smiled for the woman as he talked with her. Marinette sighed and smiled lovingly at him. He waved good-bye to the older woman and walked inside of Marinette's boutique.

"So? Did you make sales for the day?" Adrien leaned his elbow on the counter and she leaned into him.

She rubbed her nose against his with her eyes closed and he chuckled as she slowly opened her eyes and gripped his chin between her thumb and forefinger. She pressed her lips against his and pulled away licking her lips. "Thank you, Kitty."

"You're welcome, Purrincess. Now, let's go to my apartment and play some Ultimate Mecha Strike." Adrien smirked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure I'll win this time."

"I highly doubt that, spoiled kitten." Marinette poked his chest.

"Spoiled?" Adrien backed up pretending to be insulted.

"You've had women touching you all day." Marinette spun on her heel, putting the cash drawer into the safe.

Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist after she put it away and clutched her to his body. He nibbled along her neck with a soft hum. "They've got nothing on you, baby."

Marinette bit her lip and softly mewled as she touched his arms with her soft palms. She looked up and pressed her lips softly to his. "Because they don't know what _my_ Adrien likes." She spun in his arms and pulled him down to her by tangling her fingers into his hair.

He groaned and rolled his hips against hers as she locked her lips with his, dipping her tongue into his mouth. He pulled away from her for a moment and looked at her through heavily lidded eyes. " _Your_ Adrien? I like it." He smirked at her.

Marinette suddenly grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Mine." She yanked him down into a rough kiss and he moaned as he pulled her flush against him by the small of her back.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers while he peered into her sapphire eyes. "Yours for all of eternity, M'Lady."

Marinette softly hummed with a giggle and pulled away from him with her hands still fisted in his shirt. "I'll marry you."

"What?" Adrien's heart leapt in his chest. He thought he was hearing things.

"I said I'll marry you." Marinette giggled and shook his shirt.

Adrien suddenly pulled away from her and she looked at him confused as he came back with his jeans. He fished his hands into the pockets and pulled out a red box. Marinette's hands went to her lips as he got down on one knee.

"Oh my God." It was all becoming real and she looked down at him with her eyes wide.

"I've been waiting for those words to leave your beautiful lips, Marinette." Adrien smiled up at her. "I've been waiting so long. You have no idea." Tears fell from his eyes.

"Aww.. don't cry. Please don't cry." Marinette reached down and pressed her thumbs below his eyes to wipe away his tears as she struggled to keep her own at bay.

"I'm just- I'm so happy. I- I've wanted to marry you for so long, but I never thought you wanted me. And then when you kept telling me you weren't ready- I- I knew I would wait until you told me. It was so hard to wait when all I wanted to do was take you somewhere to get married fast. The faster the better." Adrien chuckled and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I love you and- I want to protect you and- love you until I die. I want to be your only submissive for all of the time we have left in this world. I want to be your only lover, husband, and best friend. I want to say good-night and good-morning to you. I want to make a sanctuary in a nice house with you to play in. I want it to only be ours and no one else's. I want to dance around the house naked with you and watch you cook and bake. I want to sit on a couch beneath a blanket on a rainy day and just read while you knit." Adrien gushed about how amazing she was.

Marinette blushed and watched him clear his throat and shift himself on his knee. "So, Marinette Dupain- Cheng? Will you make me a happy kitty and become Madame Marinette Agreste?

"Yes, YES! A millions times YES!" She touched his face and he stood up and opened the box. Her eyes went wide as she took in the ring. "That's too much. Adrien." She scolded him as he took it out and slipped it onto her finger.

She turned her hand in the fluorescent lights and the princess cut, 4 carat, pink sapphire caught the light along with the tiny diamonds around the platinum band. Two rose gold ladybugs with black diamond spots sat on each side of the pink sapphire.

"Nothing is too much for an amazing woman like you. I'd happily buy you an island if you wanted." Adrien pulled her close to him.

"I'd never ask you for anything and you know that." She reached up on her toes and kissed him on the lips. "But thank you, Adrien."

"Of course, M'Lady. Now, let's go play that game." Adrien chuckled and took her hand.

They left her shop and went to his apartment.

 **Song I Wrote to:**

 **Set In Stone by Terror Jr**

 **Note: I wanted to write a fluffy chapter. :) I hope you're all still enjoying this story. Thank you for all of the nice comments. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

A black cat greeted them and swirled around Adrien's legs when he opened the door. "Hey, Plagg." Adrien bent down to pet his bombay cat.

Marinette giggled as his cat trotted happily to her and she picked him up and cuddled him in her arms. "PLAGG! I missed you so much." Adrien's black cat nuzzled her palm and she giggled with her eyes closed. "Awww… kitty hugs!"

Adrien pouted and looked at her. "I give the best kitty hugs." He frowned and she opened her eyes to giggle at him.

She reached out and ruffled his hair with her hand. "Yes, you do, but right now I'm enjoying his." She went back to kissing and loving on Plagg.

Plagg looked at Adrien and threw his nose into the air before going back to purring and nuzzling on Marinette. Adrien growled and walked away to get a drink.

Marinette laughed at Adrien's jealousy and caught up to him in the kitchen after setting Plagg down on the white couch.

Adrien suddenly looked behind him and a dark smirk came over his face as she walked in through the doorway. He undid the button down shirt and let it slowly fall down his arms. He flexed and bent slightly to open his fridge and the small V line at the base of his back caught her eye as she took him in. She swallowed hard as he straightened up and walked towards her with two water bottles.

"Um… I-" She burst into a short laugh as her cheeks caught fire.

He ran a hand through his hair and watched her stumble on her words. Adrien casually popped the clasp on the slacks open. "Oops."

Marinette licked her lips and her eyelids lowered as her breath caught in her throat. "Don't you dare…" She shook her finger at him as he turned back to the fridge.

Adrien reached up into the freezer and pulled out a small tub of ice cream. He opened it and dipped his finger into the vanilla ice cream. It fell onto his chest and slowly slid down and Marinette chewed on her bottom lip. Adrien shrugged and slowly slid his finger up his chest, catching the drip. He brought it to his lips and Marinette suddenly grabbed his wrist and put his ice cream coated finger into her mouth. Adrien watched her lick around his finger and suck it clean. She slowly pulled his finger from her mouth and he set his jaw, tangling his fingers into her hair and pulling her into a hard kiss. She gasped as he broke the kiss and he set the ice cream down on the counter.

Adrien picked her up and sat her on the black granite countertop. She panted as he slid her dress up her thighs and over her head. He slid his hands up her sides and taut stomach to the swells of her breasts and slid her navy lace bralette up and over her head. He picked up some of the ice cream and ran it along her nipples before he dipped down and licked and sucked on each one until the sweetness disappeared.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, careful not to hurt him with her heels as she leaned back on her palms. He grabbed her ankles letting the sharp pointed heels press into his skin.

He dripped ice cream between her breasts and it slid down her body until it landed on her swollen clit and she gasped. Adrien bent down and smirked up at her as he slowly lapped up the ice cream from her clit to her breasts. He captured her mouth as he stood and she tasted herself mixed with vanilla on his tongue. She tilted her head back as she slowly exhaled and he lavished her neck, while he rolled his hips into her.

She slid her hands down his back and beneath the waistband of the slacks. She slid her hands over his rounded ass and squeezed with her nails. He groaned and bit down on her neck as he stepped slightly away from her hips and the pants fell to his ankles. He stepped out of them and kicked them away from him along the floor.

She softly cooed and tipped his chin up with her fingertips as she slowly licked up his neck. "Fuck me, Kitty." She bit down on his neck and he growled.

Adrien pulled her to the edge of the counter by the thin black leather straps of her harness that was around her waist. She gasped as he pressed his cock against her. She bit her bottom lip and grabbed his hips. "Tease." She breathed with a giggle and he smirked down at her.

"You gonna punish me, Bugaboo?" Adrien slowly pushed the front of his black boxers down and freed himself to rub his pierced cock against her folds. She moaned as he stimulated her and made her legs quiver.

She bit her bottom lip and spun them around till his back hit the counter. "How about I punish you later at my place?" She ran her hand along his cock and he watched her with interested eyes.

"I'm listening." Adrien touched her left breast and she knocked his hand away.

"Then you have to promise me one thing, kitty." Marinette grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him closer. "You won't eat or drink anymore until then." Adrien swallowed hard as she pushed him down to his knees. "The only thing you can devour is my sweet pussy."

He groaned as she pushed his nose into her folds and he breathed her heady scent in. She held him there and he parted his lips and ran his tongue between her wet folds. He grabbed her piercing with his teeth and played with it. She gasped and rocked her hips against his mouth. He sucked her clit into his mouth and shook his head back and forth and she cried out. She pushed his mouth closer and he flicked his tongue along her swollen clit and sucked hard on it. Marinette rocked her hips and wrapped her calf behind his shoulders to keep him in place. Adrien groaned and breathed her in as precum dripped from the end of his cock.

"Do you want me, Chaton?" Marinette moaned as she stroked his soft hair and he nodded. "Do you want to bury your hard cock inside of my wet, tight, pussy?"

Adrien groaned and nibbled on her pussy with his lips. He licked her folds and wrapped his lips around her sensitive clit and sucked hard. She cried out and arched her back, pulling him closer with her pointed heel.

He slid his hand down to his throbbing cock and he wrapped his fingers around his shaft and groaned, pumping into his hand. Marinette gasped and pulled his hand away from himself. "What did I say about getting yourself off?"

Adrien whimpered against her wet sex and lavished her folds more. She moaned and arched her back as he brought her to the edge. She wrapped both of her legs around his neck and held him closer. Adrien groaned and rocked his hips as he flicked her swollen clit and felt her shudder and burst around his lips. She soaked his face and her sweet honey dripped down his chin as he lapped it up from her pussy. Shivers ran through her body as she watched him clean her pussy with his tongue. "Good, boy." Marinette sighed as she unwrapped her legs from him and he peered up at her with glowing emerald eyes and swollen wet lips. His cheeks were pink and his expression was one of desperation.

She took in how swollen his cock was and how it throbbed between his thighs. "Need help?" Marinette ran her foot along his cock and he groaned. "Guess you'll just have to wait until we get to my apartment, kitty cat."

Adrien whined and got up from the floor. He suddenly left the kitchen and came back in black joggers and a plain white deep V- Neck tee with orange converse on his feet. Adrien threw her dress at her and grabbed his keys. He waited for her to shove on her dress before he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, heading to the door. Marinette giggled as he locked up his apartment and carried her to his car. He put her on the passenger seat and climbed into the driver seat.

He didn't say a word and Marinette couldn't stop watching his cock flex in his black joggers. They hit nothing and his bouncing cock was distracting her.

She licked her lips and reached across the seat. She tugged at his joggers and he shifted to help her push them down enough to free him. He switched gears and she wrapped her lips around his tip. Adrien groaned as she slowly eased her mouth down onto him, taking all of him past her lips. He tried to focus on driving as she worked him with her mouth. She felt him swell and get harder by the moment. His muscles in his thighs twitched and she knew he was close. She let him go with a wet pop and she peered up at him, while she played with his piercing by pulling it in and out of his slit. Adrien groaned and tried to focus on the road. "Don't cum yet, Chaton. I have plans for you."

Adrien whimpered and rocked his hips, begging for release. But she wouldn't give it to him, not until after he got his punishment. He pulled up to her apartment and parked his car in a spot. He fixed his pants and they got out of the car. She pulled him along the parking garage by his hand. She stopped and captured his lips and he practically begged her with his mouth to end him, but she'd break off the kiss and pull him further along. She continued to tease him along the way. Adrien could only groan as he was drug to the elevator and helplessly thrown against the back wall. She pushed the button and bit her nails into his chest as she slowly rolled her hips to crouch, dragging her nails down his body and looking up into his eyes. He growled at her. She licked her lips and ran her hands up and down his thighs and hips while she nuzzled his aching cock through the soft fabric. He gasped as she opened her mouth to nibble along his solid shaft through his joggers.

He touched her chin and tilted her face up to him. She rose to her feet and grabbed his hand, slamming it above his head. She used her other hand to push his chin up and she slowly licked up his neck. Adrien purred and his voice vibrated against her tongue. The door dinged and Marinette grabbed his shirt and pulled him out of the elevator and down the hallway. Adrien could barely contain himself as they got closer and closer to the apartment.

She unlocked her home and pulled him inside. She locked her door and threw her keys on the island, pressing her lips to his as she pulled him to the pink room by his shirt. His cock flexed and precum spilled from the tip and stuck to his joggers. She widened her lips and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Marinette moaned and opened the pink room before pushing him to the ground by his shoulder. "Sit, kitty."

Adrien gasped and fell to his knees, looking up at her with his damp golden bangs in his glowing emerald eyes. His lips were parted and he set his palms on his thighs while his dick twitched beneath the soft fabric. "Yes, Mistress Ladybug."

"Good, pussycat. Now, I'm gonna go get dressed and when I come back..." Marinette smirked, running her index finger up his chest and below his chin. "You'll be putting on whatever I give you." She bent over to flick his top lip with the tip of her tongue, before she left the room to go get dressed. He whimpered and chewed on his bottom lip, while he waited for what felt like an eternity for him.

Ladybug walked out in a full body red rubber suit with black spots. A red latex mask covered her eyes and she had her hair in pigtails.

Adrien licked his lips as he looked up at her. "Get up and go get changed, kitty." Ladybug watched him and leaned on the doorframe of the closet.

Adrien groaned and stood up. He went to touch her rubber encased breasts when she grabbed his hands and threw them to his sides. "Bad Kitty. Now, do as I instructed." She ordered him around and he whined, walking past her and into the closet.

He walked in to find his outfit laid out on the bench, as usual. It was rubber and all black. Silicon lubricant sat on a tray beside it and he smirked. Adrien took his shirt and joggers off. He picked up the lubricant and rubbed it on his skin before he coated the inside of the suit in the same silicon lube. Adrien stepped inside of it before he zipped up the long zipper. He slid his cock into the sheath and zipped it up. Then he coated his face in silicon lube to slip the cat mask on. This time he could see and taste. He fastened the collar on before he slipped on the knee braces that held his legs bent. He then crawled out to her on his hands and knees, kissed the toes of her red boots, and peered up at her to meow.

She clicked a leash on the back of his neck and lead him to a medical table. She ran her hand between his legs and around his perfect ass, using her middle finger to rub between his asshole and balls. He moaned and rocked his hips as the rubber caressed his skin. He whimpered and was begging for her to end it. He just wanted her to satisfy him. To make him release.

"Please, M'Lady?" Chat looked over his shoulder and softly mewed. His precum soaked the rubber sheath and slid along his cock with ease as she reached around and wrapped her fingers around it. He gasped and panted as she dipped her fingers into her pussy, through a slit in her suit, and reached around to put them into his mouth. He moaned as he greedily sucked on her fingers, tasting her. She was sweet with a hint of spice and he wanted more.

"Are you thirsty, Chaton?" Ladybug spoke in a sultry soft voice.

"Yes, Mistress Ladybug." Chat begged letting her fingers go with a moan. She removed her hand from him and undid the braces keeping his legs bent. "Get on that table for me."

Chat stood up and got on the medical table. He watched her and slowly licked his lips as she grazed his arm with her fingertips. She came back with a black funnel gag. "Head up." She looked down at him and he sat his head up for her. She put the nozzle of the funnel between his teeth and fastened the buckle behind his head. Chat panted as she straddled his hips, slammed his fists above his head, and buckled them into cuffs. He groaned and pushed his hips up against hers and she moaned as she sank down onto his rubber coated cock. Chat panted and shifted his hips as she gripped his wrists in her fists.

"Ah Ad-Chat!." Ladybug suddenly gasped as she slid along him and bit her bottom lip. She tried to pull away but he bent his knees and raised his hips just right and she cried out, soaking the latex in her own cum. "Nau-naughty kitty." She slapped him in the cheek and go up off of him. Chat looked down to see the rubber coated in white cream from her pussy and he groaned at the sight.

She walked away and came back with crystal glass of rose wine. "Drink it all, pussycat." Marinette began to pour the glass of rose wine down the funnel and he tilted his head back and swallowed the whole glass, while she ran her hand down his abs to his cock. She ran her fingers along him before she filled the glass again. She began to pour the second glass while she ran her hand along him and he moaned as he drank the sweet yet bitter alcohol. His body began to get warm and the alcohol kicked in quick.

Ladybug set the wine bottle and glass down onto a table and she climbed on top of him. "You've been a very bad kitty cat." She looked down at him and his eyes grew heavier as the wine settled in. She stood over the funnel and spread her suit open between her thighs. Chat groaned as he watched her pussy move before she relieved herself into the funnel. He groaned drinking what she offered.

"Mmm…" Chat moaned and swallowed every last drop and she took the funnel from his mouth after she unfastened it. He gasped and she smashed her wet pussy against his mouth. He greedily sucked and pulled at her soft lips with his mouth.

She reached behind her and took his cock into her hands, rubbing it along the rubber. He moaned against her pussy as he lapped at her soft folds with his tongue. Ladybug cried out as she shivered and came against his soft lips. She got off of his face and saw him gag slightly. "You okay?" Ladybug checked in with him and he nodded.

"Yes, M'Lady." Chat gasped and waited for her instructions.

She undid his restraints and slowly unzipped his suit, stripping it from his body. He moaned as she slowly rolled the sheath off of his cock. Chat groaned as she put his legs up into stirrups and buckled them in place, spreading his thighs wide.

Ladybug ran her fingers between his thighs and along his ass. Chat groaned as she coated her hand in lubricant and circled his asshole with her middle finger. He shifted his hips and she slowly dipped her finger inside of him. Chat bucked his hips up in the air and she pushed them back down with her other hand as she slid her finger deeper, stroking inside of him. Precum spilled from his tip and ran around his piercing. "Are you okay with me performing an enema on you today?"

Chat moaned and nodded, while he swallowed visibly for her with heavily lidded green eyes. Ladybug smiled and leaned over his body to push his cat mask up and past his swollen pink lips. She pressed her parted lips against his and slowly dipped her tongue into his mouth, running it along his. He softly mewled and she hummed back in bliss. She pulled back, slipped his mask the rest of the way off, and focused on pleasuring him.

Adrien peered up at her with parted lips and rosy cheeks as she stroked his g-spot. His cock twitched and she bent down to slowly lick up his hard shaft. All of the wine hit him at once and his bladder ached. "Ladybug. Um-"

"Hold it." Ladybug flicked his piercing with her tongue and he groaned.

"Can't. Going to burst. Please." Adrien gasped as his legs shook.

"Hang on." Ladybug left him for a moment and came back with a long black silicone urethral sound. She rubbed the tip of his cock with lube before she coated the sound in it too.

His ribs began to hurt and he groaned in agony. He panted as the urge drew closer and closer. She ran the toy around his urethra and he gasped more as she slowly inserted it into his slit. It slid down his entire length and he whimpered as it stretched his urethra in delicious agony and pleasure. "Fuck." He gasped as his knees shook more.

Ladybug smirked and leaned over him as he burst and relieved himself through the sound. She rubbed his cock with her hands and aimed his piss at her breasts. Adrien gasped and groaned at each tug and how it pleasured him from the inside out. She moaned as he coated her rubber suit in piss and watched him twitch beneath her as she continued to rub her rubber coated hand along his cock, long after he was done.

Adrien was filled with a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment. He didn't know which one to feel more. He rocked his hips, causing his cock to shift in and out of her expert hand. He was beyond holding back at this point and it was only a matter of time before he would cum. He could feel it building at the base of his spine and he bit back a moan as he slammed his head into the medical table and tilted his chin up.

He panted as he was about to cum and Ladybug let his cock go from her hand, removed the sound, and he made an inhuman whine that transitioned into a growl.

She undid the restraints from his calves and touched his arm. "Try to relax. I'll be back and don't touch yourself, kitty."

Adrien groaned and tried to not touch his throbbing cock. His balls ached and his hips twitched. He was so close, so close to relief. He flexed his dick and bit his bottom lip in a moan.

She left the room with the medical cart and came back with a clean enema bag, warm enema solution that was set to the perfect temperature, hemostats, bleach for cleanup, rubber gloves, and lubricant.

"Knees to your chest, kitty." Ladybug put gloves on and poured the warm solution into the enema bag. She clamped the line with the hemostats and lubricated the nozzle that was shaped like an anal plug. She then hung the maroon rectangular enema bag two feet above him on an I.V stand.

Adrien brought his knees to his chest and she grabbed his knees and spread them wide. She bent down and slowly licked from his balls to the swollen head of his cock and he moaned loud as precum spilled onto his stomach. Ladybug smirked and rubbed lube around his asshole. "Ready, Chaton?" She dipped her finger into him and he groaned and arched on the table with his calves in his hands. He dug his nails into his skin and Ladybug removed her fingers. "Relax and exhale for me." Ladybug looked into his heavily lidded emerald eyes and watched him breathe out slowly. She eased the nozzle into his tight asshole. Adrien gasped and mewled as the nozzle settled inside of him.

"Ready, baby?" Ladybug lovingly spoke to him and she removed the hemostats when she saw him nod.

Adrien cried out and gasped as the warm water rushed inside of his ass.

She removed her glove on her free hand and rubbed his cock with it. She ran her thumb over his piercing and coated his swollen head in precum. She slid her hand back down his shaft, before she leaned forward and took his cock into her mouth. He looked into her eyes as she sucked on his cock and his stomach cramped up and he felt like he had to void.

"Wait wait wait. Ah. I can't-" Adrien groaned and shivered.

Ladybug clamped the line and let him settle for a bit as she removed him from her mouth for a minute. She watched him pant and get his bearings for a minute with his feet planted flat on the medical table. Once he swallowed hard and calmed down, he raised his knees back up and she unclamped the line. He groaned, as she went back to sucking his cock.

Adrien panted and rocked his hips with his knees still pressed to his stomach. She felt him throb in her mouth and she sucked harder, pressed her tongue along his shaft and swollen tip. He shuddered and she let him go with a pop. She slowly licked up the the length of him and with one flick of her tongue, he came hard on his abs and chest as he moaned loudly, panting.

"Go, restroom, now. Please." Adrien panted and watched her with frantic eyes.

Ladybug helped him off the table with the nozzle still in place after she removed the bag from the stand. She held it just above his waist as she walked him to the bathroom. She walked inside with him and he sat on the edge of the toilet. His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment as she stood in front of him.

"Do you want me to turn around?" Ladybug searched his ashamed eyes and he shook his head. She reached behind him, to take the nozzle from his hand, and he grasped her forearm. Ladybug became concerned for him and it showed on her face. "You okay?"

His hand shook and tears sprang to his eyes. Ladybug dropped to her knees as she held the nozzle in place. "Why didn't you safeword?"

Adrien didn't talk. He just sat there shaking. "Just get it over with." Embarrassment covered his face further and she kissed him on the lips to distract him as she eased the nozzle out of his ass.

He kissed her hard on the lips and clutched her arms as he voided and moaned as his cock flexed. He suddenly shoved his dick between his legs as he shuddered. She tangled her hand in the back of his hair and he groaned as she kissed his cheeks and lips. She gave him as much love and praise as she could to get him past it. "It's okay." Ladybug took her mask off and smiled at him as Marinette replaced the little red bug. He sighed and hugged her to him.

"I was into it when it was happening, but voiding in front of you is not… something I thought I'd be doing." Adrien sighed and gave in to his feelings.

"Want me to leave you alone?" Marinette gestured behind her with her thumb and Adrien nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks." Adrien ran a hand through his hair and Marinette got up off of the tile floor and took the enema stuff with her.

She spent the rest of her time cleaning everything with bleach. She cleaned herself up and changed into pink pajama pants and a white tank top.

Marinette walked into her kitchen and began to take out ingredients to make his favorite dessert. She put them all in a bowl and mixed the cookie dough ingredients. She waited for him to come into the kitchen.

His hair was wet from taking a shower and he wore his black joggers and tee that he had come over in.

Adrien sat down on one of the black barstools and watched her mix the sugary ingredients in a pink polka dot bowl. She passed him the bowl to stir it as she grabbed a baking sheet from one of her cabinets. He mixed the dough with a warm smile. She took the bowl and dropped small balls of dough onto the tray before putting them into the preheated oven. She set a timer and brought her attention back to him.

"You know… if it helps… you were really sexy during that whole thing." Marinette leaned forward across the island and walked her fingers up his chest to his chin.

"Was I?" Adrien smirked up at her and closed the space between them. She brushed her lips against his and he moaned. She clenched his shirt in her fists and pulled him further across the island. She ran her tongue along his and he groaned against her kiss.

"I was going to make chocolate chip cookies for my favorite man, but… I guess you'll do." She flicked his top lip with her tongue and he burst out laughing.

"Oh really and who is this amazing man you speak of?" Adrien raised an eyebrow at her words and she looked away and tapped her fingertip on his nose.

"Oh you know… a tall… blonde… kitty… clad in gear." She flicked the tip of his nose with her tongue and he purred at her.

"Anyway, can a man as inferior as me get in those panties?" Adrien slightly cocked his head to the side and she looked at him through her lashes.

"Oh, I think I could make him an exception, but you have until these cookies bake. So twelve minutes to make me cum, let's say.. Five times? Think you can handle that?" Marinette peered into his eyes with her bright blue ones and he groaned.

"Oh I'll do you one better. I'll make you scream my name eight times, Bugaboo." Adrien captured her lips in a passionate kiss that left her breathless.

He walked around and picked her up, carrying her to the pink couch.

 **Note: Thank you so much for reading this story so far and sticking with it. :) Thank you for following, favoriting, and commenting on this story. I'm so happy and amazed by it and by all of the nice comments. ^-^ You guys are awesome! I appreciate it. ^-^**

 **And if you want to know what I listened to for this it was these 6 songs by Sickick.**

 **No Games**

 **Say My Name**

 **Don't Mind**

 **Jason Derulo (live mashup)**

 **Casanova**

 **For Your Love**


	14. Chapter 14

Adrien drug her through a high end boutique and Marinette's eyes went wide at the prices. "Adrien, no. I can't." She pulled away from his hand, but he yanked her to his side.

"I insist. My father wants me to buy you the best dress my money can buy for his after party." Adrien bent down to press his lips against her forehead.

"Can't I just make one?" Marinette looked up at him with her bottom lip between her teeth and she slowly let it go from her lips.

Adrien shook his head. "While I would love for you to… my father wants you wearing something from this shop." Adrien sighed and steered her towards the cocktail dresses.

Marinette sighed and gave in as she began to search through the rack of beautiful dresses. She really would have rather been making her own, but she didn't want Gabriel to be upset with Adrien just because she made her own dress.

"Alright, these three." Marinette held out an A-line navy mini dress that was off the shoulder and coated in a thin lace, a rose gold skin tight mini dress that had thin straps of crystals to hold it up, and the last one was a red satin dress with a sweetheart neckline and was tight with a peplum skirt around the hips.

Adrien swallowed hard and pushed her towards the dressing rooms. He slipped into the room with her and her eyes went wide. "Are you even allowed in here with me?"

"Marinette, I'm an Agreste… I can do as I please." Adrien crossed his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow.

Marinette slapped him in the chest and laughed. "Oh my God! You sound like your damn father." She burst out laughing harder and he cringed.

"Yes, I can be in here. Now try stuff on already. I don't enjoy being in these places either." Adrien rolled his eyes and she was on him within moments.

He scrunched up his face as his back hit the wall hard and her finger and thumb gripped his chin. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

Adrien groaned as she pressed her thigh against the bulge that had begun to appear against his tight jeans. "Marinette…" He quietly moaned as she softly pressed her lips against his.

"That's not my name, pussycat." Marinette pulled back from his lips and looked at him with a challenging expression.

"Mistress Ladybug." Adrien whimpered.

"Better." She let his chin go and turned away from him to slowly inch her shirt up and over her head. She slowly popped the button on her grey jeans and pushed them down her hips.

He took in her pastel pink leather harness that criss crossed down her body and accentuated her curves. Thin straps ran down her thighs and were accented by little white bows. He bit his lip and watched her unzip and slip the navy dress on.

She brushed her hair over her shoulder and peered back at him with blue doll eyes. "Can you zip me up, Chaton?"

He groaned and pushed himself off the wall with his orange converse shoe. He slowly nibbled on her exposed neck, while he slowly pulled the zipper up.

She sighed and pulled away to spin around in the dress. "Well, what do you think?"

Adrien looked her up and down with a smirk. "Beautiful."

"Well, let me try on the others and then you can decide for me." She smiled up at him and poked him on the nose.

She tried on the other two and Adrien couldn't decide which one he liked more. They all looked exquisite on her. "I can't decide. Um…" Adrien thought for a moment and finally made a decision. "Alright, go with the rose gold one."

"Really?" Marinette jumped at his choice. She was surprised. It wasn't her usual style.

"It's different. I like it. It hugs your curves and shows off my favorite physical parts of you. Although, nothing is more beautiful than your personality, Marinette." Adrien ran the back of his fingers against her chin.

She smiled up at him and nuzzled his hand. "Thank you, Adrien."

"You don't have to thank me. Everyone loves who are you, Mari. They always have. You're special." Adrien sighed and watched her gather the two unwanted dresses, so that she could return them to the rack. He took the dress he had decided on and draped it over his shoulder with the hook of the hanger around his index finger.

Adrien walked her around to pick out a necklace and a pair of earrings. She then tried on shoes and picked a pair of strappy stilettos.

He handed his heavy card over and they were out of there and back at her apartment in no time. They fell onto the pink couch and she turned on the television. She threw a controller into his lap and he quickly caught it. Marinette brought him a beer and she watched him take his keys out to pop the cap off of it. He held his hand out and gestured for her to hand her beer bottle over. She did and she watched him pop the cap off before he passed it back. Something about the way he did it was sexy. She couldn't explain what it was.

Adrien took a sip of his beer and watched her as she did the same. "What?" Adrien chuckled as he caught how her cheeks flushed.

She shook her head. "Just the way you did that- I don't know why, but- it was sexy." She hid behind her beer and he chuckled, moving it out of the way from her face to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

Marinette parted her lips as he passed beer into her mouth. She sighed and drank it. Some escaped from the side of her mouth and he reached up and caught it with his thumb as he broke the kiss and took another swallow of his beer.

She cleared her throat and focused on the video game. "Anyway, shall I beat your ass?"

"At the game or…" Adrien raised an eyebrow and placed the beer to his lips.

"How about this? I win and we get to tell your father we're engaged tonight at dinner. You win and you get a one way ticket to my pink wonderland where I'll beat your ass, just the way you love." She winked at him and he groaned.

"You're on! I'm gonna win for sure!" Adrien got a determined expression on his face and focused on the screen.

Marinette picked her usual ladybug character and he picked the black cat robot. "Fuck." Adrien cursed and began to laugh.

"What?" Marinette looked over at him confused.

"How did I not notice that you were Ladybug when you always pick a ladybug in this game?" Adrien laughed harder and shook his head.

"Well, you've always been a black kitty." Marinette giggled and hit start.

The game started and Marinette started out being in the lead, but Adrien won the game at the last minute with a 24 step combo move.

"Shit. You've been practicing." Marinette set her controller down.

Adrien crawled across the couch to her and looked up into her eyes with his own sparkling chartreuse ones. "Guess what that means?" He flicked the tip of her nose with his tongue.

She reached behind her back and clasped his usual collar around his neck before clicking a leash in place. "You get to be my pet for the evening." She wrapped the leash around her fist and pulled him into a deep kiss.

He moved his lips against hers in a ferver and pressed her into the couch with his body. Adrien slowly rolled his hips against hers and she mewled. She slipped her hands between them and popped the button on his jeans, before she unzipped them. She slid her hands along the waistband of his tight red boxers and around to his lower back before he shifted his hips and she slid them down. She bit his bottom lip, tugged, and slapped his ass with her hand before she drug her nails along his reddening skin. Adrien groaned and plunged his tongue between her lips while he rocked his hips against hers. She wrapped his leash around her fist again and pulled him closer.

The glass of her window suddenly broke and Adrien covered her as shards rained down over them. Marinette screamed and clutched to him. He looked over towards the window and growled, protecting the woman beneath him. Marinette undid his collar and Adrien sprang up from the couch.

"Stay behind me." Adrien got in front of her, fixed his jeans, and picked up what had been thrown through the window. "What the hell?"

It was a pastel pink collar with the name, _Muse,_ engraved on a small red heart tag wrapped around a rock. Adrien held it out to Marinette and she brought her knees into her chest and hid.

"Marinette? What the fuck is this?" Adrien looked at how she reacted to it and something about it sat wrong with him.

She shook her head and shuddered at the memory of the collar. Every fiber of her being wanted to run. Wanted to hide, change her name, change cities… Anything to get away from that symbol of imprisonment.

"Baby, talk to me." Adrien suddenly sat beside her and touched her shoulders. "You can't stay quiet about this. They threw a rock with a collar around it, through your window!" He tried to reach her through the shadows.

Marinette licked her lips and shook her head. She yanked him from the couch and pulled him to the pastel pink room where she felt safe. She shoved him onto the bed and began to lock him into the restraints. "Marinette!" Adrien pulled at the restraints. "MARINETTE!"

She began to slide a red mask over her eyes and walked back to him with a ball gag to get him to stop talking. She straddled his hips and rolled hers against his and he groaned as he fought against her advances. She put the ball gag between his teeth and he suddenly yelled.

"MACARON! MACARON! MACARON!" Adrien burst out and she dropped everything and undid the cuffs. His voice shattered her darkness and she fell on top of him and sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm-" Marinette cried hysterically and gripped his shirt in her fists.

He panted and slid her mask from her eyes, throwing it to the ground. "This isn't okay. Look, you need to focus. Someone just broke your window. We need to report it. We need to find out who it is. Okay?"

Marinette shook her head and rubbed her face against his chest. "No, be-because that collar is from Nate." Her voice broke and came out in bits and pieces.

"He's gone though. Gorilla killed him." Adrien pushed her off of him to look into her broken eyes. "Baby, he's dead."

Marinette looked at him with desperation on her face. "And I'm telling you... No one else owns that collar."

Adrien growled and pushed her off of him and stood up, whipping his phone from his back pocket. She watched him pace with his phone to his ear. "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK? I THOUGHT YOU HAD NATE TAKEN CARE OF YEARS AGO!"

Marinette clutched her knees to her chest and watched her man take care of her.

"What do you mean you didn't burn the body? So, you're telling me… that he may have, _in fact_ , not died and could have walked away?" Adrien tugged at the front of his blonde hair. "Yeah it fucking matters! Marinette just had a mother fucking rock thrown through her window with something personal to her around it! I want him found, NOW! And so help me GOD if you fail? I'll find him myself and rip his goddamn heart from his chest myself until it stops beating!" Adrien was fuming and Marinette watched him with wide eyes. She had never seen him this furious before. His face turned red and he slammed his fist down on one of the cabinets.

She jumped and got up to rub his bicep with her hand. She wrapped her arms around it and nuzzled him with her cheek, while she looked up at him with concerned sapphire eyes. He slowly peered down at her and sighed. Adrien freed his arm from her grasp and wrapped it around her. She circled her arms around his waist and closed her eyes. "Look, just- just find out his location and I'll handle it." His voice softened and he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Marinette's head.

He hung up the phone and Marinette held him tighter. He put his phone into his back pocket and scooped her up into his arms. "Let's go put you to bed. I'll deal with this." Adrien carried her to her bedroom.

She clung to him and shivered as fear took her over. He sighed and moved her covers to put her beneath them. Adrien pushed the blankets underneath her and went to leave, but she caught his wrist. "Don't leave. I- I'm scared."

"Baby, I have to fix your window. Then I'll be right back. I promise. Okay, lovebug?" Adrien warmly smiled at her and she nodded. "Do you have cardboard and some duct tape?" He kept his voice soft, sweet, and warm. His smile was even warmer and it calmed her long enough for her to focus on his question.

"In my craft room. The tape is in the mint green and white filing cabinet. Top drawer. And there should be a piece of cardboard that's big enough against one of the walls. I paint on them sometimes when I run out of canvas." She brought the covers closer to her chin and he nodded. She watched him walk out of the room and Marinette shivered harder.

Her thoughts ran a million miles a minute as she thought about Nate leaping through her window and capturing her again, stealing her so that he could lock her inside of his basement again. Lock her in that pretty cage that he had painted her favorite color, pastel pink. She hid her face and sobbed as fear took her under the waves. Marinette soon found herself passing out and falling into darkness.

The sound of duct tape woke her up and she wandered out of her bedroom with her pink comforter wrapped around her head and body. Adrien was crouched in front of her window, running tape along the bottom. He looked up to see her shaking form and he got up to walk over to her. Adrien wrapped his arms around her and held her head against his chest. "You okay?"

Marinette shook her head. "No, I'm not. I- Did I ever tell you about the basement?"

Adrien's eyes went wide and he clutched her tighter to him. Her ring caught the light and she fidgeted with it. "No, no you didn't. Come on. Let's sit and you can tell me about it. That is... if you want to."

Marinette nodded and he scooped her up to carry her to her couch. He sat down and held her in his lap. She stared at her bookshelf across from her and began to talk about it. "When we had been engaged and I had begun to speak of leaving him. He- he took me into the basement and put me into a powder pink dog cage. He locked me in there for days with that collar around my neck. He connected it to a heavy chain and attached that to the metal bars. My hands were bound and my knees were in restraints that forced me to be stuck in that position. I- I couldn't move and the only time he opened that cage was to let me drink and eat. He still chained me to a chair in his dining room and force fed me food. Then when I was done, he'd bathe me in his bath, tease me until I was about to cum, but then he'd suddenly stop. Leaving me on the edge for hours. Then I'd be put back into my cage, suffering, and in pain. Then- he- he branded me." Marinette moved her hair to the side and pushed her ear slightly towards itself and a small raised 'N' appeared.

Adrien growled in anger and he balled up his fists, causing his knuckles to turn white. "Wait, so when I was out in Milan doing fashion week… that's why you couldn't come?"

"I was trapped in a cage. He let me use my phone for that purpose. He'd let me contact you to make you believe I was okay." Marinette sobbed and he relaxed his hands and pulled her closer to him in a protective manner. "If I didn't do what he said… he'd press a knife to my throat and sing about how he wanted to wire my mouth shut so I couldn't talk anymore."

"Damn." Adrien sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm gonna make this right. He's not going to get away this time. I promise." He touched her chin and brought her eyes up to meet his. "I promise, okay? You can come stay with me and Plagg until this is all over."

Marinette nodded and he kissed her gently on the lips. Adrien broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers. "Now, let's go pack up your stuff and head to my home. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Adrien." Marinette sighed and got up off of his lap.

He followed her into her room to pack her belongings.


	15. Chapter 15

Adrien set her bags down in his bedroom and brought a trembling Marinette into his arms. "You should go take a bath and then go to bed." He pressed kisses into her hair.

Marinette clutched his arms and shook her head. Adrien smiled and picked her up again. "He's not going to find you here. C'mon." He spoke in a soft tone as he took her to his extravagant bathroom and walked over to the white floating tub. He set her down and she held her arms to her sides as he turned on the warm water. He added a bath bomb and the water began to bubble and fizz. The scent of cherry blossoms and vanilla filled the air as the water turned a pretty pink. "May I?" Adrien walked back to her and gestured to her clothing.

"Yes." Marinette finally spoke in a weak voice and Adrien began to slide her shirt up and over her head.

"What happened to the strong, commanding, Ladybug that I know? And don't say that she's not you." Adrien rolled his eyes and undid her jeans before sliding them past her hips. "You know that Marinette and her are the same woman." Adrien smacked her on the ass and Marinette glared up at him and yanked his hand off of her. She grabbed the collar of his shirt into her fists and yanked him down to his knees. "There's my girl." He purred up at her with love filled eyes.

"Can you please stop? Please. I'm not strong. I'm not commanding. I'm just- weak and scared and I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO!" Marinette covered her eyes and fell to her knees in front of him.

Adrien sighed and smiled at her as he reached across and took her hand in his, while he gently stroked her cheek with the other. "Marinette. You don't have to do anything. You don't have to worry about anything. I'm going to protect you. Whether I die or not. It'd be an honor to for you."

Tears fell down Marinette's eyes and she pulled her hand from his and shook him by his shoulders. "I don't want you to die. I don't want anyone to die! I just want to be free. Don't you understand?" She burst into sobs and Adrien pulled her to him.

"Bugaboo, if anyone understands being trapped, it's me. You're going to be fine. I promise. Now, please get into that tub and relax." Adrien begged her and she stood up before sticking her hand out to him.

"Only if you come in with me." Marinette smiled down at him and sniffed.

"Okay." Adrien warmly smiled and took her hand to stand up. He undressed, climbed into the tub, and she sat down in front of him.

She leaned back against his chest and felt his cock harden against her back. Marinette leaned her head back onto his shoulder as he ran a bath scrub down between her breasts until he reached between her thighs and she parted them for him with a sigh. Adrien bit his bottom lip and looked down the length of her as he rubbed circles on her pussy with the shower puff. She softly mewled as he rolled one of her nipples between his finger and thumb. She arched her back and gasped as he bit her neck with his canine teeth.

She played with her engagement ring and looked at him. "I still can't believe you bought me this."

"Hm?" Adrien stopped lavishing her to touch her hand and turn it in the light. "I always planned on asking you, Marinette." He lightly trailed kisses along her shoulder and she softly hummed.

"But I didn't and I certainly didn't expect a ring like this." Marinette gasped as he gently nibbled on her pulse point. Her gasp turned into a soft moan as he cupped her breast in his palm.

"You didn't even expect me to be serious until recently either." Adrien chuckled and brushed her peaked nipple with his thumb.

Marinette rolled her eyes and turned around to face him on her knees. She straddled his hips and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a warm smile and rocked her hips against him. "I just want to get lost in you and forget about this whole mess."

"I think I can arrange that." Adrien pulled her closer by the small of her back and kissed her hard on the lips.

She softly sighed against his kiss and dipped her tongue between his soft lips. Adrien groaned and right as he lined himself up with her tight pussy, his phone went off. "Shit. I have to get that."

Marinette whimpered and slipped off his lap as he pulled himself out of the tub with his hands on the edges. She took in his abs and how the water drops ran down his tanned skin. Marinette wanted to catch each one on her tongue and play with his piercings.

Adrien dried his hands and wrapped a white towel around his waist before he answered the call. "Hey. What'd you find?"

He walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to his personal gym.

Marinette sank into the tub and ran the shower puff along her skin until it turned red and raw. She wanted to rub Nate from her skin even if it had been years since he had touched her. The very thought of him made her sick and feel dirty.

"I checked the premises and found a 9mm pistol. We're dusting it for fingerprints now." His bodyguard spoke into the phone and Adrien punched a black punching bag that was hanging from the ceiling as hard as he could. It swung far away from him and he caught it with a loud dull thud. "Look, I know you're angry, but it's not going to help during this time. You need to protect Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. Don't let your anger get to your head."

Adrien sighed and sat down on one of his weight lifting benches. "Alright, so what's the plan?"

"Run the prints. Then we'll trace him if it is in fact him. I'll have him followed until we pinpoint his schedule and direct routes. Your father is right now getting his hands on his past records, in case it is in fact him." Gorilla relayed the information to Adrien.

"Alright, keep me posted on the results and his location once you establish a pattern. I want this guy in my hands as soon as possible, for Marinette's sake." Adrien rubbed his eyes, hung up his phone, and walked back to Marinette.

He found her scraping her skin, with her nails, until it bled and he rushed over to grab her hand away from her wrist. He threw off his towel and leapt into the tub, pulling her to his chest and she crumbled into tears. He kissed the scratches on her wrists with his soft lips and sucked on them to stop the bleeding. He then pulled his towel from the floor and pressed it to the stinging wounds. "You're safe. Everything is going to be okay. It's not your fault. None of this is your fault."

Marinette gripped his shoulder blade in her fist and she sobbed harder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I involved you all these years. I'm so sorry he's back."

"Mari, it's not your fault. I'm telling you. We're going to find out where he is and go after him. Okay? You just have to live and relax." He touched her cheeks and kissed her quivering lips and brushed his nose against hers.

"I don't want to be put back in that cage. I don't want to be back in his hands. I don't want-" She couldn't finish her sentence as she burst into louder sobs and he sat back with her in his lap, rocking her back and forth with his hand in her hair.

"I'm never going to let that happen, baby. Never. And you know that. I promise. Okay?" Adrien pressed kisses into her wet hair and she cried harder, clutching to him for dear life.

She turned in his lap and faced him. She grabbed his neck with her hands and pulled him in for a deep kiss. He groaned and gripped her forearms as he parted his lips and she slipped her tongue past them. She pushed him back hard, by his chest, into the back of the tub. She sat up straight, peering down at him with her hands on his chest. She rolled her hips as she drug her nails down his pecs and arched her back with her head tilted up to the ceiling in a soft moan.

Adrien felt his cock harden as her smooth pussy brushed along its length. He grabbed her hips and she threw his hands up and onto the edge of the tub so that he couldn't touch her.

Adrien groaned and she got up onto her knees, rolling her hips just right to catch the tip of his swollen cock inside her tight opening. She slowly rolled her hips until he nestled inside of her.

He gasped and watched her with parted lips as she bent down to press kisses along his lips while she bounced up and down on him. She then slammed down hard and rolled her hips against his pelvis. Marinette moved his hands to her rounded breasts and grabbed the sides of the tub with her own, while she circled her hips and moved along his throbbing cock. She needed control and needed to be reminded that she had it still. That she wasn't a prisoner to a dominating abusive man. That Adrien wasn't Nate and never would be. Needed to know that she was free.

"I know what's going through your mind. I can see it on your face, Marinette." Adrien bit the words out as she worked him with her hips. Her walls tightening and gripping his cock in breathtaking strokes.

Marinette shook her head as more tears fell from her eyes. Adrien touched her cheek with his right hand and she took it from her face and slammed his palm onto the edge of the tub. "Please don't. Just- let me have this moment. Please." She slowly looked from his hand to his eyes, with shimmering blue ones, and he bit his bottom lip and nodded. He sank lower, making it easier for her to ride him, and closed his eyes.

He focused on her movements and her soft moans as the water moved around them in waves. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck as she slowly shifted and rocked her hips. Marinette pressed her forehead to his and parted her lips in a pant along with him. "Marinette…" Adrien sighed and stole a kiss from her lips.

She whimpered and kissed him back, brushing her tongue against his in a kiss of desperation. She clutched at his hair as her toes curled and her breath caught in her throat. Her body shook and she trembled as she cried out and came. Adrien gasped and felt himself shudder and cum inside of her.

She sighed and slowly rode out his orgasm until he couldn't handle being inside her anymore. Until it was too sensitive. She noticed how his brow furrowed and how he chewed on his bottom lip. She climbed off of him and sat across from him with her knees to her chest.

"Let me clean you." Adrien sighed and sat up to begin to run soap along her body. She watched him with saddened eyes and let him wash her.

"I don't deserve you. I don't deserve this." Marinette whispered and he caught her words.

"You deserve the world." Adrien pressed kisses to her shoulders and began to rinse her. "Now, how about I make you some dinner?"

"Okay." Marinette smiled up at him and watched him get out to grab her a towel.

She wrapped herself in the soft, warm, white towel and watched him do the same. Adrien took her hand and lead her out of the bathroom and into his kitchen.

Marinette leaned on the long counter that faced his spacious living room. "Can I help with anything?"

"Yes, you can sit." He used a spatula to point at the barstool beside her.

She burst out into a fit of giggles and sat down. "Since when is the pet supposed to tell their owner to sit?" She leaned on her elbow and looked up at him with a smirk, while she bat her eyelashes.

"Since, she needed her man to show her some love instead of her only trying to love herself." Adrien walked over to his fridge and got out some ingredients.

Marinette sighed and crossed her arms across her chest with a pout. She left to get something from her bag and came back into the kitchen. She walked up behind him as he put eggs into a pan. She softly giggled, dropped her towel, and he jumped as she suddenly hit him on the ass with a riding crop.

Adrien swung around and looked at her. His lips parted as he scanned her naked body. He cleared his throat and spoke in an unamused voice. "You did not bring toys."

"Oh, I brought more than this, kitty." Marinette ran the long metal handle between her lips and bit the black leather heart at the end.

Adrien growled at her as she brought the crop behind her back with her bottom lip between her teeth, swaying back and forth at her hips. "You look so innocent." Adrien chuckled and rolled his eyes, going back to cooking.

She ran the leather piece down his spine and spanked him with it again. Adrien turned around and shook his head. "I'm trying to make my woma-"

Marinette interrupted him by capturing his lips. She ran her tongue along his, snapped his black collar around his neck, and broke the kiss. "You rolled your eyes at me, Monsieur Agreste."

Adrien groaned as his cock hardened, at her words, the restricting leather collar, and the bite of the crop against his skin. He wanted her more than he should at the moment. He needed to make her dinner, but she was making it difficult for him. "Now, may I please make you breakfast for dinner? Please? I want you to eat, M'Lady."

"Mmm…" Marinette thought about it and pulled his towel from his waist. She dropped to her knees between him and the stove. "You may… if I can suck you at the same time and you can focus enough to finish it."

"Oh my dear Lord." Adrien grabbed the oven handle as she took him into her mouth. He parted his lips in a pant and cleared his throat as she circled his swollen head with her tongue. She wrapped her lips back around him and took his whole length into her mouth.

He bit back a moan as she brought her lips back to the tip and flicked his piercing with her tongue. "You're not cooking, Chaton. You're being a naughty, naughty, kitty." She wrapped her fingers around his throbbing cock and he groaned, trying to focus back on making the eggs.

Marinette gripped his hips with her nails and sucked him harder, pressing her tongue along the underside of his shaft. He moaned and stirred the eggs in the pan when he could focus again. She peered up at him and ran her hands up along his abs to his nipple piercings. "Don't you da- ah." Adrien groaned as she messed with them.

Once he gathered his bearings, he looked down at her with heavily lidded eyes as her hands slid back down his sides to his hips. "You make this really… hard you know that?"

Marinette let him go with a wet pop and winked at him, while she kept her hand moving along him. "So, I've been told. Now, are you gonna cum for me or not, pussycat?"

Adrien groaned, stepping away from her to plate the eggs, throw toast in a toaster, and to quickly set plates down onto the table. She walked over to her bag when he wasn't looking and grabbed two pairs of cuffs out of it.

Marinette bit her bottom lip and shoved him into a dining room chair. He gasped as she crouched down in front of him, running her palms up his spread thighs. She took his left hand and put it behind his back cuffing it to the chair with one pair of the handcuffs. She then did the same with his other, forcing his arms behind him. He groaned and leaned back against the chair as he watched her.

Marinette stood up and flicked each of his nipples with her tongue, as she played with his piercings. She kissed down his abs to his navel and played with his piercing with her tongue. He moaned and shifted his hips as precum spilled from the tip. She kissed along his pelvis and lapped her tongue along his balls. He groaned as she slowly licked up his shaft and gently tugged on his piercing with her teeth. She pulled it in and out of his slit and Adrien moaned. He pulled at his restraints and his mind wandered to wanting to fuck her on the kitchen table. He gasped as she wrapped her lips around his swollen tip. She took him all the way to the back of her throat and back up to the head. He looked down at her with parted lips and panted as his hair fell into his eyes.

She peered up at him and bobbed her head, sucking him hard. She used her tongue to push his cock against the roof of her mouth as she concealed her teeth with her top lip. He groaned and pumped his hips. She closed her eyes and focused back on making him cum. She turned her head from side to side and caught his cock at different angles with her soft lips, hand, and tongue. He moaned and panted as she brought him to the edge.

Marinette focused her attention to the head of his cock and his chest rose and fell in quick movements as his thighs trembled and he spread them wider. She looked up at him and slowly took him all the way into her mouth again and he set his jaw as the pressure built up.

"Marinette. I'm-" He panted and bit out the words as he felt himself begin to release. Marinette kept up her pace and rhythm until he moaned, clenched his fists, tugged at the cuffs, thrusted his hips up, and came in her mouth.

She smiled and drank every last drop, watching him come down from his high. She let him go and his phone began to ring again. "I have to get that." Adrien panicked and Marinette quickly undid the cuffs and Adrien sprang up from the chair to get to his phone.

Marinette went to the kitchen and began to plate the eggs and toast, while Adrien left to his bedroom. She sighed and set the plates back onto the kitchen table and picked at hers, while she waited for him to return.

Adrien let out a slow breath and ran a hand through his hair, while he looked for clothing to wear. "I get that. So, we know it for sure belonged to Nate. But I want to know what else we know? Where does he live? Why was he there? Why did he have the gun?"

"We don't know, Adrien. We're still looking for all of that. It's late. We'll continue our search in the morning." Gorilla hung up as Adrien let out a frustrated sound.

Marinette walked into his bedroom as he was sliding red pajama pants on. She wrapped her arms around his torso. She pressed soft kisses along his back. "Come eat. Please."

Adrien pried her hands from him. "I will after I try to figure out where Nate is hiding out at." He walked away from her and went into his office. He sat down at his modern glass topped desk and turned on his four monitors. Marinette chewed on her lip with a sigh and left to go eat alone.

Once she was done eating, she got up and washed her dishes along with the ones he had used to cook. She then made him a cup of black tea, warmed his food, and set it all on a nice tray. Marinette took a deep breath and walked it to his office. She found him with his head in his hands, falling asleep, with the collar on his desk.

She poked him in the shoulder, while balancing the tray on her one arm. "Baby? You need to eat and drink."

Adrien cleared his throat, licked his dry lips, and sat up straight. He pretended like he had been awake the whole time and brushed his hair into place. "It's fine. I'm fine. Thank you." He smiled up at her and she gave him a concerned expression as she set the tray down in front of him.

"When you're done eating and drinking… go to bed, okay?" She warmly smiled at him and walked out of the office to his bedroom.

She went through her bags and found a soft white lace nightgown. The straps had little pastel pink bows above each of the bra cups. She then slid on a pair of matching lace cheeky panties and laid on his bed. Marinette flipped through the novel she had been reading and waited for him to appear. She waited for hours before she slowly drifted off to sleep.

A loud slam woke her up and she panicked, thinking that it was Nate. She touched her chest and caught her breath as she saw Adrien through the doorway, walking through his apartment like he was on a mission.

She flung the covers off of her and walked out to him. He sat at his black grand piano and began to play a soft song. "Are you okay?" Marinette stood beside the piano and watched him play.

He hit the keys with his fingers and looked up at her with anger filled emerald eyes. "He lives in your apartment building. He's been hiding out there for years and- hah!" Adrien burst out in a short laugh before he rubbed his nose with the back of his knuckles, continuing to speak. "He has you tracked on his computer. I mean not just one file, Marinette. Hundreds of files. With photos. Some of you in lingerie and some of you in decent clothing. Pictures of your shop. Pictures of me that CANNOT get out to the general public." Adrien began to panic more with each new revelation of what could happen to not just her, but him too.

"How do you know that?" Marinette's eyes went wide with shock and worry.

Adrien held up his hands and wiggled his fingers. "I can hack, baby. I'm not dumb. Think I spent years of my life trapped in my room doing nothing? I had four monitors for a reason."

"I always assumed that was so you could manage your social media accounts while you watched porn." Marinette burst out laughing and he pouted at her.

"How dare you assume that I am some pervert." Adrien crossed his arms across his chest with his eyes closed. He opened one eye at her and gave in. "Alright, I did that too, but not all the time!" He shook his index finger at her and she burst out laughing harder at him.

"Fair enough. So, what do we do?" Marinette looked at him and searched his eyes.

"Well, _you_ do nothing. I'm going to his apartment tomorrow and settling this once and for all. I've had it. He needs to be dealt with." Adrien stood up and walked to his bedroom.

She sighed and followed after him. She watched him shrug on a black tee. "Did you eat? Drink?" Marinette crossed her arms and looked at him with a serious expression.

"No, I was too busy looki-" Adrien was suddenly pushed onto his bed and Marinette straddled his lap. "-ing up Nate's whereabouts. What are you doing, lovebug?"

"Making you eat and drink." Marinette slipped his shirt up and over his head, bringing it down around his wrists, and behind his back.

Adrien looked up at her as he sat on his bed. His stomach growled and she knowingly smiled at him. She poked him in the stomach. "You need to eat. No excuses."

She walked away from him and came back with water, chocolate syrup, and fruit. Marinette set the tray on his bed beside him. She smirked and covered his eyes with a black leather blindfold. He swallowed hard as she opened the water and pressed it against his lips. She poured water into his mouth and he greedily drank it. Marinette then took the water away and picked up a strawberry. His lips parted as she straddled his hips. She dipped the strawberry in the bowl of chocolate syrup and brushed the tip of the berry along his parted lips.

He groaned as she pressed it between his lips and he took a bite. "Mmm…" Adrien licked his lips, gently moaned, and chewed what was in his mouth. She ran her hand along his chest and around his shoulder as she put a grape between her teeth and leaned in to pass him it with her mouth. He groaned and captured her lips with his own as he pushed the grape to the back of his mouth.

Marinette ground her hips against him and he groaned, breaking the kiss to chew and swallow the grape in his mouth. She waited for him to swallow before she poured water into his mouth again. She dripped chocolate syrup down his muscular pecs and he flinched at the warmth. She drew a heart on his chest with it, before she traced it with the tip of her tongue and flicked one of his piercings with her tongue. He gasped and she passed him a blueberry with her tongue. He softly hummed and ate it.

"Ready for dessert, kitty cat?" Marinette spoke in a sexy voice that sent a shiver down his spine and settled between his thighs.

"Yes…" Adrien drew out the word as his cock flexed.

She pushed him back and straddled his head with her thighs. She moved her lace panties out of the way and rolled her hips, letting her sweet scent intoxicate him. She took the spoon from the syrup and dripped the sweet liquid down her pussy. It ran down her clit and into her folds. Her scent suddenly mixed with rich chocolate and he groaned. Marinette dipped her pussy against his mouth and nose. He licked up her folds, capturing the melted chocolate on his tongue in the process. She moaned and rode his mouth as he lapped up the chocolate syrup. Adrien let out a strangled groan as she reached behind her and gripped his cock through his pajama pants. He pushed his feet into the bed and thrusted into her hand as she shuddered and came around his mouth and tongue.

She gasped and he moaned as he released and came in his pants. Marinette gasped and climbed off of him. She licked the chocolate from his swollen lips and he gasped for air. Marinette giggled and took his blindfold off. He peered up at her with glazed over peridot hued eyes.

He used his elbows to sit up and he slid his shirt from his hands. "And… I need to shower now."

"Are you sure?" Marinette pushed a grape between his lips and he kissed her on the lips before he got up and off of the bed.

"I'm sure. Then we need to go to bed so that I can get up early and catch Nate before he goes to his job. I'll text Gorilla to come with me." Adrien ran a hand through his hair and chewed the grape as he left to his bathroom.

Marinette leaned back on his bed and stuck a spoon full of chocolate syrup into her mouth. Adrien peeked out from the doorway to his bathroom with messy blonde hair. "You coming, Marinette?"

She threw the spoon into the bowl and leapt up from the bed, running after him into his bathroom, letting excitement fill her heart.

 **I wrote a lot of this to this song. The video's pretty awesome too. haha**

 **Roll Thru by Sickick**


	16. Chapter 16

Adrien slipped a black tee over his head and slipped on a pair of black converse shoes as he grabbed his keys from a table. Marinette ran up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't go. I'm scared for you. What if something happens to you? What if he holds you at gunpoint? What if he kidnaps you? What if he-" Her voice was frantic and her heart beat against her chest.

Adrien turned in her arms and touched her chin with his soft fingers. He tilted her head up to meet his gaze. "Gorilla will be there and I won't be unarmed. Okay? I can handle myself. It'll be okay. You need to stay here and speaking of you…" Adrien turned to the door and Alya burst into his apartment.

"HEY, GIRL!" Alya rushed in to hug her best friend.

"Oh my God! When did you get into town?" Marinette burst out and hugged her tight. She peered over Alya's shoulder with tears in her eyes as she looked at Adrien.

"I just got in. Adrien flew me in for a girls night. We're gonna watch bad movies and gossip like old times, girl… C'Mon! Show me around this place." She wrapped her arm around Marinette's shoulders and giggled.

Marinette peered over her shoulder with worried eyes. Adrien crossed his arms over his chest and waved her off with a warm smile.

Adrien answered his phone as he left his apartment and punched the elevator button with his finger. He met his bodyguard outside and climbed into the back of the silver car.

Gorilla drove towards Marinette's apartment building and parked in the underground garage. Adrien felt his back pocket for his chosen weapon. It was a steel collapsible bo staff that he had for protection in his home. He wasn't a fan of guns and this was the closest thing he had to self defense besides his fists.

Gorilla carried a handgun in a hollister, which Adrien was fully aware that the man carried it on his person at all times. He sighed and followed Gorilla up the stairs to the floor that Nate's apartment resided on. They stopped in front of the door and Adrien knocked. He waited for a moment and when no one answered he took his collapsible bo staff from his back. He pushed the paw print button and it shot out both ends. Adrien peered over his shoulder at Gorilla, nodded, and slammed his shoulder into the door. The door flung open and Adrien spun his staff in front of him and widened his stance, while Gorilla swung his pistol around his finger and aimed it out from his body.

"NATE? I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" Adrien kicked open more doors as he tensed up his muscles, ready to fight. "I KNOW YOU'RE KEEPING TRACK OF MARINETTE!" He kicked in another door as he grit his teeth.

"Did you now?" Nate's sinister voice came from a dark room and Adrien spun around to see him sitting in a deep red armchair with a glass in his hand. He swirled it slowly and smirked darkly at Adrien. "And how did you figure that out?" He spoke with a pistol in his other hand.

"That's not important. What do you want with her?" Adrien glared at him and held his staff in front of him, ready to block anything Nate threw at him.

"Look, why don't you go back to your owner? This doesn't concern you, PUSSYcat." Nate chuckled at him and threw photos of Chat Noir at him.

Adrien scrambled to pick them up when he felt a cold barrel against the back of his head. The gun cocked and he put his hands in the air.

"You think you're any more special than me? YOU THINK SHE LOVES YOU?" Nate spit the words out from his crazed lips and Gorilla cocked his own gun to shoot Nate down. "You're bodyguard is null, Agreste." Nate nodded and a couple guys came out to disarm Gorilla.

"Shit." Adrien spoke under his breath. His heart raced as he tried to process what to do. He looked around him for ideas without moving his head. He smirked and began to talk. "So, you want my girl?"

"She's never been yours, you mangy cat! She's always only been mine and I'm gonna capture that little bitch and put her back in her place!" He sneered and got ready to pull the trigger.

Adrien suddenly knocked his gun with his left hand, as the bullet went off and nearly missed him. He picked up his staff and swung it in a circle above his head, knocking all of the men to their feet. He then jabbed the end of his bo staff into Nate's stomach before he flung it back into the two men behind him.

Gorilla picked up his gun and fired at the men, while they broke a window and escaped down the fire escape. Adrien pushed the button on his staff, pocketed it, and leapt through the window, catching his hands on the glass. He hissed in pain as his hands bled, but he didn't care. He held his staff with slick burning hands and jumped down the fire escape, sliding along the handrail to go faster. Gorilla was right behind him and getting the car. Adrien dashed into the silver car and pointed at the front window. "Follow them, now! Hurry your ass up!"

Gorilla stomped on the gas and they took off after Nate and his two men. "DUCK!" Gorilla yelled as he watched one of the men hang out the window and shoot at their car with a semi-automatic gun.

Adrien flung down in the backseat and growled. "Give me your damn gun!" Gorilla pulled his gun out and Adrien grabbed it with his bloodied hand.

He rolled the window down and aimed out of it, shooting at Nate's car. "This motherfucker isn't getting away this time. I swear to God!" Adrien ducked and avoided the bullets that flew at him. He screamed out and aimed as they swung around a turn. But before he could get the perfect shot, the car was gone.

"Where'd they go?" Adrien got back into the car and yelled at Gorilla. He was beyond frustrated and angry. He wanted this man taken down and he had lost enough as it is. "He can't have Marinette. I don't care who the fuck he is or how high on his damn horse he is. Find him!"

Gorilla sighed and tapped into his GPS system. He began to rework it to keep track of different phone signals. Gabriel sent him the signal for Nate's phone and he programmed it in. "I don't know where they're headed, but Nate's already at your place."

Adrien punched the door and passed Gorilla his pistol. "Then you know where to go. Step on it!" Gorilla nodded and hit the gas, going faster to Adrien's apartment.

They parked and Adrien burst from the car door. He ran up the stairs to his floor and burst through the door to find Marinette with the pastel pink collar around her neck and a gun to her head. Her knees were shaking and her eyes were clenched tight.

Alya was tied to a chair with a scarf tied around her mouth, gagging her. She was yelling and pulling against her restraints. "ADRIEN!"

"So, I got my girl back. What's the plan now, kitty cat?" Nate smirked at him and turned Marinette's head to slowly lick up her neck.

Marinette screamed out in tears as she panicked. "Now, now. Don't go screaming on me now, my muse." Nate put a gag in her mouth to quiet her and Adrien growled in anger. "Maybe I should fuck her right here, in front of you. Hm? What do you say, Marinette? Wanna take a turn for old times sake? I know you used to love what I did with my tongue." Nate smirked darkly at her and she whimpered and fought against him. He slid his hand up her thigh, dragging the hem of her dress up.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Adrien burst out and swung out his staff. He had had enough of this and he wanted it to stop. Marinette didn't deserve this. He knew she didn't. Not again, not ever. "LET HER GO!"

"Or what? You'll whack me with that shiny stick of yours? Please… I can easily take you down with one bullet, pretty kitty." Nate scoffed and Adrien glared at him with enough anger to kill a group of people.

His door flung open and a blonde woman wearing a yellow patent leather dress appeared. "How about I whack you over my knee for disobeying me!" She screamed out and Nate let go of Marinette and dropped to his knees.

The woman walked up to him and pressed her white stiletto into his chest and clasped a yellow collar around his neck with a leash. "Sorry, my sub must have forgotten his place!" She spit down onto him and he flinched.

Marinette panted and scrambled across the floor to Adrien and he quickly scooped her up into his arms. He fell to his knees, undid the collar and gag with one hand as fast as he could and she clung to him. "It's okay. It's okay, baby. Shhh." He brushed his fingers through her hair as he rocked her and she burst into hysterical cries.

Gorilla undid Alya's binds and freed her. Adrien looked over his shoulder, holding a shaking Marinette. Alya shook and walked over to them. "I'm so sorry, Alya. I didn't think he'd come here." Adrien sighed and didn't let Marinette go. Marinette was curled up as small as possible in his lap and he just held her against him, protectively.

"It's okay. As long as she's okay… I'm okay." Alya cleared her throat and licked her lips. "I never liked that man." Her gaze flickered over to the red haired man on his knees and her heart beat fast as she realized she had almost died. As she realized her best friend had almost died. "Oh my God. We al-almost died." Her hands went to her lips. "I- I have to go."

"Hang on. I'll get Nino to come get you. I don't want you out roaming alone." Adrien grabbed his phone and dialed Nino's number.

"Get your ass up!" Chloe yelled and yanked on his leash. Nate stood up and she gripped his chin with her nails. He felt humiliated being shown off as a submissive in front of the woman that he had beneath his thumb moments ago. "You're gonna be worshiping me for days and days… pretty boy. I'm gonna fuck you till you can't walk straight." She hissed and bit his bottom lip and he whimpered. She let him go and pulled him from Adrien's apartment. "I'll text you later, Adrikins." She smiled at him and he flashed her a quick smile.

"See ya, Chlo." Adrien went back to caring to Marinette. He heard the door shut and he relaxed with Marinette in his arms.

"Is she okay?" Alya walked over and sat down in front of him, taking in Marinette's shaking form.

"She'll be okay. She just needs time." Adrien brushed her hair out of her eyes and Alya clenched her arms to her sides.

"I didn't know that would happen. I'm sorry I didn't protect her." Alya blamed herself and didn't meet his gaze.

"Alya, it's not your fault. Thank you for hanging out with her. I know you tried." Adrien smiled at her and looked back down at Marinette. She clutched to his shirt with her nails and shivered harder.

Before long Nino showed up and took Alya to his home. Adrien sent his bodyguard home after thanking him. He took a deep breath and carried Marinette to his bed and laid her down. She finally opened her mouth to speak in a trembling voice. "I want out of these clothes. I want them burned. I want to wash his fingers off my skin. Help me. Please! Adrien! I want to forget how he touched me. How he!" She burst out crying. She still felt Nate between her legs.

"He didn't-" Adrien's eyes narrowed and he growled as he slipped her dress from her body.

She covered her chest with her arm and covered the apex of her thighs with her hand. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She didn't want him to know. She felt ashamed and dirty.

"Oh my God." Adrien took in the love bites all over her neck, breasts, and hips. The scratches along her stomach and thighs. He noticed her piercing was missing and he held her to him. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed here. I should have left Gorilla with you. I-" Tears fell from his eyes and her whole body shivered.

"Please make me forget. Please." Marinette begged and grabbed at his shirt. "Please." She couldn't look in his eyes. She didn't dare do that. She didn't deserve to. Marinette kept her eyes trained on his chest. She heard him grind his teeth and felt his body shake as he took the comforter up into his fists. "Adrien. Please. Help me. Say something. Anything. Please. I- I'm sorry."

"WHY ARE YOU SORRY? IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! IT'S MINE! I should have known he'd take a seperate car to get to you. He knew I'd get too distracted by them to notice that he split off from them. So, I'm sorry." Adrien looked down at her chest and his eyes followed the marks on her skin. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"Please make me forget." Marinette begged him again and he harshly kissed her on the lips. She tangled her fingers in his damp hair and he pressed soft kisses to each of Nate's marks.

"Okay, M'Lady. I'll help you forget." Adrien took his piercing out of his navel, sanitized it, and put it in the place of where the cat themed one was. He then began to kiss and worship every last inch of her.

She sighed and arched her back, watching him heal her with his soft touches. Adrien peered up at her as he placed kisses on her sensitive folds. They stung and burned from Nate's forced entry and Adrien took his time to care for her. "Can I clean you?"

Marinette nodded with tears in her eyes as her pussy stung from being torn. Adrien got up and left to get a bowl of warm water and a washcloth. She spread her thighs and he dipped the cloth into the warm water. He began to gently dab at her folds and tight opening. Blood trickled down from her cuts and tears fell from his emerald eyes. Adrien felt like it was all his fault that she had ended up this way. He looked up at her and she hid her face in shame behind her arm as he gently cleaned her. He dipped the washcloth again and wiped down her thighs. He slowly cleaned the rest of her before he told her to turn onto her stomach, so he could finish the rest. She cried into his pillow as he ran the cloth along her ass. Everything hurt and stung. She felt dirty and vulnerable. She didn't even like the idea of Adrien touching her where Nate had just been.

Adrien had her turn back around and he slipped the comforter over her body, before he got up to empty the bowl and rinse out the washcloth in his sink. He came back to find Marinette curled up in a ball. He sighed and laid down behind her. Adrien stroked her hair with his fingers and kissed the back of her head. Marinette turned around to face him and hungrily captured his lips with her own. She flung off the blankets and wrapped her leg around his hips.

He broke the kiss and brushed her hair from her eyes. "Are you sure you want this? You need to heal." He searched her eyes and she didn't answer. She only pulled him closer by wrapping her arms around his neck and dipping her tongue between his lips. She undid his jeans and slipped them down far enough to free his erection.

Adrien parted his lips and ran his tongue along hers. He gave up and let her roll on top of him. She straddled his hips and hissed in pain as she slid down onto his cock. Adrien groaned and looked up at her as she whimpered and rose and fell on his cock. "You don't have to. You know that, right?" He touched her cheek and she looked away with her eyes screwed tight in shame.

She kept rolling her hips against him, feeling herself open more and tear further, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered to her at that moment accept Adrien and forgetting that Nate existed. Forgetting what Nate had done. Adrien groaned and he heard her breath catch as more pain pooled between her thighs. He watched her legs shake and her stumble on his cock as she clumsily rose and fell. "Okay. You need to stop, baby." Adrien slowly eased her off of him and rolled her onto her back.

Marinette cried and tried to get back on top of him, but Adrien fought against her. He held her arms at her sides and looked down at a frantic Marinette. "I'm not dominating you. I'm not, but you are clearly hurting and I can't do that to you."

"I need it. I need you. I need-" Marinette burst out the words and gave him an expression of desperation.

Adrien nodded with an understanding expression. "I know. Here." He licked his fingers and slowly ran them over her opening and she hissed in pain as it stung. Adrien sighed and reached into his nightstand to grab lubricant. He coated his cock in it and slowly eased himself into her. She whimpered as he slid into her swollen sex. "I'm gonna go slow, okay?"

Marinette nodded and he slowly eased his cock in and out of her. She clutched his biceps as he gently penetrated her. She moaned as he brought her over the edge and she came around him. She pressed her lips to his shoulder as she clung to him. He softly moaned and felt his muscles tense before he released and came inside of her. Claiming her as his again. She suddenly burst into more tears and he pressed his body against her, holding her to him. "It's okay. I'm gonna pull out okay?"

Marinette nodded against his shoulder and he slowly slid out of her. She screamed at the pain and cried harder. Adrien cringed and rolled onto his side, bringing her body against him. "I'm so sorry, Marinette."

She swallowed hard and licked her lips. "Just tell me he's gone for good. Please." Marinette cried against his chest.

"He's gone for good. I promise." Adrien whispered into her hair. "I promise he's never coming back. Chloe seems to have it handled."

Marinette nodded and sighed in relief. "Thank you, Adrien. For everything." She suddenly pushed away from him. "I have to work on those designs for your father and I have my shop to open tomorrow! And I have-"

"Marinette." Adrien looked into her eyes and put a finger to her lips. "I think my father will give you a little break after that."

"But I don't like being behind on things. It's not fair." Marinette sprang up from his bed and went over to her bags to get dressed. She then grabbed her sketchbook to start looking over the designs.

"Guess I'll go make you some tea then." Adrien walked out of the room and into his kitchen. Plagg came running out of his hiding place to greet him. "Where have you been?"

Plagg dropped something at Adrien's feet and he bent down to pick it up. His eyes shook and he took it into Marinette. "Seems like Plagg found this for you." He held out the engagement ring that he had given to Marinette.

"Oh thank God! Nate had thrown it when he had found it on my finger. I was worried it was lost for good." Marinette took it and slid it on to her finger. She looked down at it and began to shake again. Marinette looked up at Adrien with a worried expression and he knew what was coming next. "Do you still lov-"

"Yes, Marinette. I still love you very much and I still want to marry you. Now, please forget about your shop and the designs and relax. Please." Adrien begged her and took her hands in his. He pressed kisses along her knuckles and she warmly smiled up at him.

She nodded and followed him out to his family room. She sat down on his couch and he brought over two cups of tea, before he turned on an old anime they used to watch together. "Oh my god, I haven't seen this in ages." Marinette giggled as he put on _Ouran Host Club._

"So, you wanna talk about Nate being Chloe's bitch?" Adrien took a sip of his tea and peered over at Marinette.

"What?" Marinette sat up straight and nearly dropped her cup of tea.

Adrien caught it before it could spill and hissed as the hot cup stung his cut hands. "I figured you missed that. Chloe came busting in here and brought him to his knees. She's got him whipped."

Marinette's lips parted and she looked at Adrien with a shocked expression. "I- I didn't catch that."

Adrien shrugged, "I didn't expect you to. There was a lot going on and I know your mind was elsewhere. I need to thank her." He took another sip of his tea and relaxed into the couch.

Marinette sighed and licked her lips as she leaned into his shoulder. "Do you think he'll come after me again?"

"I don't think that Chloe will let him escape her well manicured claws again, Bugaboo." Adrien wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the top of her head. "I know I won't let you out of my sight, ever again."

Plagg jumped up onto the couch and spun in a circle in Marinette's lap. He kneaded her legs with his front paws before he laid down in a tightly curled ball. She reached down with a warm smile and scratched his soft fur with her fingertips. "Can we have a normal life again? Play video games, have adventurous sex, and deal with fashion disasters rather than ex-boyfriend ones?"

"Of course, M'Lady. It would be my pleasure. Would you like to start that tomorrow?" Adrien smirked down at her and she smiled wickedly up at him.

"I'd love that." Marinette kissed him on the lips and he touched her cheek with his palm. She broke the kiss and took his hand in hers. "I just have one question before I tend to your hands. Why didn't you clean these? They're gonna get infected. Come on." She rambled and he chuckled as she pulled him to his bathroom.

Adrien's phone went off and he looked at the text message.

 **Gabriel: I hope you enjoyed my well thought out gift. Tell Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng that she has the week off.**

Adrien sighed and showed Marinette the screen. She looked up at Adrien with shocked eyes as she turned on the warm side of the sink. "He knew?" Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who do you think sent Nate's location to us?" Adrien hissed as she pressed a warm washcloth to his palms before, she poured peroxide on to his hands. She tilted his palms and watched small particles catch the light like diamonds.

"What did you do to your hands?" She looked up at him with shaking eyes. He shrugged and she looked through his drawers for tweezers.

"Jumped through a broken window to go after three men." Adrien gave her a shit eating grin and she punched him in the chest. "Ow." He chuckled and rubbed his chest with the back of one of his hands.

Marinette began to meticulously pull glass shards from his hand and he hissed with each one. "Sorry." She pressed soft kisses to his palm. "That one's done." She put antibacterial cream on his palm and wrapped it in gauze and medical tape. "Now, your other paw." She held out her hand for his other one.

"My paw?" Adrien laughed and gave her his hand.

"You are my kitty, aren't you?" She began to clean the cuts and pull glass from it, as well.

Adrien nodded and his hysterical laughter slowed into a gentle smile. "Thank you, Marinette."

"You're very welcome. It's the least I can do." She smiled up at him and pressed a kiss to that palm before she wrapped it up like the other one. "I think I owe your father a big thank you."

"How about we stop by your parents bakery tomorrow and grab him some cookies. He'd love that." Adrien kissed her softly on the lips.

"How about I bake him some? I need to get my mind straight anyway and baking tends to help me." Marinette smiled up at him and he nodded.

"Sounds purrfect, M'Lady." Adrien kissed her again and she hummed against his lips. "Can I help?"

"I'd love that." Marinette smiled, picked up Plagg along the way to the kitchen, and set him on one of the barstools to watch her and Adrien bake together.

They spent the whole time chasing each other around the kitchen and throwing flour at one another. She put vanilla buttercream frosting on the tip of his nose and he tried to lick it off. She giggled at him and reached up on her toes to lick it off and he searched her eyes and smeared some frosting along her bottom lip with his thumb. Her lips parted and he ran his tongue along it. She dipped her tongue past his lips and he breathed heavily as he brushed his lips against hers in a slow and passionate kiss. She gripped his forearms and deepened the kiss as her heartbeat sped up and heat pooled between her thighs.


	17. Chapter 17

**Note: I just want to thank my husband for helping me write Adrien's driving in this chapter. If he hadn't... it would have been wrong. He helps me with all of the manual driving in my stories. XD**

Adrien sat in his office with Marinette in his lap. He held her, while they looked for a new curved barbell for her. She scrolled through pages and pages of them.

"Pick any one that you like." He brushed her hair to the side and gently kissed her neck. Adrien watched her worry her bottom lip as she ran through them.

She took her hand from the mouse and turned her body slightly to look at him. "How about you pick. I liked that you picked it last time." She kissed him gently on the lips.

Adrien smirked and grabbed the mouse, going back a few pages until he clicked the one that had caught his attention a while back. "This one." He gestured towards it and she turned her head to look at the screen. It was a platinum curved barbell with a slave ring that came out from the top ball. A pear cut emerald dangled from the ring. Marinette's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"That one? Are you sure? But I already lost the other one and it was expensive. I don't want to lose this one and-" Marinette rambled, before Adrien grabbed her chin and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"There will be no next time. I'm never letting anything else happen to you." Adrien smiled at her and she breathed out to calm herself down.

"Okay, kitty." Marinette smiled and he clicked the button to add it to his cart.

"Now, that that's taken care of… how about you tie me up and fuck me like you mean it." Adrien bit down on her neck and swayed to the side, causing her to giggle.

She slid out of his arms and suddenly threw his hands down onto his thighs with hers and bent forward, bringing her lips mere centimeters from his. "Then you better get into that fancy car of yours and drive me to my house, pussycat." She flicked his top lip with her tongue and his cock flexed.

"Two steps ahead of you, Mistress Ladybug." Adrien yanked his right hand from her grasp and dangled his keys in the air. Marinette bit her bottom lip and giggled as she let him go. "And your window is already fixed, lovebug."

"Why thank you, naughty kitten." Marinette smiled up at him and he held her by the small of her back as they walked out of his apartment to his car.

They walked into the parking garage and he opened the door for her. She climbed in and he got into the driver's seat. He started the car and it purred to life, before he hit the gas to reverse out of the parking spot. He switched gears and took off towards her place.

Marinette clutched the seat as he took corners fast, periodically looking over at her with a smirk. When she'd relax he'd shift and punch the gas, causing her to gasp and clutch the seat. His heart burst as a giggle sprang from her lips as the force of his car pressed her back into the seat. He took a right turn fast before he downshifted and punched the gas, causing the rear wheels to spin and squeal as he broke loose around the corner. Marinette braced herself with the handle on the door so that she didn't fly into the center console. Adrien let off the gas and the car caught itself, before he punched the gas again to speed off.

He pulled into the underground garage and parked the car. Adrien got out and walked around to the other side. He opened the door for her and took her hand as she got out on wobbly legs. She led him upstairs and into her apartment. Marinette shoved him into the pink room, pushing him into the closet with her hands on his chest. She walked with one foot in front of the other with determination in her eyes.

Adrien swallowed hard as he stumbled back and fell onto the bench. Marinette then giggled with her bottom lip between her teeth and threw a leather outfit at him, before she slipped a blindfold over his eyes and black cat ears into his soft hair.

"There's a good kitty. Open your mouth for me." Marinette spoke in a sultry voice that made his lips part for her. She slipped a ball gag into his mouth that had clamps attached to it. Marinette giggled and ripped his deep v-neck tee down the middle. His chest rose and fell as she slipped the sleeves down his muscular arms. "Stand up." She commanded and he set the leather material next to him before he did as she asked.

She undid his belt and held it between her teeth as she undid his jeans and yanked them down with his tight black boxers. Chat stepped out of them for her after he got rid of his shoes and socks. "Bend over the bench."

Chat groaned and bent over the bench, gripping the fabric with his nails as she folded the belt and struck him on the ass with it. Welts bubbled up with each bite of the belt as deep moans escaped his lips. "Have you been a bad kitty, Chaton?"

"Yes, Mistress Ladybug." Chat groaned as she rubbed his raw ass with her palm. He groaned as her touch disappeared.

"Put those leather shorts on for me." Marinette smiled and left him to blindly slip them on. She walked over and changed into a red leather mask and a skin tight red leather dress that didn't leave much to the imagination. It hugged her curves and pushed her breasts up into her face. She came back to find Chat in the leather shorts. "Good boy." She smirked and took his hand, leading him to a chair in the pink room. She pushed him down into the chair and restrained his hands behind his back. "I'm gonna make you scream for mercy."

Chat's cock flexed and his heart pounded at her threatening tone. She bent down and locked his ankles in place on the chair. Chat groaned as she licked and played with his nipple piercings. His nipples hardened into stiff peaks and she attached a clamp to each one. Chat widened his knees and groaned, leaning his head back against the back of the chair.

She turned away from him and sat in his lap. Ladybug leaned back with her hands clasped behind his neck, rolling and swaying her hips against his lap. Chat bit down on the gag as she stimulated his throbbing cock with her ass. She softly mewled and he bit back a groan. "God your sounds are fucking sexy." Chat spoke past the ball gag in a husky tone that was nearing a beg.

"Do you want me, kitty?" Ladybug winked and pressed her ass against him harder.

"Hell yes, Mistress Ladybug." Chat bit out the words with a sigh.

She got off his lap and he whimpered as she came back to lean over with her back arched. Ladybug bent down to tongue the zipper pull on his shorts. She grabbed it with her teeth and slowly pulled it down. He leaned more in the chair to help her and she freed him from the leather by undoing the steel snaps down the sides of his thighs, as well. He groaned as she fastened a collar around his neck and yanked on it to kiss him hard on the lips. He gasped and slipped his tongue between her lips to deepen it. Ladybug let him go and shoved him back against the chair. He chuckled at her and she dug her nails into his thigh, causing him to stop laughing and hiss in pain. "Fuck." Chat bit out the word as she wrapped her hand around his hard cock.

Ladybug spread lube around the head of his dick and along his slit with her thumb. Chat moaned as she gently massaged around his opening with her thumb as she stroked her other hand along his shaft. He gasped and tried to keep his hips still as she slowly rubbed along his slit with the rounded end of the urethra sound. "Ready, baby? I'm just gonna stretch you open a bit before we start your shock therapy." Ladybug pressed a kiss to his lips and he inhaled fast as she slipped the end of the sound into his tip.

"Ah!" Chat moaned as she slid it deeper, slowly making it move in circles, before she slid in and out of his urethra. "Shit. Hah- uh- ah… Marine- I- Mistress Ladybug."

"I'm not even close to being done yet, kitten." Ladybug suddenly hit a button on the end of a long wire that was attached to the sound and it began to send a dull shock through it.

"AH!" Chat cried out as she slipped it further down, stimulating his prostate with it. She left it in and ran her hands along his balls, gently tugging on them. She got up and grabbed two more clamps attached to two leather bands that had snap closures. She wrapped each one around his thighs and attached the clamps to his balls, causing them to spread out. Chat gasped and rocked his hips as she turned the dial up on the electro sounding toy.

Ladybug straddled his hips and pulled on his nipple clamps as she bent down to suck, nibble, and kiss his neck. She trailed kisses up his neck to his earlobe and whispered into his ear, as she nibbled along the shell of his ear. "How does that feel, Adrien?" His real name was enough to set him over the edge and he felt himself beginning to cum already. The sound held it back and his balls ached.

He couldn't speak and the only sounds coming out of his mouth were forced moans and pants as he rattled his restraints behind his back in frustration. "Can't cum, kitty?" Ladybug slowly licked up the middle of his chest and rubbed her slick pussy along the head of his cock. She moaned as her piercing stimulated her swollen clit and her legs trembled.

Chat whimpered and his thighs shook as he struggled to hold back. Ladybug bit down on one of the chains that attached to one of the nipple clamps and she tugged. He cried out as his cum seeped out around the sound before he pulled back and stopped himself from losing it further. "Naughty kitty. You weren't supposed to cum yet." Ladybug grabbed his chin and pushed his head up. She clipped his neck with her teeth and sucked the blood that seeped out. He panted and cried out from the pleasurable pain from her bite.

She slid her thumb around the sound and brought it to her mouth, tasting him. She then pulled the sound in and out of his cock and he moaned as more cum seeped out from his stretched opening. He gasped as she amped up the electro device. His head fell back as she worked him with it, circling it and bringing it in and out of him. Cum slipped out and ran down his shaft with each delicious push and pull of the sound. She pushed it all the way in, and he gasped, as she grabbed the chains at his thighs and gently yanked on them. A sharp pain bit into his balls and he groaned as she slipped off his lap and slowly licked up his balls, between the two clamps. Ladybug got up and grabbed a syringe from a medical cart. She licked up his cock and she inserted the needle into his balls, pushing the clear fluid beneath the skin. Chat gasped and rocked his hips as she played with the sound and pumped him full of fluid at the same time.

"SHIT!" Chat cried out and came as soon as she removed the needle and sound from his cock. She caught his warm cum with her mouth and sucked him, while she swallowed everything he gave her.

He tasted sweet and she didn't stop sucking him until he was done and going soft between her lips. He panted and his chest rose and fell as she undid the clamps from his balls, making sure to kiss each red mark. She then undid his ankle restraints before she got into his lap and undid his nipple clamps and wrist restraints. She took the gag out of his mouth and undid his blindfold. Chat blinked and looked up at her with a glazed over expression as she wiped her mouth.

Chat searched her eyes, catching his breath. He tangled his fingers into her hair and yanked her into a deep, flame fueled kiss. His cock flexed against her pussy and she quickly unzipped her dress from her body, leaving her in nothing. She slowly eased herself down onto him. Chat panted and cradled her cheek with his other hand as she bounced up and down on him. Her toes curled and she bit his bottom lip and he watched her arch her back, tilting back her head as she came hard. He sucked her nipples and she braced her palms on his knees as she rode out her orgasm.

"Good girl." Chat whispered in a pant as he stroked her breasts.

Ladybug hummed as she slowed her pace with her eyes closed, licking her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed as she played with the soft hair at the nape of his neck. "I love you." She gently placed kisses along his toned shoulder and he chuckled.

"I love you too, M'Lady." Chat pushed her away from him a bit and undid her red mask. "Now, let me fuck my fiance." Her eyes went wide before a challenging smile fell into place on her lips.

"You mean let _me_ fuck _my_ fiance." Marinette got up off of his lap and walked over to a drawer to grab a strap on. Adrien swallowed hard as she fastened the black dildo around her hips.

She lead him over to the spanking bench and restrained him to it on his hands and knees. She coated the toy in lubricant before she slammed into his tight asshole with it.

Adrien cried out as she rolled her hips, causing precum to spill from his cock onto the slick leather. She slowly eased the toy in and out of him and he moaned as he flexed his hands in and out of fists. She rocked into him and he groaned as he came again, faster than before. The vibrations from the toy stimulated her piercing and caused the bottom ball to rub against her clit in delicious bliss. She cried out and came hard while she was still inside of him. She coated the toy in her own cum as she gripped his hips with her nails. She eased out of him and undid his restraints.

"On your knees, you're gonna lick your bug clean." Marinette smiled down at him as he dropped to his knees for her. She stepped closer and placed her wet folds on his mouth.

He parted his lips and licked up her white cream with a moan. She was sweet and delicious. He pushed his tongue between her folds and inside of her pussy with a groan as her juices ran down his chin. She moaned and gripped his hair as he licked her clean. Her clit swelled and she came again, causing more of her white cream to spill onto his tongue. Adrien eagerly lapped it up and gripped her ankles with his hands as she cried out.

She climbed off of his face and took his hand to have him stand. "You can get dressed now, kitty." She watched him walk to the closet to put his jeans back on, while she left to get dressed in her bedroom.

She stood in the kitchen making tea when he walked in shirtless with low sitting tight jeans. "Hi." She blushed at the sight of him with messy damp hair.

"Hi." Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist and placed kisses in her dark hair.

"Did you have fun?" Marinette sighed as she poured two cups of tea.

"Tons." Adrien smiled and left her to sit on a barstool that was across the island from her. His heart still raced as his thoughts went back to what they had done moments ago.

"Wanna go again?" Marinette pushed his cup of tea towards him across the table.

"I'd love to. After I drink, though." Adrien winked at her and took a sip of his tea.

 **Song I wrote this to:**

 **Tattooed In Reverse by Marilyn Manson**


	18. Chapter 18

Marinette held his wrists above his head, bent over him, and slowly kissed him on the lips. Adrien sighed as he ran his tongue along hers. She slowly rolled her hips and slid down the length of him. He arched his back, intertwined his fingers with hers, and moaned with a soft laugh.

"What?" Marinette spoke in a cute voice and smiled down at him with her head cocked to the side.

Adrien shook his head, causing his blonde hair to fall into his green eyes. "Nothing. Keep going."

Marinette went back to kissing him and she slowly rose and fell onto his hard cock. He licked along her bottom lip before he flicked her top one with the tip of his tongue and she moaned. Marinette sat up straight and braced her weight on his palms as he brought his arms up onto his elbows."God you're beautiful." Adrien softly spoke as moonlight filtered over her skin, causing it to glow.

"Will you still say that after we get married?" Marinette smiled and brought her face closer to his.

Adrien lightly laughed at her. "Yes, Bugaboo." He watched her look off to the side and roll her hips again.

"How about when I'm pregnant?" Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

His eyes went wide and he stuttered for a moment. "Are- you...um."

Marinette burst out laughing at his reaction and she calmed down to fake pout. "You wouldn't love me still if I was pregnant?"

Adrien rolled his eyes at her. "Of course I'd still love you. What the hell kind of man do you think I am? I just thought you were trying to tell me that you were-" She cut him off with a kiss that stole his breath from him.

She broke the kiss and looked down at him. "No, silly kitty. Not yet. I'm on the pill, remember?" She poked him on the nose and he laughed. "I might punish you later for rolling your eyes at me though."

"I'm all yours." Adrien shifted beneath her and she continued to rock her hips against him. He pushed against the bed with his feet and lifted his hips. She gasped and bowed her head in a loud moan as she bit her bottom lip. He softly chuckled at her reaction and she ground against him harder. His piercing brushed against her g-spot and made her moan louder. She slowly opened her eyes to look into his heavily lidded emerald ones.

"Why are you so good at sex?" Marinette mewled and gripped his hands tighter as she lost control of her hips.

"Me? I'm just laying here." Adrien gave her a smug expression and she hit him in the chest.

"You are not! I know what you're doing, you dirty cat." Marinette gasped as he shifted his hips again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Adrien smirked up at her and watched her react through his long eyelashes.

"Brat." Marinette went back to pinning his hands against the sheets.

"So, they tell me." Adrien winked at her and she groaned at him.

"Seriously? You're so- SO! Ugh!" Marinette shook his hands against the bed.

"Devilishly handsome? Sexy? Meow-valous? ABS...salutly paw...mazing? A meow-ful? A catsa-no-mmm…" Adrien was interrupted by her lips on his.

Marinette broke the kiss and shook her head with her finger on his soft lips. "I'm gonna have to stop you right there, kitty." She pulled out a bit gag and fastened it at the back of his head and he smirked up at her. "Stop talking and start fucking me."

Adrien threw her beneath him and she peered up at him and ran her thumbs over his piercings as he entered her slowly, rocking her with his hips. Marinette bit her bottom lip and moaned. She reached up and grabbed the sides of his gag to pull him down into a kiss. He groaned and dropped down to his elbows, thrusting deeper into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and guided his pace. "Harder." Marinette gasped out and Adrien obliged.

He changed his angle and began to move within her harder and when she mewled the word faster, he sped up his pace. He felt her shiver beneath him and felt her nails bite into his muscles.

Adrien groaned and bit down on the bar between his teeth as she coaxed him closer and closer to the edge with her sounds and her legs.

"Make me scream." Marinette pulled him down so that she could seductively speak into his ear. She licked along the shell of his ear and he panted as he slipped his hand between their bodies and circled her piercing with his thumb. She cried out and arched her back, while she curled the sheets up in her fists.

Her breasts lightly rubbed against his chest and he dipped down to capture her parted pink lips with his own swollen ones. He groaned into her mouth as he ran his warm tongue along hers. He tensed up and released into her with a deep moan. Marinette clutched to his back and raked her nails down his spine as she cried out and came hard around him. Her walls tightening around his cock, milking the last bit of cum from him.

"Shit." Adrien collapsed on top of her and she hugged him to her body. His, damp, blonde hair fell into his eyes and his skin glistened in the low light.

She reached up and unfastened the bit gag with one hand and it fell onto her chest. She caught her breath and suddenly giggled.

"What?" Adrien looked into her soft blue bell eyes with his head cocked to the side.

"We still need to tell your father that we're engaged and… I need to bring him my designs." Marinette sighed and Adrien rolled off of her. She curled up against his side and played with his left nipple piercing. He looked over at her with the sheets around his waist.

"Do we really have to tell him? I mean you know as soon as we do… he'll start to plan this extravagant thing and then he'll try to bounce his brand off of it and it'll become this huge thing…" Adrien rolled his eyes and spoke with his hands.

"Your father seemed excited for me to say yes. I doubt he's going to make a big deal out of me finally saying yes if I ask him not to, Kitty." Marinette sighed and cuddled against him.

"Then you, M'Lady, don't know my father." Adrien pointed at her with his index fingers and she rolled her eyes at him.

"You're such a dork." Marinette burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork." Adrien chuckled and leaned into her to rub his nose against hers in a loving manner. "Alright, we can tell him. I just have to text Nathalie if he's free. He doesn't always answer my calls or texts." Adrien reached over her to grab his jeans.

She made a cute sound as he squished her into the bed. "You're squishing me."

Adrien looked back at her and pushed more of his weight into her body. "Oh my God, why?" Marinette giggled and pushed against him. He laughed and sat up to text Nathalie.

He winked at her and began to type on his phone. She shook her head and hit him in the bicep. He flinched and set his phone down to tickle her.

"No, STOP!" Marinette burst into a fit of giggles as she pulled her knees into herself with her arms wrapped around her legs. She kept shoving his hands away from her body, but he kept bringing them back to assault her. "ADRIEN…. Stop…" Marinette gasped as he continued to tickle her legs, knees, and her inner thighs.

He grabbed her leg with one hand, while the other one tickled her knee by bringing his nails close together and then suddenly spreading them out. A shiver ran up her leg to her clit and she gasped, trembling. She screamed out at the sharp feeling that ran through her leg, when he did it again with a amused smile on his lips, and she fought against him. He laughed and did it again. She cried out and laughed harder, shoving his hands from her. "Stop, stop, stop! I can't breathe." Marinette burst out laughing as he grabbed her inner thigh and began to dig his fingers into her muscle to tickle her.

She burst into a fit of giggles and scooted off the bed until she fell onto the floor. Adrien slid over to the edge to make sure she was okay. "Op! Are you okay?" He laughed at her when he saw her.

She was on her back with her hands crossed over her chest, still giggling. "Yes, I'm still alive." She watched him reach out to her and she took his hand with a suspicious expression.

Adrien burst out a short laugh and helped her up. "I'm done torturing you."

She stood up and wiped her hands on her thighs. "Are you now?" She searched his eyes with unamused ones and he laughed harder at her. She shook her finger at him with her hand on her bare hip. "See, now I don't believe your ass."

"Mmmm...You're right. You shouldn't." Adrien smirked at her with a dangerous expression and grabbed her around the hips, pulling her back into the bed. He clutched her to him and began to kiss her all over. She giggled and pushed him away from her, but he kept at it. Smothering her with love and devotion.

"I'm gonna go make us something to eat." Marinette got out of his grasp, slipped a silk red robe around herself, and walked out to the kitchen. He threw on his jeans and walked after her.

Marinette was standing in front of the stove with a spatula in her hand, turning crepes. He grabbed her wrist and pulled the spatula from the pan as he trailed kisses down her neck, along her shoulder, and down her arm. She bit her lip and sighed as she turned her head to follow his kisses, watching him peer up at her through his messy bangs with shimmering eyes.

"How about we skip breakfast and I be your kitty instead?" Adrien propositioned her and she turned the stove off with her free hand.

He smirked at her and pulled her to the pink room. Once they were inside, she pushed his shoulders and he fell to his knees. She ran her thumb along his bottom lip and he looked up at her with parted lips as his tongue darted out to lick along her thumb. She drug his lip down and he purred up at her.

"Good kitty." She smiled down at him and walked around him, running her hand along his shoulders. "How about today we use my vacuum bed?"

"Your what?" Adrien jumped in shock as she left and came back with his ears and black leather mask.

"Vacuum bed. You slip inside this latex rectangular bag and you're held down and covered except for a hole for you to breathe, after I take all of the air out of it." She held up a folded bundle of latex material.

Adrien bit back a moan and slipped the ears onto his head, along with his black mask. Marinette left and came back in a black lace thong, with hot pink accents, that clipped onto a pair of black thigh high stockings. A black leather harness wrapped around her breasts and the thin straps met at her nipples into little hot pink bows.

He watched her lay the black latex rectangle out on the bed and she had him stand up. "Strip for me, Minou." Marinette ran her hands along his chest.

Chat slowly undid his jeans. He threw his jeans off to the side and walked over to her. She undid a side for him to climb inside of the black latex bag.

"I'm going to suction out all of the air and you'll only have a hole for you mouth to breathe out of. Okay? Remember your safe word." She smiled at him.

Chat nodded and she turned on the vacuum, causing the latex to tighten around his body. It contoured to his piercings and he flipped his cock up along his body before it could get stuck in an awkward position. His hands were held down at his sides and his legs were spread apart. She looked down at him as she walked around the bed. She lightly trailed her fingers along his arms and he moaned as she slowly and gently trailed her fingertips along the underside of his cock. Chat moaned and tried to shift his hips, but he couldn't.

Ladybug climbed on top of him and slowly circled his lips with her tongue, while she rubbed her pussy along his latex clad cock. He groaned into her kiss as she pressed her tongue past his lips. When she broke the kiss, he gasped and caught his breath. She slowly trailed her fingers down his body and ran her palm up and down his cock. Chat moaned and licked his lips as he panted. He tried to move his hands into fists, but they were trapped and held flat by the latex.

She bent down and wrapped her lips along his hard shaft and mouthed him through the thin material. He groaned and panted, finding it hard to catch his breath as she worked him through the latex. Chat licked his lips and moaned as she pressed her tongue and lips against him. Ladybug got up and walked over to get a vibrator from a drawer. She came back and turned it on, running it along his shaft and along his swollen tip. He moaned as she ran it along him, making short circles along the base of his head. It vibrated his piercing and stimulated his urethra. She took it away, he whimpered, and she crawled up his body.

"Are you doing okay?" Ladybug unsnapped her panties from her stockings and looked down at him, while she slipped them off of herself.

"Yes, Mistress Ladybug." Chat sighed as she lowered her pussy down to his lips.

"Stick your tongue out for me." Ladybug hovered her soft folds over his mouth and he did as she asked. She gently and lightly brushed her folds against his tongue and he moaned, recognizing her taste. He opened his mouth more as she brought her sex closer to his lips and tongue. Chat began to lick and suck on her pussy. She rocked her hips putting his tongue where she needed it most. He circled and sucked on her swollen clit and moved her piercing around with his tongue. She cried out and pressed harder against his face. Ladybug shifted her hips forward and he slipped his tongue into her tight opening. She gasped and rode his tongue as he swirled it around inside of her. Ladybug's toes curled as she lifted up, letting him catch his breath before she crashed back down onto his lips. He licked and sucked on her sensitive nub until she was trembling and cuming with his name on her lips.

She slid back down his body and ran her tongue along his as she rocked her slick pussy against his cock. She softly mewled as he panted and got closer and closer to letting go. "Ah! M'Lady! Don't- stop!" Chat ground out his words and she captured his lips with her own as he came hard within the latex. She broke the kiss and he gasped, trying to catch his breath as his cock flexed and spilled cum into the skin tight material.

Ladybug gave him one more chaste kiss, before she got off of him and let the air back into the vacuum bed. She undid the side and he emerged with messy wet hair and dewey skin. He sat up and gasped, catching his breath. He softly hummed with each intake of breath as oxygen fully returned to his lungs. "You okay?" Ladybug looked him over from head to toe and he nodded.

She touched his cock and his bent knees twitched at how sensitive it was. Ladybug played with his piercing, sliding it in and out as more cum spilled out from around it. He groaned as she bent down to lick up what was spilt on his abs. Chat gasped as she then slowly licked up his balls, along the underside of his cock, and around the tip before she wrapped her lips around it and took him all the way into her mouth. He was still slightly hard and she brought him back to being fully hard again. "You didn't finish?" She let him go with a wet pop and ran her hand along his throbbing shaft.

Chat bit his bottom lip with his thighs wide and shook his head. "I can go again, Bugaboo."

"Well then, shall we?" Ladybug smirked, pulled his cat ears and mask off, and pushed him by his chest, causing him to fall back onto her bed.

She buckled his wrists into the restraints and straddled his hips, looking into his loving eyes. "Hard or gentle?" She drew circles around his nipple piercings and tugged lightly on each one.

"Hard, baby. Always hard." Chat shifted his head along the pillows and she bent down to kiss him on the lips.

"I think I can do that for you, pussycat." Ladybug dipped her tongue between his lips and he moaned into her kiss as she rolled her hips, sliding down onto his hard cock.


	19. Chapter 19

**Note:** **I am participating in not only, Inktober, but in Kinktober over on my tumblr. If you're interested in following my adventure drawing kinktober... My tumblr is under the same username, Quantum Chickpea. It's a mix blog of sfw and nsfw art and writing. I safe lock the nsfw stuff. So if you have that on... you won't be able to see any of that stuff. :) I hope you enjoyed this update. I'm off to draw day 2 of kinktober. ;)**

Ladybug pushed Adrien back onto the bed in the pink room. He chuckled up at her as she clasped restraints around his thighs. They were black leather with a band of steel that ran in the middle of each band. A thin metal bar connected them together and a pair of matching cuffs were attached to the outside of them by thin chains.

He reached up and cupped her breasts through her red silk nightgown. He slid his hands along her sides to her thighs and gripped the black leather harness that went around her thighs and clipped onto her see-through black thigh highs. Ladybug grabbed his hands and flung them to his sides and he smirked up at her with smoldering emerald eyes. "Don't you want me to touch you?" He flirted and purred up at her. He was too attractive and she was beyond irritated with how hot he was.

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "That fact that you're so attractive should be illegal." Ladybug clasped his wrists into the cuffs and he pulled on them with a pout. His thighs followed his hands and she reached behind her to slam his knees back down. "Don't move, Chaton."

Ladybug got up and grabbed a few things from the drawers along the walls. She came back with a long vibrating urethral sound, a black rubber e-stim band with an anal plug, and lubricant. She slipped the black band around his cock, just beneath the head, while she lubricated the anal plug. She kissed him on the lips. He relaxed into the kiss and gasped against her lips as she slid the plug into his tight opening.

Ladybug then turned the dial of the device onto its lowest setting and he pulled his hands back and clenched his fingers as it sent a buzz of electricity through his cock and ass. She smirked at him as he flung his head back and parted his lips. He pressed his thighs towards the bar that connected them and then tried to widen them, but he couldn't do either motions.

She ran her hand along his aching cock and added lubricant to the tip. She slowly circled her fingertip around his slit and around his swollen head. Adrien gasped as she coated the sounding device before she slowly eased it in. She dipped it in and out of him, letting it stretch him open along with his piercing. Adrien pulled at his restraints again with no mercy and they didn't give.

She slid the sound all the way down and back up in a slow tantalizing manner that left him begging for her pussy. "Please. Fuck me. Do me. Please! I can't take it- ah!" He cried out as she let the sound go from her fingertips and flipped the dial to its lowest setting, causing a vibration to run through his cock from the inside out.

"Shit!" He groaned and bit back a moan as she slowly eased herself flat against him. He swallowed hard and looked into her eyes as she ran her fingers through his soft hair with her weight evenly distributed onto her knees and elbows. He closed his eyes and purred as she gave him a smug smile. She suddenly yanked his head back by his hair and licked up his neck. "Yes, Mi-Mistress La-Ladybug." Adrien stuttered as the vibrations and electricity made him clench his jaw. She crawled up his body and straddled his head. He gasped as she slowly brushed her soft folds along his lips. Adrien gently blew a shaky breath along them and she shivered.

"Lick it, kitten." Ladybug commanded and he hungrily dipped his tongue between her folds. She sighed and bit her fingers as he slid his tongue up and around her swollen clit. She sat lower onto his mouth and he wrapped his lips around her, sucking her pussy while he lapped at it with his tongue. He worked on her like he hadn't eaten or drank in days.

Ladybug cried out and rolled her hips as she rode his mouth. Adrien moaned into her wet pussy and tasted her cum on his tongue. It was all becoming too much and he could barely hold himself back. His orgasm was nearing fast and he had lost all control. "Oh my God." Adrien purred as her sweet honey coated his tongue.

She gasped and shook as she came hard, biting down on her fingers harder. She rode out her orgasm and he pulled at his restraints as his cock throbbed and flexed between his thighs. The electrical current pulled at him and the anal plug stimulated his prostate, while the long sound vibrated inside of him. He shivered and cried out as he came hard, bucking his hips as much as he could with being restrained the way he was.

Ladybug lolled him with her soft hums as a shiver ran through his body. Everything became overly sensitive. "Um… Ladybug… I mean- Mi-mistress- La-Lad-Ladybug." Adrien clenched his eyes closed as his hands flexed in and out of fists along his thighs. His cock hurt as the sound's vibrations stimulated him too much and it became hard for him to handle both anymore. He panted and licked his lips, trying to relax. His lips parted as he looked up at her with pleading green eyes. "Please."

Ladybug switched off the sound and added more lubricant to the tip of his cock. She slowly eased the sound out and he flinched as it slipped out. Ladybug bent down and placed a kiss on the tip, while she turned off the e-stim device. Adrien watched her slowly ease the band off of him. He panted and she crawled up his body to kiss him on the lips as she slowly eased the plug from him. Adrien groaned against her lips as he relaxed into the pillows. She undid his restraints and rubbed the blood back into his thighs and wrists.

"Thank you, Ladybug." He smiled up at her and she helped him up.

"I hate to fuck and run, but my fiance's father has dinner plans for us and I have to go." She winked at him and left to go shower. Adrien chuckled and chased after her.

Marinette slipped off her nightgown and turned on the shower. She heard the door open and gasped as she turned around, clutching a white towel to the front of her well toned body. "Does my fiance know that you're here? I think he'd be upset if he found you with me." She feigned a worried expression as he chuckled and walked closer to her. Marinette walked backwards and her back hit the wall.

Adrien pressed his body against her and slammed his palm onto the wall, above her head. He tipped her chin up with his other hand and looked down into her eyes. "I don't think your fiance would mind, Bugaboo. Do you?" With those words, he dipped his head down and captured her parted pink lips with his own in a heated kiss.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette ran up the vast staircase in front of the mansion with Adrien lagging behind her. "We're so late! I can't believe I let you distract me in the shower!" She peered over her shoulder at him, catching his smug grin. Marinette caught her foot on one of the stairs and started to fall. He yanked her back against him to counterbalance her and she gasped, falling back against his hard chest and abs.

He breathed against her ear and his voice vibrated through his chest. "It's okay, Marinette. He won't be mad at us for running late." Adrien scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way up the staircase.

"You know it's not okay. He'll notice and if you bring me in there like this, so help me God. I will spank your ass into next week." Marinette threatened him and poked him in the chest with each last word.

Adrien chuckled and leaned into her with his face. He whispered and gave her a roguish smile. "Is that a promise, Purrincess?" He bit down on her neck and she mewled, clutching his shoulder. "Because if so… I'll carry you through this door every damn time, M'Lady."

His words sent a shock to her clit and she pressed her thighs together with her lip between her teeth. She shook her head and finally spoke. "Just put me down, pussycat." She pouted at him and he set her down.

"I know my words affected you. I could feel it when you clenched your thighs." Adrien purred and slipped past her and through the front doors. Marinette growled through her teeth and slipped inside of the house.

"Sorry, we're late father." Adrien apologized for their tardiness as he looked up at the stairs to see his father.

"It's okay. You've had a traumatic few days." Gabriel walked down the stairs with his hands behind his back. He adjusted his glasses and walked past them into the dining room.

Adrien and Marinette followed him into the room and sat down at the large banquette table. Gabriel sat down at the head of the table and his chef placed white modern styled bowls of _Soupe a L'oignon Gratinee_ in front of them. Adrien picked up his spoon and poked at the melted cheese on top of the soup. He worried his bottom lip as the light caught Marinette's engagement ring like a flame.

Gabriel set his spoon down and reached out to grab her left hand. He turned it in the light and let it catch fire. It sparkled and a smile slowly began to appear on his lips. "So, my son finally proposed and you, my dear, said yes. Didn't you?" He searched Marinette's blue eyes as she blushed.

"I- I did. Yes. I love your son very much." Marinette looked over at Adrien, who was nervously rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "He's pretty amazing, Monsieur Agreste. I- I don't deserve such an amazing man."

Adrien dropped his spoon at her words and his mouth fell open. Gabriel cleared his throat and touched the back of her hand with his. "Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, you are the only woman that deserves my perfect son." He bent down and kissed the back of her hand with poise. "I wouldn't let anyone else near him. I hope you didn't mind that I took care of Nate for you, my dear."

Marinette shook her head and looked over at Adrien, who had picked his spoon back up to continue eating. "No- no. Thank you so much. You really didn't have to, um- but I- I'm glad that you did." She looked away with a sheepish smile and Adrien reached below the table to rub her thigh.

"Now, let us talk about the wedding. What were we thinking? Televised. Lots of flowers? Oh... bluebells! Let's make the whole room full of blue bells. We could hang them from the ceiling with white fairy lights and-" Gabriel smiled and used his hands to talk.

"Father." Adrien finally spoke up and his father stopped talking to look at him in shock. "She doesn't want a big thing. We were thinking something small. Untelevised. With only close family and friends. The whole world doesn't need to know our business." He crossed his arms over his chest and Gabriel rubbed his chin with a smile.

"Alright. Small wedding it is. How about this?" Gabriel leaned onto the table with his elbows and rested his chin on his hands. "I'll pay for your little wedding and you get to pick where it is and what it looks like. Marinette. You are a wonderful designer. I trust you will bring nothing but extravagance and romance to your wedding. Your wish is my command."

Marinette's cheeks caught fire and her breathing picked up. "You- You don't have to pay for it. I'd gladly work for it. My shop is picking up now and-"

"Non-sense! Let me pay for it. It's the least I could do. Plus, it's not everyday that my only son gets married. I'd be happy to." Gabriel began to eat his soup in bliss.

Marinette looked over at Adrien for help, but he only shrugged. She gave in with a warm smile. "Thank you very much, Monsieur Agreste."

"Please, call me father. You're family now." Gabriel smiled at her and her cheeks flushed harder as Adrien sat back in shock. "Now, will you be moving in with my son then too and what could we do to make it more suitable for you?"

"Father…" Adrien warned him with his voice to keep out of it, but his father stared at Marinette and waited for her answer.

"I mean- if Adrien wants me to… then I don't see a pro-" Marinette glanced over at Adrien, who was busy playing with his ring.

"What if I want to move in with her?" Adrien blurted out with reddening cheeks. Marinette's lips parted in surprise at his words. Her apartment wasn't as lavish as his was. She had never considered the fact that he would want to live there with her. "I- mean- that is- i-if Marinette would have me." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at her through his blonde bangs.

Gabriel looked at his son with shocked grey eyes and took his glasses off to clean the lenses, before he placed them back onto his face. Marinette got lost in Adrien's body language and she chewed her bottom lip. "Are you sure you want to live there? It's not as amazing and nice as your place. Plus Plagg is used to where you live and he'd have to learn where everything is and-"

Adrien took her hand and held it in his hands. "Yes, I'm sure. I want to move in with you. Plagg loves you and I think he'd be thrilled to be around you everyday. You spoil him." Adrien chuckled at the thought of her cuddling his cat and sneaking him food.

"I- If you want to. I'd love for you to live with me." Marinette smiled warmly at him and his emerald eyes shook as a warm smile fell to his lips.

Adrien brushed his lips against her knuckles. "I promise that after we are married… I'll buy us a house and we can make it our own." She sighed and got lost in his words and love filled eyes.

"Sounds wonderful, Adrien." Marinette smiled and touched the back of his head, bringing him closer to kiss him. Her lips brushed against his in a chaste kiss.

Gabriel cleared his throat and they broke apart with a blush. "I'll have Nathalie set up your schedule around packing your things. I'm happy for you both and I can't wait for the day that we design a maternity line."

Marinette nearly spit out her red wine as she took a sip. "A what?" She looked over at Gabriel with wide eyes.

"You know for when you give me a grandson. It will be great to add a maternity section to my brand. My wife always dreamed of making a maternity and children's line." Gabriel smiled at them and Adrien swallowed hard. This was the second time this whole idea was brought up in front of him and his heart sped up.

"Oh. That will be exciting to design and work with you on." Marinette awkwardly smiled and giggled at the thought. Her mind wandered to baby clothing that were ladybug and black cat themed. Adrien with a baby in his arms sprang to her mind and she got lost in it. He was cradling her in a soft pastel pink blanket, humming a lullaby.

"Marinette?" Adrien tried to grab her attention again by touching her shoulder.

"Hm?" Marinette came out of her daydream with her hand on her stomach and Adrien's eyes fell to her hand. He raised an eyebrow at her and his smile fell. She again shook her head to dispel his thoughts and removed her hand.

"I asked if you were ready to go." Adrien tried to ignore her movements.

"Oh, yeah." She took Adrien's hand and stood up from the table. "Thank you, fa-father for dinner. It was lovely. I'll be in touch with you." She smiled at him and let Adrien lead her out of the mansion to his car.


	20. Chapter 20

**Note: I deleted the note chapter. So, if the chapters look off from where you read last.. that's why. :) thank you for reading, commenting, and favoriting this story. :) It's gonna be ending within the next few chapters. :) Then, I'm going to alter it a bit and change the characters names to publish it onto kindle. I'm gonna be keeping this story up online though. :) Don't worry. haha**

Adrien carried in the last of his boxes when something silky went around his eyes, stealing his vision. His hands were suddenly pulled behind his back and tied in place with something else that was soft. He gasped as he felt smooth hands glide along his hips and up beneath the hem of his maroon button down shirt. They skirted along his abs and up to his pecs. He licked his lips as fingertips played with his piercings and slid down to his navel one. He cleared his throat. "What are you doing?"

Marinette didn't speak and the silence unsettled him and made his heart race. Her fingertips left his heated skin and she walked in front of him. She glided her hand along his arm and grabbed his forearm. Marinette pulled him along down the hallway and he slightly stumbled. His cock flexed as she stopped to push him up against the wall in the hallway. His lips parted and his chest rose and fell as he felt hands skirt down his body to his tight dark blue jeans. Adrien felt his button pop open and fingers brush along the front of his boxers as his zipper was pulled down. She yanked them down his hips and he stepped out of them. She ran her hands up his thighs and along his tight black boxers. Adrien moaned and clenched his hands in and out of fists. She ran her palm over his hard cock and he groaned with his bottom lip between his teeth.

She slid her hands up and gripped the waistband with her fingers. She pulled him closer and pressed soft kisses through the soft fabric along his shaft. He panted as she wrapped her lips along him. She brushed the tip of her nose from his balls to the tip of his aching cock and he growled. Marinette pulled his boxers down past his hips and slowly licked up the length of him. She used the tip of her tongue to play with his piercing. Marinette bit into his hips with her nails and wrapped her lips around his swollen head. Adrien fell back against the wall and pushed his hips out, begging her to take him deeper into her mouth.

Marinette slid her mouth down his shaft, brushing the underside with her warm tongue as she sucked him hard. Adrien pressed his fingertips against the stucco of the wall, as he breathed harder and licked his lips. She let him go with a wet pop and got up from her knees. Fingers gripped his forearm again as he whimpered. He felt himself being tugged into a room and hands suddenly pushed him to his knees. She unbuttoned his maroon overshirt, before she slipped it down his arms to his wrists.

She touched his chin with her fingertips and tilted his head up. She brushed her soft lips along his and he parted his lips for her. Marinette left him for a moment to grab one of his black leather belts from their bedroom. She came back and slipped the belt between his teeth and looped the tail through the buckle, pulling it tight around his head. He groaned as she yanked his head back and slowly licked up his neck. Adrien visibly swallowed and she pulled him to his feet.

Marinette shoved him to her suspension rig. She replaced his ties with an arm binder. Marinette grabbed a rope that had a clasp on it. She hooked it to one of the metal loops and made him step up onto a stool, before she hooked the other end to a metal hook on the top bar. She smirked and kicked the stool out of the way and he hung from the rig by his upper back. He brought his feet behind him and his cock flexed, spilling precum from the tip. It ran around his piercing and down along his shaft. She bent forward and flicked his swollen tip, catching the salty fluid on her tongue. He moaned and clenched his hands into fists behind his back as he tilted his head back in bliss.

She walked away to grab a black leather flogger from the wall. She came back and lightly hit his chest with it, before she slowly drug it down his body. The thin straps of leather caressed his sensitive skin as they fell around her fist. He gasped and growled as she reared back and did it slightly harder. He cried out and set his jaw as she did it over and over again. Adrien spun on the rig and she flung it across his rounded muscular ass.

He bit on the leather belt as the flogger bit into his sensitive skin. She turned him with her hands and slowly drug the leather strands of the flogger along his hard cock and his chest rose and fell. Marinette lightly slapped it against his cock and he jumped with a hiss as the sharp pain dulled into an ache. She walked away and put it back on the wall. She picked up her vampire gloves and ran them along his muscular pecs and down his abs until she reached his pelvis. Marinette bit into his neck as she pressed the gloves into his skin. Adrien cried out as she licked his neck and sucked on his pulse point. "Shit." He gasped and his cock spilled more precum for her.

Marinette undid the buckle on his belt, letting it fall to their feet. She captured his lips and bit his bottom lip, pulling it with her teeth. Adrien growled and chased after her mouth with his own. She lightly ran her barbed gloves along his shaft and Adrien panted and whimpered at the sting that was left in her hands wake. Marinette pulled her hands away from him and he groaned in complaint.

She let the clasp go from the metal loop on the rig and Adrien fell to the floor on his knees. She pushed him onto his back with her sharp gloved hands and walked over to put the gloves away. Marinette lit a red candle in an ornate silver holder with a match. The scent of cinnamon filled the room and intoxicated him. Marinette let the wax melt a little, while she cuffed a spreader bar to his ankles. She quickly extended the steel bar, causing his legs to spread wide. Marinette walked over to pick up the melting candle from the holder. She slowly tipped it over his body, letting the hot wax drip along each of his pierced nipples. His cock flexed as she ran it between his muscular pecs and down his taut stomach to his hips. She let the wax melt more and watched his chest rise and fall.

Marinette bit her lip and dripped the wax along his hard shaft and over his swollen tip. Adrien hissed and groaned as the warmth from the hot wax coaxed him. It slowly dripped down his hard cock to the base and hardened. She dripped it along his balls and he moaned at the sensation. His hands were quickly beginning to fall asleep from his weight on his arms. She sat on his thighs and slowly peeled the solidified wax from his throbbing cock. He gasped and moaned as she pressed kisses along his reddened skin. Adrien shifted his hips and begged for her to make him cum. She slowly peeled more off of him and fluttered kisses along his hips, teasing him with her fingertips in light touches. He wanted more. Wanted to be brought over the edge. Wanted her to make him utter her name. To make him breathless.

She got up, grabbed a small lancet from a drawer, and came back over to him. Marinette gently slid the blade along his shaft and he flinched at the stinging that resonated from the cut. She bent down and flicked the blood with her tongue, that had bubbled up. Marinette peered up at him and wrapped her lips around the wound, sucking the metallic blood from it. His chest rose and fell as she set the blade down and ran her tongue up and around the head of his cock. He gasped as she took all of him into her mouth and back out to his swollen tip. His muscles tensed up and his legs shook as he bent his knees. Marinette wrapped her hand around him and moved her hand and mouth in tandem. The taste of metal and salt mixed together on her tongue as she watched him part his lips and groan. She let him go right as he was about to cum and straddled his hips. She moved her panties off to the side and lowered her wet pussy onto his aching cock. Adrien softly moaned with a chuckle as she started to roll her hips. She gripped his shoulders and rose and fell on him. Her breasts bounced with each roll of her hips and her sounds came out in soft moans. Her toes curled as he planted his feet and rose his hips for her. His cock brushed her g-spot and sent her over the edge. She arched her back and came hard around him. Her walls caressed him and coaxed him over the edge shortly after her.

She watched his chest rise and fall as he caught his breath. She untied the silk tie from around his eyes and he blinked with a glazed over expression. "I figured that was you. Only one woman knows what I like."

Marinette rolled her eyes with a giggle as she got off of his hips and undid the spreader bar. Adrien sat up for her and she undid the arm binder. He watched as she worshiped his raw skin with her lips and soft hands. "Are you okay?" Marinette swallowed hard as she let him stand. She picked the rest of the wax off of him and he yanked her against him.

He touched her chin and brought her face up to look at his own. "What do you think?" He smirked down at her and she pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Well, I'd say judging from your sounds… that you're more than good?" Marinette giggled as he dipped her back by the small of her back.

"Extremely more than good, Bugaboo." Adrien captured her lips with his own and she gave into him, letting her tongue brush against his in a heated kiss. "Fuck me again." He purred against her lips and she trembled at his words.

"I would, but I have to go to my shop and run it." Marinette smiled and walked past him, letting her hand linger along his chest.

Adrien ran off to slip on a plain white deep V tee and steel grey joggers. He was busy slipping on black tennis shoes when she left the room to grab her keys. He grabbed her wrists and used his unoccupied hand to brush his blonde hair into place. "Let me come with you. The only thing I have planned tomorrow morning is a photoshoot."

Marinette turned around and touched his cheek. "Yeah and then that night… you have to fly out to Milan for a fashion show. Relax... unpack… I'll be back home before you know it." She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Hey." Adrien yanked her to himself again. "I said I wouldn't let you out of my sight. I can always sleep, M'Lady. I'll join you."

Marinette sighed and gave in. She opened the door and let him through first, before she locked it. He followed her to the elevator and down to the parking garage. They got into his car and he drove to her boutique. "You really didn't have to come with me. I can handle myself." She smiled over at him as he shifted gears and drove through the streets with ease.

"I know, but I like watching you work. I admire how hard working you are and I love to see the customers react to your designs." Adrien sighed and rounded a corner. He parked in front of her shop and turned his car off. She undid her seatbelt and got out before him.

Marinette walked up to the door and found shattered glass along the concrete. She gasped and Adrien casually walked around the building to find his fiance on her knees. His eyes widened as he pulled her to her feet and against him. "Get in the car. Lock the doors! Now!"

Marinette nodded and ran to the car. She got inside and locked the door, just as he had specified. Adrien stepped through the broken window and walked through her shop with his muscles tensed up. His body felt like a rubber band that was pulled tight, ready to let go. Adrien walked through the shop and noticed her cash office was open. He went inside of the room and noticed her cash drawer was missing, along with her sketchbook. The one that contained all of her ideas. "Shit." He punched a wall and growled as he walked back out of her shop to her.

Adrien called the police on his phone and he went over to knock on the window of the car. She jumped and let out a scream until she realized it was Adrien. "Sorry." She mouthed and unlocked the door to let him in.

"I called the cops. They took your cash drawer and your sketchbook." Adrien ran a hand through his hair and leaned against her car with his other arm.

"B-but Nate is with Chloe. You said that it was over! You said that he wouldn't come back!" Marinette burst out in tears and shivered.

"I know, baby. I don't think this was him. But I may know who it was." Adrien sneered as a woman with a patent yellow dress came to mind. He knew she was jealous, but he didn't think she'd stoop this low after helping them.

The police showed up and Adrien gave his statement and Marinette glued herself to his side, with his arm around her, as they made a list of items that had been stolen with their appraised value. She shook and Adrien knew that she wasn't stable. He wanted to get her out of there, but he didn't want to lose sight of her. He couldn't leave her alone. Not now that she was being threatened again.

"We'll dust for prints and examine the surveillance footage and get back to you, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. For now you two should go home and get some rest." The chief officer spoke to her with a warm smile. "Thank you for calling it in, Monsieur Agreste."

Adrien nodded at them and he lead Marinette to the car. "Come on, let's get you home. I have to pay a certain blonde a visit." He growled under his breath at the thought of Chloe doing what she had. He couldn't think of who else it would be, if not her.

Marinette stopped him in his tracks and clutched to his shirt. She burst out into tears and shook her head. "NO, NO, NO, NO!" Her voice came out into hysterics as she lost control of her emotions.

Adrien picked her up and set her into the car. He tried to pry her fingers from his shirt, but she wouldn't let go. "Baby, you got to let go so that we can go home."

Marinette shook her head in desperation. "NO! No, you can't go! I won't let you! What if you die? You were lucky last time and maybe this time- this time won't be-" Adrien interrupted her looping thoughts with his mouth and tongue. She gasped and sobbed as she ran her tongue along his and her grip released from his shirt. He pulled away from her and shut her car door. She curled up in the seat and rocked back and forth, hitting her head against the headrest.

Adrien got into his side and pushed her knees down so that he could buckle her into the seat. She screamed and fought against him and he groaned as she caught him in the chin with her fist. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "I-I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I-" She burst into more tears and he rubbed his chin, stretching out his jaw.

"It's okay, Marinette. You're scared. Look, let's just go home. I'll stay." Adrien lied to her to make her calm down. His plan was to lay with her in bed until she fell asleep and then he'd sneak out to see Chloe. He was beyond furious with his childhood friend at this point and he wanted answers. That woman didn't need money, so why did she steal everything that Marinette had?

He started the car and headed to their apartment to try to get Marinette to calm down.


	21. Chapter 21

Adrien stared up at the ceiling and his mind wandered back to when he was little.

 _His mother and father had invited Chloe over for a play date. She was his only friend and he was more than excited for her to come over to visit._

 _Chloe ran into his bedroom and caught Adrien playing with his cars. She pointed at him with her hand on her hip. Her pale yellow dress swayed as she smirked at him with her hair in a high ponytail. "You're going to play house! So, put down your cars and play with me!"_

" _Alright, Chlo. I'll play." Adrien didn't really care what he was playing, as long as, he was playing something with someone. He wasn't too picky. "Who do I get to be?"_

" _The daddy, silly. You're always the daddy and I'm the mommy. This is our baby." Chloe pulled her bear from her yellow backpack and Adrien smiled up at her._

" _Okay." Adrien got up from the floor and stood with his hands behind his back, mimicking his father. He had never seen how other kids' fathers acted. He only knew how his father acted and Chloe's, but it wasn't enough to really show him anything. And Chloe's form of parenting quickly followed the lines of her mother. So, again, it didn't really give him a good perspective of parenting._

" _Now, you watch Sophia and I'll go shopping. I have to get a new dress for my flight." Chloe threw the bear at Adrien and he rolled his eyes with a sigh as she left to his bathroom for a moment._

 _Adrien looked at the bear with saddened eyes. He wondered how it felt to be left by its mother. How it felt to be alone. How did it like being with only him? Did it miss its mother? Did it care about its mother? Should it care?_

 _His bathroom door slid open and he quickly pretended to rock the bear._

Adrien slipped out from under Marinette's grasp. She softly hummed and rolled over as he tiptoed away from the bed. Over the years, he quickly grew to despise Chloe and everything she stood for. She had spent years controlling him and telling him what he should do, along with his strict father. And when his mother passed away… it only got worse for him. His father began to keep him indoors at all times, only letting Chloe visit him. She'd spend days pitying him and obsessing over his money and fame. She was one of the women that wanted him for his name and money, not because she really loved him. At least, that's what he had always believed about her.

He slipped on his shoes and creeped out of their apartment and made his way to his car. He climbed into the driver's seat and a vision hit him. He was sitting in his bedroom, at his desk, with his head in his folded arms. _Tears streamed down his face and his dark grey suit felt constricting. The maroon tie strangled him as it snaked beneath the collar of his black button down; while his tears stabbed at his throat like daggers. His heart ached and throbbed in his ribcage and his stomach flipped. He had never felt this broken in his whole life._

" _Adrikins?" Chloe knocked on his door and he didn't say a word. She pushed on the door and it opened. She looked into the dark room to find Adrien hiding under the desk. "Adrien?"_

 _Chloe walked up to the sounds of sniffling and moved his computer chair out of the way._

" _Go away." Adrien weakly spoke and hid further into his arms with his knees against his chest. "I don't want to talk."_

" _I'm so sorry about what happened to your mom." Chloe crawled beneath his desk to sit beside him. He pressed his body against the wall of his desk, trying to escape her grasp. "Do- do you want to talk about it?"_

" _I said no, Chlo! Just- just leave me alone! I'm okay, okay? She disappeared! She's not coming home. Even I know it." Adrien sobbed and glared into the darkness._

" _She- she might come back. You don't know that." Chloe touched his shoulder and he shook his head._

" _Stop giving me lies, Chlo!" Adrien shrugged away from her and crawled out from under his desk. He stopped walking towards his bathroom and set his jaw with a sniff. He turned around to point at her as she crawled out from under his desk. "You know what? I'm sick of the lies! I'm sick of people playing with me! I'm sick of people playing with my feelings and my emotions! I'm tired of people pretending to love me, Chlo! I'm tired of- of my father making excuses for why he won't talk to me! I know she's dead, Chlo! He claims she disappeared, but I know she's never coming back! Don't you see? He's toying with me! Always has and always will! He- He-" Adrien burst into to tears and fell to his knees with his hair in front of his eyes. He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes and fell to the ground in a fetal position as he lost control of his emotions for the first time in front of her._

 _Chloe worried her bottom lip and didn't know what to do. "Adrien?" Nathalie ran in and fell to her knees beside him. Chloe watched her pull him into her lap and calmly sifted through his soft hair with her fingers. "Shh… it's okay. Everything will be alright. She'll come back some day. She will. Your father-"_

 _Chloe clenched her hands into fists as anger filled her. "She's not coming back is she?" She peered up at Nathalie with a stare full of daggers. "SAY IT! SHE'S NOT COMING BACK!"_

 _Adrien was too lost to hear anything they were saying. Too lost in a deep hole of darkness and looping thoughts. Nathalie took a deep breath and covered Adrien's ears. "She's not coming back." She gave in and softly spoke with sadness in her own voice._

" _THEN TELL HIM! WHY ARE YOU HIDING THAT FROM HIM? HE ALREADY SUSPECTS IT SO TELL HIM! HE'S A TEENAGER, NOT SOME LITTLE KID!" Chloe burst out in anger and Nathalie sighed._

" _Don't you think I have? I've told him more than once, Chloe." Nathalie glared at her and took her glasses off to pinch the bridge of her nose. "He chooses to believe what he wants."_

" _But he believes you're lying to him!" Tears threatened Chloe's eyes and Nathalie put her glasses back on as Adrien got up from her lap and cleared his throat._

" _You can stop talking like I'm not here. I'm just gonna go take a shower." Adrien wandered off to his bathroom. He stalled in the doorway and looked down to sollumly speak. "I know she's gone. I- I just don't want to believe it. I'd rather be lied to, I guess. I'd rather believe what the media says about her. I'm angry at my father for lying to me, but Nathalie did tell me the truth. I just- I wish my father would be honest with me is all." He shut the door behind him._

The sound of the sliding door brought him back to reality and he started his car. He wiped the tears from his eyes and backed out of the parking space.

It didn't take him long to get to her apartment and before long he was banging on her door with his fist. "Chloe we need to talk."

Nate opened the door with a collar around his neck, a black dog muzzle, and leather ears. He wore a harness and tiny leather shorts with boots. "Who is it, my pet?" Chloe called behind Nate and he stepped aside, growling, for Adrien to walk around him. Adrien clenched his fists and stared at Chloe with anger in his eyes. "Oh, Adrikins! What can I help you with? Your father needs more advice and ideas? I got a million of them." She flipped through Marinette's sketchbook like nothing was wrong.

Adrien stormed up to her and pointed behind him at Nate. "Tie him up because by the time I'm through with you… he's gonna want to kill me." Adrien sneered and Nate charged at him. He flung his hand out and caught Nate by the throat. He grabbed the man's collar and yanked him towards him. "Sit! I'm not done with your Mistress yet, mangy mutt. And don't think I don't know what the fuck you did to my girl." He threw the man to his knees and turned back to Chloe. "You gonna put that mutt on a damn leash or not?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and got up from her chair with the sketchbook under her arm. Adrien took his hand out from his crossed arms and did a 'give it here' motion with his hand. He gave her a steely gaze as anger filled him. Chloe rolled her eyes and handed the sketchbook over as she hooked a leash to Nate and took him into a room down the hall. She came back and brushed her hand along Adrien's chest.

He glared and yanked her hand from his chest. "Enough, Chlo! I've had enough! I've spent years dealing with your crap and when Marinette finally has something you steal it. I knew you were an awful person, but this? You'd really stoop so low? You have tons of money in your accounts. Why did you need to take everything Marinette has? WHY? TELL ME!" Adrien gripped her wrists and shook the woman that was smirking at him.

"Wow, you're really taking control, Adrikins. Why don't you throw me on my bed and show me what you got?" She flirted with him and let her breasts kiss the air as she looked at him through her lashes.

Adrien growled in disgust and shoved her back into the armchair. "You're sick! Sick, Chloe! I wish I never had become friends with you! I wish our parents never made us be friends in the first place!" He walked up to her and slammed his palms onto the arms of the chair. "You're a complete, ungrateful, heinous bitch! You're going to give back everything you stole and put it in my hand, right now!" He touched her chin and shoved her face up to look up at him. "GOT IT?" He sneered through his teeth as he clenched his jaw.

She swallowed hard as she clenched the arms of the chair. Her gaze turned to his shoulder. Adrien caught on and put his hand in his pocket to press a button. "Call Marinette." Adrien spoke loud enough for his phone to respond as a shot rang out and Adrien fell to his knees.

Chloe panicked and looked over at Nate, who was holding a black pistol in his hands. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Tears fell from Chloe's eyes as she fell to her knees and cradled an unconscious Adrien. She checked his pulse and put her ear to his chest, feeling and listening to him breathe shallowly.

"Got rid of the problem." Nate shrugged and cleaned his pistol of prints.

"I NEVER SAID TO SHOOT HIM!" Chloe screamed and got up. She walked over to him and pulled the gun from his hands. She pressed the cold barrel to his forehead and cocked the gun. He raised his hands beside his head and trembled. "You don't DESERVE to live." She pulled the trigger and he fell back against the ground.

She dropped the gun with a shaking hand and ran back over to Adrien. He slowly opened his eyes for a moment before they fluttered closed. His body shivered as tears fell from his eyes and he weakly touched the wound. She ripped her dress and applied pressure to the wound, pulling her phone out. She was beyond consoling and she was beyond livid. Dispatch picked up as she called an ambulance and gave them their location.

Marinette burst through the door with the emergency personnel and pushed Chloe away from Adrien. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY FIANCE! GET AWAY! ARREST HER! DO IT! SHE STOLE FROM ME AND NOW SHE HURT HIM! SHE HURT MY KITTY!" She burst into tears and cradled Adrien in her arms and rocked back and forth as she fell into hysterics. She was not only upset and heartbroken, but she was angry that Adrien had lied to her. She had told him not to go. Yet, he still had. But her anger was short lived and filtered into despair.

"Mademoiselle, we need to get him stable. They'll arrest and question her. If you could just give us some room, please." One of the emergency personnel gently touched her shoulder and Marinette let Adrien go slightly enough for them to work around her and on him as Chloe screamed and fought to stay in her own apartment. The loud slam of the door brought silence. They made sure he was breathing and that his airway was secure. "Where's the entry wound? Do you know?" Their voice was frantic as they looked at Marinette.

Marinette moved her hand out from his back and a metallic scent filled the air as her hand shook, coated in blood. His blood. She swallowed back vomit and let more tears fall. Her voice trembled. "His back." She burst into tears and Adrien weakly clutched her hand, swallowing hard with a grimace. Letting her know that he was still with her as he shivered.

"Good, good. Alright, stay with me…" The paramedic checked his eyes.

"Adrien, Adrien Agreste." Marinette filled them in on his name as they put a breathing mask on him to up his oxygen. The medic cut his shirt from his body and then his pants to look for more wounds.

"Alright, there is only one entry wound and one exit. Which is good." The medic put pressure bandages on both of the wounds, strapped him to a backboard and put a cervical collar on him. He slipped a blanket over Adrien's body and they lifted him to carry him to the ambulance. Marinette followed them as she texted Nathalie with her phone.

They loaded him into the vehicle and immediately ran fluids, while Marinette sat beside him with his hand in hers. She clenched her hand tightly around his as her phone rang. "He-hello?" Her voice came out in a tremble.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SON?" Gabriel's voice rang out in a frantic and angry tone. Marinette burst into tears as she explained what she had heard over Adrien's phone. The medics continued to monitor Adrien, while they informed the trauma unit in the hospital of their arrival and what was wrong with the patient.


	22. Chapter 22

Marinette sat beside Adrien's bedside with her head rested on her folded arms. She peered into the wall like it was an endless void. She sat up slightly and grabbed Adrien's slender hand. She turned his hand palm up and traced the lines on his palm with her fingertip, while he slept. They had spent hours with him in surgery to repair the damage and he was currently sleeping and on a bunch of pain meds. She watched him sleep soundly and tears fell down her face. Marinette reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. She watched him swallow hard and his fingers twitched.

"He'll be okay." A calm feminine voice spoke behind her and Marinette turned around the see a nurse. "I just came in to check on everything. But he's doing well."

Marinette nodded as she sat back into the chair and let the nurse change out the empty I.V. on the stand. She cleared her throat and watched the nurse check his I.V. port to make sure it was still in place and good. Marinette pressed her lips together in a thin line. "When will he wake up?"

"I'd imagine soon. He really will be okay. In the meantime, is there anything you need?" The nurse smiled at her and reminded her of her mother. She felt like home and Marinette loved everything about her.

"Water?" Marinette cleared her throat and tried to smile for the woman in front of her. The nurse took in Marinette's dark circles under her eyes and how exhausted the girl looked.

"I'll be right back with a pitcher of water and some ice, but you need to get some rest. He's not going anywhere. You should get a little sleep." She smiled at Marinette as she signed off on the chart at the end of Adrien's bed. "Seriously, sleep. He'd want you to." She nodded to the man in the bed that was currently unconscious.

Marinette just nodded and walked over to the uncomfortable couch that was in the room with him. She sat down on it and laid down on her side with her hands under her cheek. She stared at Adrien in the bed and thought about how they got to where they had. Her chest tightened up at the thought of him being shot, of him being in surgery, and of her hands coated in blood. She looked down and forgot that her pants had been stained with his blood, but she couldn't bare to leave him. Marinette sighed and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

Adrien coughed and heard the door open. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around him. A soft hand came down on his hand. "She's okay. She's over there on the couch. I told her she should get some sleep. The poor girl had circles under her eyes and has been sitting around here worried sick about you." She smiled over at Marinette and Adrien relaxed. "As for you, you seem to be doing okay, but I'll grab a doctor to go over your condition with you. You're gonna be fine, Monsieur Agreste."

Adrien nodded and his voice came out gravelly and tired. "Th-thank you." He smiled up at her and she returned the smile with one of her own.

"It's my job. You have a good woman, over there. She'd been a big help." The nurse smiled. "Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you." He winced at the slight pain in his side.

"Aside from more painkillers, which I can come back with for you." The nurse patted his hand and left the room for a moment.

The doctor came in next and relayed where the bullet had entered and that it had been mere inches from his lower spine and how lucky he was. How he had been taken into surgery to make sure that the bullet hadn't clipped any organs. They had found that it hit part of his intestine, but other than that, he was fine. How they had stitched everything up and cleaned out the wounds. Adrien thanked the doctor before they left the room.

Adrien pushed the sheet down his body and raised his hospital gown to look at his wound. It was wrapped in gauze and he ran his hand over the white pad that covered the exit wound. He shifted and ran his hand around to the one at his back and winced. The door opened and he quickly threw the sheet back around his body as the nurse walked up with a capped syringe. She put it into the I.V line and Adrien watched her recap the syringe and take it away.

Marinette's eyes fluttered open as she heard him moving in his bed. She watched him throw his legs over the side and grab the I.V stand to get up. She quickly sat up and walked over to help him stand. "I'm fine. You don't have to help me." He stumbled slightly and she rolled her eyes. Adrien sighed as she looked up at him with an irritated expression.

"Really." She sighed and took his arm anyway, throwing it around her shoulders. Adrien gave in and let her help him walk to the bathroom. Marinette focused on him as he went to the bathroom. "You know you could have died?"

Adrien rolled his eyes and looked over at her, slightly. "But I didn't." He flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

"It doesn't matter if you didn't… You lied to me. You told me you would stay with me and not go over there, but you did. You did go over there and then Nate tried to murder you." Marinette burst out and Adrien groaned at her. "You almost died, Adrien." Her voice broke and he pulled her against him.

"I'm fine. Everything is okay." He pressed his lips to her hair.

"Everything is not okay or fine. You worried me sick!" She cried into his gown and Adrien shushed her as he ran her fingers through her hair that laid down her back. "I thought you were dead. And your blood, your blood is on me still. Still, Adrien."

"I'm sorry, Marinette. I'm so sorry." Adrien held her close and whispered into her soft dark hair. "I'm sorry that I scared you like that. But I'm getting really tired and need to lie down for a moment."

"Sorry." Marinette helped him back to his bed and she sat down in the chair beside him again. Adrien sighed swallowed hard as she watched him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Could be worse. A little confused to be honest." Adrien rubbed his eyes with his finger and thumb. "But I'm sure that will pass. The painkillers are keeping the pain at bay, so that's a plus. I knew gunshots hurt, but I didn't know how much they did."

Marinette punched him in the bicep. "Well, let's not go for another one, please. Next time, listen to me." Adrien softly chuckled at her words and his eyelids lowered as exhaustion crept up on him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He had spent days in the hospital and was finally being released. Marinette helped him pack his things into a bag. "Ready to go home?" She smiled at him, as she kneeled at his feet to put his shoes on for him.

"More than ready. I'm tired of hospital food. All I want is something that you made." He touched her chin and she nuzzled his hand. "Maybe some dessert."

"Why do i feel like we're not talking about food?" Marinette bit her bottom lip and he smirked at her.

"Maybe… because I'm not, Nurse Ladybug." Adrien gave her a smoldering expression and Marinette felt heat pool between her thighs.

"I didn't think you were." Marinette smirked at him and stood up. She grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his in a heated kiss. He parted his lips and she slipped her tongue past his lips. He moaned as she crawled in his lap with her knees on either sides of his thighs. He held her by the small of her back as she rolled her hips and clutched his shoulders. His cock flexed in his black joggers as her warm tongue flicked along his. She curled her tongue around his as her soft lips moved along his. Adrien moaned as her fingers sunk into his hair. Her hand slipped between them and she caressed his cock through his pants. He groaned against her lips as her fingers wrapped around him and tugged along his shaft.

The door began to open and Marinette leapt off his lap. He quickly threw his cock up underneath the band of his joggers and situated his shirt. Marinette fixed her hair as the nurse brought in a wheelchair for him. "Ready to go home, Monsieur Agreste?"

"More than ready. Thank you again." Adrien gave the nurse a warm smile. He stood up and sat down in the wheelchair. Marinette grabbed his bag and followed them to the elevator. They got into her car and she began to pull out of the hospital and drove home.

They were driving for a little while when Adrien suddenly spoke and startled Marinette. "Turn left here."

"Why?" Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. She was confused at why he wanted to go in that direction. It wasn't near where they were supposed to go.

"Just do it, please." Adrien smiled at her and she gave into him.

"Fine." She turned left and it lead to a dead end that was surrounded by nothing.

"Put it in park." Adrien leaned into her ear and whispered in a low voice. She did as he said as her own breathing picked up as his lips caressed the shell of her ear.

She worried her bottom lip before she climbed over onto his side and suddenly captured his lips with her own. She tangled her fingers into his hair and rocked her hips against him, feeling his hard cock brush against her pussy through her thin lace panties. He slid his hands up her thighs, causing her short black skirt to go up to her hips. He ran his fingers to her inner thighs and moved her panties out of the way. She grabbed his hand and made him gently brush her soft folds with his fingertips. She softly mewled as she made his fingertip circle her swollen clit at a pace she liked. She then let his hand go and reached between them to run her hand along him, freeing him from his joggers. He moaned as she slowly pulled his piercing in and out of his slit, while she slightly rotated it, stretching him open. Adrien groaned as she used her other hand to play with one of his nipple piercings. Adrien groaned and slid further down into the seat. She hooked her fingers into his waistband and he lifted his hips to help her pull them down. He gasped against her lips as she wrapped her fingers around him to line him up with her tight opening. She tangled her hands in his soft hair and bit his neck, swiping her tongue along her bites. He groaned and tilted his head to give her better access to his skin. She sucked and licked along his neck, nipping him with her teeth as she slowly rose and fell onto his lap.

He brought his hand between their bodies and rolled his thumb over her piercing and she moaned against his sensitive skin. She slowly rolled her hips before she sped up her pace. Her breasts bounced up and down with each pump of her hips. He pulled and rotated her piercing rubbing the bottom ball against her exposed clit. Marinette cried out and came around him. Her cum coated his cock and ran down the length of him. He groaned and felt her walls milk him and coax him over the edge. His body tensed up as he shivered and let go, gripping her calves in his hands. His chest rose and fell as he panted. His wound aches as his abs clenched, but he didn't care. The sting only added to his pleasure as he came.

Marinette pulled away from him and sat back into the driver's seat, adjusting her skirt with her hands. She put the car into drive as he fixed his pants and drove off to their apartment.

Adrien opened the door for her and Plagg came running to his feet. He went to bend down, but realized he couldn't. Marinette warmly smiled as she shut the door and picked Plagg up. She passed him to Adrien and walked to the kitchen. "Thank you." Adrien scratched Plagg behind his ears and cuddled his cheek against his head as he pet his neck.

"You're welcome. Just let me know if you need anything and I will gladly help you." Marinette winked at him and he sat down on the couch with a wince. "Like do you want your painkillers now or later?"

"Now." Adrien answered with ease and she giggled. Marinette opened the pill bottom and tapped the side to let one fall into her palm.

She reached up to grab a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. "Here you go, Chaton." Marinette walked over with the cup and pill. She sat down beside him on the couch and noticed how Plagg was curled in his lap. "Open your mouth." She worried her bottom lip and he did as she asked.

He slowly opened his mouth and she placed it on his tongue before she tipped the water against his lips. He swallowed the pill and she took the glass from his lips. Adrien took the cup from her hands and touched her cheeks. "Fuck me in the pink room."

"What? But we just got home." Marinette swallowed hard. "And you were just shot. Shouldn't we take it easy?"

Adrien shook his head. "I want it. Please, Nurse Ladybug." He swallowed hard and searched her eyes with desperate emerald ones.

"You wanna play that?" She smirked at him and took his hand in hers. Plagg leapt out of his lap as she helped him to his feet. She gently slipped his shirt up and over his head. Adrien worried his bottom lip as she circled his dressing with her fingertips. He watched her as she slid her hands down to the waistband of his joggers to yank them down. They fell to his ankles and she pulled him to the pink room.

Once inside she ran to grab his black mask and ears. She slipped them over his eyes and onto his head. Chat watched her change into a white rubber nurse outfit. It hugged her curves and she set the small white hat in her hair. Chat licked his lips as she slipped on white heels. "Lie down for me please, Monsieur Agreste."

Chat laid down on the medical examining table. She ran her hand along his abs to his pecs as she flung one of his wrists above his head and buckled it in place, following it with his other one. Chat moaned and pulled against the cuffs as she strapped his legs into braces. Chat's chest rose and fell as she ran a _Wartenberg_ wheel along the underside of his cock. He groaned as it pricked his sensitive skin and his cock flexed. She ran it along the tip of his cock and along his slit and he moaned, pulling against the restraints. "Fuck." He gasped the word out as she rolled it along his cock. He couldn't even focus on when she had gone to grab the stuff she was using. It was all a blur to him. She ran a black feather along his nipples and down his abs. She circled the tip of his throbbing cock with it and ran it back down his shaft to his balls. Chat moaned as she took the feather away from his heated skin. She came back with a catheter and surgical lubricant. This one had two ends that spread out into two directions at the end and a big syringe was attached to the end. She poured lube into her gloved palms and ran it along his slit. He gasped and moaned as she worked it into his slit and around his piercing. She coated the catheter tube and circled his slit with it. He moaned and watched her slowly ease it into his tip. She dipped it in and out of him, adding more lubricant to make it easier. His lips parted as she circled it and stretched him out. Chat moaned as she slipped it further down his urethra and pulled it out, teasing him before she slid it all the way down into his bladder. Urine went up the tube and she pushed the water from the syringe into his bladder, filling it to the brim. Chat groaned and his legs shook as an ache settled into the pit of his stomach. She left the catheter in, pinched the tube, removed the syringe, and capped the tube with a lid. Chat whimpered as the dull ache mixed with his pleasure as she bent down to kiss his lips. She flicked his top lip and pressed a spider gag into his mouth, spreading his mouth open wide for her. She changed her gloves and ran her finger along his lips and tongue. Chat lowered his eyelids and watched her. His cock flexed as his need increased. She ran her nails along his chest and the gloves brushed against his skin. Chat moaned and his cock flexed. He felt like he was about to burst and he groaned, shivering and shaking. She ran her tongue along his cock and ran her gloved hands along his balls. He shivered more and she cupped his balls with her hand, massaging them as she licked around his swollen tip. His slit was stretched to the brink by both the catheter and his piercing. She let him go and left to get a piercing needle. He gasped as she came back with a straight barbell and the sterile needle. She took piercing forceps and pinched the sensitive skin above the tip of his cock. He groaned and flung his head back before he looked down to watch her.

"Is this okay?" Marinette looked him in the eyes and he nodded as his chest rose and fell. "Breathe in." He did as she said and as he breathed out she shoved the needle through the two holes of the forceps. She put the piercing through and cleaned the blood that was left behind. He groaned and he felt the pressure build at the base of his spine. She ran her gloved hand along his cock and he moaned, pressing his head into the pillows.

She crawled up his body and rolled a condom onto his throbbing cock. She lowered herself down onto him and her weight pressed on his bladder and he groaned as she leaned down to dip her tongue past the gag and into his mouth. He moaned as she rolled her hips against him. His eyelids grew heavy as she worked him over the edge. Precum spilt around the tube and his piercing as he got closer and closer. She moaned and rocked her hips harder and faster, pressing against his full bladder. Adrien's moan grew louder as he tensed up and released, causing cum to spill out from around the catheter and into the condom. He gasped and panted as she rode out his orgasm until hers built up and burst. She clawed at his chest and he panted as his thighs trembled with his dire need. His new piercing ached, his bladder hurt, and his heart raced.

She climbed off of his hips and grabbed a specimen cup. She uncapped the catheter and caught his urine in the cup. Chat panted and breathed out slow as relief filled him. Marinette ran her fingers along his cock and it flexed. She took the cup away and added lubricant around the tube before she slowly eased it out of him. He gasped and clenched his fists as she freed him from the catheter. She cleaned his piercings with alcohol and he hissed at the sting. "You okay?" She began to take off the braces and his cuffs. She rubbed and kissed each area of raw skin and he sighed. She removed the gag, mask, and ears.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He watched her leave to wash her hands and come back.

"Do you want me to change the dressing or did you want to do that yourself?" Marinette pointed to his gunshot wound.

"You can." Adrien laid still for her as she put on new gloves and gently removed the bandage. It got stuck and she used a bit of water to ease it from his skin. She examined his stitches and bruised skin. Her heart sank and he noticed how her hands shook. "If it's too much. I can do it." He went to remove her hands, but she knocked his hands out of the way. She redressed the exit and entry points, before letting him sit up. Marinette went to go wash her hands again and came back with a pair of clean pants. He slipped them on and followed her out to the family room to sit on the couch with her. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so glad to be home with the best nurse in the world."

Marinette giggled as Plagg jumped into her lap and settled down. "I'm glad that you're home too, Kitty. And that you're safe."


	23. Chapter 23

**Note: There is only one more chapter left of this story. Thank you so much for reading, favoriting, following, and commenting on this story. I'm so glad that you have all enjoyed this story. It's been fun to write. :)**

Marinette laid in bed and tangled her fingers together with her bottom lip between her teeth. She threw her hands down at her sides. Adrien was off in Milan for a modeling job and she was stuck home alone. Her hands skirted along her thighs and her mind wandered to him tied up. Wandered to putting him in a full rubber suit from head to toe. One that made it so that he couldn't see, hear, or breathe. She ran her hands to her inner thighs and down her folds through her silk red panties. A chill ran through her as she got wet from her thoughts. She began to think about him being hooked up to various tubes with her being in complete control over his body in every way imaginable. She blushed and got up to grab his collar and a vibrator from her pink room.

She laid out on the bed in the pleasure room with her phone. Marinette slipped her panties off and took photos of her wet pussy. Then she sent them off to Adrien with a simple text.

 **M: I miss you, Kitty.**

Marinette took the vibrator and turned it on. She ran it along her folds, from her swollen clit to her opening and back again. She widened her thighs, arched her back, and softly moaned. She snapped a photo of herself as she slipped the vibrator in and out of her tight opening. She sent it to him with a text.

 **M: Have you been a good pussycat?**

Adrien was busy being dressed by a stylist when he got the text. He looked down at the first one and nearly dropped his phone and his breath caught. However, the first one had nothing on the second. His mouth fell open and his cock flexed as he took in her expression. He covered his mouth as his chest rose and fell in a quick rhythm. He licked his lips and got lost in the photo.

She peered through her long dark lashes with her bottom lip between her teeth. Her hair was spread around her pillow with her side-swept bangs in her eyes.

His heart raced and he quickly texted her back.

 **A: Are you trying to kill me? You know I miss you too. You also know the answer to that, Mistress Ladybug. ;)**

Marinette's phone dinged as she left the vibrator inside of her wet pussy. Her sweet juices ran down her ass and onto the bed as she grabbed his black leather collar. She started a video and recorded herself spreading her thighs with the vibrator inside of her, throbbing as her walls convulsed around it. She moaned and ran his golden bell over her clit, up and down and then in circles. She barely touched her clit with the cold metal and it was enough to make her loudly mewl for the video. She slowly teased her clit with his bell. It jingled as she worked herself with it, while the vibrator stayed inside her. She took turns stimulator herself with the bell and moving the vibrator in and out of herself. She went back to focusing on her clit with the bell, bringing the camera to her face. She bit her bottom lip with her blue eyes peering into the lense of her phone. She parted her lips in a soft moan as she looked at the camera like she would look at him. Her muscles tensed and her toes curled. She flung her head back and cried out as she came. "AH! ADRIEN! Ah!" She then panted and slowly looked back at the camera, licked her lips with a smile, and giggled shyly before she ended it and sent it over.

Adrien's phone dinged and he saw it was a video. He was in his hotel room, laying on his bed exhausted from his long day of modeling. He opened the text and it started to play. Her moans filled his hotel room and when the camera panned to his collar, he gasped and his cock immediately responded. "Fuck." Adrien spoke under his breath as he watched her run it along her clit and heard her moan for him. He watched how she gave him her expression that she always did when they had sex. And when she screamed out his name as she came, a shiver ran up his spine.

He slid his hand beneath the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down, freeing himself. He took a photo of his hard cock and sent it off to her.

 **A: Look what you did, M'Lady. I can't promise I'm gonna be a good kitty.**

The text dinged on her phone and she opened the text to find a photo of Adrien's hard cock with his hand around the base, holding it straight for the photo.

Marinette gasped and her cheeks caught fire. She put his collar between her teeth and took a photo with her phone, before she sent it off to him.

His phone went off and he kept his hand moving along his throbbing cock as he opened the message. He growled as he saw his collar between her teeth. He played with his P.A piercing, pulling it in and out of the slit. He circled it around, causing his slit to stretch open. He moaned and slid his hand back down his shaft.

Adrien nearly dropped his phone when it began to ring. He looked at his caller I.D. and saw it was Marinette calling via video chat.

"Good evening, Marinette." He cleared his throat and kept his hand around his cock as he smiled for her. His dick throbbed and ached for her and when the video chat loaded, he whimpered. She was looking at him with her eyebrow raised and her hand on her hip.

"You aren't being a bad kitty are you?" Her voice was sultry and filled with accusations as she looked into her camera.

Adrien failed to hide his flushed cheeks and parted lips from her. He tilted his head back and moaned, causing Marinette to tsk. "You're being a very bad kitty, Chaton. Do I need to come over there and punish you?" She held up his collar and licked the bell. He could still see where she had used it on her wet pussy and he groaned at the sight of the streaks of white.

"Why couldn't you have just come with me?" Adrien ran his hand up his cock and back down, caressing his balls, before moving his hand back up to the tip. He rolled his thumb around his swollen head and played with his P.A piercing. He moaned and watched her eyelids lower.

"You know why, baby." Marinette bit her bottom lip and started to slip her fingers along her wet folds, working herself while he did. She softly mewled and tilted her head back, slowly slipping her finger into herself.

"Are you touching yourself again?" Adrien groaned as he slipped his hand down his aching cock again.

"Mmhm." Marinette softly moaned as she clenched her thighs around her hand. She moved her camera from her face and spread her thighs for him.

Adrien gasped and sped up his hand as he watched her finger slide in and out of her tight pussy. How her finger glistened with her own wetness. He groaned and pumped his hips as he gripped his cock and imagined it was him that was inside of her.

"Ah, Adrien." Marinette moaned and breathed out in a soft pant.

"Marinette." Adrien softly spoke as he felt himself beginning to fall over the edge.

She turned the camera back towards her face as she watched how his camera turned to focus on his hand and cock. She heard him moan loudly as she watched cum spill from his cock, while her name spilled from his lips.

He turned his camera to watch her look at him through her dark lashes as her lips parted and she came, screaming his name.

"Shit." Adrien panted as he watched her slowly come down with repetitive soft moans and hums. "God, I can't wait to see you tomorrow when I get off my flight."

"I can't either, kitty." Marinette hummed and warmly smiled at him.

Ladybug stood in the playroom with Adrien on his knees. She looked at him and smirked. "I wanna try something new, but I don't know if it'll be too much for you." She ran her hand along his shoulders.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll be able to handle it. Plus I have the safeword." Adrien pointed out to her as his cock flexed from her touch.

"Ok, well in this case you might need to use a different way to communicate to me." She worried her bottom lip. "I've never have anyone agree to this and I've been too afraid to ask. But I love you and I trust you. I know you trust me and-" She twisted her toe into the ground and Adrien smiled up at her.

"It's okay. Just tell me. I'm sure it's fine. I trust you too, Bugaboo. No matter what it is." Adrien touched her hand and she bent down to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Okay." She sighed and slowly closed her eyes before opening them again. "I want to put you into a full rubber suit with no way to see, hear, breathe, or really speak. I want to hook you up to a system of tubes. One to help you breathe, one to feed you, and two to handle your bodily functions. For three days. Are you okay with that?" Ladybug watched his face go blank for a moment. His heart raced and his cock swelled. His lips parted and his cheeks flushed. "You'll have to give me a sign if you want out. How about you cross your fingers to tell me when you want to stop and I'll get you out as fast as I can." Ladybug made sure that she gave him the run down and his options. She didn't want him to feel like he was stuck like that with no way out.

"Okay. I'm willing to try. As long as I have a way out." Adrien swallowed hard and watched her take his hand.

"Good kitty." Ladybug lead him to her closet to get him geared up.

She helped him into the rubber suit. It was a full body suit that zipped up his back and along the back of his head with cat ears. Before he knew it, he was trapped and breathing through his mouth. "Let's go lay on the medical bed."

She walked Chat over to the bed and he got onto his forearms and knees. She walked over with two thin tubes and touched his chin. "Breathing tubes first, kitty." Ladybug slowly slid each tube into his nostrils and he groaned as they went down his nose. She then walked away to turn on the oxygen machine. Chat could suddenly breathe and relief filled him as his lungs began to function with less stress.

Ladybug smiled and came back over with a catheter. "Doing okay?" She ran her hand along his spine and smacked his ass with her hand. He groaned at the sharp pain that radiated along his skin.

"Yeah." Chat cleared his throat and let out a soft moan from the sting that her hand had left in its wake.

"Lay on your back for me for a moment." Ladybug gently touched him and he rolled onto his back. "Alright. Catheter next." She unzipped the zipper that was between his thighs and freed him. She watched his chest rise and fall as she put latex gloves on. She ran surgical lube around the slit of his cock, before she coated the line in it as well. She slowly eased the rounded end of the catheter into his slit and Chat groaned, gripping the sheets with his fists. She slowly slipped it further and further into his urethra until urine began to pour from the other end. He moaned and relaxed once it was in place. His cock throbbed around the tube and he licked his lips. She clamped the tube and hooked it to a collection bag, before she unclamped it.

"Get back on your hands and knees, kitten." Ladybug touched his forearm and he turned and got onto his hands and knees. She pulled the zipper further up and around his rounded ass. "Spread your thighs for me." Chat did as she told him and slowly spread his thighs wide. "Good boy." She brought over a pumping enema and changed her gloves. She coated the end of the device in surgical lube after she ran her lubricated fingers around his asshole. She slipped a finger in and he groaned as precum spilled out from his cock and around the catheter. Chat moaned as she eased her finger in and out of him, before she slipped a second one in. "You ready?"

"Yes, Mistress Ladybug." Chat spoke under his breath as he groaned.

She slipped her fingers out of his tight ass and slowly eased the nozzle into him. He moaned as she let him get used to it being inside of him. "Alright, I'm gonna turn it on now." She put the other end into a big basin and walked over to turn on the pump. The water pumped through the system and into him, removing waste at the same time. Chat gasped and moaned as it cleaned him from the inside out. "Still doing okay?" Ladybug walked over to the top of the bed and threw her gloves in the trash. She then went and grabbed one last tube. It was a gag that had a short hollow tube that went into his mouth. The other end hooked up to a liquid diet that she could control. "Open your mouth, last one, Kitty." Chat opened his mouth and she slipped the short tube into his mouth, fastening the buckle behind his head. "Remember you can get out by crossing your fingers." She bent down and tapped his hip. "Roll onto your back."

He rolled back onto his back and she hooked an I.V up to him to give him the fluids that he needed.

Then she placed headphones over his ears. The soft sounds of _Chopin Prelude Op 28, No.15_ came through the speakers and he panted, feeling his cock flex. It was a song that he was familiar with. One that he had played over and over again to please his father.

He flexed his fingers in and out of fists as he focused on the music. His fingers moved on reflex to play it. Ladybug touched her lips and watched him gracefully move his fingers. The music became dark and menacing before it became loud in his ears, slipping into desperation and sadness. Tears fell from his eyes as he thought about his mom placing her fingers on his, playing it through with him. He'd miss a note and cringe as his father would stop him only to start over again and again.

His mind wandered to his father and how he had spent years trying to make him happy. Years of trying to make him proud, yet never reaching that goal. Years of being trapped in that room until he was allowed to move into his own apartment. But that apartment was still selected by his father. He quickly lost track of time and the only time that he knew whether Ladybug was there or not was when he was fed or when she would wrap her slender fingers around his cock and make him cum over and over. He had no concept of time and he would fall asleep off and on, never knowing if it was day or night. A touch of her hand would remind him that it was time to eat or time to play.

The music plagued his thoughts and made him think about his father's control on him or even Chloe's. How he always did what people told him to and never made one decision for himself, other than when he was put in control of his father's brand. That was his time to do what he wanted, but it really wasn't what _he_ wanted. It was still with his father's wishes in mind. The only thing he had control in was what he was doing with Ladybug. Even now when he felt himself slowly falling into madness, he was still in control of being set free. Chat became restless as she moved his legs, bending them to promote blood flow. He swallowed the food that went down his throat and he got lost in his thoughts once more. Thoughts of him being scolded by his father, by Chloe. Thoughts of being forced to play a daddy in a childhood game. Thoughts of how his mother was gone. How she'd never come back and the realization that she had controlled him too. She had been just as guilty with keeping him locked in his room since he was a baby. Anger bubbled up to the surface and took over. He screamed and Ladybug ran into the room. She watched him pant and grip the sheets.

She touched his arms and held him in place as he let out all of his anger from years and years of being neglected and locked up. She removed the headphones and softly spoke. "You okay, kitty?" She watched him shake and slowly hold up his fingers in a crossed formation. He had almost made it two days and she would have left him, but the way he was acting worried her. And when he raised his crossed fingers with a shaking hand, she knew something was wrong.

She took the tube from his mouth and he panted and brought his hands up to his mouth. "I have to talk to my father. I'm- I'm done with him taking over my life. We're living where we want, we're- ah!" He cried out as she slipped out his catheter first. "We're getting married where we want. We're picking out the flowers we want. I'm walking down the runway in what I want. I'm not taking orders from him anymore. No more schedules set against my will. No more- ah." She slipped the tubes from his nose and unzipped his mask, letting his vision focus. She noticed how puffy his eyes were from hours of crying. How he looked at her like she was his whole world. "No more doing everything my father asks just to please him. I'm doing things my way now. I'm taking control over my life."

Ladybug smiled and helped him up and to the bathroom to remove the final tube. He sat down and she removed the last thing, while he continued to talk. "I'm serious. I'm done taking orders from anyone, but you. I-" He was interrupted by her hands on his cheeks.

"Adrien." She took off her mask and pressed her soft lips to his. "I'm proud that you are taking control of your life. I think it's great and I can't wait to move into a big house with you, have three kids, a cat, a dog, and a hamster... with you. I can't wait to marry you." He sighed at her words and parted his lips to deepen the kiss as he pulled her closer by her hips. "I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I'll never leave you or hurt you. I promise."

Marinette turned on the shower and he cleaned himself up, before he stood up and stripped the rubber suit from his skin. She slipped her clothing off and threw it in a pile on the floor, before she helped him to the shower. She slowly ran soap along his arms and back up to his shoulders. Adrien softly mewled as she ran the soap down his chest and abs till she reached between his thighs. Marinette gently ran soap along his shaft and he flexed, hardening beneath her touch. He rested his head on her shoulder and placed his palm on the wall as he panted. She ran her hand along his shaft and circled her thumb around his sensitive tip.

She pulled him toward the spray of water and rinsed the soap off of him. Adrien groaned as she wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock and rubbed to get all of the soap off from around it. She pressed his dick against his lower stomach and let the warm water rinse the soap from his balls before she got onto her knees. She pressed soft kisses to them and slowly licked up them. She took one into her mouth and sucked, while she ran her hand up and down his swollen dick. Adrien groaned and gripped her hair in his fist. She slid her other hand around his hip and inserted her wet finger into his ass. Adrien moaned and bucked his hips. He stilled his hips for a moment. She licked up the length of his cock and wrapped her lips around his head. Adrien gasped and panted as he thrusted into her mouth. She felt how his cock grew bigger and harder in her hand and mouth. She knew he was close and right when he was about to cum, she let him go. Marinette turned around and spread her thighs with her hands on the wall. The warm water sprayed on her lower back and ran down her rounded ass. Adrien groaned as his cock flexed and she peered over her shoulder. "Fuck me, Adrien." Marinette moaned and waited for him with bedroom eyes.

He groaned and grabbed her hips, slipping into her tight pussy. He moaned as he thrusted in and out of her. He reached around her hip and circled his finger on her clit. Marinette burst out, screaming his name in ecstasy. He bucked his hips as she pressed her ass into his pelvis, causing him to slip deeper into her. He groaned and she reached behind her to dig her nails into his hip. Adrien gasped and panted as he felt himself release into her. Marinette cried out and her walls milked him and caressed his hard cock as he started to come down from his high.

He pulled out and dropped to his knees, spreading her thighs and watching as his cum slowly dripped from her pussy. He slipped his fingers inside of her sex and slowly ran it up to her clit, circling it and causing her knees to tremble. She gasped and stuttered out a moan as she came again for him. Her knees gave out and he pulled her against him. He sat back with her between his thighs in the tub and she panted as she spread her thighs and let the water wash his mess away. Adrien spread her folds and gently ran his finger on either side of her vulva, cleaning her gently. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and hummed as he brought her down from her high. He gently kissed along her shoulders as his frantic breathing matched hers.

"You okay, baby?" Adrien whispered into her ear and she nodded as she caught her breath with blushing cheeks.

"Are you?" Marinette smiled up at him and he smirked down at her. He kissed her wet hair and brushed his fingers through it.

"I'm better than I've ever been, M'Lady." Adrien touched her chin and brought his lips to hers in a loving kiss. "And I can't wait to call you Madame Agreste."

Marinette giggled and snuggled closer to him. "Well, you can call me that now."

"Okay." Adrien leaned into her ear and whispered in a sultry voice that sent a shiver to her clit. He slid his fingers up and pinched her pierced clit between his fingers, moving it back and forth. "Madame… Agreste…" He nibbled on her ear and she gasped out a moan, biting her bottom lip.

"Take me again, Monsieur Agreste." Marinette gripped his shoulders and arched her back as he slid his fingers down and slipped them into her wet pussy. His cum spilled out from around them and he groaned as his fingers were coated in a mixture of the two of them.

 **This is the song that is playing in Adrien's ears (Also the song from season 2 of MLB that is on his phone and he plays.):**

 **Chopin's Prelude Op 28, No. 15**


	24. Chapter 24

**Note:** **Thank you so much for reading this story and for commenting, favoriting, and following it. I had a ton of fun writing this thing. haha Thanks again for requesting it. I plan to edit this and self publish it onto kindle. :)**

Adrien walked through their new house. They had gotten the keys two months prior and had finally cleaned and moved in to the place. It was two stories and had six bedrooms and three baths. Marinette had decorated it to be warm and inviting. Adrien loved everything about it. It wrapped him in it's lovin arms and made him finally feel like he was home. That he had a place to truly call home.

The smell of freshly baked cookies filled the house and he walked into the kitchen to find Marinette at the oven, pulling cookies out. She turned around and jumped as she saw him. He quickly grabbed the other oven mitt and grabbed the baking tray before she could spill them all onto the ground.

"Sorry, Bugaboo. I didn't mean to scare you." Adrien smiled down at her and she giggled.

"It's okay. I didn't hear you walk in." She brushed her hair behind her ear. Nerves set in as the object in her pocket radiated heat and felt heavier than it was. "Um, I-"

Adrien set the cookies down on the island and set the oven mitt down beside it. "Yes?" He pulled her into a hug and swayed her back and forth as he pressed his lips against hers.

She pulled away slightly and took his hands in hers. "Close your eyes, kitty."

"Yes, Mistress Marinette." Adrien closed his eyes, expecting her to blindfold him and take him to their new playroom as she pushed him to his knees.

She worried her bottom lip. "Hold your hands in front of you, palms up." Her legs trembled and her heart pounded. She didn't know what would happen or how he would react. She had been off the pill for some time now.

Adrien held his palms up and she reached into the pocket of her pink apron. She slowly and shakily set the test into his hands. "What is this?" Adrien didn't open his eyes as he felt around it.

"Open your eyes." Marinette chewed on her nails with her arm crossed over her chest.

Adrien slowly opened his eyes and turned the test over. His eyes went wide and his hands trembled as he looked up at her. "We- We're pregnant?"

"Mm-hm." Marinette nodded with a nervous smile on her face. He suddenly leapt up and grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. "Is- is this okay? Is that okay?"

Adrien stopped spinning and looked up at her, holding her up with his arms under her ass. "Is that okay? IS THAT OKAY? Marinette that is AMAZING! I'm gonna be a father!" He set her down and squeezed her into a tight embrace as she clutched his biceps and giggled. He kept kissing her on the head and forehead, before he captured her lips. "How far are you? When do we get an ultrasound done? What room should we put them in? Boy or girl? What names do you want?" His questions were endless and made Marinette's cheeks warm.

"Kitty… slow down… I don't know anything yet. I only tested this morning." Marinette burst out laughing and touched his cheek. "I'll make an appointment to see my doctor."

Adrien whipped his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. Marinette smirked up at him and shook her head with a giggle. "Alright kitty. Can you put those cookies onto a cooling rack, while I make my appointment?"

"Yes, Mistress Ladybug." Adrien walked off to deal with the baked cookies.

Marinette giggled and left to the other room to make a doctor's appointment.

Adrien was busy rearranging the cookies on the rack when she walked back in. She smiled up at him and ran her hands along his shoulders. He smiled and turned around to pull her into a hug. "So?"

"I have an appointment tomorrow morning." Marinette smiled up at him and he bent down to kiss her on the lips. She giggled and pulled his soft cotton tee into her fists as she rubbed her cheek against his chest. "I love you, Adrien."

"I love you too. We got to get to my father's mansion in about twenty minutes though." Adrien sighed and brushed his fingers through her soft hair. All he wanted to do was stay there with her, but he had agreed to help his father approve designs. Although, he didn't mind because they were all Marinette's.

"Okay, kitty. Let me just get dressed. I want to do something special for your father on the way." Marinette smiled and ran off to get dressed. She then went into her craft room to grab an embroidery hoop and a white onsie that she had lying around for the future. She grabbed some black embroidery thread and a needle. She came back out in a pastel pink cotton dress, grey leggings, and a pair of black ballet flats. She held a grey gift box under her arm. "Ready, Chaton."

"Ready." Adrien finished tying his orange _Converse_ shoes and stood up, taking her into his arms. He kissed her on the lips again and she hummed in bliss. "Let's go, Bugaboo."

Marinette giggled and took his hand as they headed out to his car. He opened the passenger door for her and she got in. Adrien buckled her in and shut her door.

She began to embroider the brand, ' _Gabriel_ ', onto the outfit in a beautiful script. Adrien shifted and took turns slow for her. It wasn't just her in the car, it was their kitten too. He reached over at a red light and touched her stomach. She looked over and smiled up at him. "I'm okay, kitty."

"I know. I just love knowing that he or she is in there. That you're married to me and that we're about to be a real family." Adrien warmly smiled and when the light turned green, he went back to focusing on driving.

"I love being with you too." Marinette finished up the last of the words and held it up with a smile as she snipped the thread with a small pair of ornate scissors. She tucked the scissors back into her purse along with the leftover embroidery thread. Marinette unscrewed the hoop to loosen it and took the outfit out of it.

They pulled through the gates of the lavish mansion and Marinette held the outfit up to show Adrien. He looked at her with a warm smile. She put it into the box and he wrapped his arm around her waist to walk her up the stairs. They walked through the door and found his father at the top of the stairs, as usual.

"Do you always need to be waiting at the top of the stairs?" Adrien gave him an unamused expression and his father chuckled.

"I figured it only made sense for old times sake, Adrien." Gabriel walked down the stairs with his hands behind his back. When he reached the couple, he took Marinette's hand in his. He kissed her knuckles with a warm smile. "And how is my favorite daughter in law?"

"Actually, I have a gift for you." Marinette smiled and he let her hand go. She held out the grey box for him and Adrien nervously rubbed the back of his neck, grinding his toes into the tile.

Gabriel took the gift and slowly undid the silver ribbon on the dark grey package. He slipped the top of the box open to find a folded piece of white fabric. Marinette waited patiently as he slowly unfolded it. She watched the old man's eyes widen and shake. A smile fell to his lips. He grabbed the two of them into a hug and Adrien gasped in surprise. His father didn't hug him that often and when he did… it was always a shock. "I'm so happy for you both. I'm going to be a grandfather." He hugged them tighter and didn't let them go. "This calls for a celebration. Nathalie!"

Nathalie came into the room with a tablet in her hands. "Yes, Monsieur Agreste?"

"I need you to plan a celebration. I'm going to be a grandfather. Invite everyone to a dinner party here at the Agreste Mansion." Gabriel instructed her and Marinette and Adrien giggled.

"Father. Can you at least wait until we go to the doctor. She hasn't even seen one yet." Adrien chuckled at how excited his father was.

"Well, allow me to bring one here today." Gabriel smiled and pulled out his phone. Marinette went to stop him by touching his hand, but Adrien beat her to it.

"No, it's fine. We already have an appointment tomorrow morning. There is no need for you to make an appointment for us." Adrien smiled at him and peered over at Marinette with a wink.

"Okay. I trust you. I'm just so excited to know how far along you are and when we'll be meeting this little Agreste." Gabriel smiled at them. "However, in the meantime, let us go approve those designs of yours and then we can begin to talk about a maternity line." Gabriel walked off to his office with the two of them following close behind him.

Nathalie held her tablet close to her chest and smiled warmly as she peered up at the family portrait with Emilie in it. "You've got a great kid and are going to be a grandmother, Madame Agreste." She cleared her throat and walked off to join them in Gabriel's office.

Her pregnancy seemed to drag on and her excitement soon waned into the feeling of wanting to be done. She was exhausted and bigger than ever. She felt insecure and like she wasn't as pretty as she used to be. Marinette stood in the family room, running her hand over her swollen stomach and holding her lower back.

Adrien walked up behind her and placed his hands on her rounded stomach. He kissed her on the cheek. "Everything okay, baby?" He whispered into her ear and she sighed.

"Everything hurts. The baby won't stop grabbing my damn hip bones and pulling herself down into my pelvis. My feet are swollen and don't fit in my ballet flats. I've resorted to wearing sandals and I can only fit into leggings and flowy shirts. I'm over this whole pregnancy thing. I want to go back to being the way I was. My due date can't get here any faster, Adrien. I just- I'm tired of hurting and itching. Tired of not seeing my own damn feet." Marinette felt like crying and she pressed her forehead into his muscular chest as he turned her around and held her close.

"I know baby, but you're almost done. We're almost there. Just a few more days and we can see little Emma." He kissed her on the top of her head. "We got this. You got this. C'mon, let's go try to get you further hm? Just like your doctor suggested. I'll give you a massage after." Adrien took her hand and lead her to their bedroom.

Marinette climbed onto their bed and laid on her side. Adrien undid his jeans and slid them down his hips to his ankles, along with his boxers. He climbed into bed behind her and reached his arm around her hip. He softly kissed along her neck as he slowly split her folds with his fingertips. She softly hummed as he ran his finger along her wet sex, dipping it into her tight core. Marinette let out a moan as he pumped his finger in and out of her. She coated his finger and he sucked and nibbled along her neck. Marinette raised her leg and bent her knee as he slipped his finger out. He held her leg for her as he gently entered her from behind.

She clutched his thigh as he slowly moved inside of her. She gasped and grabbed the pillow as he pumped his hips harder. He ran his hand along her stomach and up to her breasts. She gasped at the sting that radiated from her nipple as he freed her breasts and rolled her peaked nipple between his thumb and index finger. He palmed her breast and she leaked a little.

"They're so sore, Adrien. I can't. Please." Marinette wanted to cry at the pain. It was a whole new level that she wasn't used to and she couldn't anymore.

"Hang on." Adrien pulled out of her and she gasped as he walked into another room and brought a breast pump into their bedroom. He plugged it in and laid back behind her. Adrien slipped his hard cock back into her wet pussy. He placed the silicone cups over each of her breasts and turned the device on to a gentle sucking sensation. Relief set in as he caressed her breasts, freeing some of the pressure in her swollen swells. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "It's okay, baby. Relax." Adrien kissed along the shell of her ear and nibbled on it.

She let tears fall as he worked her with his cock and hands. Marinette's cheeks flushed as he relieved the pressure within both of her breasts. He brought her hands up to the cups and had her hold them in place, while he slipped his hand between her thighs. He rolled her clit beneath his finger tip and she bucked her hips with him as she came. Adrien was close behind her, cumming hard with her name on his lips. He pulled out and helped her sit up on the bed. She whimpered as the machine helped to relieve some of the pressure and her uterus spasmed from his cum.

When she no longer had more to give, Adrien shut the machine off. She removed the cups and began to unscrew the tops. Marinette passed the bottles of colostrum to Adrien and he left to put them into bags to store in the freezer with dates for when the baby came.

A week passed by and before she knew it she was welcoming baby Emma into the world. Adrien had cried tears of joy when their baby's cries had filled their hospital room, while Marinette panted and asked if she was alright.

They passed Emma to Adrien after they weighed her and cleaned her up. Adrien messed with her little white hat that had a pink bow on it. He smiled down at her and rubbed the tip of his nose against her soft one. "She's beautiful." More tears fell from his eyes as he adjusted her little white blanket.

He passed their daughter to Marinette and she cried as she cuddled her. "She's so cute…" She looked up at Adrien with tear filled eyes. She placed soft kisses on Emma's rosy cheeks and warmly smiled at her. "She looks like you." Marinette smiled up at him and he smirked down at her.

"She has your nose though and your eyes." Adrien pointed out as he sat down onto the hospital bed beside her. He took Emma's tiny hand and examined them. "And your hands. She has my feet though." He touched her soft feet and smiled. It was fun to figure out what parts of her belonged to who.

Marinette giggled and peeked beneath her hat. Soft strands of blonde hair ran along her scalp. "And your hair color, kitty." She smiled and he bent down to look for himself.

"Huh. She does." Adrien turned his head to kiss Marinette on the lips. "You did amazing, baby."

She smiled down at their baby and Emma began to cry. "Would you like to try and breast feed her?" The nurse asked Marinette and she nodded with a warm smile.

She undid the snaps on her gown and held her into the crook of her arm. The nurse walked over to watch her and see if she needed any help, but within moments Marinette had Emma in a perfect latch, suckling. She sighed and brushed her fingers along Emma's cheek. "Isn't she just perfect, Adrien?" She looked up at him with a warm smile and teary blue eyes.

"Absolutely purrfect, Marinette." He looked at her like she was his whole world. Like she couldn't get any more beautiful than at that moment.

Marinette walked in to see Adrien cradling their newborn daughter, Emma. He was sitting in a white wooden rocking chair in the corner of her soft yellow bedroom. Adrien was humming a song that his mother would play on piano, _Chopin Nocturne Op.9 No.2._ Marinette stood beside him and began to hum with him.

"You should play it on piano for her, Minou." Marinette warmly smiled and he looked up at her, passing her Emma.

"Let's go then." Adrien smiled and stood up from the chair. Marinette pulled Emma's pink blanket around her more and brushed her finger's through the girl's soft blonde hair. Emma looked up at her and cooed as Marinette put her finger into her little hand. She gripped it as Marinette softly giggled and followed Adrien out to his black grand piano.

He sat down on the bench and Marinette stood beside him as he slowly lowered his fingers to the ivory keys and began to gently play them with fluid movements. He closed his eyes and got lost in the song. His mother's fingers ghosted over his as he got lost in the memory of her.

"Doesn't daddy play beautifully?" Marinette slowly rocked back and forth to the sweet melody as her husband played for their daughter. Emma yawned and her eyes slowly closed as Marinette danced her around the room.

Adrien slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the two girls, spinning around the room. His heart had never felt so full and he continued to play, never missing a note. Marinette stopped beside him and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek with a sleeping baby in her arms. "Purrfect, Chaton. As always, my love."

Adrien warmly smiled up at her and slowly brought the song to an end. "And after we put her down… I'd love to have a romantic evening with my wife." He pressed a kiss to her lips and she softly hummed.

"Okay, kitty." Marinette smiled and walked off to Emma's bedroom. Adrien followed her as she gently removed their daughter's blanket and set her into the crib. She wound up the black cat mobile and let it play. Adrien turned on the video monitor and took the other end with them.

They left the room and she shut the door behind them. Adrien suddenly yanked her to him and she squealed as he dipped her back and captured her lips with his own. She breathed hard as he lavished her neck and her fingers tangled into his shirt. "Mm! Hang on." Marinette yanked him by the chest to her craft room.

Adrien followed her with heavily lidded eyes as she lead him into the soft pink room. She let him go and opened her hot pink file cabinet. She pulled out a manila folder and passed it to him. "Tear it." She smiled up at him.

"What?" Adrien was taken aback and his eyes went wide.

"Tear up your contract." She smirked up at him and he set the monitor down on her desk. He slowly opened the folder, looking over his old limits.

"You want me to tear it?" Adrien's eyes shook back and forth as he focused on her.

"I know your limits now and you know mine. We don't need this anymore." Marinette smiled up at him and took his hands into hers. "C'mon. We'll do it together."

Adrien's parted lips closed and curled into a smile. He moved with hands with hers and tore it down the middle. Marinette yanked the folder from his hands and threw it into the trash, before she pressed her hands into his pecs and gripped his shirt. He quickly grabbed the monitor from her desk.

She captured his lips in a heated kiss and pushed him out of her craft room and down the hall to their secret room. Adrien held the small of her back as he stumbled backwards with his tongue moving along hers. "God, I love you Marinette."

"I love you too, Adrien." She opened the door and shoved him into the black bedroom. The bedspread was a rich golden color and black cat art accented the walls. Marinette had designed it all to remind her of her kitty.

He set the monitor down on top of one of the black cabinets that had gold hardware. Marinette locked the door and pulled him to the closet that they had put in. She threw an outfit at him and began to throw on her own. It was the full body harness from when he had first come to her. Adrien's mouth fell open as he looked it over. "The first harness I ever wore?" He raised his eyebrow at her and she nodded as she slipped into the red leather dress that she had worn that day. The day that he had signed his name on the dotted line.

He swallowed hard as he changed into the black leather harness with two rings that went around his cock and balls. Adrien slipped the black mask over his eyes as he watched her do the same with her red lace one. He then set the cat ears into his hair, messing his golden locks up a bit with his fingers so that it fell into his eyes.

She walked up to him with swaying hips and grabbed his shoulder, pushing him to his knees. Ladybug then fastened his collar around his neck. Chat groaned and bit his bottom lip as she lingered her fingers along his neck. "Get up, Kitty." Ladybug smirked and watched him get to his feet.

"Get on the bed." Ladybug directed him and walked over to the cabinets along the wall. Chat Noir walked to the bed and laid down on it.

She came back over and buckled his wrists into padded handcuffs at the head of the bed. She left and lit a red candle. Ladybug let it melt down before she walked over to slowly drip the hot wax along his muscular chest. He gasped and moaned as his cock flexed for her in the low lights, while he clenched his hands in and out of fists. She slowly trailed it down his abs to his pelvis, running it along his hips. Chat groaned and pulled against his restraints.

Ladybug blew out the candle and set it on the black nightstand beside the bed. She crawled onto the bed and straddled his hips. She bent down and captured his lips with hers. He moaned into her kiss as she rolled her hips, gently brushing her soft folds against his hard length.

Chat bit her bottom lip and tugged on it, before letting it go. Ladybug softly mewled and kissed him harder as she rolled her hips just right. It had been too long and she was over this whole teasing play. "I can't wait anymore. Just fuck me." Chat growled up at her as she slammed down onto his throbbing cock. Chat groaned as she began to move, pressing her breasts to the air with his name on her lips.

He watched her rise and fall. Watched how her breasts bounced with each movement. Watched her legs spread so that her swollen clit rubbed against his pelvis. She bent forward and freed her nipple from her dress. Chat hungrily wrapped his lips around it and she cried out as he sucked. Her clit swelled more as he freed her other breast from her dress. He licked and worshiped each one with care. She felt herself being pulled over the edge. Her clit swelled more and more until it couldn't anymore. She didn't want him to stop nibbling, licking, and sucking on her breasts. "Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop…" Ladybug burst out as he continued to lavish her. He lifted his hips off the bed by slightly bending his knees and she bent her head down, screaming as she came.

Chat groaned and swallowed as he let her breast go from his mouth. Her sweet taste coated his tongue as he pumped his hips into her. He felt the pressure build and his muscles tensed as his dick grew harder and bigger. It throbbed and he couldn't hold back anymore. "Mistress Ladybug, I'm gonna-" Chat moaned and clenched his fists and right as he was about to fall over the edge, she got off of his hips and wrapped her lips around his cock. She gripped his hard length in her hand and worked him with both her mouth and fingers until he came hard. She moaned and swallowed every last drop. He was sweet and she couldn't get enough. She slowed her pace as he panted, coming down from his high.

Ladybug let him go and undid the binds around his wrists, kissing each one with a warm smile. She then got off of the bed and undid his ankles, lovingly kissing them. Chat sat up and yanked her into his lap. She squealed as she fell against him. He touched her chin and brought her lips to his. "I love you, Marinette Agreste."

"I love you too, Adrien Agreste." Ladybug kissed him on the lips and he fell back against the pillows, deepening the kiss.

 **Song that Adrien hums and plays:**

 **Chopin's Nocturne Op.9 No.2**

 **Note 2:** **I researched and found out that some doctors okay the use of breasts pumps at 39 weeks. Since, it helps to induce labor. I don't remember if mine did or not. I know that she talked about ways to induce it with me, but I couldn't tell you if that was one of them. I wanna say it was or that something around those lines was talked about. But then again it was almost 7 years ago for me, haha.**

 **Next chapter will be the playlist for the whole story, as always.**


	25. Playlist

**1.)** **Wrong by MAX feat. Lil Uzi Vert**

 **2.) Chains by Nick Jonas**

 **3.) Desire by Meg Myers**

 **4.) Whore by In This Moment**

 **5.) Sick Like Me by In This Moment**

 **6.) Sex Metal Barbie by In This Moment**

 **7.) The Dame Says by Ivy Levan**

 **8.) Angel Eyes by New Years Day feat. Chris Motionless**

 **9.) The Flowers of Evil by Marilyn Manson**

 **10.) Disgust Me by New Years Day**

 **11.) Church by Fall Out Boy**

 **12.) Serial Killer by Lana Del Rey**

 **13.) Good For You by Selena Gomez feat. A$AP Rocky**

 **14.) Dirty Pretty by In This Moment**

 **15.) Half God Half Devil by In This Moment**

 **16.) No Me Importa by In This Moment**

 **17.) Scarlet by In This Moment**

 **18.) Sexual Hallucination by In This Moment feat. Brent Smith**

 **19.) Bloody Creature Poster Girl by In This Moment**

 **20.) Familiar Taste of Poison by Halestorm**

 **21.) I'm Not An Angel by Halestorm**

 **22.) Black Widow by In This Moment**

 **23.) sAINT by Marilyn Manson**

 **24.) Out of Hell by In This Moment (This song makes me so sad, but it's so good.)**

 **25.) Natural Born Sinner by In This Moment**

 **26.) Oh Lord by In This Moment**

 **27.) Witching Hour by In This Moment**

 **28.) Electricity by Silk City, Dua Lipa feat. Diplo, Mark Ronson**

 **29.) Dirty Magic by The Haxans**

 **30.) God is a Woman by Ariana Grande**

 **31.) Moschino Pre Fall 2018 Fall Winter Fashion Show (inspired the design that Adrien wears when he walks down the runway with Marinette)**

 **32.) Voodoo by Nick Jonas**

 **33.) Losing My Life by Falling In Reverse**

 **34.) Coming Home by Falling In Reverse**

 **35.) Losing My Mind by Falling In Reverse**

 **36.) Oh My Dear Lord by The Unlikely Candidates**

 **37.) Your Love Could Start a War by The Unlikely Candidates**

 **38.) Jeffrey Fashion Cares 2018 Men's Runway**

 **39.) Dark Side by Bishop Briggs**

 **40.) River by Bishop Briggs**

 **41.) Defame Me by New Years Day**

 **42.) Nightmare by Nyxx**

 **43.) Diabolical by Nyxx**

 **44.) The Zoo by Scorpions**

 **45.) Missing by Flyleaf**

 **46.) Tell Her You Love Her by Echosmith**

 **47.) Adrenalize by In This Moment (This was the first song of theirs that my husband showed me a long time ago. haha)**

 **48.) Worship by Years Years**

 **49.) Lights Out by The Haxans**

 **50.) Disease by Beartooth (My husband randomly sent me a link to this song and it kind of stuck for this story. haha )**

 **51.) Horns by Bryce Fox**

 **52.) Lucy by Bryce Fox**

 **53.) Raise Hell by Dorothy**

 **54.) Candy Coated Suicide by Night Club**

 **55.) Brand New Moves by Hey Violet**

 **56.) The Joker by New Years Day**

 **57.) Like This by JoJo**

 **58.) Beautiful Trauma by P!nk**

 **59.) Call Me Sir by Train feat. Cam, Travie McCoy (Again my husband randomly sent me this song and it stuck to this story, haha)**

 **60.) Secrets by P!nk**

 **61.) Heaven Wasn't Made For Me by Terror Jr**

 **62.) Come First by Terror Jr**

 **63.) Downtown by Allie X**

 **64.) Bad Girl by Avril Lavigne feat. Marilyn Manson**

 **65.) Focus by Allie X**

 **66.) Problem by Natalia Kills**

 **67.) Prototype by Viktoria Modesta**

 **68.) Bad Intentions by Transviolet**

 **69.) Haunted by DIAMANTE**

 **70.) Set In Stone by Terror Jr (Reminds me so much of Marinette in this)**

 **71.) Smoke by Terror Jr**

 **72.) IDWT by Terror Jr**

 **73.) Filthy by Boy Epic**

 **74.) No Games by Sickick**

 **75.) Say My Name by Sickick**

 **76.) Don't Mind the Sickick version**

 **77.) Jason Derulo Mashup by Sickick**

 **78.) Casanova by Sickick**

 **79.) For Your Love by Sickick**

 **80.) Catch Feelings by Sickick**

 **81.) Fidget Spinner Riddim by Sickick**

 **82.) Mind Games by Sickick**

 **83.) Faded by Sickick**

 **84.) Roll Thru by Sickick**

 **85.) Gift of Destiny by Sickick**

 **86.) Bitch Better Have My Money by Rihanna (Chloe's song)**

 **87.) Tattooed In Reverse by Marilyn Manson**

 **88.) Mutilation Is The Most Sincere Form Of Flattery by Marilyn Manson**

 **89.) Or Nah by SoMo**

 **90.) Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie**

 **91.) Chopin's Prelude Op.28 No. 15**

 **92.) I'm Yours by Jason Mraz**

 **93.) Hey, Soul Sister by Train**

 **94.) Infra-Red by Three Days Grace (The song that encompasses this whole story.)**

 **95.) Chopin's Nocturne Op.9 No.2**

 **96.) My Neck, My Back by Khia (a reader told me I was missing this song from the playlist. so here it is.)**


	26. HI!

HEY!

I recently have edited this story and published it onto Kindle as an ebook. I am also working on getting it turned into a paperback too. - Thank you all for reading, commenting, favoriting, and following this story! I am very proud of this story. - I am also working on a second novel as a follow up to this book where they're gonna switch roles and learn together. I've already started it and I'm excited about it. I am also almost done with My World is Yours. - Which will be published onto Kindle as well.


	27. Earned Desire Excerpt: First Chapter

**Note: I uploaded this onto my AO3 a while ago.. but this is the first Chapter of the second book, Earned Desire.**

 **Name help: Alexandre is Adrien, Cat is Chat, Widow is Ladybug, Minette is Marinette, Sophia is also Marinette.**

Cat sat at the long table with Sophia in tight leather pants that contoured to his muscular legs and sat low on his hips. Two straps ran over his shoulders to a steel ring in the middle of his chest, while two more ran beneath his arms to meet at the ring as well.

He cleared his throat and adjusted his mask as he watched her from across the table.  
He was nervous and had never done this before, but they had agreed that it might be good for them to switch roles. He felt like he was ready to take it on, as was she, but he'd be lying if he didn't say he was nervous as hell. He swallowed hard and pulled the stack of papers closer to himself.

Sophia smiled at him and waited for him to begin. She knew how difficult this was for him. She got up as she watched his hands shake and came back with a crystal shot glass. Sophia poured vodka into it and slid it across the table to him.

Cat caught it in his fist without even peering up from the packet. He raised it up and tossed it back with a wince, before he set it aside. "Are you sure you are ready for this, Madame Bordeaux?"

"Yes." Sophia smirked at him from across the table as she leaned onto it with her breasts. She wore a tight pastel pink dress with a sweetheart neckline and it was made of patent leather. The dress pushed her breasts up and her dark hair was down.

"First off. You may call me by two names at all times unless we are in front of family. The two names are m'lord or monsieur, whichever is easiest to say. No other exceptions. Also," Cat pushed away from the table and walked around it, dragging his hand along the smooth surface.

He slipped a black hair tie from his back pocket and stood behind her. Cat ran his fingers through her hair and gathered it into a high ponytail. "When you are in my room… you will wear your hair up at all times." He wrapped her hair around his fist and pulled her head back, bringing his lips mere centimeters from hers. "I want to be able to grab it whenever I please. Is that alright?"

"Yes, m'lord." Sophia gasped as her breathing picked up and heat began to pool between her thighs. She rubbed her thighs together to try and find relief.

He smirked and ran his hands along the curves of her breasts, down her stomach, till he reached her thighs, and he suddenly parted them. Cat leaned into her and whispered into her ear in a sultry voice. "Don't move unless I tell you to."

She gasped as he slowly ran his tongue along the curve of her ear; before, she heard him softly chuckle and walk back to his seat. Sophia cleared her throat and tried to hold her head up high with some dignity. Although, she had little left at the moment.

"Now, what would you like to be called?" Cat smirked at her with a dangerous expression, enjoying the empowerment that came with being her Dom. It brought something out of him that he had never thought was possible. It wasn't the same as commanding a room. It was the feeling of making her a better person. But he knew that if he was going to make her a stronger person, then he'd have to work twice as hard on himself. And he planned on doing just that.

"Minette." Sophia swallowed hard and kept her eyes to the table, feeling the energy radiating off of him.

"Perfect. Now, let's go over soft limits and hard limits and what I expect from you." Cat changed pages and went to her soft limits. "It says that you are unsure about: Shibari, urethral play, suspension hooks, and breath play. Is that because you don't know much about it?"

"I would be willing to try it with you at a later date. I am unsure about whether I'd be into it or not, monsieur." Sophia brought her eyes up to his and he smiled.

"No one's done that to you?" Cat broke character for a moment and looked at her with a curious expression.

Sophia shook her head. "No."

"Huh. Interesting…" Cat rubbed his chin in thought before he went back into being her Dom. "Alright, hard limits are: scat play, age play, force feeding, anal hooks, vaginal hooks, and enemas. Anything you forgot to put down?"

"No, monsieur." Sophia nodded and he set his palms flat on the surface.

"Now, let's cover what I expect from you." Cat smirked at her and leaned into the edge of the table. "I have several positions I want to show you."

His words made her eyes grow wide and she swallowed hard as her thighs shook. This wasn't what she knew. She had never been told that by anyone.

"Stand up for me, please." Cat watched her rise from her chair. He walked around and took her hand, easing her away from the table.

"Now, I'm going to show you position one. This is the one that you will do when you enter my room. Get on your knees, please." Cat watched her slowly drop down to her knees. "Good girl. Now." He walked around her and pressed his palm on her lower back. "Straight posture for me, please."

Sophia arched her back and straightened up. He tapped her chin with his hand. "Chin up, eyes closed. Palms on your thighs." She did as he told her and swallowed hard as excitement poured through her veins.

"You will earn your collar. It is not simply handed to you." Cat stood in front of her. "Eyes on me."

Sophia looked up at him in shock. A collar had to be earned? She was surprised by his words, yet again. No one had ever taught her that. She had always just used them as a toy.

"Did I say something shocking, Minette?" Cat's lips turned up on one side as he took her expression in.

"Ye-yes, monsieur." Sophia stuttered over her words. "I- I never learned that."

"There is much to learn then, hm?" Cat winked at her and she gasped.

"Yes, m'lord." Sophia looked down at her thighs.

"Eyes on me, please." Cat touched her chin with his fingers and she peered up at him. "Thank you."

She knew he was good at taking control of his father's company, but she had never imagined that it would translate so well in the bedroom.

"Now, you can relax." He smiled warmly and reached out his hand to her. She took it and he helped her stand. "Let's talk safewords, baby."

Sophia cleared her throat and nodded as he lead her back to her seat. She brushed the skirt of her dress down with her hands and watched him sit down.

"So, what is your yellow and red?" Cat smiled at her and took his pen back up into his hand.

"Yellow is fine and red… I'll have to think for a moment." Sophia worried her bottom lip between her teeth, trying to think of a word that would work. One that reminded her of Alexandre. "Croissant."

"Alright, your words are yellow and croissant." Cat wrote it down beneath the safewords. "My job is to make you a better person. A stronger person. And while I am doing that… I will be helping myself twice as hard to be better. So, that being said I will never use anger against you. I will never go further than you are willing to. I will listen and care for you and I will do everything with my heart. Okay?"

Sophia swallowed hard and got lost in his promises. "Yes, monsieur."

"Good. Now, would you like to start a scene now, Minette?" Cat smirked at her with interested emerald eyes.

"Oui, s'il vous plaît." Sophia sighed and peered at him through her dark lashes.

"Shall we, Minette?" Cat grabbed her hand and pulled her up against his body.

"Yes, m'lord." Sophia softly mewled the words passed her red lips.

He slowly ran his hand around her hip to the hem of her short dress, bringing it up and over her rounded behind. She moaned and ran her hand along his hard cock through his leather pants.

Cat touched her chin and tipped her face up so that her bedroom eyes met his. "You want it?" A smirk fell onto his lips as he took in her wanton expression.

"Oui, monsieur." Sophia sighed and bit her bottom lip as she arched her back and gripped him through his pants, running her hand along him.

Cat groaned and slowly leaned into her ear as he slid his hand down to cup her rounded cheek. "You have to say the words."

"I want your cock inside me. S'il vous plaît." Sophia parted her lips as he skirted his thumb along her bottom lip.

"S'il vous plaît, what?" Cat brushed his lips against her soft ones and she felt her knees tremble.

"S'il vous plaît, monsieur." Sophia corrected herself and gasped as he pressed his finger against her tight opening.

"Good girl." Cat crashed his lips down onto hers and she parted her lips to give him access as he slipped his finger inside of her.

She moaned and pressed her behind against his hand as he swirled his finger and slid it in and out of her wet sex.

"I want you in my room and dressed before I open the door." Cat slid his finger out of her and gave a light tap along her lower cheek.

She softly mewled and nodded as she left to the playroom. Sophia didn't know what he had planned for her to wear. She had many outfits that she had made. The question was… which one suited his scene.

Sophia opened the door to their playroom and walked inside. She ran her hand along the dark wood of the four poster bed and her eyes fell to the gear that was laying on the dark comforter. Her lips parted and her breath picked up. It wasn't something she had crafted. It was something new and it shocked her.

It was a bra and thong, if you could even call it that. She picked up the bra and ran her thumb along the material; before, she slipped it on. It was lace with red and gold floral embroidery that barely covered her nipples. Two thin black straps ran up around each breast into bows, joining into a single strap that went over her shoulders.

She picked up the panties and slipped them on. They were in a matching floral lace that stopped right above her soft folds. Two thin black straps ran down either side of her pussy, framing it, before it met in a single strap up around to her lower back. Two thin black straps wrapped around her hips to meet with the single strap.

Sophia blushed as she walked into the walk-in closet to look the ensemble over in the floor length mirror. She looked down to find a black box wrapped in neon green ribbon. Sophia smiled and picked it up. She opened it and brought her hand to her mouth. It was a red lace mask with gold accents. She took it out and walked back over to the mirror. Sophia cleared her throat and slipped it over her smokey shaded eyes and tied the red satin ribbon around her head. She then slipped the black cat ears into her dark hair.

Sophia had one last thing sitting on the bench and her hands shook as she peered at it. It was a black tail that slowly faded into a deep crimson at the tip. She licked her lips and picked up the lubricant beside it, coating the metal anal plug in it. She bent over the bench and slowly eased it into her tight opening and quietly moaned as it slid into place, gripping the leather with her nails.

Her red lips parted and her eyes closed as she got used to it. She stood up straight and cleared her throat, fixing her hair before she walked back out into the bedroom.

Cat walked in and looked her over. His heart pounded in his chest and his breath caught. He cleared his throat and gave her a serious expression. "Position one, please."

Minette slowly got onto her knees, placed her hands on her thighs, arched her back, chin up, and closed her eyes.

"Beautiful, baby." Cat ran his black riding crop up her spine and she trembled, losing focus. "Ah, straighten up, Minette."

She licked her lips and shifted to sit up straight again. He ran the crop along her thigh and up along her wet folds. Cat gently tapped her clit with a flick of his wrist and she squealed with a small jolt.

He chuckled and ran the crop around her hips to her rounded behind. "Bend forward onto your hands and knees, s'il vous plaît."

Minette leaned forward onto her palms and brought her feet behind her. He ran the riding crop across her behind and stopped at the inner curve. Cat smirked at her and lightly tapped the crop against her skin. She moaned as he did it again. The ache radiated to her clit and she bit her bottom lip.

Cat slowly increased the force behind the flick of his wrist with each passing. He watched her skin redden with each lick of the crop, until he knew she was ready. Cat pulled back and flicked his wrist fast, smacking her rounded behind harder than before. She jumped and cried out as the sharp pain caressed her swollen clit.

"Feel good, Minette?" Cat reached down and lightly slid his hand along her heated skin. She softly moaned and pushed back into his palm as the softness of his hand was intensified by the pain.

"Yes, m'lord." Minette gently mewled at his touch.

"Get on the bed, please." Cat smirked and watched her get up off of her knees and walk over to the bed.

She sat on it and Cat walked over. He flipped her onto her stomach and brought her knees up. She helped him by getting onto her hands and knees.

"That's position five." Cat smirked and ran his hand along one of her cheeks, before he slapped his hand along the inner curve of her rounded behind.

She gasped and flinched at the ache that was building between her thighs. He brought over padded purple cuffs along a spreader bar. Cat attached her ankles into each cuff.

"Ready, baby?" Cat watched her with a dangerous expression as she nodded.

"Oui, monsieur." Minette barely got out as he suddenly yanked the bar, spreading her thighs wide. "Oh shit."

Cat softly chuckled at her, wrapped her tail around his fist, and ran a cat-o-nine tails up and along her wet folds. He watched the leather become slick with her arousal. She held her breath as he slowly and lightly began to whip them back and forth over her back. Then he ran them up her spine and she moaned.

He lightly whipped them along her wet pussy and she cried out and clenched the sheets in her fists. He then slowly dragged it up and along her smooth folds and she moaned louder.

Cat walked away and she whimpered as he hung the cat-o-nine tails and crop back up on the wall of toys. He came back, undid her bra, let it slid down her arms, and threw it to the floor. He fastened her wrists in padded cuffs that were attached to the bed.

She panted and licked her lips as she softly mewled. Her heart sped up as she waited for her next punishment. Sophia was surprised by how much she trusted this man. How willing she was to have him tie her up. In the past, she wouldn't have been okay with this, but they had spent months preparing for it. Slowly starting with him taking control over her body with gentle caresses and soft kisses.

" _You sure that you're okay with me doing this, baby?" Alexandre peered down at her and watched her chest rise and fall._

 _Sophia nodded and swallowed hard, adjusting herself against the soft sheets. "Yes. I- I'm okay."_

" _Just remember it's me, okay?" Alexandre kissed her on the forehead with a warm smile._

 _She nodded and took a deep breath as he slowly trailed kisses down her body. Sophia gasped as he pressed soft kisses between her breasts, down her stomach, ending at the apex of her thighs._

"Minette, you with me, baby?" Cat smirked at her as he ran his fingers along her wet folds.

Sophia moaned and her thighs trembled as he slipped his fingers inside of her tight opening. He reached around and lightly flicked his hand against her swollen clit and she cried out. "Yes, monsieur."

"Good girl." He pressed kisses to her spine as he rubbed his hand along her pussy; before, he flicked his wrist and slapped her clit again.

"Ah!" She cried out and jumped, gripping the sheets in her hands.

He ran pastel pink rabbit fur along her wet pussy and she softly moaned. The sting intensified the softness of the fur and she was in heaven.

"Oh my god." Minette gasped as she was brought to the edge of her orgasm. "Ca- I mean monsieur. I'm gonna-"

"You almost called me Cat. I think that calls for a spanking." He slowly licked up her lower back and she pushed back against his fingers. Cat slowly pulled them out and walked over to the wall of toys to get a black cane.

He walked back over to her and she turned her head to peer at him. "Eyes down, Minette."

Minette looked back down at the bed, keeping her eyes trained on the satin sheets.

Cat positioned himself beside her and ran his palm along the curve of her behind. When he reached the inner curve of her ass, he gave a light tap. She moaned and he did it again. Cat slowly amped up until he watched her body lean more towards his palm.

"You like that, Minette?" Cat smirked at her with smoldering emerald eyes.

"Yes, monsieur." Minette softly mewled and rolled her hips, wanting more.

"Are you going to call me, Cat again?" Cat licked his lips and rolled his wrist with the cane in his palm.

"No, monsieur." Minette moaned as her skin vibrated with anticipation.

"Good girl." Cat flicked his wrist and brought the cane against the curves of her rounded behind.

She cried out and he picked up the satin sheet to rub it along her reddened flesh and she gasped. Cat ran it between her thighs and along her soaked sex. Minette swallowed hard and hummed as he brought the cold fabric between her folds and up along her back.

"Shit." Minette cursed under her breath as he let the satin sheets fall and took the cane back up.

He flicked his wrist and the pain bit into her raw flesh. She cried out and he, once again, ran the satin sheets against her heated skin.

Her thighs trembled as she felt herself swell for him. She had no idea how he had gotten so good at this. Sophia hadn't taught him anything that he was showing her. Her heart sped up as the cane came down again and she felt her arousal run down her inner thighs, only to be picked up along the satin fabric.

"Please." Minette begged with flushed cheeks as she gripped the sheets with her nails. "Please, maître."

 _Maître?_ Her word swirled around in his mind and he swallowed hard. He couldn't be a master until he owned one slave. He hadn't owned her yet. Cat filed that into his mind for later. He shook his head and focused back on her.

Minette peered over her shoulder with sparkling oceanic eyes and he couldn't anymore. He slowly undid the button and zipper on his black leather pants, sliding them down his hips. She parted her lips and watched him wrap his fingers around his hard cock, slowly stroking it along himself. His head fell back in a low moan and he slowly looked back down to peer at her as he worked himself.

A bead of precum sparked on the tip of his cock and he moved up the bed and presented himself to her. "Serve me, please."

Minette gasped and bent at her waist to flick his tip with her warm tongue. He hissed at the sensation and situated himself more in front of her to make it easier on her. She peered up at him and slowly licked up the length of him, swirling her tongue around his swollen head. She wrapped her lips around the tip and took him into her warm mouth.

He gripped her hair in his hands and moaned. "Purrfect, baby."

Her heart burst as she was empowered to try harder at pleasing him. She circled him with her tongue as she bobbed her head. He groaned and she pressed him to the roof of her mouth with her tongue.

"Ah, fuck." Cat moaned and pumped his hips, causing her to take him to the base.

She moaned and peered up at him with wanton eyes as she relaxed her throat for him. He groaned and pumped harder into her mouth.

"That's enough. Thank you, baby." He pulled himself from her mouth with a wet pop and she whimpered for him.

Cat got off the bed and walked over to a drawer and grabbed a pair of nipple clamps. He could hear her breath catch and how soft moans fell from her beautiful lips. She was on the edge and with one touch, he knew she would be gone.

He came back and got behind her again, sliding his hands from her rounded behind, up her sides, and along her breasts with the chain that connected to the nipple clamps between his teeth. Cat ran his palms up along her breasts and along her pink nipples.

She gasped and her voice came out in a low hum as he brought her nipples to peaks, while he kissed along her shoulder and bit down. She bucked her hips and cried out as her thighs trembled.

He smirked and attached one nipple clamp onto her right peak. She moaned and bit down into the pillow. He trailed kisses along her shoulders and pinched her left nipple, pressing his arousal against her behind. She panted as he ran his cock along her, moaning in her ear. He slapped his hardened length against her pussy from behind and she softly mewled with a gasp. He brought her closer to the edge and then suddenly attached the other clamp. She cried out with trembling knees as she felt her arousal run more down her inner thighs.

Cat ran his fingers between her thighs and brought them to his mouth. He licked her sweet nectar from his fingers with a dangerous smile. His dark hair fell in front of his emerald eyes. "You're so ready for me, Minette."

She softly mewled and rolled her hips, wanting him to take her. To fill her. To fly her to the stars and bring her back down to Earth. She gasped as he ran his nails along her ass and up her back; before, he ran them back down to grip her hips.

He pressed his cock against her, teasing her with his swollen tip. "Do you want me, Minette?"

"Yes, monsieur." Minette sighed as she parted her lips. He ran his cock along her wet folds and her whole body trembled. "S'il vous plait." She whimpered as he slowly teased her with the head of his cock, running it along her swollen clit to her tight opening. He dipped the tip of his cock into her wet pussy and she gasped, pushing against him.

"Don't move, baby." Cat spanked her with his hand and she jumped with a squeak as it ran between her thighs to her swollen bud.

Cat slowly eased into her. He groaned, and gripped her hips with his nails. She moaned as he settled inside of her.

"Move, s'il vous plait." Minette cried as she begged for him to do something. Her body was shaking and she was so close that it hurt. All she wanted to do was come undone.

"You have to beg better than that, Minette." Cat smirked down at her and slowly licked up her spine. She gasped and gripped the sheets in her hands.

"I ne-need you, m'lord, s'il vous plait. I want you cock inside my tight pussy, taking me, making me scream. Please." Minette begged like her life depended on it and he obliged.

"As you wish, Minette." He kissed her shoulder and began to thrust inside of her. Cat groaned as he pulled out and slammed his cock back into her.

She screamed out, in loud moans, as he quickened his pace. He reached around and ran his fingers along her folds. She gasped and panted with each stroke from his soft hands.

Her walls caressed his throbbing cock and a dark expression came over his face.

Cat bent forward and whispered into her ear with a low and sultry voice. "You're so wet. So sexy. Cum for me, Widow." He slapped her pussy, sending a sharp ache through her swollen clit. She was shocked to hear her Domme name pass his lips.

"AH!" Minette screamed out and came hard, bucking her hips and coating him in her arousal.

"Shit." Cat moaned and cursed under his breath as he sped up. He rode out her orgasm, throwing her into one after another, until she was gasping.

"I can't." Minette gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh no, baby… You can." He smirked and licked his lips. He pulled out of her and she whimpered; before, he grabbed the spreader bar. He suddenly flipped her onto her back, her wrists crossed, and the restraints tangled.

He watched her chest rise and fall with each breath as she panted and peered into his peridot eyes with sultry blue ones. Beads of sweat ran between her breasts in the low lights and he slowly licked between them. She arched her back and dug her nails into her palms as she closed her eyes and licked her lips.

"Hey, baby." Cat smirked at her and ran his fingertips along her ribs, barely touching her.

She gasped and bit her bottom lip as she arched her back and tilted her head back with her eyes closed. His fingertips sent sparks to her clit and she parted her thighs for him. He bent down and ran his tongue up her folds and circled her clit. She pulled against her restraints and brought her knees into one another around his head.

Cat pried her knees apart with his hands and slid up her body. He brought his lips mere centimeters from hers with a sly smile. "Don't move, Minette."

She gasped and let her legs go wide again. He lined himself up and slid his aching cock into her tight opening. Minette moaned as he thrusted into her, harder than before. Her breath came out in short pants and she cried out as she came again.

His body trembled as he got close. He parted his lips and gripped the sheets in his hands. Cat licked his lips and took one of her nipple clamps off, swiping his warm tongue along her reddened skin. She gasped and cried out as he ran the tip of his tongue in a circle around it. He then kissed over to her other one, removing the second clamp. He peered up at her, through his dark lashes, and flicked her peak with his tongue. She gasped and came around him again. He threw the nipple clamps onto the bed beside them and continued his pace.

She pulled at her restraints as he pumped into her harder until he released. He slowed his pace and pulled out of her.

He undid her wrists and kissed each one with appreciation. "You were beautiful, baby."

Minette laid there, gasping as he gently eased the tail out of her and set it aside. She squeaked at the loss of feeling full as he pressed a gentle kiss along the cleft of her pussy. She sighed as he kissed down one of her legs and unfastened a cuff from her ankle. He then repeated it to the other one, taking his time to rub feeling back into her ankles.

Cat crawled up beside her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her against his body.

She sighed and snuggled closer to him. "I love you, Alexandre."

"I love you too, Sophia." Cat pressed kisses in her hair and undid her mask, then took her ears off.

She turned around in his arms and slipped his mask off. Sophia smiled up at him and ran her fingers through his soft hair. "I miss our baby."

"We'll see her tomorrow." Alexandre pressed more kisses along her forehead and held her closer to his body. "I did have one question for you."

"Hm?" Sophia gently hummed as she buried her nose into his chest, breathing his warm scented cologne in.

"Why'd you call me master? You know that's reserved for if you have owned one slave, right? I'm new to this." Alexandre looked into her blue eyes and watched her lips turn up into a smile.

"Well…" She drew circles on one of his pecs and looked away. "You… know things that I didn't know and… took the reigns like a professional Dom. It shocked me. So… I consider you to be a Master. Maybe not to the community, but to me. I've learned a lot already from you." She blushed and he smirked down at her.

He touched her chin and tilted her head up. "Want to know how I learned so fast?"

Sophia swallowed hard as she felt pure testosterone flowing from him, catching her off guard. "Ye-yes, monsieur."

Alexandre chuckled and brought his soft lips close to her parted ones. "I studied from a Master online for the last few months. Online chatted, emailed, and read his books. Just for you, my queen." She gasped at his sultry whispered words and he crashed his lips onto hers.

She grabbed his bicep and pulled him on top of her. He settled between her legs, feeling her wet sex coat his own cock. "What about the position numbers?" She whispered and wrapped her hands behind his neck.

"Mmm… I made them up." Alexandre dipped down and kissed her neck. She pressed her breasts against his chest and softly mewled.


	28. Chapter 25: Extra Scene

**Note: Sorry this took me so long to do. I know I've been requested a lot to write one more scene for this over the past few months. So, I hope you like it. :)**

"And here is her bag." Marinette had spent the last hour explaining what Gabriel and Nathalie needed to do to take care of Emma, while they were on vacation for a few days. "I also included a note with everything handwritten for you. Oh, and if you ever have any questions, you can always call."

Adrien lead her out of the mansion after they kissed Emma good-bye. "Alright, let's go. We're gonna be late for our flight, Bugaboo." He chuckled at her as they got into his car. He started the car and Marinette's heart felt heavy. She sniffed and Adrien smiled over at her and touched her thigh.

"She'll be okay, baby." Adrien smiled at her and rubbed her thigh, before he shifted and took off to the airport. "Besides your parents are nearby and they can rush over if it becomes too much."

"But the whole reason we didn't pick them was because they were so busy…" Marinette buried her face in her hands. "They don't have time to watch her. So, they won't have time to save her either."

"Marinette. She'll be fine. I survived." Adrien focused back on driving as they arrived at the airport.

He parked his car in the parking area and they got out. Adrien took both of their bags and threw them over his shoulder, while he took her hand. "She'll be fine." He kissed on the head as they left to check in his vehicle.

They got their luggage checked and made their way to the terminal. Before long, they were on the plane headed to the biggest fetish event of the year in another country. The event had a part of the city shut down just for the event, so that everyone could freely walk around in gear. Everything was within walking distance from the hotel.

There were three events for Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Friday was leather and lingerie themed, Saturday's ball was any sinful desire you could come up with, and Sunday was Mask and Corset themed.

Adrien took the key fob to their rental car and lead her to the jet black Chrysler 200C. Marinette watched him open the trunk of the car and he took her luggage, placing it into the back. He put his own luggage beside hers and shut the trunk.

Adrien walked around and opened the passenger door for her.

Marinette ran her hand along his jaw and gripped his chin. She smirked and ran her thumb along his bottom lip, pulling it down slightly, causing his breathing to pick up as he peered at her through his eyelashes.

"Thank you, kitty." She spoke with authority in her voice that caused his cock to harden in his tight jeans.

She let him go and sat in her seat as Adrien whimpered. He wanted her and the confident energy radiating off of her was enough to kill him.

He climbed in and hit the start button. Adrien rotated the shift knob and took off towards their hotel that was holding most of the event goers. Marinette looked over at Adrien, who was sitting beside her.

"Mask and ears." She passed him his black leather mask and cat ears. "Now, as soon as, we leave this car… you are no longer Adrien. You are my kitty. Our hotel room is mostly free game. The bedroom is not. Understand, kitty?"

"Yes, Mistress Ladybug." Adrien slipped his mask and ears on, adjusting them.

"Good boy." Marinette slipped her own red mask on and took a collar out of her purse. One that he had never seen before.

Chat Noir swallowed hard as he stared at the solid steel ring that had a tag dangling from it. "New collar?" His heart beat faster in his chest as he took it in.

"This is an eternity collar. It's a permanent locking collar. Not really, but it is as long as I want it to be." Ladybug winked at him and he groaned at the thought. "I think you've earned it, Chaton."

Chat licked his lips and waited for her instruction. Ladybug got out of the car and gestured for him to come over. "On your knees." Ladybug ordered and he got down on his knees. She stared down at him and tapped her right foot. He kissed the insole of her boot and then rested his forehead on her shoe. "Good kitty." She held his collar out at him. "Present."

Chat sat back on his heels and took the collar from her. He held the collar in both hands above his head towards her. She smiled and took it from him.

"This collar means more than just a commitment to me and I to you. It means that I will protect you. I will take care of you. That I will love you for as long as we are happy. That I will cherish you and care for you. That I trust you and you trust me. That I will always be there to pick you up when you fall. That I will make you a better person, while you make me a better one. We are in this together, not individually." Ladybug smiled as she spoke and waited for him to speak. "Look at me."

Chat peered up at her and searched her blue eyes. "Yes, Mistress Ladybug."

"Good boy." Ladybug undid the collar with a tiny screwdriver and slipped it around his neck. She put the screw back in and tightened it. She stuck her fingers between the collar and his neck. "Comfortable?"

"Yes, Mistress Ladybug." Chat swallowed hard and she pulled him closer to her by the metal ring.

She leaned down and captured his lips with her own, running her tongue along his parted lips. "Pretty kitty." She smirked and kissed him one more time; before, she let his collar go from her grasp. "You can stand now."

Chat cleared his throat and stood up, walking over to the trunk to get their luggage from it.

Ladybug took her luggage from him with a warm smile and he followed her into the hotel with his own bag. The luxury hotel was beautifully architectured with pillars and molded ceilings. A massive crystal chandelier greeted them as the doorman opened the door for them.

Ladybug walked through first and thanked the man as Chat followed, thanking him as well. She walked up to the front desk to get the keys to their hotel room.

Once the keys were in her possession, she lead Chat to their room on the top floor. He swallowed hard as she opened their door, revealing a spectacular open concept room. An electric fireplace surrounded in gold sat against a wall with a massive flat screen above it. Rich burgundy couches sat in front of it all and off from that room was a long grey marble island. It placed a boundary between the full kitchen and the living area.

Chat set his luggage down and Ladybug sat hers beside his. She took off her mask as Chat shut the door.

"I love it." Marinette smiled and turned around to face Chat. She softly giggled and walked over to him, slipping her fingers along his cheeks to push his mask up and off his face. She then took his ears. "Free space, baby."

Adrien nodded with a sigh as he scooped her up in his arms, kissing her and tangling his fingers into her soft hair. Marinette softly mewled as he dipped his tongue past her lips and ran it along hers.

Adrien situated her so that her legs wrapped around his waist and walked over to the couch, continuing to kiss her like his life depended on it. She moaned as he sat on the couch with her on his lap.

She gasped as she broke the kiss and played with the soft hair at the nape of his neck. He panted and stared at her through his lashes as his cock twitched, hardening further.

She straddled his hips and slipped her hand between their bodies, running it along his erection that was clearly showing through his tight pants. He rolled his hips and bit his bottom lip. "Can't be comfortable in those jeans, can it?"

Adrien shook his head as he let his lip go from his teeth. She ran her fingertips along the length of him, through the thin denim fabric, and he moaned. "What do you want?"

"You." Adrien choked on the word as she slowly inched towards the button on his jeans.

"You got to be more specific, Adrien." Marinette smirked at him as she trailed her fingers back down, away from the button and he made a complaining sound.

"I want you to fuck me, while you jack me off with you hand." Adrien let the words tumble from his lips as she popped the button open.

"Good boy." Marinette smirked and kissed him hard on the mouth.

He moaned against her kiss as she slid the zipper down on his tight jeans. Adrien lifted his hips so that she could pull his jeans and boxers down, kicking them off his ankles. He tangled his fingers into her hair and ran his tongue against hers in a heady kiss. Marinette softly mewled as she broke the kiss and stood up. "Walk over to that bed, pretty kitty."

Adrien stood up and walked towards the massive bed in their hotel suit. She slipped her dress up and over her head as she walked towards him in a red lace lingerie one piece. It ran around her hips and along the curves of her ass, accentuating it.

"On your knees, baby." Marinette smirked and he got onto the bed.

She went and grabbed a ball gag from her bag and got on the bed behind him. She raised her hands up and over his head, bringing the gag in front of his face. "Open that pretty mouth for me."

Adrien parted his lips and she placed it in between his teeth, fastening it behind his head. She pat his ass with her hand and smirked, "Good kitty. Pur for me."

Adrien began to make purring sounds and Marinette ran her hands up his muscular chest, taking his shirt up and over his head. She ran her hands back down his muscular pecs, circling and playing with his nipple piercings.

He panted against the rubber ball as she slid her hands down and lightly grazed along his hip bones. "Do you want me?" She slowly kissed his shoulder blade, dipping her tongue along his sweet skin.

Adrien nodded as he felt his cock grow harder with each light seductive kiss. She ran her fingers along his pelvis, teasing him. He whimpered as she got close to his flexing cock and veered away from it. "Bend over for me." Marinette nibbled on his ear, tugging on it with her teeth as she whispered in a seductive voice.

"Fuck, mew." Adrien cursed, past the ball, as he dropped onto his palms.

Marinette got up and grabbed a paddle from her bag. "You wanna count for me?" She crawled onto the bed and ran the soft leather paddle against his ass.

Adrien nodded as his breath caught in his chest. The feel of the leather made him stop thinking as she ran it between his thighs. "Spread them for me, baby." Marinette smirked with a dangerous expression and watched him part them further. "Good boy." She ran the paddle between his thighs and along his balls, lightly tapping them.

Adrien groaned and bit into the ball as she ran it up and over his ass. "Ready to count?" Marinette smiled and heard him groan. "I didn't hear you…"

"Yes, Mistress Marinette." Adrien swallowed hard as she pulled back and smacked him across his ass. Adrien jumped and groaned as the sting smoldered into a dull ache.

"Say it." Marinette bit her bottom lip as she heard him utter the number past his gag.

"One." Adrien gripped the sheets as she came down again against his skin. "Two."

Marinette continued to paddle him and with each new strike, his skin reddened and ached as it ricocheted to his cock. "How are you doing? You okay?" Marinette then ran her soft hands along his sore ass and Adrien suddenly moaned at how sensitive his skin was. It was intense and the most amazing torture that he had ever felt. He gasped and gripped the sheets as he pumped his hips and Marinette giggled. "Take that as a yes."

She ran her hands between his thighs and along his balls, causing him to moan loudly. Marinette cupped them and began to caress them as she licked her middle finger. He panted as his heart raced, groaning for her.

She circled his tight hole with her wet finger, dipping the tip inside as she caressed him. Adrien gasped as precum spilled from his cock, while she slowly eased more and more of her finger inside of him. Marinette slipped her other hand up and around his hip. Adrien whimpered and moaned with each pump of her hand as she slipped her other hand down his pelvis and teasingly inched towards his throbbing cock.

Adrien whimpered, moving his hips, trying to get her to stroke him. "Please." Adrien complained as he gasped and groaned again.

"Hang on." Marinette smirked and slipped her finger out. She stood up and grabbed a strap on from her bag and a bottle of lubricant.

Adrien rolled his hips, on the bed, trying to seek satisfaction against the sheets. Marinette shook her head and crawled on the bed behind him, picking the paddle back up to discipline him. "Did I say you could do that?" Marinette questioned him and Adrien got back onto his hands and knees.

"No, Mistress Marinette." Adrien groaned past the gag.

"I didn't think so. So, naughty." Marinette tapped his reddened ass with the paddle in a hard smack.

Adrien gasped and moaned at the pain. She rubbed along his raw skin and he purred. "You ready for me?" Marinette smiled and watched him nod.

She opened the lube and the sound of the cap caused his heart to speed up further. She poured lube onto her hand and coated the toy with it, after she turned the vibrator on for herself. She gasped as it stimulated her clit, gripping his hip for a moment. Adrien moaned as he heard her moan from the dull sound of the toy.

"Fuck." Adrien whispered under his breath as she circled his tight hole with the tip of the toy. She ran lubricant around his tight hole to get it ready.

"Relax for me." Marinette kissed along his back and Adrien took a deep breath. She slowly eased the tip inside of him and he gasped and moaned as precum spilled out and rolled down and around his piercing. "That's it, kitty."

Adrien groaned as she pushed further into him, stretching him open. She waited for him to get used to her; before, she moved her hips. "You okay?" She hummed a moan as the vibrations made her want to move her hips.

Adrien nodded as he groaned, gripping the sheets in his fists.

Marinette poured more lubricant into her hand and slipped her hand around his hip, wrapping her fingers around his cock. Adrien moaned as he pumped his hips, causing the toy to go in and pull out with each thrust. Marinette began to move her hips, to keep up with him. She slipped her hand up to the tip of his cock, doing short strokes to stimulate just his head. Adrien gasped as precum fell onto the sheets.

"Ah, that feels good." Adrien moaned past the gag and she sped up her strokes; before, pulling her hand slowly down to the base. He groaned as she thrust into him, while she pulled her hand back up to the tip of his cock. She stroked his head in short movements again and slowly pressed down as she stimulated below his tip to the top, pushing more precum out and around his P.A piercing.

Marinette played with his piercing, circling it and stretching his slit open as she pulled his piercing in and out of it.

Adrien groaned and gasped as she stopped and wrapped her fingers around his head again, pulling down to the base of his cock. "I'm not gonna last much longer." His muscles tensed up and his thighs trembled, while his body flinched.

"Then cum for me." Marinette whispered as she brought her hand back up and did quick strokes along his head again, while she pumped her hips harder.

"Shit…" Adrien panted and moaned as he rocked his hips, spilling more precum from his slit. "Ah, I'm cumming."

Marinette moaned at his words as she let the vibrations take her over, feeling his cock flex in her hands as cum spilled from it in long streams. She rode out his orgasm with her hips and hand, making long strokes along his shaft.

Adrien moaned louder and shivered as he felt himself come down from the high. Marinette eased her thrusts and hand movements as he twitched and let go of the sheets, causing his knuckles to gain back their usual peach tone.

She slowly eased out of him and he whimpered as he collapsed onto the bed. Marinette took the gag from his mouth and the strap on off, setting all of the stuff off to the side.

She quickly grabbed some salve and came back to gently rub it on his reddened skin. Adrien softly moaned with his head in the pillow that he was hugging. She pressed her lips along his shoulders with loving kisses as she doted over him.

"You okay?" Marinette smiled as she rubbed the ointment into his skin.

"Yeah." Adrien sighed as she threw the sheet over his waist. He rolled onto his side and pulled her close to him, kissing her on the lips.

Marinette sighed and let him cuddle her against his dewy skin. "I love you." She smiled and brushed his damp hair away from his closed eyes.

"I love you too." Adrien pressed more kisses to her face and Marinette giggled.

"We should get up because we have a leather event tonight." Marinette winked and lightly smacked his ass, causing him to wince. "Sorry." She giggled and he shook his head.

"No, I liked it." Adrien groaned as he got up.

Marinette opened up his bag and pulled out a full black leather outfit. Adrien swallowed hard as she passed him it. "No boxers."

Adrien nodded as he took the leather pants and jacket from her. He went to the bathroom to clean up and slipped the leather outfit on. He came out and she undid the zipper, revealing his abs and the deep V of his hips. "Just like that." Marinette ran her hands down the front of him and cupped his cock through the tight leather.

He groaned and swallowed hard as she let him go and slipped his mask over his eyes and put the ears into his hair. "Good kitty."

Chat watched as she stripped out of the red lingerie and into something with even less fabric. He groaned as he took her in.

Marinette stood in a lace three piece ensemble. It was a deep wine color and made of leather. The bra ran beneath her breasts in a thick leather strap that curved along the underside of them. Rose themed lace made up the cups and thin black leather straps ran around each swell of her breasts and up around her shoulders. A thick strip of rose themed lace ran around her middle and brought in her waist as two thin black straps of leather criss-crossed over it. The g-string was made of two straps of thin black leather that held a strip of lace that covered her pussy. The black straps went around her hips and down between her rounded cheeks. CZs accented the black leather straps.

Chat swallowed hard as his eyes skimmed over her body, while she slipped on a matching leather mask, accented in rose themed lace. She curled her hair and let it gently fall down one side of her neck. Marinette sat down to slip on black strappy stilettos. "Ready, kitty?" Ladybug grabbed a leash and dangled it from her hand.

He nodded as she clipped it onto his collar. Ladybug lead him out of the hotel room and down the long hallway to the elevator. They walked along till they reached the venue. A long red carpet ran up to the front doors. Photographers lined each side as famous dommes and doms walked down it in fancy lingerie. Some had submissives and others were alone.

Ladybug stopped to pose for the cameras. She wrapped Chat's leash around her fist and pulled him down to her level. He swallowed hard and breathed harder as she brought her red lips closer to his. "Smile, kitty." Ladybug whispered and he smirked with a dangerous expression as she bit his bottom lip and tugged while she glanced over at the cameras.

Chat purred as she let his lip go from her teeth. They walked down the carpet and into the building. The double doors opened to a room filled with people in leather and lingerie. There was strategically placed sex furniture to put on scenes.

Chat stared at each area as men and women were punished and given pleasure at each one. Loud screams and moans echoed off the walls as they navigated through the crowds. His heart sped up as the energy of the bond between each submissive and dominant filled the room. It was almost too much for him as he swallowed hard.

"C'mon, dirty kitty." Ladybug tugged on his leash and pulled him to a queening chair. She set down her bag of toys and after care supplies.

Chat watched her stop and tap the floor with her right heel. He got onto his knees and bent forward to kiss the insole of her heel. He pressed his forehead to her shoe.

"Good, kitty. Get on your back, head under that chair for me." Ladybug instructed and he got onto the floor, scooting himself under the chair.

She sat down in the chair, once he was in position and ran her riding crop between his thighs. He spread his bent knees and moaned as she gently tapped his cock through his leather pants. He raised his hips to meet her crop. "You gonna eat your bug like the good kitty you are?"

"Yes, Mistress Ladybug." Adrien swallowed hard as she hooked a finger into the side of her panties and moved them out of the way, revealing her wet pussy.

The heady scent of her arousal intoxicated him as he peered up at her soft folds. He groaned as she leaned forward to run her hand along the bulge in his pants. She cupped his balls and ran her hand back up along his shaft. He followed her movements with his hips as he slowly rolled them. She softly giggled and bit her bottom lip as she watched him body roll off the floor.

"Lick it." Marinette lightly smacked him between his thighs and he flinched.

Chat moaned and slowly ran his warm tongue along her folds, causing her to moan. He quickly flicked his tongue along her clit and ran a slow long lick along the rest of her pussy.

Marinette moaned and rubbed him through his pants, causing Chat to groan. She undid the button and zipper, pulling it down. Chat licked along the sides of her inner folds, groaning.

Marinette parted her lips and gasped as he slowly ran his tongue around her swollen bud. "Shit, kitty. Ah…" She gasped the words past her lips as she freed him from his tight pants.

Chat smirked as he felt her coat him in lubricant. He moaned as she played with his piercing, rolling her hips against his mouth. He raised his hips and she smacked his hip. "Don't move."

Chat Noir stilled his hips as he felt something cold and metal glide along his slit. He groaned as he wrapped his lips around her swollen clit, sucking and pulsing his tongue against it.

Marinette cried out and her thighs trembled as she got close. She poured more lubricant onto his slit and began to slowly push and pull the sounding rod inside of him.

Chat gasped and moaned against her pussy as he felt her slip the rod in further, wrapping her fingers around his cock at the same time. His thighs trembled as she stimulated his head with her fingers and moved the rod at the same time, causing precum to come up around the toy.

"That's it. Fuck me with your tongue." Ladybug instructed as she teased his tip with her fist and the metal rod, swirling to stretch him open further.

Chat slipped his tongue up along her folds and dipped it into her tight opening. Ladybug gasped and moved her hips to fuck his mouth. "Like that." Ladybug moaned as she sped up her hand and then ran it down to the base, squeezing slightly.

Chat groaned and swirled his tongue; before, taking it out and licked back to her clit. He sucked hard on it and she burst out in a scream as she came hard.

He panted and moaned as he came, spilling cum around the sounding rod and down the side of his cock.

"Good kitty." Ladybug came down from her high and took the rod out of him, causing him to flinch as she ran her thumb around his sensitive head. She licked the rod clean and he groaned as she let him go, catching his breath. "You can get up, baby."

Chat fixed his pants and got up from underneath the chair as she put away her toys. She peered up at him and gave him a come hither motion with her index finger. He walked up to her and she undid his pants. Chat watched her wrap her lips around his cock and he hissed as she licked him clean.

"Too sensitive." Chat groaned as she put him away and redid his pants.

"Sorry." Ladybug smiled up at him and stood up. She grabbed her bag and lead him off to watch someone do a scene with a St. Andrew's Cross and a whip.

By the end of the event, Ladybug and Chat Noir were exhausted. She lead him to the hotel room and once the door was shut, she undid his leash.

Chat took his mask and ears off. Ladybug dropped her mask onto the kitchen island.

"That was fun and enlightening." Adrien smirked and leaned on the island, watching her grab waters. She slid one to him as she cracked hers open.

"It was." Marinette sighed as she sat on a bar stool. "I'm exhausted."

"Care to join me in the bath and then go to bed?" Adrien smiled and took her hand to brush his lips against the back of her knuckles.

Marinette sighed and nodded as he lead her to the spacious bathroom with a clawfoot tub.

000

Chat buttoned up his white button down shirt and tucked it into a pair of white leather slacks. He slipped a belt through the loops and fastened the silver matte buckle. Chat slipped the matching white leather suit coat over his shoulders and buttoned the top button. He ran his hands along the matte white lapels that were made of a woven fabric unlike the shiny leather of the rest of his ensemble. He slipped on the white leather boots that had silver accents and his mask. It was a matte white mask that went around his eyes. He then threw on a pair of lavish white feathered wings.

He waited for Ladybug to come out of the bedroom. Chat peered at his cellphone until he heard the sound of heels along the floor. He slowly peered up her body and his lips parted and cheeks flushed.

"Kitty like?" Ladybug giggled as she walked towards him, swaying her hips.

Her dress was skintight and made of wet looking cherry red material. It hugged her curves and accented her rounded behind. The fabric clung to her knees and the bodice cupped her breasts, pushing them up high. The sleeves were thick bands of the same fabric that hugged her upper arms, showing off her collar bones.

Chat swallowed hard as he flexed in his pants. "God damn." He couldn't get any other word to pour from his lips as he took in her matching mask and slick dark hair that had a pair of devil horns sitting in it. She held a whip in her hand that matched the cherry red in her dress.

Ladybug messed with the lapels on his coat with a warm smile. She ran her hand down the side of his face and along his jawline, until she grabbed his chin. "On your knees for me." Ladybug watched him part his lips and get onto his knees. She bent down slightly, running her thumb along his parted lip as she peered down into his emerald eyes. "Are you gonna be a good angel and not let your eyes wander off this demon?" She brought her lips close enough to kiss him and he lowered his eyelids as he focused on her.

"Yes, Mistress Ladybug." Chat swallowed hard as he got lost in her eyes.

"I'm not Mistress Ladybug tonight. I'm you're vixen and your worst nightmare." Ladybug captured his lips and he groaned against her lips as his knees grew weak.

Ladybug broke the kiss and let his chin go. "Ready to go?"

Chat nodded and stood up. He took her arm and lead her towards the door. Ladybug let him open the door for her and she walked through. They made their way down and out of the hotel to the venue that the fantasy ball was going to be held in.

They walked into the double doors and it opened up to a vast ballroom, decorated in black. Lines of black satin hung from the ceiling among massive multi-tiered crystal chandeliers. The flooring was a rich dark cherry wood.

Everyone was dressed in beautiful gowns and suits. Each one was made from different materials. Some wore masks, while others did not. A long banquette table sat off to the side with a black table cloth. On it, sat drinks and various horderves. Black satin coated tables sat off on another side for guests to sit and rest. In the center was a massive dance floor and a band played vintage sounding songs on a stage.

It was dazzling to say the least and Ladybug was entranced by it. "Beautiful, huh?" Chat leaned down to whisper into her ear and she nodded as the lights sparked in her eyes. "More beautiful than our wedding?"

Ladybug snapped out of it and shook her head. "Nothing is more beautiful than that, Kitty." She reached up on her toes to rub her nose against his.

Chat smirked and pulled her out to the dance floor as a cover of _Sex on Fire_ played. Ladybug gasped as he held her waist and laced her fingers with his. Her eyes followed his hand as he raised hers in the air. She cleared her throat as he began to rock her back and forth. Chat dipped her back and slowly swept her from the left to the right. He yanked her up against his body as it picked up. She gasped and grabbed his bicep as he spun her out and back in. He swayed them back and forth again as the music slowed, waltzing them in a circle.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ladybug gave him a smug look.

"Impressing my girl on the dance floor." Chat spun her out again as it picked up and she stopped as he slid towards her and pulled her against him again, stepping them into a circle. He began to spin her over and over again, causing her to spin faster; before, he caught her when she fell off balance and he pulled her close.

She panted as he dipped her back, bringing his lips close to hers. She parted her lips as she peered into his eyes and he slowly smirked, pulling her up to stand up straight as the music built up again, taking her around the floor. He spun her with each pick up of the drums and band.

Ladybug giggled as he caught her again to sway them back and forth again as the song came to an end. He spun her one last time and pulled her into him, kissing her on the lips.

She pushed him back by his nose. "Okay you need to behave now."

Chat chuckled and nodded, bringing her hands to his lips. "Yes, my vixen."

Ladybug smirked at him and lead him over to the refreshment table. She leaned over and ordered a cocktail, while Chat leaned against the table and looked over the crowd.

A woman with a short bob cut caught his eye. Her hair was dark as night and her eyes were a warm brown. His eyes skimmed down her body as he took in her gown. It was see through and black with lace that covered her in strategic places. The back was open and ran down to the top of her behind and the base of the skirt pooled around her feet, while the rest was skin tight. She wore dark red lipstick and charcoal shades on her eyes.

Chat swallowed hard as she walked over, greeting everyone as she passed with kisses on the cheek. She walked up to him and ran her finger along the lapel on his suit coat. "Hello, handsome. Who might you be?" She spoke with a seductive smile as she showed some leg from the slit in her dress. She ran her knee up along his cock and Chat groaned.

"Chat N- Noir." Chat cleared his throat as she clicked her tongue with a smirk.

"And are you a sub or a dom, angel?" The woman smirked up at him as she played with his coat.

"Married." Ladybug wrapped an arm around Chat's waist as she sipped on her drink. She passed Chat a glass and the woman scoffed.

"Well, whenever you're done with… whatever that is." She waved her hand at him. "Come find me. The names Kagami." She winked at him and Chat worried his bottom lip as he glanced down at Kagami's rounded ass that looked amazing in that gown.

"For real?" Ladybug grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her level.

Chat swallowed hard as he peered into her cold sapphire eyes. "Sorry, my vixen?" He cringed and she shook her head.

"How many spankings do you think you deserve, tom cat?" Ladybug glared at him as jealousy set in.

Chat swallowed hard as he looked into her eyes. "Ten?"

"Try again, pretty boy." Ladybug shook her head and he gasped as she leaned into his ear and whispered. "Try doubling that and you will count every - last - one."

Chat groaned as heat pooled between his legs at her words. "Yes, my vixen."

"Good boy." Ladybug shoved him away. "Now, if I see that woman on you or around you again tonight? I'll add some more on."

"Yes, my vixen." Chat swallowed hard as he watched her pull him back to the dance floor.

They talked to other doms and subs as they danced to the music. Ladybug ran her hand through his hair as she danced with him up against her body. Chat peered over her head to see Kagami dancing with a man with blue tipped hair. He watched as she ran her hands down the man's spine to his ass, squeezing it.

Kagami peered at Chat as she nibbled on the other man's neck and Chat purred. Ladybug spun them around and peered over his shoulder to see Kagami staring and lavishing a man's neck.

"We're leaving." Ladybug grabbed his collar and pulled him through the crowd and out of the venue. She lead him to the hotel and pushed the door open, ripping off her mask. "WHY?"

Chat swallowed hard and went to take off his mask, but she stopped him.

"Answer me!" Marinette yelled at him and pointed at the floor. "On your knees."

Chat went down on his knees in front of her with a saddened expression. "I'm sorry, Marinette." He bent down and kissed her shoes; before, he laid flat on the ground.

"I get that you look, but do you have to make it so obvious?" Marinette crossed her arms. "Get up and bend over the arm of the couch. You've been a bad boy."

Chat swallowed hard and stood up, walking over to the couch. He bent over it and rested his elbows on the cushion.

"Palms and forearms flat on that cushion, kitty." Marinette cracked the whip through the air and he did as she instructed. The sharp sound made his senses vibrate and his heart speed up with anticipation.

She threw the whip aside and grabbed a cane from her bag. "Now, what did a bad tom cat do?" She slid the cane between his legs and knocked into each of his inner thighs, causing him to spread them further apart.

"Flirted with another woman." Chat answered honestly as he swallowed hard.

She ran the cane up his thigh and lightly tapped his balls with it. "And what does that mean?"

"I get more than twenty spanks." Chat gasped as she grabbed his hips to signal for him to help her reach the buckle on them.

He got up slightly so that she could undo the buckle and pull it from the loops. She threw it to the ground with a loud clang. "More than just spanking, pussy cat. I'm gonna make you whimper for me to make you cum."

Chat gasped as she undid his slacks and let them fall to his ankles.

"Palms and forearms flat and don't move." Ladybug ordered him around and he leaned back down, causing his hard cock to brush against the crushed velvet of the couch. He moaned as his cock pressed against the arm.

She pulled the cane back and lightly tapped the bottom curves of his muscular ass. "Ready to count?"

"Yes, Mistress Marinette." Chat braced himself against the cushion as he felt her get ready. The anticipation stroked his nerves and made his thighs tremble. Precum spilled from the tip as he bit his bottom lip.

Marinette pulled back and gently stroked the cane against the curves of his ass.

"One." Chat groaned as she pulled back to do it again.

Marinette pulled back and tapped him again with the cane.

"Two." Chat moaned and licked his lips as she smirked.

"I'm gonna progressively go up in how hard I come down, okay?" She watched him nod.

With each new strike of the wooden cane on his ass, she progressively got harder. By fifteen he was red, biting out numbers, and his knuckles were white as he gripped the cushion.

"Five more." Marinette smirked as she watched his skin redden more and more. "Ready baby? You're almost done."

Chat nodded and panted as his cock ached for release. He wanted nothing more than to get off, but he knew that he couldn't. If he just moved one more time against the arm of the couch, he was done for. "I'm really close. I don't know if- AH!" He cried out as she hit him again across his sensitive ass. "Sixteen." His legs trembled as he tried to hold back his orgasm.

"Four more." Marinette hit him again, causing his cock to slide against the soft velvet arm once more.

"Sh...it. Seventeen." Chat gasped out and moaned as his body shook from head to toe. "Baby, I'm serious. I don't know if- AH!"

Marinette hit him again, causing him to slide once more against it. "Three more. You can hold out."

Chat swallowed hard and panted as he punched the cushion with his fist. Marinette pulled back and slapped the cane against his ass again.

"Eighteen." Chat bit the word out and bit the first knuckle on his index finger. "Fuck."

"Two more." Ladybug dropped the cane, throwing him off guard.

She ran her hands up and over his swollen ass and Chat suddenly groaned out louder than before as his skin tingled. She lightly tapped along the base of his cheeks and he cried out.

"Nineteen. Fuck, mew. Bugaboo… Please." Chat gasped as he bit into his finger harder, drawing blood.

Marinette smirked and ran her hands over his sore behind again. "One more, Adrien." He groaned at hearing his name on her lips as she tapped him again with her hand.

"Twenty. Dear lord…" Chat sighed as he let go of his finger.

"Did I say you were done?" Marinette smacked his ass one more time and Chat flinched. "Stand up and go to the bed for me."

Chat stood up and walked over to the bed, feeling the ache set in along his ass and within his balls. He felt like he was going to implode any moment.

"Lay down for me." Marinette grabbed restraints and lubricant.

Chat took off his wings and let them fall to the floor as he walked over to the bed and laid down on it.

He watched her as she crawled onto the bed and hooked his wrists and ankles into restraints. She hiked up her tight dress and straddled his hips as she undid the button on his suit coat. She yanked his button down open, causing the buttons to scatter all over the floor.

He panted and stared up at her with parted lips and smoldering eyes. "Please."

"I think I'll torture you a bit more…" Marinette smiled down at him as she slowly eased her body flat against his. She ran her red nail along his bottom lip and tugged it down slightly. "You want to kiss me don't you?"

"Yes." Chat breathed and Marinette slid her hands up beneath his mask, taking it off of him.

"You want your huge sexy cock inside my tight wet pussy? Dipping in… and out… and in.. and…" Marinette was interrupted by a loud moan coming from his lips that resonated from deep in his chest.

"Please." Adrien whined as she slid down his body and settled between his legs.

He watched her lean down and slowly lick up the underside of his swollen cock. It couldn't get any harder or bigger and the sight of it amazed Marinette to no end. She had never seen him so aroused. She swirled her tongue around his tip and flicked his P.A piercing. Adrien watched her grab his P.A piercing with her lips and she pulled it in and out of his slit. He groaned and threw his head back as she teased him.

She let his piercing go and slowly glided her tongue along the length of him. He moaned and pulled against his binds as she wrapped her lips around the tip. Marinette sucked hard before she took him into the back of her mouth and back up to the tip.

Adrien hissed as he ground his teeth in a growl. She let him go with a pop and poured lubricant into her palm. He watched her as he panted. She wrapped her fingers around the length of him and slowly moved her hand, coating him in the liquid. "Mari- Marine- Marinette. Please, baby."

She slowly moved her hand along him, speeding up and slowing down. She squeezed lightly and got him to the edge, feeling him swell and flex as cum went up his urethra.

"So, close." Adrien moaned and tried to keep his hips still. His thighs shook and his muscles flexed throughout his whole body.

Marinette smirked and suddenly changed rhythm pulling him from the edge. Adrien whimpered as his cum fell back. "No… please… Please…" He begged her with his emerald eyes and she shook her head.

"How long can you go?" Marinette bit her lip and watched his expression turn animalistic as she brought him to the edge again. She changed rhythm as he arched and growled with a glare. "How long can you handle me?"

Adrien pulled at his restraints as she brought him to and from the brink of orgasm. She grabbed his piercing and swirled it around, pushing and pulling on it. He gasped and groaned as anger set in. His carnal lust was driving him insane and all he wanted to do was throw her down on the mattress and fuck her like he meant it.

"Ready?" Marinette brought him to the edge and undid his wrists.

Adrien grabbed her hips, angled her above his cock, and slammed her down onto him. Marinette gripped his suit coat in her fists as he pushed her up and down, fucking her hard. She gasped and screamed as her orgasm ripped through her.

He growled as he pulled her down to kiss her hard on the lips, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Adrien panted and moaned loudly as he came hard within her.

"Shit, ah! ADRIEN!" Marinette came again as he filled her and dug his nails into her hips. "Fuck." She gasped for air as she came down from her high.

Adrien chuckled as he pulled her down to kiss her lovingly on the lips. "God, I love you."

Marinette let him hold her for a moment; before, she freed him from the rest of his binds. "I love you too. Even if you looked at another domme."

Adrien shook his head. "She's got nothing on you." He caught his breath as she kissed his wrists and ankles.

"C'mon. Let's go take a bath to soothe your wounds." Marinette got up and lead him to the bathtub.

Adrien sank into the warm water and hissed as his ass hit the bottom. "You really… didn't hold back, bugaboo."

"Sorry." Marinette sat down in front of him and ran her hands along his chest.

He groaned as she rubbed his shoulders and massaged his neck with her hands. Adrien softly hummed as she ran her hands down his shoulders and arms.

"I'll go easy on you tomorrow." She kissed him gently on the lips.

Adrien pursed his lips as she pulled away. "Do people really look more attractive with duck lips?"

Marinette burst out laughing. "No. You look like a model that had too much botox."

"Kiss me, babe." He leaned into her and she giggled and splashed him as she tried to pull away from him.

"No." Marinette giggled as he leaned into her and she squealed as she slipped.

"You know you want to, babe." Adrien made a fishy face and Marinette giggled, giving in.

She shoved him after and he laughed at her. "Such a brat…"

"Mmmm… but I'm your brat." Adrien chuckled and hissed as he sat back again. "Tomorrow is gonna be a pain in the ass."

"Literally." Marinette giggled and he rolled his eyes.

They got out of the tub and dried off before they crawled into bed to go to sleep.

000

The sun came up and glared across Adrien's face. He groaned and rolled over, pulling the blankets over his face. Adrien sighed as Marinette stirred beside him. She rolled over on top of him and straddled his thigh as she pressed kisses to his face.

Adrien moaned as she rolled her hips along his leg. "You keep doing that and I'll have you screaming my name for all of this hotel to hear."

"Is that a promise?" Marinette mumbled against his lips as she sighed and kissed him. "Because I don't believe you."

He rolled her onto her back and braced himself on his forearms. "It could be." He bent down and bit her neck.

Marinette arched her back as she gasped, lifting her hips to brush her sex against him. "But…" Marinette pushed him away and he groaned as he rolled off of her. "You need to get in your gear."

Adrien groaned, got up, walked over to his luggage, and took out the full rubber outfit. Marinette helped him into it, after she coated him in silicone lubricant. Chat cleared his throat as she slipped the mask over his head and secured it in place. "Comfortable?" Marinette checked in on him and he nodded.

She ran her hand up and played with the cat ears on top of his head. Marinette giggled as she ran over to grab what she was wearing. "You really are a pretty kitty."

Chat chuckled and watched her slip on a transparent black rubber skater dress that showed off her rose hued nipples. She slipped a latex cherry red corset over the dress that curved beneath her breasts and pushed them up. Black suede ribbon ran through silver eyelets down the front of it. She slipped on a black lace thong and put her hair up. Marinette slipped on a black bunny mask that covered half her face and went up into a pair of ears. She slipped on a pair of red patent leather heels with a thick strap across her toes and a wide heel.

"Ready to go?" Ladybug smirked and took his hand in hers. "Last event."

"So, ready." Chat took her hand as she attached a leash to his collar and lead him out of their room and to the next venue.

They walked into the venue and Marinette was taken aback by all of the amazing masks and outfits that everyone wore. She wrapped his leash around her fist and walked deeper within the venue.

They walked by people giving demonstrations with new toys and people putting on scenes. It was like the first day, but with anonymity. She had no idea who anyone was and it was exciting to her.

Chat got down on all fours and she walked him through the crowds of people. He stopped to sit back on his heels and lick his hand, running it behind his ear. He meowed and Ladybug smirked, bending down to pet his ears. "Good kitty. Wanna play?" Ladybug smirked down at him and he nodded.

She looked around for something to play with. Her gaze fell onto one of the furniture items that was there. It was a wooden platform with two long poles that ran up over six feet high. A horizontal pole ran across the other two and chains hung from them with restraints attached. A pulley system was attached to them.

Ladybug lead him over to it and had him sit on the wooden base. "Ready, kitty?"

Chat nodded as she fastened his wrists and ankles into the cuffs. She started to rotate the pulley system, causing him to lift off the platform. His feet stayed equal with his hands as he was lifted into the air.

He held onto the thick chain as his heart sped up. Ladybug grabbed a riding crop and gently smacked it against his ass and balls. Chat groaned as she teased him with the leather end.

She ran the leather end along his hardening cock and rubbed her hand along his ass. Chat moaned and tilted his head back as she undid the zipped along his ass.

Ladybug coated her fingers in lubricant and slowly circled his tight hole as she played with his cock through the rubber suit.

Chat groaned and moved his hips, causing him to swing on the chains. Ladybug slipped her middle finger in and slowly moved it in and out of him. Chat gasped and moaned as he got used to it. She added a second finger and he groaned loudly as she pumped her hand.

Marinette slipped her fingers out and he whimpered as she left to get the metal bug plug. She coated it in lubricant and slipped it inside of him, causing him to moan loudly. She smirked and unzipped the cock sheath from around his dick. Ladybug wrapped her fingers around it and slowly ran her hand along his hard cock a few times before she removed it. "Ready baby?"

Chat moaned and nodded as she fastened the black bands beneath the head of his cock and at the base. She turned on the e-stim device and he moaned as waves of electricity stimulated him. He gasped as precum spilled from his cock.

Ladybug watched him rock his hips and sway. She smiled and walked around him, showing off his cock and ass to everyone that was watching. Marinette grabbed his ears and pulled his head back, capturing his lips with hers. She leaned down and licked along his ear as she whispered, "You look beautiful, baby. Cum for me." He groaned against her lips as she turned the dial up, causing him to pant and clutch the chains harder.

His thighs trembled as he got closer. His chest rose and fell in short bursts of breath as he felt himself get closer and closer to the edge.

Ladybug bent down and captured his lips again, running her tongue along his. Her kiss was enough to send him over the precipice and he cried out and came in long streams. He gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

Ladybug moaned as she watched him coat his suit in his arousal. "Yes, that's it kitty."

Chat panted and caught his breath as his body felt weak. She turned the machine down to one, letting him come down from his high. She walked over to rotate the pulley system and let him land on the platform. She undid the binds, took off the devices, and cleaned up his suit and cock. She helped him back into the sheath and zipped his suit back up.

Chat licked his lips and leaned down at her ear. "Can we go? I'm exhausted."

Ladybug nodded and lead him out of the venue and back to the hotel.

Chat undid his mask and rubber suit. He gasped for air and sat on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Ladybug brought him a glass of water.

"Yeah. Just tired. We've been non-stop since we got here." Adrien swallowed a sip of water and set the cup on the counter.

"That's part of the fun." Ladybug smiled as she took off her mask.

"I'm exhausted. Can we just sit around for a bit." Adrien sighed as he leaned his head against the back of the couch.

"Of course." Marinette smiled and sat down beside him. She cuddled against his side and ran her hand along his chest and down his abs.

Adrien grabbed her hand and bit the side of it. "Please?"

Marinette nodded as she watched him bite her. She softly mewled as his canine teeth dig into her skin.

She noticed how his piercings glowed in the light. "So, any other piercing's you've always wanted?"

"My ears." Adrien swallowed hard with a smile. "But with my line of work, it might be hard to do that."

Marinette smirked and sat up more beside him. "Your father was talking about going edgier. Maybe he would agree for you to have them." She winked at Adrien as she leaned over and flicked his earlobe with her tongue.

Adrien shivered as she nibbled along his ear. "Maybe. I don't want to chance asking him though."

"I'll ask him for you." Marinette smirked and ran to grab her phone.

"Marinette…" Adrien reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. She fell into his lap and Adrien began to kiss along her shoulder. "We're gonna see him tomorrow."

"True." She suddenly worried her bottom lip as she thought about Emma. "I miss our baby."

"Me too." Adrien sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "Soon, bugaboo."

Marinette sighed and leaned back against him as she craned her neck back to capture his lips.

 **Songs I wrote to:**

 **Freak Like Me by Halestorm**

 **Oh My God by The Pretty Reckless**

 **Going to Hell by The Pretty Reckless**

 **Heart by The Pretty Reckless**

 **Sex On Fire Vintage Soul Cover ft. Adanna Duru**

 **The Boy is Mine Vintage 40's cover ft. Emily and Juliette Goglia**


End file.
